Avatar: The Last Airbender Book Four: Air
by FrodoTheHutt
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. A century of war passed before the Avatar, the master of all four elements, returned peace to the world. That was ten years ago.
1. Chapter 1 The Man in the Clouds

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: AirChapter One – The Man in the Clouds

Firelord Zuko sat in mediation. Every muscle was still, every joint anchored in place. Around him the lush soothing sounds of the garden gave volume to the stillness of the air. There was no breeze today. It was hard to imagine so green and vivacious a place existing within the walls of the Royal Palace but there were many contained within its walls. Zuko liked this one best though; it was where his mother was.

He did not need to open his eyes to see her grave; he knew every detail of his surroundings by heart. He sat in the dead center of the garden. Directly behind him rooted an ancient scarlet lotus tree that provided shade with it's tangled labyrinth of branches and blossoms. About a yard ahead of him a little stream cut the garden in half, emptying out into a lily pond to his right. A small stone bridge forded the stream and connected the two halves of the garden together. It was on this opposite side, directly across from him that his mother's grave stood. A simple stone with her name carved into it and a small eternal flame marked the site. Zuko never felt that she would have wanted anything fancy. The sound of a footstep echoed behind him.

"Has the Avatar arrived?" Zuko asked flatly without opening his eyes or turning his head. He had given strict orders not to be disturbed until Aang and Katara reached the Palace.

"I do not know about the Avatar but I came to see if you wouldn't mind some company." Came an old, gravely voice that Zuko instantly recognized.

"Uncle?" He uttered in a surprised tone. "You…you can't be here!"

"If the Firelord wishes it I will leave." Iroh's voice stated in an indifferent tone. More footsteps filled Zuko's mind.

"No Uncle wait!" He said suddenly.

"Yes Firelord?"

"Please don't call me that Uncle." Zuko kept his eyes closed but furrowed his brow in frustration. The footsteps came closer again. Zuko heard a slight shuffling sound as his Uncle sat down in the grass next to him.

"Very well Zuko. I came because I heard something was troubling you. I thought you might need someone to talk to." The grizzled voice expressed concern and Zuko suddenly found himself fighting to keep back tears.

"Does it ever get any easier?" He asked in a whispered tone. "Losing people…"

"Like your Mother?" His Uncle cut him off. "Zuko I hope you do not blame yourself for what happened. There is no way you could have known. Nothing you could have done even if you had. Sometimes in life these things happen. It is inevitable."

"It seems to be happening a lot lately." Zuko replied quickly. His Uncle laughed.

"A lesson learned by every man who lives to see his day." He answered. "There is not one person living who does not experience death in some way. Even a child squashing a roach-fly is becoming familiar with it on some level. In various ways death is the most beautiful aspect of life because without it nothing would have color. Everything is precious in the knowledge it won't last forever."

"But Uncle you're missing the point!" Zuko snapped haughtily. "How can we…how can I go on being sure I'm still doing the right thing if everyone wiser than me dies! How can I stay on the path?" He fought back more tears while his Uncle sighed heavily.

"Zuko…I am surprised at you. Where is this lack of confidence coming from? You have not needed any guidance to maintain your way for quite some time now. You are a strong Firelord. I doubt there are many who could have kept the country together the way you did after your father's imprisonment."

"But that wasn't just me." Zuko muttered, lowering his head. "I had you and the Avatar and our friends to help. I don't know if I could have done it without you." His Uncle sighed again.

"Zuko, being a strong man does not mean being able to defeat all of your problems by yourself. In fact, it is often the stronger man who realizes when he needs help and accepts it."

Zuko clenched his fists. "But I've relied on others…you, for so long. Who will give me advice now?"

"What makes you think I won't be there for you if you needed me?" Iroh asked in a humble tone.

"Because Uncle…" Zuko started, and this time he discovered that he was unable to stop the tears from flowing. "Now you're gone too." He opened his eyes and looked around at the deserted garden, which suddenly felt so empty. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he reached up and wiped the tears off his face with his robe. Several minutes passed where Zuko just stared at the spot where he had imagined his Uncle sitting: a blank patch of grass identical to any other among his surroundings. All the animals' voices had died away. The garden was quiet now, quiet as a tomb.

"Daddy why are you crying? Do you miss Uncle?" Zuko jumped as a small voice cut through the air. Turning he saw his three year old son Lu Ten standing in the entrance to the garden. Behind him his mother leaned against the wall, choosing as usual to remain in the shadows rather than the sunlight. Standing he turned to address the pair, allowing himself to wipe his eyes once more in the process. Zuko smiled at his son. The black haired boy immediately smiled back and ran over to his father, throwing his arms around him in a hug.

"I was missing him but its not so bad now that you're here." Zuko whispered in a light voice. Mai walked over and hugged him tenderly as well. She relaxed her grip slightly after a few moments and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You're holding up then?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah…as well as I can." Zuko replied. Then a tugging at his robes caused him to look down. Lu Ten gazed back up at him with excited eyes.

"Daddy you're not going to believe this!" He gasped excitedly. "But there's a man up in the clouds outside! He's on a flying cow!"

Appa roared a greeting as Aang snapped the harness, signaling it was time to land. The Airbender sat on the great horned head with the same goofy grin he had had since childhood. Behind him three people sat relaxed in the saddle. Chief Hakoda leaned against the left side of the saddle, staring down at the scenery below him with a mixed reaction. Aang knew he would never admit to it but the old Water Tribe Chief still carried an underlying feeling of resentment toward the Fire Nation. Not that the Avatar blamed him. Given all that Hakoda had been through in his life well, Aang reached back briefly and touched the scar on the middle of his back; some hurts never really did fully heal.

Across from Hakoda Sokka sat looking over the side with great anticipation in his eyes. When was the last time he had even been to the Fire Nation?

"Hey Sokka," Aang called. "Careful not to lean out too far now. If you fall Appa may not be quick enough to catch you before you hit the ground!" Appa bellowed angrily at the insult to his fitness and Aang patted him quickly on the head. "Just kidding boy, I know you're not old. You're seasoned and spry!" There came a softer growl from beneath him as the bison accepted the compliment.

"Yeah Appa and if you missed it's only because Sokka's head weighed him down too much." Came the playful laugh from the back of the saddle. Aang chuckled and threw a glance back toward his wife. Katara returned the look in a sheepish grin, laughing more now at the lameness of her own joke.

She was propped against some blankets to help keep her comfortable. Her water tribe coat, which had been draped over her at take off, now lay discarded to the side. The outfit she currently wore was incredibly light, as the heat had been bothering her increasingly lately. But all that was normal and to be expected in her condition. Reaching forward Katara rested one hand on her enlarged belly and let her other hang off to the side. The baby was expected soon now though the shaman in the village had assured her she had at least another season and that it was still okay to travel. Aang kept smiling as he turned his head back to the front. He still couldn't rap his head around it. A father, he was going to be a father.

"Wow…clever as always Katara." Sokka said in a drone. Then looking over the side he added. "I still can't believe all this. We're coming down on the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation about to see Zuko and Mai again after all this time and I'm excited to see them!"

"Well sure, why wouldn't you be?" Aang asked.

"Cause remember all those times they tried to capture us? Like for the first however many months we knew them?" Sokka replied back in his usual manner.

"Sokka that was ages ago. Zuko and Mai helped us end that war remember? Without them there is no way we could have done it." Katara chided. "And after that Zuko fought so hard to keep the peace between nations."

"Yeah well I wasn't there for that." Sokka responded haughtily.

"Right…you were too busy playing chief back home to notice what was happening in the rest of the world around you."

"Hey I said you and Aang would be all we needed to send to help the Fire Nation and I was right wasn't I? Besides there was work to be done at home, right dad?" Sokka looked across to Hakoda whom had been keeping silent the whole time. He stared at his son thoughtfully for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Sokka is right Katara. I needed him at my side more than you and Aang did but we were all prepared to assist if things had gotten that far."

"Gotten that far? You mean to civil war?" Demanded Katara becoming annoyed. "By then it would have been way too late to end things quickly and we'd be back in the Hundred Years War right now!"

"Honey please, don't get yourself upset. Think of the baby." Aang pleaded from up front. "It wasn't that bad. And it was over five years ago. Come on now we're landing, let's not have everyone arguing when Zuko needs us." The conversation died away. They all knew he was right. Today was the day of Iroh's funeral and the young Firelord would need all the support they could give him.

They all dismounted quickly. Sokka and Hakoda jumping down while Aang helped Katara down a little slide he had installed on the edge of the saddle. He knew Katara felt slightly humiliated to be in a position of such handicap so he always made it as quick and fun a ride as possible, though not too fast as to risk injury to the baby. Once her feet touched the ground Aang grabbed her arms to stop her from falling back. She rocked once but quickly steadied. Even this pregnant Katara was still very nimble; Aang just didn't want her taking chances.

Once they had finished with that…_procedure_ (Aang decided that was the best way to describe it) all turned to greet Zuko and Mai. The pair were walking out of the royal palace accompanied by…

"Zuko, is that a mini-you?" Sokka asked incredulously as he pointed a finger at Lu Ten. The young toddler immediately halted and dove behind his mother's robes. Zuko chuckled at the reaction.

"He's already a lot smarter than me." He said in a proud tone. "Takes more after his mother."

"Hmm…one way to test that." Sokka mused, scratching his chin. Suddenly Aang felt himself being grabbed and thrust toward Lu Ten. "Hey Zuko Jr., when you look at this man do you want at all to chase and/or capture him?" Lu Ten looked nervous but slowly shook his head. "Wow. That settles it then, definitely does not take after you Zuko." Everyone in the circle had a laugh at this, some more so than others. When he was finished Zuko took Lu Ten's hand and brought him back out for all to see.

"Everyone this is little Lu Ten. Lu Ten, meet Water Tribe Chief Hakoda, Sokka, Katara and Avatar Aang."

"Please, call me Uncle Sokka!" Sokka put in before anyone else could react. At that moment a small winged creature zipped by Aang's ear and landed on Lu Ten's shoulder. The child squealed and the animal immediately took off again, spluttering various noises before touching down upon Katara's head.

"And this is Momo." Katara put in quickly. "Sorry if he scared you, don't worry though, he's harmless." Lu Ten looked at the small creature for several seconds before a smile appeared on his face and he began jumping up and down.

"Momo!" He yelled excitedly. "Want to pet Momo!" The lemur looked quizzically back at the boy. Clearly Momo was very unsure of how to react. Finally he glided over to the still jumping Lu Ten and landed gracefully in the boy's arms. Delighted, the toddler began instantly to pet Momo's head. The adults watched this scene unfold with a smile on each of their faces. It was good to see such innocence existed in the Fire Nation. Finally Aang coughed to signal everyone's attention.

"Zuko I'm sorry about your Uncle." He began remorsefully. "He was a good friend to me, I'm sure this has to be really hard for you."

"Yeah…" Zuko replied. "Thanks Aang. It has been hard, but seeing all of you come together now to show your support and sympathies is very comforting. I know how some of you feel still feel about the stigma of this place." The Firelord seemed to address the last part of his statement to Chief Hakoda. The Water Tribe Chieftain also clearly detected this, for he turned to give a reply.

"You are an ally of the Water Tribe and a close friend of my children. Your loss is treated with a much reverence as the loss of one of our own."

"Thank you Chief Hakoda." Mai cut in before Zuko could reply. "From both of us." Again Aang signaled for attention.

"The sun has just finished clearing the trees. We will have to fly quickly if we're to reach Ba Sing Se in time for the start of the ceremony. Toph and the Order of the White Lotus are already there waiting for us. The Earth King informed me that the entire populace is turning out to pay homage."

"I agree; we should leave." Zuko responded promptly. "Are you sure Appa won't mind taking on more passengers?"

"Nah Appa's fine with it aren't you boy?" Aang asked, throwing a glance back toward the bison. Appa bellowed and lifted his feet in preparation for take off.

"I guess that means time to get back in the saddle." Katara laughed lightly. She was already blushing thinking of how Aang was going to have to airbend her back on.

"Yeah…sorry Katara, maybe we should have just kept you up there." Aang replied as he rubbed the back of his baldhead.

"No it's fine." Katara stopped him short. "I hate being treated differently right now. I'll be glad when I'm back to normal."

"I know but at least you didn't have servants following you around twenty four-seven to make sure you didn't stub your royal toe." Mai put in. "Zuko here must've put on an entire battalion to make sure I didn't have a second of time to myself."

"Hey you two can swap stories on the bison. Let's go people!" Sokka called. He had already hoisted himself up and was waving at them impatiently.

"My somebody's suddenly in a big hurry to get to Ba Sing Se. You think it was because he found out the Order's going to be there. That means a certain Kyoshi warrior will be there too." Katara teased as she approached Appa.

"Hey Suki and I are just friends now. I haven't even seen her since you got married! Now come on!" Came the angry retorts from atop the bison's saddle. Zuko chuckled and shook his head slowly before turning to Aang.

"You get ready, I have to go see somebody before we leave." Aang nodded knowingly.

"Think she'll come with us?" He asked the young Firelord. Zuko had already starting walking but stopped at the question.

"No." He responded at length. "Not a chance." He then headed up into the palace and vanished from sight.

The trip to Ba Sing Se was an uneventful one. Appa flew straight on through the first day without stopping but on the second the bison was definitely showing signs of fatigue so Aang chose to slow their pace. In total it took slightly over a week for the group to reach the outer walls. All along the trip the group had been talking, swapping stories, Aang liked it. The atmosphere reminded him so much of ten years ago that he felt younger and more childish. He noticed Katara too had more energy and frequently he had to stop his pregnant wife from trying to set up the camp at nights.

"I can handle it Aang, it's just a tent. I used to set them up all the time remember." She scolded him one evening as the sun set through the trees.

"I know Katara, I know." He said soothingly. "But please this one trip let me and Sokka handle it. I know you're still capable but please…do it for me." He brushed a long bug out of her hair and smiled sweetly at her. Katara tried to look angry but he could tell his grin had worked.

"Oh…of all the cheap, underhanded…" She broke into a smirk of her own. "You win this time. But don't think I'll be forgetting this anytime soon."

The day before they had reached the wall Lu Ten saw his first platypus-bear and Aang found himself spending the rest of the afternoon telling the eager boy stories of all the bizarre animals he had encountered during his travels across the globe.

"Just wait till you meet Bosco squirt." Sokka added as they zipped along over the trees. "You'll never see a stranger animal again as long as you live."

Finally the wall was in under them and the group still found themselves unable to contain the expression of awe at the unending city that sprawled before their eyes. Lu Ten, who had never been to Ba Sing Se prior, had the strongest reaction. Aang was seated on the front rim of the saddle holding the reins. As the Earth Kingdom Capitol appeared he felt Katara come up behind him and squeeze his arm. Putting a hand back he ran it through her hair and held her head next to his.

"So many memories…" She whispered faintly under her breath.

"So many friends." Aang finished for her. He turned and kissed her passionately as Appa flew towards the setting sun.

Meanwhile, below Aang and his friends, millions of people began to take to the streets. Some came from work while others stood up calmly and left their homes, all filing out into the streets and heading for the upper levels. A parade-like precession of traffic clogged every ounce of open space as the citizens of Ba Sing Se headed off to Iroh's funeral ceremony. All eyes were straight ahead. Nobody even threw a glance at two shady figures who hung back in a dirty, dark alleyway.

One glance at the pair betrayed them as siblings. It was the eyes. Both people slumped against the alley wall each had an eye of bronze and one of amber. They were brother and sister. The sister was lean and older. Dark ratted hair hung down over her face and covered up patches of grim that were caked on her skin. She only wore one tattered shoe as her other foot lay open and unprotected, covered in cuts from the sharp walkways of the city. Both of their sets of clothes were in shambles.

Despite this her brother still looked imposing. He was malnourished yet still a giant. A towering mass of skin and jagged bone that was joined together by some unknown resolve. A large bump stuck out of the left side of his head, a scar from a brutal fight a few years prior. Not like he needed his head anyway. His sister was the brains of the two.

"Hey Kei," He began in a dull robotic tone. "What do you suppose that is up there?" He raised a sausage-like finger to the sky and pointed. His sister followed.

"It's the Avatar on his flying bison." She replied sullenly. "If he's here it must mean that they'll be starting soon. That also means we'll be starting soon so look alive!"

"…Right." The giant replied. He nodded his head a couple of times as if trying to rattle forwards his memory. His sister noticed and after a couple moments she sighed in frustration.

"Geez Toeru can't you remember anything?" She growled in an impatient snarl.

"I'm sorry Kei, I am trying but I have forgot." Toeru scratched his head. "I knows we are going to rob folks when everyone goes up high but I forget whose we robbing." Kei sighed and tried in vain to wipe away some of the dirt from her face. After a few moments she looked up at the throbbing crowd of people that continued to pass by.

"Once everyone's up at that Fire Nation general's funeral you and I are going to pay a visit to the house of the rich blind woman that just moved in. I heard her family was really loaded out in the country so I'm sure she's got plenty of valuables worth taking."

"Right." Toeru said again, scratching his head. "But wait, I thought I remembered you telling me earlier that she was friends with the Avatar!" He had begun shouting so Kei had to silence him with a raise of her hand. After a second she looked around and, seeing that nobody was paying attention, pulled her brother in closer for a whisper.

"Of course but all of them will be at the ceremony see. Not a soul will be home. Besides, even if she was, she's blind. She'll never see us coming." Kei snickered a bit causing Toeru to start chortling along.

Around them millions of people drifted onward and upward, hundreds of feet up to the upper levels where the Avatar and his friends were just touching down. Dusk had fallen on Ba Sing Se.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	2. Chapter 2 The Tomb of Iroh

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: AirChapter Two – The Tomb of Iroh

It was dusk in Ba Sing Se and all the buildings glowed in the failing light of the sun. The yellow tiles of the upper ring roofs glittered and glowed gold. Every color seemed magnified in magnificence, even the walls of the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace shone with an extra polish. Yet not a soul within was paying any attention to the physical beauty of the city at sunset. On the steps to the Earth King's exuberant Palace many old friends were reunited for the first time in many years. Appa had touched down and the dismounting process for all members was finished. Aang and Katara were the last ones off the bison and as the Airbender looked up from helping his wife he saw that a young woman had replaced the tomboy he had known many years ago.

"Toph!" He exclaimed happily as the blind earthbender smiled a greeting.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," She said, her blank stare beaming her glee. "Glad to see you're still as light on your feet as ever." Then there came the blink of surprise. "Katara you feel…different somehow."

"Bigger?" Katara said in a slightly defensive tone.

"Well I wasn't going to put it that way." Toph countered as she strode over. Her bare feet made almost no noise on the smooth stone of the courtyard. The earthbender stopped before Katara and the two engaged in a mock stare down with Toph obviously very curious as to what exactly caused the change. There were several moments of silence where no one in the group said a word. They all held their tongues in an amused fascination at the scene before them. Finally Toph gave an abrupt intake of air as it came to her. Slowly she reached out a hand and placed it gently on Katara's stomach. Another few seconds of silence passed.

"You're pregnant!" Toph squealed suddenly before throwing her arms around Katara in a hug. She then turned and flung her arms around Aang; squeezing him just tightly enough to make his bones ache. "Always knew you had it in you Twinkle Toes!" She added with a certain smugness.

"Katara congratulations that's wonderful!" Came the voice of a young woman standing with a group of old men a few steps behind Toph. Suki smiled warmly and the other members each bestowed their own blessing upon Aang and Katara's happiness. Among the group were Master Pakku, Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Haru, and Huu. Next to them stood the respectable figure of the Earth King whose new wrinkles gave wisdom to his speckled visage. Bosco gave a friendly growl of greeting as the two groups merged and greetings were exchanged all around. Sokka and Suki's encounter was awkward as Aang noticed the two were unsure of how to greet each other, finally resorting to a clumsy handshake since Sokka appeared too hesitant to hug.

"I have so much to tell all of you!" Toph exclaimed after all greetings had been conveyed. "You won't believe the findings my research has turned up!"

"Uh…research?" Sokka asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah I'm working with the Ba Sing Se Department of Archeology over at the university." Toph clarified. She had raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you know I'm a teacher now?"

"Teacher?" Sokka exclaimed. "But what happened to Toph crush rock?"

"Hey just because I got an education doesn't mean I've gone sissy. I could still wipe the floor with most any of you any day of the week. It's just that after touring and saving the world with you guys I wanted to show my mom and dad that their little girl was capable of more than just crushing heads."

"Oh nice of you to tell us all this." Sokka replied, still flabbergasted at the news.

"But I did tell you." Toph responded haughtily.

"Yeah Sokka," Katara put in. "Remember she had her parents write us when she graduated? We sent our congratulations back using your messenger hawk!" Sokka blinked several times. A blush crept up over his cheeks.

"Oh how I wish I could see your face right now." Toph jeered.

"I'm sorry there was a lot on my plate that month. I just forgot!" Sokka stammered back.

"When is there not a lot on your plate?" Suki put in lightly. Aang turned and whispered so that only Katara could hear.

"Isn't that around the time Suki broke up with him?" He asked under his breath. Katara nodded but gave no vocal reply. The Earth King strode forward into the center of the group. He signaled to all and then gave a small bow to Zuko.

"Friends if we could put aside, for the moment, our cheerful reunion to focus on the more somber task at hand. It is with a sad honor that I welcome each of you, Firelord Zuko and you, Firelady Mai and you too, Prince Lu Ten. You are all members of a great royal family, which sadly has had the misfortune to shrink recently. You give this city a tremendous gift by allowing the great General Iroh, Dragon of the West, to rest within her walls. If you'll follow me we'll begin the procession to the tomb. I believe you will like it; it is truly a sight to behold." The Earth King said all of this in a formal manner but his eyes hid emotion. Even standing behind Zuko and the others Aang could still make out tears forming on the corners of the King's gaze.

"The way everything will follow is simple." The Earth King continued. "I will be at the immediate head of the march with the Fire Nation royal family directly following. Avatar, if your wife is feeling up to it, I would like you two to proceed after them. The Order of the White Lotus will come next, escorting the casket. They are to be flanked by a mixture of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom ceremonial guard. Other friends and distinguished guests are to go along after. Several long lines of major diplomatic figures will conclude everything. Firelord Zuko, does that meet with your approval?"

"It does." The young Firelord responded.

"Avatar Aang?" The Earth King repeated his question. The airbender looked to Katara.

"Will you be all right doing all that walking?" He asked, staring at her intently. She looked ready to tell him off again and that she could handle herself but at the last second that look broke into a soft smile.

"Let me use your staff?" She asked him sweetly. He grinned and nodded back at her.

"Of course." Was his reply. Katara Leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Then no problem." Came her answer, to both her husband and the Earth King.

"Ugh…will you two please lay off the displays of affection in front of me?" Sokka groaned. There was an adjusting of speckles and a rather loud cough.

"We should go." The Earth King had cut off further discussion. "Right this way." Then, grabbing Zuko lightly he went on: "This really does mean so much for our two peoples and peace. Your Uncle would have been proud of this decision." Zuko looked at him then shrugged almost indifferently.

"It was what he wanted." He said firmly. "Now come, I wish to be underway."

Northern Fire Nation, Six Years Ago

"You know, given all the places I've traveled so far in my lifetime, I think I'd like to be buried in Ba Sing Se." Iroh pondered out loud. He and Zuko sat under a small camouflaged tarp surrounded by a battalion of Fire Nation soldiers. Above them rain drizzled down, broken up by the dense foliage of the trees. They were in a forest about an hours walk away from a village. Intelligence had given them evidence that one of the more powerful remaining rebel leaders, Tsung, had taken refuge in the village along with his men and was using it as a weapons depot. Suki, Mai and Ty Lee had taken a small team of Kyoshi warriors with them ahead and, after confirming that Tsung was indeed in the village, lay waiting for the attack order. The battle would have occurred already if at the last moment Zuko had not decided to send his most one of his most trusted military officers, Captain Matora, to fetch the Avatar for aid. Now they were sitting in the rain, getting soaked and waiting.

"Uncle don't talk like that." Zuko complained. "Not before a fight." Iroh laughed.

"This will hardly be a fight." He responded calmly. "Especially with the Avatar helping us. No, I suspect this will be more along the lines of catching badger-frogs before bedtime."

"How can you say that? How can you be acting this way? You're the one who's always telling me not to underestimate an opponent, no matter how puny he seems." Zuko shivered slightly in the damp. He was grateful it was not cold tonight or the rain would be a much more dangerous factor.

"Do not underestimate him yes…but do not overestimate him either." Iroh reasoned plainly. "I have known Tsung for many years, since back when he was a colonel in your father's army. He was never a brave man and would always run before engaging in a serious battle."

"But Uncle," Zuko protested. "This time he has no where to run. That's the whole point of waiting for the Avatar, so we can come at the village from all sides. What does a cornered animal do when it no alternative?" His Uncle thought for a second before replying.

"I suppose it would lash out wildly in an attempt to save itself." He admitted at length. "However Tsung is not an animal. He does not face obliteration. My feeling tells me he will be much quicker to offer himself up and surrender." There was a gust of air all around them that blew the dampened branches down and showered all within range. Aang and Katara touched down, the pair having both ridden in on the Avatar's staff. Captain Matora came sprinting in from the brush, panting and out of breath but still full of energy at the same time. All three looked alert.

"You've found him?" Aang asked, keeping his face focused. Zuko nodded. The Firelord then motioned to Matora who stepped forth and laid down a map on a fairly dry stretch of grass.

"The traitor has walled himself in this section of the village here, most likely in one of the four larger structures." The Captain stated. "By surrounding the area and then charging in on komodo-rhinos we should cut off any and all chance he has to escape."

"Unfortunately we don't have enough rhinos to create a tight enough perimeter." Zuko added on. "If we used our forces to surround the entire area there is a chance we might be spread too thin in one spot. If Tsung escapes then all of this was for nothing. We need you and Katara to come in from behind – here." Zuko pointed to the northern most point of the village. "Together the two of you can successfully contain the vicinity, and the fact that you're the Avatar will help to generate further panic and confusion. This should give Mai and the others enough time to infiltrate the town, find Tsung and capture him without any civilian casualties."

"Wow Zuko I'm surprised you're letting Mai go on such a dangerous mission." Katara teased. "Weren't you planning on asking her the big question soon?" Zuko shot the waterbender an angry look. Iroh burst out laughing.

"Let her go? There was nothing he could do to stop her!" He grinned, wiping a tear from his eye.

"That's enough Uncle!" Zuko snapped. The young Firelord fumed for a minute before regaining his composure. "Mai is her own person now, all the self-confidence and leadership she's built up, I couldn't control her even if I wanted to."

"At least not until there's a ring on her finger." Iroh mused. Captain Matora coughed loudly.

"Ahem, Firelord, General, I don't mean to interrupt Sirs but the night is getting on and the rhinos aren't getting any drier." The two stopped feuding and nodded toward the officer. Aang swished his glider open and Katara climbed onto the other side.

"We'll stay hidden and wait for your signal." Aang called as the duo rose up. In seconds they vanished amidst the branches of the trees and were as ghosts. The night betrayed no sign of their presence. Very briefly Zuko caught a glimpse of them flying against the moon but just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

"They make a lovely couple." Iroh remarked as he watched them go. Zuko stopped staring after a few moments and brought his gaze down to his Uncle.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said plainly. His Uncle looked at him and nodded.

"Whatever the Firelord wishes is my command." He said.

"Please don't call me Firelord. When we raid the village tonight I wonder if you wouldn't mind heading up the southern section of our perimeter, it's where I think there'll be the least resistance."

"I will do as you say but I must ask why?" Iroh questioned.

"It's just that you've seen so many battles, been right there in so many fights. I Thought you might like a chance to sit more to the sidelines this time." Iroh chuckled again.

"One thing you will learn about wars Nephew. Missing the start or the middle is not important. The only thing that is really worth participating in is the end. I will gladly stand wherever you tell me to." The rain intensified slightly overhead.

"Good." Zuko replied. "Matora, you'll have the west."

"By your command Firelord." The Captain complied. Zuko nodded once to each of them.

"Right then, move out!"

Ba Sing Se, Present Day

Aang could barely hear the click of his staff every time Katara brought it down; the noise was so omnipresent around them. Throngs of people filled his vision on either side as the troupe steadily made their way onward and upward. The going was slow and he was grateful for that. He was sure Katara was too although she would never admit it. Everything was very ceremonial. A step, a turn and wave, a step, a turn and a wave, so it went throughout the upper level of Ba Sing Se. He could see off in the distance a great structure, obscured at the moment from all eyes by a large sheet of cloth that lay draped over it. That must be the tomb.

It was certainly already impressive in its sheer size. The structure was at least three stories tall and as wide as Iroh's teashop, the Jade Dragon. The Avatar noted it had an unusual shape that was visible even through the cloth. This was clearly no ordinary tomb.

"Aang…do you feel at all…out of place?" Katara whispered from his side.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She turned and brought her blue eyes to meet his brown ones.

"I mean…do you really think Iroh would have wanted all this? I mean how much of this is being done for him vs. world peace." Aang was silent and thought a moment. He threw a random grin to the crowd before returning to his wife's gaze.

"I think that…if it's being done for world peace, then Iroh would have wanted it." He answered at last. Katara smiled at him and held out her hand. Happily he took it and the two continued walking.

Northern Fire Nation, Six Years Ago

Katara and Aang saw the fire-flair explode over the village, marking the signal to attack. Immediately the airbender sprang from the bushes, charging at full sprint for the rows of houses that stood facing away from him. As he approached he could make out three Fire Nation rebels squeezing out of a back window in an obvious attempt to flee. His legs instantly grounded to a halt and his staff was held out in front of him pointing at the aggressors.

"Halt!" Aang heard himself cry in an authoritative tone. The men nearly tripped over themselves as they spun to face this new threat coming from behind them.

"It's him!" One of them cried.

"The Avatar!" Declared another.

"Please come peacefully and you will not be harmed." Aang demanded, inching a step closer. The Fire Rebels looked at one another before simultaneously planting their feet in the ground and shooting forward three fireballs aimed directly at his spot. With nimble ease Aang dodged and rolled back up onto his feet, ready to strike back. "Why do I even bother to ask nicely?" He wondered out loud.

Suddenly a jet of water shot past his shoulder toward the three benders. Just before impact the beam curved and in one fluid motion whipped all three in the face, sending their unconscious bodies back against the wall before dropping to the ground. Turning, Aang just saw Katara blur past him. She ran and dived through the open window into the house. Sounds of scuffling and fighting broke out inside but died down quickly after a few moments. At length her face appeared in the window.

"Coming?" She asked in a mock tease. Her face then disappeared back into the blackness of the house. Aang stood standing there out in the open for a few minutes, letting the rain fall upon his baldhead.

"Wow…" He breathed eventually before following suit.

Katara had already cleared out the inside of the house. Aang ran past several more Fire Nation Rebels, all knocked out completely. Up ahead the front door laid pushed open and many sounds and lights flooded in. Rounding the corner the Avatar quickly assessed the situation. From the looks of things Zuko's rhinos were doing a good job of keeping everyone pinned in. Rebels ran to and fro, searching desperately for a place to escape. But every time, however, that one got close at least two of the great horned beasts would appear, as if from the night itself, the scare them back. Katara and a couple of Fire Nation soldiers were wading through the masses, pacifying any who did not surrender when confronted.

Up on one of the roofs Aang saw the shadowy outline of a Kyoshi warrior. Whipping his glider forth he took off and landed a few paces from the geisha warrior.

"Hey Aang!" Ty Lee exclaimed in her normal happy-go-lucky tone.

"Hi there Ty Lee, have you guys found Tsung yet?" Aang was scanning the ground. He suddenly blasted a gust of wind at a rebel who was sneaking up on Katara. The shot knocked him out cold causing Katara to turn and, realizing what had happened, give Aang a grin of gratitude.

"No we haven't found anyone. I think he's run off again." Ty Lee was walking along the central beam of the roof on her hands. "Mai and Suki are just checking this house now and –" Suddenly another flair cut her off.

"It came from the southern border!" Aang heard Zuko shout. "Uncle, Uncle I'm coming!"

Ba Sing Se, Present Day

Firelord Zuko had stopped. Everyone had stopped. The procession was now directly in front of the covered tomb. A large raised platform stood in front of the shroud. At this moment the Earth King ascended a staircase on the side that lead up onto it. Presently he turned to address the zounds of people stretched out before him.

"My citizens!" He cried out. "Today is a day of mixed emotion. This is surely a tragic day in the Fire Nation, who all mourn the loss of their great leader and general. This is surely a tragic day for us too in the Earth Kingdom for never again will we see so fine an ambassador or friend. Most of you standing out there in the crowd knew Iroh only as a simple tea brewer. A man you could always count on for advice or to just give a smile."

"Yet this day is not all misery. No today is also a day of honor, as we honor and pay tribute to so deserving a person. My people I knew Iroh very well, and I know he would not want us to spend this day shedding tears for his sake. Iroh was not the one who would sit around a sea of sad faces and just be one of them. He would seek to change all for the better. And it is that feature, that astonishing aspect of his character that we must remember. So…without further ado I give you all General Iroh!"

At this the Earth King put up his hand and the cloth fell away. A great sigh of awe and reverence rippled out through the crowd at the sight of the tomb of Iroh. A gigantic statue stood atop a massively round Pai Sho tile. Zuko could not see what was on the side of the tile but he didn't have to. The jade-robed figure of Iroh was situated dead center in the white lotus. One look told the Firelord they had carved Iroh's robes from the glowing rock found beneath Ba Sing Se. None of the other rocks he recognized but he suspected that they had been imported. Every shade was correct, every minor detail down to the engraving of a dragon on the teapot that the statue was holding. It was like they had taken his body and blown it up several proportions. Zuko actually found himself taken aback slightly. He did not like how eerily close it was to the real thing. He had had barely a chance to react though before the Earth King clapped his hands and fire sprung out all along the edge of the Pai Sho tile.

"Wow…that sure is something." Mai said quietly. She grabbed Zuko's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. The Firelord squeezed back as the Earth King turned and motioned him up onto the platform.

"And now before he commit Iroh to his eternal rest I thought it best that his nephew and our ally, Firelord Zuko, should come up and say the final words." Zuko stood and started to slowly walk toward the stair. He was surprised to find he was shaking slightly. Images and memories flooded his head as the stage drew ever nearer.

Northern Fire Nation, Six Years Ago

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed as he tore out of the village toward the southern border.

"Firelord Zuko wait!" Exclaimed Captain Matora from behind. "You mustn't go rushing off ahead. Let me and my men check it out first in case some assassins have set a trap!" Zuko didn't listen though. He tore through the damp and the rain, through the brush and over the rocks. He didn't stop running until he had reached the clearing where his Uncle stood, leaning against a tree and nursing a bloody right leg.

"Uncle are you all right? Where's Tsung?" Zuko stalked around the area in his stance, ready to firebend the first thing that came near them.

"Zuko it's okay." Iroh held out a hand, compelling his nephew to calm down. "Tsung is gone. I…dealt with him." The Firelord stopped pacing.

"You dealt with him?" He asked quizzically. Iroh nodded before gesturing with his head at a patch of bushes to Zuko's left.

"Just through there." He said in a gravely tone. His chest was heaving slightly. Zuko advanced in peered briefly into the brush before turning away and grimacing.

"I see." He said flatly. "It is done then." Iroh nodded.

"You were right Nephew, when you said he would behave as if a cornered beast. I should have listened to your council. A gash like this is a steep price to pay at my age."

"You couldn't have known." Zuko responded in a modest voice. Just then Aang and Katara came bursting into the clearing with Captain Matora right behind them.

"Oh no let me take a look at that!" Katara cried before drawing out her healing water and rushing to Iroh.

"It'll mend." The General responded gruffly. "And the lesson learned was well worth the injury. Always remember Zuko, that even the very old like me are still in need of a lesson from time to time."

Ba Sing Se, Present Day

Zuko stared out blankly at the multitude of faces that looked back. Then he turned and gazed up at the statue. For several moments nothing happened. All held their breath as the Firelord turned back to speak.

"I cannot do my Uncle justice." He began. "Other than to say he was like the white lotus he stands on, he had that many different pieces that made him who he was. And, well, if you take out any one of the pieces than the lotus isn't perfect anymore. It becomes flawed. I know my Uncle would never accept this, but he was the full lotus. He didn't have a piece missing. He wasn't flawed." Zuko finished and looked back at the statue again. "And he will be missed." He concluded, letting the tears flow freely down his face. "Goodbye Uncle."

The crowd was silent as the Firelord descended the stairs. They were silent as he kissed his wife and hugged his son. They were silent as he and his friends slowly left the site of the tomb, not even watching as the Order placed the coffin inside it. They didn't speak at all, and it didn't matter.

It was Toph who broke the silence as they neared her house.

"I'm so glad you guys are staying with me a couple days." She said softly.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Aang answered back slowly.

"There's something we just found in the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se." Toph went on. "You definitely want to be there for when they…open…it." The blind earthbender had stopped walking.

"Toph? Is something the matter?" Katara asked cautiously. "Toph?"

"Oh no!" Toph shouted and sprinted ahead of everyone, to where her house stood. The others hurried after her, confused as to what was going on.

"What is it Toph?" Sokka asked as they drew alongside her. Tears were streaming from the earthbender's face.

"Someone's been here." She responded back. "But now they're long gone. I think I've been robbed." And sure enough as all stared ahead the door to Toph's house was smashed in and the view inside showed that someone had clearly been through. The sun had completely set in Ba Sing Se.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	3. Chapter 3 What was Lost

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air Chapter Three – What was Lost…

The sun had completely set in Ba Sing Se. Aang stood in shock as Toph tentatively began taking steps toward her violated home. The young earthbender looked a little shaky on her feet and he couldn't blame her. If someone ever came into his and Katara's home and did this, well, he didn't want to think about it too much. At his side his wife moved forward and put her arms on Toph's shoulders.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." She tried to sooth. The blind earthbender made no sign of acknowledgement but instead scuffled the ground with her feet. The momentary welling of tears on her face had subsided, a look of frustration and humiliation replacing it.

"How could I be so stupid?" Toph suddenly exclaimed aloud. "I should have told one of the guards to stay on today…" She turned in the general direction of her friends and bowed her head. "I'll understand if you want to stay someplace else. I'm sure whoever did this trashed all the guest rooms too. It'll take me a while to straighten up since –"

"Oh Ms. Toph! Ms. Toph! Has something happened? Oh I knew it would! Please forgive an old housekeeper for not being at her post when needed!" An elderly woman was hobbling toward the house at a surprising pace; especially considering one hand was on a gnarled cane that clattered against the cobblestone. Aang immediately saw a figure of contradiction. Here was a woman who looked at least seventy yet dressed as if she were twenty. Her kimono displayed a vibrant scene: giant elephant koi leapt from the water in splashes of emerald and ginger under an endless swirl of clouds. It looked like the sort of dress he expected to see a schoolgirl wearing during a parade.

As all watched this ancient whirlwind of color amble to stop Toph burst out laughing. The young earthbender clutched her sides and the tears reappeared around her eyes but this time they were unmistakably tears of joy. In a spring she had rushed to the old woman and thrown her arms about her in a hug. Locks of pearly white hair fell across Toph's face and she blew at them absent-mindedly.

"Just who I wanted to see." She said between giggles.

"You must be furious with me!" The old woman cried, hugging Toph to her and looking at the house. "I should have stayed here. What was one more person at the funeral when there was housekeeping to be done?"

"Uh Toph…" Sokka suddenly chimed up. "I don't want you to stop feeling better but would you mind telling us who the moving painting is?" The earthbender suddenly seemed to remember the group of friends all standing a few feet from her.

"Oh…hehe sorry." She said, putting a hand on her brow. "Friends this is Mrs. Cai. Mrs. Cai, these are my friends."

"Hi there!" Exclaimed Aang happily.

"A pleasure to meet you." Muttered Zuko.

"How do you do?" Mai inquired politely.

"Koi lady!" Shouted Lu Ten, who pointed at the kimono.

"Lu Ten that's rude. We call people by their names." Mai scolded. Mrs. Cai laughed knocked her cane on the ground several times.

"Whatever the young master wishes to call me makes no difference." She then turned back to Toph. "But Mistress, your house! What shall we do?"

"I guess go in and see what the damage is." Toph replied, now as if it was no big deal. "The most important thing is that the guest rooms be clean. That is, if you guys still want to stay here?" The blind earthbender twitched a foot in her friends' direction. Aang felt shocked and took a step forward.

"Of course we'll stay here." He said. "You're our friend Toph. Especially now since this happened. You shouldn't be alone."

"Oh I'm not alone." Toph said at once. "Mrs. Cai is here. Everything's fine."

"Koi lady!" Lu Ten yelled again. The group laughed briefly before immediately following Toph and Mrs. Cai into the house.

The foyer was a large room with stonewalls, occupied by a table and chairs set up in the middle. It was obvious that this is where Toph would great guests and where they would be served basic foods and tea. A glass cupboard was off to the left that most likely housed serving trays and any other required needs. Engraved in the far wall was the flying boar, symbol of the Bei Fong family. There were three doors leading out from the room, each on its own wall. Aside from the overturned chairs, nothing in this room appeared to be touched. Toph, however, instantaneously pointed out an absence.

"The china dishes and cups are gone." She said. Her gaze drifted in the direction of the open cupboard. "They were probably looking for money. No doubt thieves from one of the poorer sections of the city." Striding over, she placed her hand on the left wall. "I hope they didn't…no!" She suddenly cried and rushed through the door into the room. Aang and the others listened to the ensuing clatter before following after her.

Following through the door revealed a very cluttered room, obviously a study. Yet it was unlike any study Aang had ever seen before. There were no scraps of parchment, no paper of any kind. Instead, mountains of stone tablets layered the floor and swamped the desks. They varied in size from little flat pebbles to six-foot high slabs that were taller than he was. On all of them were either elaborate designs and caricatures or else bizarre and ancient text. As the Avatar peered over the stones, some of which now lay in pieces on the floor, he couldn't help but notice a small flicker of déjà vu. That feeling, however, vanished almost instantly as he came face to face with an engraving that filled him with terror.

A face stared back at him unlike any face he had ever seen before yet it was…familiar. It bore strong resemblance to the visage of a dragon but there were subtle differences here and there. The eyes were larger, the snout definitely did not protrude so far out from the face and there were no horns. Instead a ceremonial crown rested upon the figure's head, draping what appeared to be beads across its face. Looking at the rest of the body Aang saw it was very humanoid except for the scaled skin and clawed appendages. Draped in a magnificent robe the beast portrayed both power of strength and rank. Katara had noticed how occupied he'd become and was over at his side.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. He almost jumped at her voice. So immersed in the figures eye's, he had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room.

"Yeah…fine." Aang exhaled, letting out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. "Hey Toph, who is this?" He added. He turned and pointed a finger at the carving before lowering it sheepishly in realization and embarrassment. The blind earthbender put on a devilish grin.

"You found the best of the best Baldy. The crown jewel of my collection recently unearthed from the catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. I'm just glad those thieves didn't know their valuables or he'd be long gone right now. What you're all looking at is a miniature scale carving of Oguanga, the Demon King." Aang felt himself shiver as Toph finished her declaration. He couldn't place it but there was something in the face of that carving…

"Miniature huh, how big was this guy?" Sokka asked. Then, after studying it for several more minutes a light bulb went off over his head. "He looks like you Zuko!"

"What? He does not!" The Firelord exclaimed.

"Sure he does. Like some great Fire Nation ancestor or something." Sokka continued. "Like your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather Mr. Dragonface!" Zuko clenched his fists but little Lu Ten simply clapped and giggled.

"Great great Dragonface!" The infant squealed. "Daddy is great great Dragonface." The young Firelord softened looking at his son. Mai allowed herself a slight giggle too. They all turned back to the carving. Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. She was about to speak when Mrs. Cai entered the room. The aged woman bowed low to Toph before speaking.

"I have checked the house Mistress Toph and you were right. Those rascals messed the guest rooms up something fierce. I can straighten it all out but I'll need a minute. Oh those animals, the thought of them in here it just makes me so mad that I…I…I need to clean something!" She stormed out of the room before quickly reappearing again. "Much apologizes Mistress, I was in such a dither I completely forget. There's a White Lotus here to see you, a young woman. Ms. Suki I think it was?"

"Suki!" Sokka couldn't stop himself from blurting it out.

"Ah I see you know this person." Mrs. Cai deduced. "I'll show her in then and then get right to work on those guest rooms. Let me know if there's anything you require Ms. Toph."

"I will, thanks Mrs. Cai." The blind earthbender nodded. The old woman withdrew and a moment later Suki stepped into the room. Her face was a mixture of caution and worry.

"What happened? One minute you guys were at the funeral and the next you were gone. And what happened here Toph? Is everything okay?"

"Woah there Fancy-Dress, slow down." Toph began. "The house got broken into but we're all fine and near as I can feel, nothing serious was taken." Suki breathed out a sigh.

"That's a relief, one look from outside had me seriously worried. Thought for a second someone had sent an assassin after the Avatar or the Firelord." The Kyoshi warrior smiled. Everyone except Sokka returned the grin.

"So what are the rest of us, diced jerky? Who says somebody out there couldn't send an assassin after me?" He put out angrily.

"Right…" Zuko cut in before Suki could respond. "Sokka of the Water Tribe, next to you Aang and I are just mere, lowly, cavehoppers." Everyone laughed as Sokka fumed to this retort. The Firelord picked up two pieces of a broken tablet before lying them down upon a table. "Whoever did this shouldn't get away. We should go after them. The robbery couldn't have occurred too long ago so there's a good chance we can catch the person or persons responsible before they reach the dealers at the black market."

"But it's such a big city. Even if we all split up there's no way we could track down whoever did this." Katara protested.

"Yeah…and besides, it's no big deal." Toph said, sitting on the floor and placing her chin on her hands.

"No big deal? Someone enters your home and takes the things you rightfully own and it's no big deal?" Zuko glared down at Toph with a sudden fury and indignation. "People like that are scum who leech off of others! This is a time of prosperity! No one starves in Ba Sing Se! Whoever did this did it for some easy cash. Well you all can just sit here but I'm going out to do something about it!"

"Zuko, where's this coming from?" Mai asked, suddenly very worried. Lu Ten was staring up at his father with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"I don't know…I'm sorry Toph. I don't know what came over me." Zuko whispered. Aang caught that after he said that Zuko looked away. He looked in the exact direction they had approached the house from, the direction in which his Uncle's tomb lay. Suddenly the Avatar stiffened his body.

"I'm with you." He said. "I think we should track them down. It'll be fun, just like old times." Aang glanced sideways at Katara. His wife searched his expression for a second before her own face brightened and she turned to address the young Firelord herself.

"Count me in." She declared.

"Me too. I could use a good mission after a day of ceremony." Suki stated plainly. Silence followed and everyone looked to Mai, Sokka and Toph who had remained silent.

"Eh, why not?" Sokka said at last. "I did bring boomerang along and…" Sokka suddenly reached around to a bag he'd had slung over his shoulder. "Bone sword! Or just Boney for short, still haven't given it a name."

"You made a sword out of bone?" Suki asked incredulously.

"Not just any bone." Sokka countered. "The horn of an albino rhino-whale to be precise. It's said to be stronger than most metals out there. Now would you quit shifting focus, Aang has a good rally thing going here!"

"Sorry, sorry…sheesh!" Suki turned away, but a glance drifted back in Sokka's direction before Toph spoke.

"If you guys all want to go I guess I'm in too." She said from her spot on the floor. "I hope you're right though Zuko and they are just petty criminals looking for some extra cash otherwise it'll be no fun knocking them around." She stood up. Lu Ten began jumping up and down and Mai let out a small sigh.

"If you're all going to relive the glory days that's fine. I'm staying here. Someone has to look after this one," She ruffled Lu Ten's hair. "And I guess I can watch the lemur too." Momo, who had alighted upon a pile of tablets on a desk, looked up at this mention. The flying lemur began chattering and flying around Mai's head. "This is going to be fun." The Firelady breathed in sarcasm.

"I want to go!" Lu Ten barked from his mother's heel.

"No Lu Ten it's too late and too dangerous. Stay here with your mom until I get back." Zuko scolded. Lu Ten ran to his father.

"But I want to catch bad guys with you Daddy!" He cried hysterically. Mai stepped forward and put a restraining hand on the infant's shoulder.

"That's enough Lu Ten!" She stated. "You must learn to behave yourself better in front of others." Toph walked over and knelt down in front of the sobbing child.

"Hey, I'm sorry we have to take your dad away tonight. But listen, if you're good while we're gone I promise to buy you the biggest toy you can find tomorrow, no matter how much it costs. Then we'll go get some nice sweetened ice tea and rice cakes, would you like that?" Lu Ten's snivel instantly became a smile.

"Ugh…please tell me you're not going to be _that _person with him." Mai groaned. Toph tried her best to put on an innocent smile, though it still had a very devilish quality.

"What person, the crazy wealthy aunt figure who spoils your kid rotten and undermines all your authority and moral guide lines?" The grin widened. "Why how could you ever think that could be me?"

"We should go." Aang cut them off. "Every minute we wait the trail gets that much colder."

"Katara was right earlier. We'll need to split up." Zuko suggested.

"Right." Aang agreed. "So here's how I see it. Zuko, you and Toph will head straight for the lower levels since out of everyone here you two know how to navigate that labyrinth the best. Katara and I will ride on Appa and search from the air for anyone who looks suspicious. Sokka, I guess you and Suki will go check in at the Ba Sing Se Security Center. Who knows, maybe somebody's already caught whoever did this." There was a short silence that followed this proposition.

"Umm…maybe you should go with Suki and I'll go with Katara." Sokka suggested mildly. "Just saying that since you know, you're the Avatar, you should take a more active ground role in searching for the thieves. I can say yip yip as well as you can." Aang looked at Sokka and then at Suki. He saw both surprise and pain in her gaze. Then he thought about leaving Katara's side and suddenly he was very afraid.

"I don't think so Sokka." He said at length. "In her condition right now Katara is…well obviously she'd be fine…I would just feel better if I was with her now. I feel it's where I should be. If that makes any sense?" He looked pleadingly around the room. Katara hugged him suddenly from behind and he felt his face redden.

"It does to me." She whispered into his ear. Aang's blush deepened.

"Yeah okay whatever. It's fine with me. Let's just go." Sokka affirmed. He turned and headed for the door. Suki hesitated a couple of seconds before following him. When she did so she turned to Aang and the airbender saw the briefest hint of a smile before she vanished out into the night. Zuko and Toph were next, the Firelord only pausing to address his family.

"I'll be back soon." He said affectionately to Mai. She smiled and hugged him. Then Zuko lowered himself down on his haunches, so that his face was level with his son's. "Be a good boy, okay?"

"Can I stay up and wait for you Daddy?" The child suddenly asked. Zuko was thoughtful a moment. He glanced up to his wife's eyes. There was a small nod.

"Okay…as long as it's not too late." He added.

"Yay! And will you sing me the lullaby when you get back. You do a better job than Mom." Lu Ten grabbed Zuko's sleeve and pulled him in close for a whisper. "She doesn't know all the words." The Firelord laughed.

"All right, when I get back." He said, then in a flash, he and Toph were gone.

Outside it took several moments for Aang and Katara to board Appa. Even hurrying, the process was still slow. Yet soon they were on their way, the sky bison scanning the ground below with his enormous gaze. Katara lay back in the saddle while her husband held the reins. Overheard the full moon provided plenty of light so the couple could see a great deal simply by averting their eyes to the streets below. It was some time before either one of them spoke.

"You know Sokka had a point." Katara said lightly. "You could have done much more with someone else, or even searched by yourself. You don't have to keep babying me." Aang threw her a hurt glance.

"I know…I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I just thought your brother should have some one on one time with Suki. They haven't really spoken in years. And after seeing that carving in Toph's study I…I just didn't want to leave you alone."

"It really got to you, didn't it?" Katara inquired, her blue eyes shown with concern.

"Yeah." Aang admitted.

"Any idea why?" Katara pressed gently.

"No, that's the strangest part." Aang sighed. "I felt like I'd seen the creature in the carving before…or maybe that I would see him in the future. I don't know; it was weird. Terrible too, that person, Oguanga Toph called him. He's a bad guy Katara. I can't be away from you when I know there are people like him still in existence." The wind blew over his hairless head and caused a chill. The same breeze rippled the looped braids in Katara's hair. With effort, she hoisted herself up and crawled over to him so that the warmth of her body was shared into his.

"Aang," She began. "The demons vanished thousands of years ago. They're extinct or passed on into the Spirit World. Most people don't even remember the legends about them anymore. We don't have anything to worry about from a Demon King." She reached out and took his hand in hers. "And I know how much you want to be with me right now but you're the Avatar. I understand sometimes we'll be apart. Don't worry, nothing bad will ever happen to me…I can take care of myself." She grinned at him. He tried to manage one back.

"You're right." He replied. "I'm probably just overreacting. We'd better get back to watching the ground."

"There you go." Katara stated smugly. She settled back against the saddle. Aang tried to be optimistic as they flew on. However a doubt still lingered at the back of his mind, it felt like a warning.

Zuko and Toph made their way quickly down the staircases and through gates. They passed all number of guards and other random people walking along, some who walked with purpose, others that just ambled. As they descended Zuko watched the houses degrade around them. Luxury gave way to comfort and comfort gave way to just the essentials, the classes were still divided in this city. Torches lit the streets but neither one of them relied on the light. Toph was of course blind and Zuko, well he had learned to love the darkness as the Blue Spirit all those years ago.

It had been during this time that he had made his discovery of the black market: a seedy network of traders whom all operated outside the law. Some of these merchants ran perfectly legal shops during the day. The black market really only existed at night, unless the deal was urgent. It would be near impossible for an ordinary outsider to spot someone in this organization. Fortunately, neither he nor Toph qualified completely as ordinary.

"Do you really think we'll find the people who stole from me?" The blind earthbender piped up from his side. Zuko remained silent. "Because honestly it seems like were just shooting around blind, in my case quite literally!" She kicked a rock as if to demonstrate her frustration.

"We'll find them." Zuko reassured. "We have to."

"Why?" Toph complained. "I already pointed out that all they took was money and I have enough of that to go around."

"We have to keep searching!" The young Firelord suddenly cut her off. Toph walked on in silence, blowing the hair off her face once.

"You know…I may be blind but it looks to me that even though I was the one who was robbed…you're the one missing something." She said quietly. Zuko stopped walking. He lowered his head in reflection. "You won't find him, not this way." Toph continued. She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. Zuko was speechless. Her words had cut into him like daggers.

"I have to try something. I just wanted to get my mind off it." He whispered slowly.

"You can't find what was never lost." Toph continued. "I think the only way you'll find who you're looking for is through time." They stood in silence in the street. Noises from nearby insects filled the air around them. Around the corner a tavern was entering its more boisterous hours of the night. Finally Zuko exhaled.

"Let's just keep going a few more blocks." He said and he was surprised by how much lighter his tone sounded.

"Okay." Toph agreed. "A few more blocks." She withdrew her hand only to punch him hard in the arm.

The streets were far too quiet for Sokka and Suki. The two hadn't spoken since leaving Toph's house. They were almost to the Ba Sing Se Security Center. Both walked at a brisk pace. They walked side by side but they kept their vision glued to the street side nearest to them. Both were so scared to accidentally blink into each other's vision that they turned their heads to look. It is questionable exactly how long this could have kept up if it hadn't been for the edge of one stall sticking out into the street. Since she had forced herself to look away Suki didn't see it and the abrupt impact expelled the air from her lungs.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Sokka at once spun around, drawing his sword in the same fluid motion.

"I'm fine." Suki coughed. She kicked at the stall angrily before smiling sheepishly to Sokka. "Guess I should learn to watch where I'm going huh?" Sokka opened his mouth to spit out some witty reply but closed it again almost instantly.

"It could have happened to anyone." He said at last. Then he turned and continued walking. After several moments Suki caught up to him. She walked timidly, her head bent in shyness. Then, all of a sudden, she stopped. Sokka stopped after a couple of steps and inclined his head in her direction.

"Why didn't you join the Order?" She asked. Sokka turned fully, his mouth hanging open. "A few years ago, I know Master Piandao offered you an invitation, why didn't you accept?" No answer came right away.

"My home needed me." Sokka responded eventually. "We had been so devastated during the war that I couldn't really afford to go off and help save the world again. I did it once but my people matter to me too. They needed me more." He paused before adding: "I wanted you there with me." Suki looked at him for as long as she could. There were tears in her eyes as she turned away.

"Let's just keep walking." She decided after a long moment.

"Yeah." Sokka approved, fighting to keep his own composure. "Let's."

Toph had been striding briskly when in an instant she had squealed an exclamation and dashed ahead. Zuko had stood there, only being able to be shocked until he forced himself back into reality and ran after her. He raced a good hundred paces before the blind earthbender came back into view. She was bent over in the middle of the street picking up a small black box. From it's shine Zuko quickly deduced that it was made of metal. Stopping just in front of her to catch his breath the Firelord peered at the small black box.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it was missing!" Toph was saying to herself. Tears dripped down from her vacant eyes. "They must have dropped it when they realized they couldn't open it." She clutched the little box to her chest.

"Toph?" Zuko asked again. She turned and smiled to him.

"My greatest treasures are kept in boxes without lids." She said, a gleam across her face. Holding the box in one hand she made a swift, short dicing maneuver with the other. Straight away a line appeared across the solid metal surface and the box opened. Reaching in with her free hand the blind earthbender produced a small lump of black rock. Zuko could really see nothing special about it. Then in a flash it had become a bracelet. Toph smiled as she held it in her hand.

"The only space earth I've ever bended." She stated. "I can't believe I almost lost it without realizing. I must really be blind." She slipped it on her arm. "Never again." She spoke to herself. Zuko grinned.

"I knew there was a reason we were out here!" He declared proudly. She smiled at him. The two stood there for a long time, admiring the alien rock on Toph's arm. A guard walked by, dowsing the street lamps. The two still remained. Next, they gradually turned and began their ascension back towards the Bei Fong residence. The night of searching was over.

"I waited for you Daddy!" Lu Ten exclaimed as his father entered the house. Everyone else had already arrived and retired for the evening. Zuko smiled at his son before embracing his wife who stood behind him.

"You did okay?" He asked.

"Between this one and the flying monkey? Great times!" Mai mused. She drew Zuko in and kissed him on the lips. "We were all fine. He wouldn't go to bed until you got home though. He wants his lullaby."

"Oh does he?" Zuko replied in a playful tone. The Firelord suddenly swooped down and gathered his child in his arms. "Then I suppose what the Prince demands he must get."

"Don't you spoil him now too." Mai chuckled. She retreated off to the corridor that lead to their room. "Try not to be too long now."

"I won't be." Her husband answered back. He carried Lu Ten into his room. He could see Toph and Mrs. Cai had put special care into it so that it resembled a child's space. Many toys and colorful pictures greeted his vision. There was a large circular shaped bed that took up most of the room. Very gently, Zuko placed his son down upon it before sitting next to him.

"Lullaby time Daddy!" Lu Ten begged.

"All right." Zuko whispered. "But first get under the covers. Smooth out the worries from your heart and mind my little Prince, and close your eyes." The toddler did so. Zuko beamed at his son, and found his eyes once again welling with tears. They were both of pride and sorrow.

"_**Leaves from the vine**_

_**Falling so slow**_

_**Like fragile, tiny shells**_

_**Drifting in the foam**_

_**Little soldier boy**_

_**Come marching home**_

_**Brave soldier boy**_

_**Comes marching home…"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	4. Chapter 4 The Underground City Part One

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Four – The Underground City Part 1: The Seal

Aang dodged as a boulder whizzed by over his head. Crouched low, he kicked up a slab of his own and with a sweeping jolt shot it back across the arena. Toph merely moved her arms together, which caused a protective shield to shoot up from the ground and absorb the blow.

"Nice try Twinkle Toes but not good enough!" She cried. The two of them were in an enclosed courtyard that Toph used as a sparing ground within her house. There was no roof directly over them but an open passageway bordered the field on all sides, with a slanted roof to provide shade. Several benches lay there cemented into the ground. Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Mai all sat there watching. A few paces away from them Lu Ten was rocking back and forth on a giant stuffed bear that Toph had had Mrs. Cai purchase for him. Momo sat twittering on the roof, as if he was providing commentary to Appa, who was resting contently in his stable a little ways away.

The group had been at Toph's for just under two weeks now and every day she had challenged Aang to a fight in the courtyard. It seemed to the Avatar that the robbery had shaken the blind earthbender out of her comfortable sense of security and now she wished to hone her skills even more then before. He had no objections obliging though as this also gave him an excellent opportunity to improve. He hadn't really been doing much earth bending recently.

Leaping to the side, Aang was sure to touch down lightly as he landed. However as soon as his feet felt the slightest grip, the ground underneath suddenly shot up and he was rocketed back into the air.

"Like I'd still fall for that." Toph was gloating. The blind earthbender shifted her feet and held her hands out openly in front of her, as if in invitation. Aang knew she was listening for him. Exhaling a soft gust, he pushed himself to one of the pillars that supported the passageway; maybe her feeling wasn't as good off the ground. Nope! The pillar burst against him as soon as he touched it and the Avatar was shot downward, straight into the ground. He lay there, coughing out dirt and felt Toph's approaching footsteps. "I win again." She mused, holding up one hand in victory. "Though you lasted longer that time, if it makes you feel any better."

"Loads." Aang replied gruffly, getting to his feet. "Shouldn't we have left by now? The zeppelin for the Fire Nation must be getting ready to take off." He looked at Zuko and Mai. "I'd hate for you guys to miss your ride back." The young Firelord shrugged his shoulders.

"We still have time." He stated calmly. "And if we miss it we can always travel with Piandao and Jeong Jeong."

"Uh…no you can't. The Order left the city over a week ago." Suki pointed out. "Remember? Pakku escorted Chief Hakoda home and everything?" Zuko blinked.

"Oh right." He remembered. Mai reached over and touched his shoulder.

"It's okay dear at least you have your looks." She joked lightly.

"If you say so." Katara put in. The whole gang laughed. Aang walked over and sat down next to his wife. She looked at him and started giggling again.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You have dirt all over your face!" She chuckled. "I'm sorry but it just looks so…so…"

"Rugged?" Aang suggested.

"I was going to say cute." She countered. Smiling she whipped some of her bending water out of her pouch. "But I know just how to fix it." Realizing what she intended to do Aang started raising cries of protest and waving his arms around but it didn't matter. The water hit him full on in the face and for the second time in a few minutes he found himself coughing, though this time he was coughing out water.

"Thanks." He groaned sarcastically. Katara grinned broadly at him. At that moment Momo belched and flew off from his perch.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too Momo." Sokka commented. He was cleaning his sword, his eyes completely focused on his work. The pearl-white of the bone shone as he ran a cloth carefully along it. "We should get going." He added. "I heard someone say there was going to be a festival in town today so the streets might be crowded."

"A festival?" Suki asked, appearing to brighten.

"What about?" Zuko cut her off before she could continue.

"Probably Bosco's birthday." Toph answered, waving a hand in dismissal. "There's some festival or parade or celebration every other week here. The Earth King likes inventing reasons for them in his spare time." The blind earthbender summoned up another spot for herself on the bench and sat down. "There's nothing exciting about them. The real excitement is under the city!" She smiled then. "I can take you guys down there today after we drop off Zuko, Mai and Lu Ten. The dig site should be open. I can't wait to show you what we found."

"I'm going to guess rocks?" Mai wondered mockingly, causing a short snicker to echo across the courtyard. Toph looked indignant.

"Special rocks." She answered back at last. "But apparently nothing the Fire Nation cares about since you guys can't be bothered to stay."

"We'd like to." Zuko clarified. "It's just that right now things at home are still a bit too unstable for us to be focusing too much time in another country." Aang lifted his head at this, a few droplets of water still dripped off of it.

"I didn't know anything was going on in the Fire Nation." He said.

"That's because nothing is…right now. But I'm still uneasy. And with the recent…development in my family I want to make sure that nobody decides now is the time to start something up." Zuko glanced around the courtyard for a second before he went on. "Besides, you should be with Katara now. You know any day you could become a father."

"Then say good-bye to your social life." Mai put in.

"Bye social life!" Lu Ten exclaimed from on top of his stuffed bear. Everyone laughed at the child's innocent behavior. Presently Toph stood up.

"Well if we're going to get going I'll call for Mrs. Cai, she'll have your bags." And with that Toph strode over deliberately to the wall and knocked against it three times. The third knock had barely resonated before the old woman appeared in the doorway. Aang could see immediately that Toph had been right about the festival. The elderly woman's current kimono seemed to have been woven just for the occasion. Bosco's embroidered face stared back at him from above woven candles. The background was a light pink to match the color of the cake, which was outlined by darker frosting.

"Yes Ms. Toph?" Mrs. Cai inquired. "Are you quite alright?" Toph grinned and nodded, then she gestured to Zuko and Mai.

"The royal family will be leaving us today. Make sure their bags are waiting for us by the door. We have a zeppelin to catch."

"Very good Mistress." Mrs. Cai bowed and began withdrawing. "Be sure on your way that you all stop by the festival. It's not every day you get to play _Dunk the Bear_!"

_Dunk the Bear _turned out to actually be _Dunk the Man in the Bear Suit_. As Aang and the others hiked towards the zeppelin the festival swam with life around them. Everywhere children ran screaming as the adults watched costumed individuals acting out various styles of the performing arts. A woman in a bear costume rode a unicycle and juggled chunks of rock while someone else ran up and down the streets doing handstands. Glowing green statues of Bosco were on sale at every vendor stall, there were so many of them that the glint hurt the Avatar's eyes if he allowed his vision to linger. Luckily Lu Ten was the only one who wanted to spend any time amongst the celebration but another offer of a gift from Toph persuaded him otherwise.

"And you thought spoiling him would only be a bad thing." The blind earthbender smirked at Mai as they made their way across a bridge. The older woman shot her an agitated glance but said nothing in response. Aang smiled to himself as he kept walking, his hand holding Katara's. They had just cleared the bridge when a voice behind them caused all to turn.

"Avatar, Avatar Aang is that really you?" The airbender was startled by the voice. It came from a middle-aged man. He was bearded and bald, with a few missing teeth and clothes that clearly suggested he was from the lower levels. A pudgy woman was standing next to him; she held a bundle of blankets in her arms. It took a twitch from the bundle for Aang to realize it was a baby. Confusion settled in over his features. He had never met these people before.

"Uh…hi." He stated, slowly waving a hand. "Can I help you? Is there something you need?"

"Just a chance to meet you!" Proclaimed the man. He seemed to be heaving in excitement. "The Avatar himself! The legend! You have no idea the effect you've had on me and my sister's lives."

"Gee Aang effecting a brother and sister, that's a new one." Sokka commented. The Avatar blushed. He was used to random strangers addressing him when they needed help but the random bouts of worshipping always made him uncomfortable. He didn't need people telling him how perfect he was, especially as it wasn't the truth. Peeking sideways he could see Katara had a self-satisfied look in her eye. She liked it when people did this to him. She knew it didn't go to his head.

"Thanks." Aang said at last. "I do it all for you people." He quickly scanned for some target to swift focus on. His eyes met the bundle. "That's a beautiful baby you have there. You must be a proud father." The man looked stunned for a second. Then he too looked at the bundle. In a few moments there was laughter.

"That's not my son!" He got out in between chortles. "That's my sister's. Heh, my kid!" He laughed some more. His sister blushed, the crimson deepening on her already rosy cheeks. Aang heard more laughter around him; his friends had joined in. He felt color appear to his own face.

"Oh…" He fumbled. "I'm sorry, well that's a very beautiful child you have there ma'am." She nodded in gratitude toward him.

"Thank you." She whispered. "His name is Deshi, after his grandfather."

"She thought of naming him after you for a while." Her brother put in. "But since Granddad died in the war with the Fire Nation…"

"Your grandfather was killed in the war?" Zuko suddenly piped up. The pair looked surprised, as if they had just seen him for the first time. The woman even jumped back a short step.

"Firelord Zuko!" The man exclaimed. Aang could feel the atmosphere sinking and tried desperately to stop it.

"Yes…this is my good friend the Firelord, and this is his family." Aang made the introduction with high anxiety. His move had not worked; already the two were retreating.

"How nice to meet you, all of you!" The man stammered as he drew back. "Well…must be getting back to the festival, it was an honor to meet you again Avatar, bye!" He was practically taking off at the last words. In moments the two were gone and Aang was left alone with his friends on the bridge.

"Don't let them get to you Zuko." Katara said in defense.

"Yeah…they're just…they don't know any better." Suki contributed. The Avatar looked at his friend. The young Firelord had averted his gaze to the ground and Mai was by his side. He appeared to be looking intently at his own child. In a minute he sighed and looked up.

"It's fine." He said simply. "I can't blame them for how they acted. It's their right…" A pause. "Let's go, I'm sure the zeppelin's begun loading and my family and I should be getting home."

The zeppelin was anchored to the outer edge of the inner wall. Painted a lavish green, the air transport bore little resemblance to the machines of war used by the Fire Nation ten years ago. The balloon portion was about twice as large while the under hanging compartment looked much more solid. It was like a floating hotel, complete with bellhops waiting to take the passengers luggage as they boarded. With one glance Aang knew that somewhere the Machinist must be very proud that his invention was now being put to peaceful use.

There were several lines onto the airship but as they approached it soon became obvious that the group was not heading for any of them. Instead Zuko seemed to be looking for something or someone. His face was sweeping back and forth, as if in an attempt to not miss a single detail of the scenery in front of him. Aang was just about to offer help when the Firelord halted. Raising a hand, he was signaling to some individual who was, at the moment, still indiscernible from the rest of the crowd. Yet at present a familiar looking figure appeared.

Dressed in scarlet robes a man of about forty was striding briskly over to them, walking with purpose. Though he was still young strikes of white had already parted the blackness of his hair, giving it almost a skunk-like appearance. Despite this the figure still emanated respect and authority. The confident posture and firmly set face gave off a definite air of competence. The fact that Aang knew that this was Zuko's most trusted general didn't hurt either.

"General Matora!" Zuko announced, bowing his head lightly to his old friend.

"My Firelord." Answered Matora, returning the bow, making his own much lower. "It is good to see you and your family again. I trust you have enjoyed your time in Ba Sing Se?"

"Almost completely." Mai spoke up instead.

"That is very good. The Fire Nation has weathered your absence well but I am glad to have you all returning to it." The General grinned. "I am happy to see you too Avatar Aang, and you as well Lady Katara." Katara blushed, Aang knew she hated anyone giving class to her simply because she was his wife.

"Ehem…aren't you glad to see us?" Sokka interrupted. General Matora studied him cautiously before laughing.

"I would assume you are Sokka. Of course I am honored to greet anyone who travels with the Firelord as friend." At this Momo fluttered up briefly from his perch on Katara's shoulder. "Yes, that includes you too little one." The General added. Then he turned and threw a look at the zeppelin. "Your room is prepared and I am ready to escort you aboard. Whenever you are ready Sire." He bowed and backed up a step, allowing for good-byes to be shared.

"Well I guess this is it…thank you again for having us Toph." Zuko mumbled, trying to keep cool. "At least this time it won't be good-bye for too long. You're all still planning to come to Ember Island in a little over a month for our planned vacation right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Toph spoke up. She knelt and hugged Lu Ten. "Don't drive your parents crazy okay. Try to forget my example till I see you again Little Spark." The toddler nodded and hugged her back.

"I know I'll definitely be there." Suki said. "Maybe I can convince Ty Lee to come out as well, it'll be just like old times!"

"Yeah, we can attack you and everything." Mai added.

"Provided Katara and I aren't busy with…other obligations," Aang began as he padded his wife's enlarged stomach. "Count on us to be there with Appa and Momo." Katara gave him a look before going on to say:

"Oh yeah, and we'll even drag Sokka there too."

"Har har." Sokka fumed. The group laughed together one final time before Zuko, Mai and Lu Ten began to follow General Matora away into the crowd. Just as they were getting out of sight Zuko turned around and called back:

"Remember Ember Island, don't forget!"

"We won't." Came the chorus of reply. And with that the Firelord and his family vanished, absorbed into the throngs of people.

Several hours later found Aang and his friends being lead by Toph through the pitch-blackness of Old Ba Sing Se. Nobody, other than Toph, could see more than three feet around them. The only source of light came from a ball of fire Aang had summoned. There was none of the green crystal in this part of the catacombs; indeed Toph had just finished explaining how increased trade value was causing it to be strip-mined from the place. Every now and then they passed what looked like doorways with light coming from them.

"Those are just the other researchers." Toph explained. "We've kind of fanned out into the city, since the breakthrough happened this project has gotten a lot more attention. It's kind of a waste though seeing how I'm the only reason it happened in the first place." She turned briefly and grinned. "Having really thick walls for protection didn't keep those secret rooms secret from me for long."

"Is that where you found that carving of Oguanga?" Katara asked so that Aang wouldn't have to.

"Yeah there was an entire vault devoted to the demons. It seems like they had a huge impact on the people's culture back then. You'll see what I mean farther up." They continued pressing forward. Aang could see collapsed houses now all around them. Stone buildings, which long ago had had their roofs, cracked open by stalactites. Deep tracks from wagons were still imbedded into the ground and shadowed spots revealed where wooden shops and stalls had once been open for business. Presently they approached a dry, rusted fountain.

"So Toph," Sokka began. "You ever find any big piles of treasure down here? Like chests filled with gold pieces or skeletons with jeweled teeth?" Suki gave him a look of exasperation.

"This was a city, not a pirate ship!" She exclaimed loudly. At her voice several small pebbles dislodged and fell from the ceiling. They clattered harmlessly around Aang and the other's feet.

"Shhh" Toph whispered. "Some parts around here aren't so structurally sound anymore since they've removed all the crystal. You have to watch it."

"Yeah…watch it!" Sokka gloated. He made a face at Suki. She glared and hit him on the arm with swift and silent accuracy.

"Ow!" Sokka yelled. A large boulder came tumbling down and exploded just in front of them. Reacting Quickly Aang and Toph pulled up a sheet of rock from the ground to deflect the pieces.

"What did I just say?" Toph snarled.

"But she hit me!" Sokka complained in a whisper, still nursing his arm.

"Hey, I better not have to come back there and separate you too." Katara joked.

"You'd be a bit late." Sokka said in a whisper under his breath. It was faint but Aang had heard it, and he knew Suki had too.

"Hey what's up those stairs?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. The blind earthbender beamed broadly.

"The temple." She answered. "And just wait till you see what's in there. Watch your step on the stairs, I wouldn't want any of you to miss out because you couldn't see well enough to avoid hurting yourselves." Toph always liked it when they were at a visual disadvantage.

"Maybe I should have stayed surface side with Appa and Momo." Sokka wondered as they climbed. Toph blew her hair out of her eyes.

"And miss all of this just because of a chance of injury. You'd have to be crazy!"

"Miss all of what? All I see is a dark void and some stupid crumbling stares!" Sokka went on. His tone radiated a sudden frustration that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Toph's face showed surprise.

"You mean you can't see it?" Then to Aang: "Hey Baldy make that flame of yours bigger, you guys are missing the sights!" Aang nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it. Then, focusing his energy, the flame grew in his hand. He was extremely careful and only let it grow for a moment but that was enough. An expression of awe escaped the group.

Around them the supports of various stalactites and stalagmites had been replaced by glorious pillars, each with a demon carved into it. Their fierce eyes stared menacingly down at those below while they held the ceiling up with their massive arms. Each figure was slightly bent to show all the muscles flexed, every lip was curled back to reveal the row of jagged teeth. It was such an awesome display that Aang couldn't help be feel humility coupled with the terror that shot through him. His hand searched wildly for Katara's. He was grateful when she grabbed it and squeezed, it made him feel safe.

"Wow…" Suki breathed.

"Hey Toph, I'm just a humble fisherman guy who likes meat and throws boomerangs. Can you tell me just exactly who these guys were?" Sokka managed to breath out as he inspected the towering statues around him.

"We know very little." Toph responded as she turned to continue walking. "But based on what some of the team found on bits of decrepit pages, the demons once walked the lands in a very similar way that we do now, only they were one nation, not four. But then one day for some reason they vanished. It is believed that they merged into the spirit world or that they became a part of nature." The blind earthbender shook her head in puzzlement. "They were said to be the balance keepers, whatever that means. Again we know virtually nothing. I've only been onboard a few months. Give me a year, then I'll have figured it out." They reached the top of the staircase.

Aang was startled to see a green glow pulsating just ahead. Toph seemed to increase her pace as they neared it. For several paces the Avatar could only wonder what the glowing green light was then they were right there and it became obvious. A gigantic piece of radiant jade stood before them. It was cut like an octagon and was big enough for all of them to walk through, had there been an opening. Yet the piece was solid. Aang noticed that unlike every other crystal he had seen down here though, this one looked carved. It's lines and ridges had been carefully shaped and it appeared to have been fitted into place. They most distinguishing sign of human presence though came in the writing that was engraved into it.

"Huh…I don't recognize the language." Katara wondered aloud. She reached up and ran a hand across its surface. As she did so Aang all at once felt it come to him.

"Enter…in peace." He said slowly.

"Huh?" Toph inquired.

"That's what it says." Aang stated. Then with focus he repeated: "Enter in peace," At his words the floor shook violently. Sokka instantly grabbed Suki to protect her and Aang flung himself around Katara. Toph was the only one to stay calm as she shot out another barrier to deflect the falling debris. Sokka and Suki realized what they were doing and pulled apart quickly. Aang smiled slightly at this before looking down at Katara.

"You okay?" He asked. She tilted her head up at him and nodded slightly. Then her vision drifted sideways and she gasped. Turning Aang could see what had caused her reaction. The seal had opened. Vanished completely from sight, only a tunnel now lay before their gaze. Toph broke out into a quiet cheer.

"Wait to go Twinkle Toes! This is the biggest breakthrough ever! I can't wait to write mom and dad, they'll –" Suddenly she stopped. Her feet tugged at the earth and she knelt, placing a hand upon it as well, as if she was very unsure of herself. Her eyes were wide and her expression showed extreme alarm and surprise.

"Toph…" Aang asked. "What is it?" The blind earthbender was silent. Slowly she rose and stood, as if completely stunned. Finally she turned to them.

"I hear voices." She replied at length. "People's voices…down the tunnel. Somebody's down the tunnel…and I think they know we're here."

To be Continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	5. Chapter 5 The Underground City Part Two

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Five – The Underground City Part 2: An Liao

"People?" Aang repeated, his tone suggesting that he was not sure he had heard correctly. An icy breeze kicked up out of nowhere and suddenly he felt very cold.

"That's crazy." Sokka said. "You're just messing with us Toph! I mean there can't really be people down in a place like this! Nobody could survive here!" He laughed unconvincingly. "The whole thing is a joke." Around him no one shared the smile. Toph still looked stricken as a statue. Aang felt Katara move closer to him and put his arm defensively around her.

"There's so many…" Toph slowly got out, the words falling from her mouth. "At least a hundred, no more like two hundred. Men, women and children, I can hear them all." She felt the ground again with her hands, greatly increasing her sight. "Oh my gosh, you guys are not going to believe this, but there's a whole city under us!"

"Ummm aren't we already in an underground city?" Suki wondered aloud. Toph dismissed her with a wave of the hand.

"No I mean deeper than us, much deeper. Even with my hands on the ground I can barely feel it! This passage just keeps going down and at the end of it…Twinkle Toes use your feet like I showed you and take a look!" Aang felt unsure that he could comply but tried anyway. Closing his eyes he focused all of his entire chi into his feet. He sensed as the pulses begin to vibrate out into the firm, unyielding earth beneath him. The waves traveled but weakened. He felt the tunnel, Toph had been right there, it did just seem to keep on going down forever then…nothing. The Avatar sighed. It was just too far; he couldn't concentrate well enough to feel things that far away. His eyes opened.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm just not as good as you, Toph." Katara leaned her head against his in comfort.

"It's okay." She breathed. "You did your best." Aang smiled at her. The grin was returned. His eyes welled with love, no matter what Katara always supported him, she was like a tree he could lean against when fatigued. She was unyielding, and for him unending. Everything that was his whole world stared back at him through beautiful sapphire eyes.

Toph was sifting her hands around through the dirt, her brow furrowed in focus. Finally she stood up. "Well, if you can't see it my way, I guess we'll have to go try and see it yours."

"Wait," Sokka interrupted. "Are you suggesting that we…"

"Yep." Toph stated plainly. "I think we have to go down there." Aang was immediately worried.

"I don't know." He told Toph. "We don't know whose down there and Katara isn't exactly in fighting shape if they're not friendly. It might be too dangerous."

"Aang I'm fine really, don't worry about me." Katara put in. She was once again staring at him. Her hand squeezed his arm.

"But I do worry." He replied. "It's not just you now Katara, we have a baby to worry about too. You know I can't bear the thought of anything bad happening to you." He looked at her and his eyes shown with sincerity. She smiled sweetly at him.

"We don't all have to go down there." Suki suggested.

"Yeah!" Sokka added. "What if you, me and Toph headed down, Aang while Katara and Suki waited here?" The blind earthbender raised an eyebrow.

"A second ago you sounded too scared to take another step and now you're volunteering? Why don't you stay and Suki comes with us?"

"Er – well Suki is more qualified to guard Katara than I am and she's also a faster runner so she can come get us if anything goes wrong and, and well what if Katara has an issue with her pregnancy? You all know I'm useless in those situations and well – "

"I agree." Aang said. Sokka stopped speaking in mid-sentence. The Avatar could sense what Sokka really wanted to say, so he decided to help him out. The Water Tribe youth sighed deeply and shook his shoulders. Aang chuckled and looked to Katara. "We'll go down first and check it out, then once we're sure it's all safe I'll send Sokka back to get you." He looked imploringly at her. Slowly Katara acknowledged and nodded. Aang grinned before glancing up at Suki. "Suki, I am trusting you with my two most sacred treasures in all the world. Think you can look after them for me?" Suki grinned and nodded.

"I can't believe you get to have all the fun." Katara growled in mock anger. She then looked at Aang lovingly. "Remember to take care down there yourself Mr. High-and-Mighty Avatar. You're my most sacred treasure too you know." They kissed lightly.

"I will." Aang whispered softly.

"If this gets any sappier I think I'm going to vomit." Toph stated. Sokka and Suki both laughed. Aang and Katara blushed and withdrew from each other. "Now if you're all done clutching your helpless wife to your manly chest can we get going Twinkle Toes? I'm kinda curious to see what's down here." Aang nodded and moved to take the lead. Sokka and Toph followed and together the three of them began making their way slowly down into the darkened depths of the tunnel.

On board the zeppelin Zuko and Mai were settled into their staterooms. Lu Ten had just been put down for a nap and now the couple were relaxing in their lounge. Zuko stared out of one of the windows while Mai lay swooning on the sofa. The room was upholstered in various shades of green and gold, the colors of Earth Kingdom royalty. A fireplace was imbedded into the wall on one side of the room and all the furniture was aligned facing into the flames. At the moment though it was not lit as sunlight streamed in through the windows. Mai had a bowl of leechi nuts and was munching on them absent-mindedly. Zuko gazed down on the passing landscape with a blank expression on his face.

"How much longer do you think you have before Matora bothers you with a military update of the status of Fire Nation affairs?" Mai asked in an amused tone. Zuko didn't answer her; he just kept staring out the window. "Hey, you're not still thinking about what happened with that Earth Kingdom family are you?" She propped herself up on a pillow and looked at her husband. "Zuko, talk to me." The Firelord turned to face her.

"So many lives were destroyed in that war." He said at last. "My father carved such a deep scar into the land, I'm starting to think it'll never heal." Mai stood up and, setting down the bowl of leechi nuts, crossed over to him. She tenderly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and followed his vision down onto the Earth Kingdom.

"You can't change the past. And you can't keep blaming yourself for it either." She said softly.

"I don't blame myself for the past." Zuko responded. "But the rest of the world still looks at us as if we are the enemy. I just wish I could change that." Mai nodded.

"You will. These things just take time." She reassured him. Zuko looked pensive.

"Lu Ten deserves a father who can deliver him into a fully peaceful world. I will give him that." He said at last. "I will be a better father than the one I had." Mai looked at him shocked.

"Is that what's really bothering you?" She asked. "Zuko, don't be an idiot! Of course you're a better father than your dad was. You have a family who loves you! Gosh I can't believe what a dope you can still be sometimes." She smiled at him as she finished speaking. After a second the gesture was reciprocated.

"Thanks." He said in appreciation. Mai nodded. "I suppose I can be a bit of a moron occasionally." Another nod. "And I have been brooding an awful lot lately." His wife nodded again. "But you don't have to keep agreeing with everything I say!"

"Oh but you're on such a roll." Mai giggled. Zuko punched her playfully in the arm. "Hey, watch it you big –" Suddenly there came an urgent knock on the door. Mai sighed. "I wonder who that could be?" She guessed sarcastically.

"Firelord Zuko!" General Matora's yell came through muffled behind the wood of the door. "Sire, there's a situation developing below the other side of the ship I thought you might want to be made aware of."

"I'll be right there." The Firelord called back. He then looked at his wife. "I won't be gone long." He assured her. "And when I get back we'll go play some fireball ping-pang up in the spa."

"Yeah…and I'll totally kick your butt." Mai put in. Zuko smirked.

"We'll see." He said in a mocking tone as he opened the door and, leaving his wife, stepped out into the hall where General Matora stood patiently waiting. "What is it General?" The Firelord asked.

"Forgive the interruption my Lord." The General repeated. "But I thought you would want to take action. On the other side of the zeppelin there's a little port town and it appears to be under siege from a very serious pirate attack!" Zuko's eyes widened at this startling news.

"Matora, take me to the cockpit of this thing now! We're not leaving those people down there defenseless!" The young Firelord followed his general down the hallway. Maybe Mai was going to have to wait a while after all.

Suki and Katara sat on the steps at the entrance to the tunnel. The pregnant waterbender had a hot pot of soup going and was slowly churning the ingredients with her hand. Both she and Suki were hungry and waiting for the food to cook. The Kyoshi warrior's eyes kept drifting to the bowl no matter what she tried looking at. Not like there was much else to see. Aang had left them a little fire for torches and to cook the soup but blackness still prevailed around them on all sides. The dark coupled with the stillness and silence of the air made both women slightly uncomfortable and Katara kept darting glances over her shoulder.

"I know why Sokka didn't want me to come." Suki said suddenly. "He hates me. He can't stand being around me. I see it in his eyes all the time." Katara was startled. She hadn't been expecting this sudden outburst.

"I don't think so." She said almost instantly in response. Suki didn't seem to hear though. Tears were appearing around her eyes.

"He should hate me. I abandoned him." She spoke at last. "He said he wanted me with him but I couldn't do it, I couldn't let the big picture go in order to be with the person who mattered the most to me…and now it's over."

"No, no you have it all wrong!" Katara tried to comfort the distraught warrior.

"Do I?" Suki exclaimed. "Just now he switched places with me, choosing instead to follow a tunnel to who-knows-what and I have it wrong? I should be the one going but the only thing he couldn't stand more than dying was letting me be brave instead of him!"

"Listen to yourself." Katara soothed. "That doesn't make sense. Sokka wasn't afraid of you being brave…he didn't want you to get hurt." Suki sniffed loudly.

"You really think so?" She asked slowly. The waterbender nodded.

"It's just like how Aang is with me. Sometimes I get really confused and frustrated, especially lately, with how he's always stopping me from doing things. Or when he's walking me through things that are really simple. But I have to remember the reason why he does. See it isn't what it appears. Aang does those things because he loves me. And I know it might be hard to believe, but I think the reason Sokka has been doing the thing's he's done…is because he still loves you." Katara finished and looked at Suki. The other woman's eyes were red and her cheeks were stained but the tears had stopped. The waterbender grinned. "Guys are kind of complicated sometimes." She added, swooping out the soup from its pot into two bowls. "Let that cool."

"I wish he knew I still cared, that I never stopped." Suki stated weakly. "I wanted the big picture to look good so the world would be a safer place for us to live in."

"I'm sure he'll see that in time." Katara responded, putting a hand on Suki's shoulder. The Kyoshi warrior managed a smile. "Now come on, let's eat."

Zuko and General Matora burst through the door into the cockpit. Two Earth Kingdom engineers turned blank masks but the looks of shock were evident on both the pilot's and the captain's faces.

"Lower this ship now!" The Firelord commanded. The captain scoffed.

"And just who do you think you are giving such an order on board this vessel?" He asked. "From the color of your robes you're obviously Fire Nation. What's the matter, want a closer view of a country that hasn't been charred to a crisp before you return home?"

"Why you impudent chattering hog-monkey!" General Matora shouted. Zuko shot a look sideways at his officer. The man appeared as if about ready to attack.

"Stand down Matora!" The young Firelord delivered decisively, then to the captain he went on: "There is a village being raided by pirates just below us! We have to help them!"

"We are well aware of the situation but unfortunately there is nothing we can do." The captain replied. He seemed slightly afraid of Matora now and was more careful of his tone. "The fact is we are a civilian vehicle, not a warship. We have no boulders or bombs to drop, nothing to fire down for assistance."

"It just so happens that _fire_ is exactly what you have." Zuko answered him coolly. "I know normally this isn't allowed but I will take full responsibility for this ship. For the moment Captain I am taking over, and I am ordering you to lower us until my friend here and I can provide some cover." The captain looked uneasy. He glanced around at his crew.

"You still haven't told me who you are!" He pleaded at last, as if he found he had nothing else to say.

"I am Firelord Zuko and this is my General." Zuko said flatly. The captain's eyes widened.

"Of course, why didn't I recognize it before? The scar!" Matora growled at this comment. The captain immediately stopped himself. Then he straightened up in military salute. "Forgive me Firelord. If your intent is to help those people, of course we will follow your orders. Pilot, take the ship down!" Zuko smiled.

"Come on, quickly to the deck!" He barked at his General. Together the two raced from the room, leaving the command crew standing there speechless. The pair tore down hallways and whipped through open doors. Within minutes they had reached the outer balcony on the other side of the zeppelin. Matora reeled open the door crank and Zuko stepped out into the sunlight.

Almost at once his eyes took in the massacre that was happening below. He could see the pirates charging wildly through the streets; trampling over shops and stalls and gathering up all the food they could get their hands on. Anyone who resisted was quickly struck back. This was bad, really bad. Luckily there was an obvious opening. Drawing his gaze off the town the Firelord observed that the ships had been left unguarded in low water. It looked like the pirates had hauled their boats out so that they wouldn't have to carry the loot as far. Zuko knew what to do.

"General Matora," He signaled at his officer. "You take the ship on the right, I've got the two on the left! Don't stop raining down on them until the main mast breaks!"

"By your command Sire!" Matora bowed and turned to the town.

"Ready…one…two…three fire!" Zuko bellowed. At his words three beams of scorching inferno shot from the balcony of the zeppelin down onto the hapless ships below. The roar of cracking and splintering wood instantly snapped across the landscape as the pirates stood stunned in shock. In seconds all the ships were damaged beyond repair, but that didn't stop the determined sea rats from trying in vain to save their vessels. As they retreated back toward the shore the people who, unknown to Zuko, had come out onto the balcony began to cheer wildly.

"Look at that awesome display, have you ever seen anything like that?" The Firelord heard an old man call.

"It must have been the Avatar! He must have saved those people! Oh all praise the Avatar!" Came another cry.

"No it wasn't the Avatar, it was those two folks from the Fire Nation standing right down there, I saw them shoot the fire with my own eyes!"

"Fire Nation, well imagine that. Boy have I been wrong about them!"

"They saved the day!"

"Three cheers for the Fire Nation!" Zuko spun around. The captain had stepped out onto the balcony behind them and was rallying the crowd. "Three cheers for Firelord Zuko!" He exclaimed proudly. As the hoorahs echoed into the sky the Firelord looked past the captain to the shadows of the airship's interior where Mai leaned against the wall smiling, Lu Ten jumping up and down at her feet. Zuko beamed. This day had turned out well.

"Maybe we should go back, I'm getting worried about Katara." Aang said, turning his baldhead from the flame to look back up the tunnel. They had been walking for nearly an hour and so far nothing. Toph had been murmuring, something about that it was beautiful but other than that no conversation had passed before the airbender had opened his mouth.

"Aang don't worry she's with Suki, no one better to look after her." Sokka replied. He was trailing his sword sheath lazily along the wall.

"Yeah, you can't be cuddling every second! Give your wife some space! You're the Avatar for Pete's sake, do Avatar stuff!" Toph exclaimed. "Besides we're almost there. The tunnel ends just after this bend."

"What bend?" Sokka asked. "I don't see any bend. This passage is straight as a stick-yak."

"Guess you just need your eyes checked." Toph joked back. Aang laughed a little but still glanced back again. He didn't know why he always got this riled now when away from Katara. He knew it was over anxiety of the baby but sometimes it felt like more than that. He shook his head as if to clear it. No time to be thinking about that now. He could hear the voices through his feet. Toph had been right; there were people down here, a lot of them.

Then, as suddenly as it had began, the tunnel ended.

"Oh… monkeyfeathers…" Aang exhaled in awe. His fire wasn't big enough to illuminate the subterranean metropolis that lay before them but it didn't need to be. In front of their eyes was a ledge, under it a wide river flowed out away from them. Numerous bridges crossed this river as on opposite sides, built into the walls of rock were houses. It wasn't just one row of houses either; there were staircases up to the next level where there was another row, complete with a fenced balcony to walk on. Above that there was another row, and so on, and so on, up into a black ceiling that resembled the night sky on a cloudy day. Yet beneath that in between the door of every house and spaced at regular intervals near the river were torches, which burned from an unseen source. Aang looked at all this in awe, but this amazing city was not his greatest source of wonder.

"Are those…they couldn't be…" Sokka began.

"What, what about the people?" Toph asked in eager anticipation.

"They look like Air Nomads." Aang croaked back. He was unsure if his voice would fail him. It was true. Over two hundred men, women and children stood on the ground level gazing at them. They wore yellow and orange robes, and standing out front was one who had a wooden medallion with the Air Nomad insignia carved into it. He appeared to be the oldest. The front portion of his head was shaved, displaying a faded blue arrow proudly but a tightly knotted white bun draped down behind him, to about his hips. An aged wooden staff was clutched tightly in his left hand. To Aang, apart from the long hair, this man was the spitting image of Monk Gyatso, except unlike Gyatso this monk was stern and sharp looking.

After a moment of silence Aang grabbed Sokka and Toph and jumped down from the ledge, using his bending to rapidly slow their descent. They touched down in front of the group to a chorus of whispers and chattering. The old monk held up his hand and the group fell silent.

"Who are you?" He asked at last. His voice gritted out through his teeth, sounding much like a very old serpent attempting to speak. Aang took a step forward. Both Sokka and Toph looked too frozen for words.

"My name is Aang. I am the Avatar. I come to you in peace. Please, can someone tell me what this place is?" Again more whispers arose as Aang spoke these words. The monk raised an eyebrow.

"The Avatar huh? From our nation by the looks of it. But this is impossible, you'd have to be much older than me to be the Avatar who abandoned us all those years ago." The monk ran a hand back over his head in thought. "You have to be…but cannot be! There is no other explanation and yet also, no explanation that makes sense either." He stared at Aang intently. "Your youth, how is it possible?" Aang shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Oh you know…I kinda got trapped in an iceberg for one hundred years. I'm out now though!"

"An iceberg…" The monk repeated. "Right."

"No it's true. My friends can vouch for me. I was trapped in ice for one hundred years but now I'm free and I ended the war, we're all friends now so here I am. Though if you are airbenders I'm surprised to see you. I thought I was the last one." A nerve definitely twitched on the monk's head.

"You are." He said in an angry tone. "That sacred art was lost to my people long ago. Avatar, my name is Monk Quanfar. Welcome to An Liao, the Air Nomad sanctuary.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	6. Chapter 6 Aang & Emiko

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Six – Aang & Emiko

_The South Pole, Two Years Ago_

Aang rested along the edge of the ice flow; letting his feet hang over the side. The sun shone brightly today causing both the frozen tundra and frigid ocean to sparkle with an added vibrancy. There was not a cloud in the sky. The wind provided a gentle breeze, just enough to be felt but not enough to chill. Overall the Avatar found it pleasant enough to be able to sit out playing his flute for the past hour without having the slightest desire to seek shelter.

He had left both Appa and Momo at his glacier home and was waiting by the shore alone. Well, not completely alone. Aang chuckled and rubbed the head of a lazy tiger-seal as it slid by him into the water. Quite a few of them had congregated around him as he played as if they were soothed by the melodious tones emitted from his flute. This day truly was calm and peaceful, a real change from the last three years. He was glad to be back home again. He was glad to have a place he could really call home. Aang began playing another song. Today, it was going to happen today.

"Hey Aang, Aang can I ask you something?" The sound of approaching footsteps, muffled in the snow, caused the music to cease. The Avatar turned to see Katara running towards him. Despite the fairly warm weather she was dressed in her light blue fur coat and wearing rugged boots. Her hood was back though allowing Aang to watch her dazzling hair blow freely with the breeze. He turned around and stood up. Several of the tiger-seals hooted and waddled away.

"What is it Katara?" The airbender looked curious as he took a step forward. Katara stopped a few paces away.

"It's my mother's necklace…I can't find it anywhere!" She stammered in a frustrated tone. Angrily she kicked the snow at her feet. It flew up in a mini-explosion that scattered the otherwise calm tranquility of the area. "I must have misplaced it last night after the party. I know though I had it on when I went to your house afterward…I was wondering if I left it there?" The waterbender blushed and looked down at the ground. Aang scratched his head.

"Not that I recall." He admitted. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, people lose stuff all the time. A lot was happening last night, it was your birthday after all."

"Yeah…" Katara grabbed her arm with her hand and rubbed it nervously. "So you haven't seen it huh? Thanks anyway. I'm going to go check with Sokka, maybe he somehow ended up with it." She started walking away.

"Hey wait up!" Aang called. He tucked his flute inside his tunic and advanced forward. "I know how much that necklace means to you, let me help you find it!"

"No…I don't want this to waste your entire day too." Katara responded, still blushing. Aang caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"A day spent with you isn't wasted." He said. She smiled tenderly at him, all the while her face continuing to redden. "Besides, if we both look together, we'll find it twice as fast!" With that Aang conjured up an air scooter and, leaping onto it, sped off southward. "Race you to my house!" Katara stood staring for a moment before snapping out of shock.

"Oh no you don't!" She cried happily. Leaping up into the air an ice path rose up with her and, landing on it, she slicked away quickly after the small speck that was the Avatar.

_An Liao, Present Day_

Monk Quanfar directed the three newcomers to a bench that stood just by the flowing river that cut the floor of An Liao in half. With a second command he bade them be seated, their backs to the swift current. Aang was still having trouble taking all this in. It just didn't seem possible! Air Nomads, more and more of them kept coming out of the homes carved into the rocks, ones he hadn't sensed before. There must be at least five hundred of them. And this place, what a majestic and magical city; it all felt so surreal. Toph and Sokka were moving their mouths now but words had still not yet been recovered. Before either one of them could speak Quanfar opened his mouth.

"You must forgive my apparent rudeness Avatar but I had long ago given up any hope of ever meeting you. I honestly and truthfully believed you died all those years ago when those barbarians burned our homes. Yet here you sit…and I'm not sure how I feel about that." He ran a hand back over his head and looked down at the three. "And as for your friends, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom I judge from their dress…at least not Fire Nation. If you are here finally Avatar, does that mean you have brought justice upon those who tried to exterminate us?"

"The war's over if that's what you mean." Sokka guessed weakly. His voice soft and faint. Monk Quanfar turned harsh eyes upon him.

"My question was directed to the Avatar, do not speak unless spoken to!" Sokka shrunk in his seat. The old man was intimidating. Aang noticed even Toph, who was usually fearless, shook slightly where she sat.

"Please be kinder to my friend." Aang said in a courteous voice.

"That is not an answer to my question." Quanfar's eyes narrowed. "But I can already guess the answer from your face. You don't have the eyes of a man who does what has to be done. You look more like one who does only what he is _capable _of doing and justifies this with whatever ideology suits him."

"I ended the war and brought peace!" Aang argued defensively.

"Not for us Avatar!" Monk Quanfar cried. "Peace would mean we could leave this sanctuary with certain security, but with the Fire Nation still in existence we are under it's threat. What would stop them from doing what they did over a century ago all over again?"

"I would!" Aang stated firmly. "Besides the new Firelord is my friend and feels nothing but remorse for what happened in the past. He would welcome back the Air Nomads with love and respect!" There was another outbreak of voices, this time considerably louder, when Aang declared this. Several of the Nomads back up while one little girl actually uttered a small scream.

"A friend…of the Fire Nation…" Monk Quanfar ran his hand over his head. "Quite the Avatar indeed you are. You will not find the hero's welcome you may think you deserve here. Nor however, will you find butchery or anger. Stay as our guest Avatar for as long as you like…but only as our guest. Your friends too, so long as they are not members of that most hated nation, are welcome to come and go as they please." Aang stood up, Toph and Sokka followed suit.

"I have some questions about this place…and about you." He said at length. Monk Quanfar appeared evasive.

"What is it you wish to know?" He asked cautiously.

"How did you get here? Who built this place? What keeps those torches lit? Why haven't you ever tried making outside contact? Where's your Council of Elders?" The airbender found himself spitting out the questions faster than he'd meant to. Monk Quanfar allowed a small grin.

"So full of questions." He hissed softly. "I think a tour is what you best need. But the answer to a few is simple. I don't know who built this place, nobody does. Nor do I know how we came to be here. It is a place of safety and security for my people. Now if you have any further inquiry…Emiko, come here!" Quanfar motioned to a young woman standing near the front row. "Emiko will be glad to assist you. I must go meditate on what has occurred. Good day." Monk Quanfar swept his long robes as he turned and, appearing almost as if to glide, vanished away into the city.

Emiko had long black hair that she had allowed to grow long, so that her arrow was nearly hidden from view. Her eyes were light brown like the color of leaves at the beginning of fall. Her face and features were young but Aang felt a weight on her. Shoulders slumped as if crushed by some unseen force and an expression that looked as if it ever rarely smiled. It was too bad. The Avatar thought that, aside from this sadness she was quite an attractive woman. The brown eyes moved up and met his briefly before they quickly turned away.

Aang's two companions had finally found their voices. "I don't like that guy." Toph said flatly.

"Yeah talk about high strung." Sokka added. "Like it would kill him to show a little gratitude."

"That's not why I didn't like him." The blind earthbender continued. She stared vacantly at the spot where Monk Quanfar had been standing. "He was lying. He knows more than he said. I think he knows a lot about who built this place and how all these people came to be here."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"I'm positive." Toph confirmed. "There's something else going on here…and if he won't tell us I guess it's time to do some digging around."

"Sounds like a plan." Sokka complimented. "Maybe some of the other people will be more willing to talk to us."

"Oh…I meant more like actual digging." Toph blushed. "Your idea is good too."

"I'll do that while you two head back up to the surface." Aang decided, looking at Emiko. "I'll follow her and see what I can learn about the city, Toph I need you to go alert the Earth King. He needs to be told."

"And I'll go grab Suki and my sister!" Sokka suggested, as if figuring out the Avatar's plan.

"Yes, I want you to hurry them down here as quickly as possible. I want my wife by my side." Aang stated. "Now go, quickly!" Both Sokka and Toph appeared uneasy to leave him alone but they nodded and turned to go.

"You better hold onto me if you want to be able to see." The blind earthbender told Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior nodded and grabbed Toph's hand. Out of the corner of his eye Aang saw just the tiniest blush appear on the young girl's face before they turned and left. Reaching the ledge, Toph shot them up on a platform of rock and within seconds they had vanished into the tunnel. The Avatar grinned lightly to himself before spinning back to Emiko.

"Hi, I'm Aang! Nice to meet you!" He said in as cheerful a tone as he could muster.

"Nice to meet you too Avatar Aang…" The words barely reached Aang's ears. If this woman spoke any softer people would mistake her for a mute! The young woman kept looking away and at the ground, which further muffled her voice. "I am honored to welcome you to An Liao…is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go? The academy perhaps…or the library…" It seemed to the airbender that this woman was constantly trailing off on purpose, as if she'd been conditioned to be reserved.

"Wherever is fine with me." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just curious to see how exactly you guys survived down here for so long." Emiko nodded.

"We will start with the sifter then…" She turned and beckoned him to follow behind her. Aang was surprised and how quick and agile this girl was. Her voice was so weak yet she moved with great focus and purpose of being. Almost effortlessly she flowed between the Nomads, who were just now resuming their daily routines. Mere seconds had passed and already she had led Aang to a staircase, which ascended to the second floor. Glancing to his right as he walked the Avatar was able to look into the homes and catch glimpses of life down in this city.

The homes of the Air Nomads were simple. Mats and blankets made from some unknown plant decorated the walls of rock inside and there was always at least one torch to provide light. Aang noticed that not all these torches were lit so it seemed possible to turn them off and on at will, either that or they were on some kind of automatic timer. There were tables, chairs and ovens all carved out of the rocks along with beds for sleeping on. All and all everything appeared primitive, but in the good sense. Aang saw flashes of the same freedom; the same easy style of living that had existed so long ago at the Air Temples.

He was happy for these people. His culture was not lost; it had survived here in some form. This place was, beyond any doubt, the last home of the Air Nomads. It just wasn't his home however. It never could be. He already knew where he belonged.

_The South Pole, Two Years Ago_

Momo chattered and swept around the room. Every time he landed, he rummaged with his hands inside various drawers and shelves. He, Aang and Katara were in the main room of Aang's house, which was built into the side of a glacier of ice. All the furniture was wooden, imported from the Earth Kingdom. Toph had donated it actually to give the Avatar something warm and dry to live with. There was a table, two chairs and many shelves in this room. Aang's staff leaned against the wall in the far right corner. Near it a comprehensive map of the four nations was engraved into the wall, carved into the very ice itself.

Looking up from his shelf of various wooden animal carvings Aang could see Katara growing more and more nervous. They had already searched the other rooms of the house. The only place left after this would be the roof where Appa's stable and his clothesline were located and he highly doubted the necklace was in either of those two places. The waterbender lifted up the fur that covered the table and glanced under it fretfully. Momo had moved over to a windowsill and was scanning the ground.

"It's not here!" Katara sighed as she set the fur down. "And I know for a fact I didn't go on the roof when I was over here last night." She collapsed down onto one of the chairs and rubbed her face with her hands. "I still can't believe I lost it!" She scolded herself.

"Hey it's okay." Aang sat down across from her. "We'll find it soon. We've already checked my entire house, where else do you go in the South Pole?"

"Where else is there?" Katara joked. She put out her hand and took his. "Thanks again for helping me look…you really didn't have to." Aang blushed.

"I totally don't mind." He said. Just then Momo touched down between them and muttered a high few pitch cries. "You've found something Momo?" The Avatar asked, slightly surprised. The lemur took off and flew over to the top shelf where he disappeared briefly from view. Both Aang and Katara watched in anticipation for their friend's upper body to reappear. Finally Momo came back into their vision and in his hands was clutched…a wooly ant.

"Oh…I guess you just found dinner." Katara said sadly up to him. Momo bit off have the ant and held the rest out to her. "No that's okay Momo…you can have it." Aang couldn't stop himself from chuckling as the lemur tended to his prize. Katara had moved her face to the window. "Guess it's lost." She said. "Only a few hours of daylight left, how am I going to find it?"

"Uh duh, I thought we'd already established this, with my help of course!" Aang stood and took Katara's arm. "Come on, we'll go check your house." The waterbender looked up at him, smiled, and then nodded.

"Okay." She agreed. "Sokka or somebody will be around. We can get some more help if nothing else."

"Sounds like a plan." Aang approved with a grin. Katara stood and together they exited his house. Outside what had been a good, fair day now felt slightly cooler. The wind had picked up and Aang noticed a couple clouds now broke up the endless blue of the sky. It was hardly anything serious however and nothing to worry about. The airbender went first, leading the way now the gradual slope of ice that he used as a staircase to reach his door. When their feet touched the gentle layer of snow a gruff roar sounded above them, causing Aang to look up. Appa's gigantic head stared back down at him with an almost quizzical expression upon its face. "No thanks buddy! I think we'll walk back. You just get some rest okay, you earned it!" The sky bison bellowed again but retreated from sight, most likely going into the naturally built stable Aang had made for him out of snow.

Katara waved farewell to Appa as they started off north toward the village. Snow blew past their feet making the Avatar slightly regret his decision to not wear a jacket. Oh well, there was another way. Focusing his chi, Aang projected a slight radius around both him and Katara. The air temperature rose inside their little bubble to the point where both were comfortable. The young Water Tribe girl was about to remove her jacket when a low-pitched snarl stopped her mid step.

Aang spun to the side. Standing there, silhouetted in the flat landscape, a giant polar-leopard stood with it's back raised to them. Massive jaws hung open revealing hungry rows of fangs and teeth. The shiny ebony of its claws reflected in the afternoon sun. The beast was huge, possibly the largest one the airbender had ever seen. Another growl escaped the monster's mouth as it began advancing toward them.

Katara dug her feet into the snow and prepared to fight. "We can take him." She said confidently. Aang looked at her.

"No," He replied quickly. "There's a better way." Without waiting for a reply the Avatar scooped her up in his arms and, leaping into the air, summoned an air scooter directly beneath them. "Hang on tight." He ordered before speeding off into the tundra with the polar-leopard in ho pursuit.

_An Liao, Present Day_

Aang and Emiko stood inside a room that appeared on the outside like just any other house in the city of An Liao. Yet inside revealed it to be a packing plant of sorts. It was massive; at least four times the size of any of the houses. Numerous types of vegetation grew on all the walls and the Air Nomads were combing over them with what looked to Aang to be a giant cheese grater. The parts of the plants that were scraped off fell to the floor where other Nomads gathered them into baskets and made stacks in the middle of the room.

"Here is the sifter…" Emiko told Aang with a small wave of her arm. "As you can see the plants are harvested and used as our food source, we grate away the tougher parts while keeping the nutrients. All other parts of the plant are either reused as furniture or taken away to be made into cloth and other material. In An Liao we do not waste…"

"You guys don't eat meat? That's great! I'm a vegetarian too!" Aang said happily. He was glad that this particular Air Nomad tradition had survived.

"We do not eat meat because there is no source of meat…" Emiko answered him. "Many of our people are weaker than normal because they lack the correct number of proteins and nourishment. Numerous attempts have been made to fix this problem but so far, none have worked…"

"Oh." Aang said sadly. He looked around at all the people busily working to get food out. "Well at least that's one problem that will go away now that you're reconnected to the surface." Emiko didn't look pleased.

"I'm not sure how many of us are happy about that. It is a change yes, but a scary one…" She told him in very soft words. Her hair hid her face and the Avatar suddenly realized that she was one of those she had just spoken of.

"It's okay." He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "The world is a safe place now, believe me. And Air Nomads belong above ground. Why Appa won't even go under ground at all anymore he hates it so much!" Emiko raised an eyebrow.

"Appa? Who is Appa…" She asked, clearly puzzled.

"My sky bison." Aang replied cheerfully.

"A sky bison! You actually have a sky bison!" Life seemed to spread through Emiko's features for the first time since they'd been talking. "Monk Quanfar often tells us stories of the sky bison! I can't believe you actually have one! Is he friendly, and big, and fluffy?"

"Yep that pretty much sums up Appa." Aang confirmed. Emiko was genuinely thrilled. "And once you come up you'll get to ride him. Maybe too he can help me re- teach you guys airbending. Sky bison were the original masters after all."

"I'd love that…" Emiko said, her voice fading. "But I don't know how Monk Quanfar would feel about it. He wants us all to be safe. He might forbid it because the Fire Nation still exists…" Aang could sense that Emiko was quickly withdrawing into her shell. Immediately he cast around for something to keep the mood light.

"So how good is this food?" He asked as he reached down and picked up one of the plants. Bringing it up to his face he inhaled its odor. "Mmmm, smells -" The smell reached his senses, instantly he stopped talking. The scent was so strong and sharp that it made his eyes water. He knew he was going to sneeze. Emiko sensed this as well and took the plant from him right before his body lurched forward and a powerful gust of air shot from his lips.

Emiko laughed lightly. "Pungy-squash isn't known for it's sweet smell." She chuckled again. Her laughter was cut short by a large rock dislodging itself from the ceiling. The boulder fell, gravity driving it swiftly at Emiko.

"Look out!" Aang called. He threw himself on her, knocking both of them back, out of the sifter and onto the walkway. He landed on top of her and for a moment the two locked eyes. Then Emiko blushed deeply and squirmed out.

"Uh…thank you…" She said. Her face was still blushing. Aang got up and dusted himself off.

"Hey, no problem. It was probably my sneeze that knocked that rock loose in the first place." He scratched the back of his head and walked over to her. "So, are you going to show me the rest of the city?" Emiko nodded and turned away.

"I'd love to…" She whispered.

_The South Pole, Two Years Ago_

Aang and Katara sped across the frozen landscape. So far the Avatar had not dared to look back. He still occasionally heard the polar-leopard and knew it must be on their tails. Katara kept summoning mounds of snow to slow its advance.

"How are we doing?" He called over the roar of his air scooter.

"You want the long or the short version?" Katara called back.

"Either or, I'm not picky." The airbender swiveled around a jagged piece of ice that was sticking out of the ground.

"Well long version is I'm hitting it, but only slowing it down. The darn thing just keeps plowing through the snow banks! Wait, it's slowing down…it stopped!" Katara cried happily. "Wait why did it stop?"

"Hang on Katara!" Aang called. They were no longer over smooth snowy surfaces. Instead he appeared to have flown them out right over an ice flow. Sharp shards stuck up every couple of yards and the ground was fiercely unleveled. Even with his reflexes Aang was unsure how much longer he could keep them flying, it was only a matter of time until…

"Ah!" Katara yelled as Aang bashed off of a large chunk of ice and spiraled over the ground. Both her and the Avatar landed hard, causing little slivers of ice to rocket up into the air and clatter out over the surface. The first sensation that greeted the airbender was a sharp stab of pain on his left arm. With a groan he hauled himself up off the ice and looked down. Blood covered the outside of his shirtsleeve, escaping at an alarming rate from a deep open wound near his elbow.

"Katara!" He called out. "Are you okay?" A few feet away the waterbender looked up and spat out some ice.

"A scratch or two but I'm fine." She responded, standing up. Then she glanced at Aang's arm. "Oh my gosh Aang!" She rushed over and knelt down beside him.

"I'm okay." He assured her, rummaging through his coat pockets to make sure he had not lost anything. Katara was running healing waves over the spot where he was injured. Already he could feel the gash healing. But he could not feel something else which was causing him a great deal of distress.

"There." Katara stated finally. "Soon it will just be a small scar, nothing to worry about. Why do you keep fidgeting around so much, you look like you've lost something?"

"Oh…no reason." Aang said dismissively. Katara grinned and knelt down in front of him.

"Aang, you're not a very good liar…and besides you know you can't keep secrets from me. Just tell me, what is it you've…my mother's necklace!" She eyes had drifted upward and now they were looking past the Avatar. In a flash Katara had dashed over but before she could grab it Aang snatched it up. "Hey what are you doing?" She cried. Aang said nothing but just looked at her. A second passed before the truth dawned on Katara. "Have you had that all day?" She asked suddenly.

The airbender nodded and grinned sheepishly. "Last night, after the party, I kind of held onto it after you'd taken it off." He admitted. The waterbender's eyes bulged.

"What? Why? Why would you do that?" She asked incredulously. Aang stood up directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, today didn't happen completely like how I'd planned it. We weren't supposed to end up out here. I kind of didn't factor in the polar-leopard. I had a much better spot set up by the water. It was on a hill and there was going to be the setting sun and I'd even had panda-lilies brought in and everything. I hope you can forgive me for doing this out here instead." He knelt down in front of her.

"Do what out here? Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara's tone and manner had completely changed; all traces of anger were gone. Now her voice was a mixture of wonder, terror and excitement. The Avatar held out the necklace.

"Katara," He began. "I love you. For so long I've wanted to give you something, a symbol, to express that love but no matter what I thought of, it didn't seem appropriate. I didn't want to give you something that would force you to stop wearing your mother's necklace…but I did want to give you something to show just how much you mean to me. So I came up with this plan. I'm sorry for taking your mother's necklace and not giving it back to you earlier. I hope you'll forgive me. But I'm offering it to you now with only one request: Katara, will you marry me?"

For what seemed an eternity Aang didn't dare look up. When he did, when he'd finally mustered the courage; he found that Katara was looking at him through tears…and that she was smiling.

"Aang…" She managed to gasp. She reached out and took the necklace, hooking it back around her neck. All her effort seemed to be going into maintaining her composure. "Of course I'll marry you!" She blurted out at last and lunged forward, tackling him to the ground and embracing him in a deep kiss. Another eternity passed before the two separated. Katara lay on top of Aang, gazing down on him tenderly. Tears were still dripping from her wondrous sapphire eyes. "I love you so much!" She whispered, and kissed him again.

_An Liao, Present Day_

They were near the upper levels now. Aang had noticed a real change in Emiko's mood as the tour had progressed. After the sifter they had gone to the Pai Sho room, and from there on into the library. Many people had stopped and exchanged hellos and other pleasant greetings. All during this time the Air Nomad woman had grown increasingly warmer toward the Avatar, her voice more strong. Aang still couldn't get over how happy the people seemed to be here in their lives. He would have gone insane had he been forced underground. It wasn't until they were approaching the temple that the answer was revealed to him.

"Tell me about the sun…" Emiko asked in a shy voice. "What's it like?" The airbender was stunned. Of course, they did not miss the freedom that was life aboveground because they had never been above ground. "It must be a really big torch to light the whole world like that…" Emiko wondered aloud,

"Well it's more of a ball of fire than a torch." Aang tried to explain.

"I see…" Emiko went on. "And it just sits there on top of a mountain…" The Avatar laughed.

"No no, nothing like that. The sun moves through the sky. Same with the wind and the clouds." He explained.

"Wow…" Emiko exhaled. "Maybe you could show me that some time!"

"Sure, that'd be great." Aang agreed. Emiko blushed slightly and turned away.

"Ah! We're here. The temple where Monk Quanfar takes us to worship…" Emiko seemed caught off guard by where they were, like she had been paying attention to something else. Aang looked to their left. A staircase preceded the entrance to this room and there was a torch on either side of the doorway. This place certainly gave off the air of importance. "It is here we go to be thankful…and to meditate." Emiko went on. "Right this way…"

Aang followed her up the stairs and through the door. Inside was a very brightly lit room. Torches were upon every corner of the wall. Large mats covered the floor. And in the middle, resting against the back wall was –

Aang drew in all the air around him sharply in both fear and surprise. A large statue of Oguanga glared menacingly down up him. Eyes the size of his head fixed his face with an imposing stare. Underneath the statue, Monk Quanfar rose and turned around.

"Welcome Avatar." He said coolly. "How do you like the city?"

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	7. Chapter 7 The Avatar's Duty

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Seven – The Avatar's Duty

It took Aang a while to realize just how much time had passed since he'd entered An Liao. Seeing the city and some of it's many rooms and special quarters had taken the better part of the day. Though he couldn't see it, he would guess the moon would be just rising now overhead Ba Sin Se. However at the moment, time was not something he was worrying about. Monk Quanfar looked at him curiously.

"Something troubles you Avatar." He guessed in an interested tone. "That should not be an easy feat." His eyes seemed to pierce into those of the young airbender's. With calculated precision he followed Aang's stare upward to the face of the statue. The corners of the monk's mouth twitched slightly, almost as if in surprise. "Is it this manufactured clump of rock that vexes you so?" Quanfar studied the effigy closely for a moment. "I must admit I cannot see why. Certainly the expression is more than a little off-putting, but then it is only a statue…do you happen to know who it is?"

Aang stammered slightly in his answer. "That is Oguanga…the Demon King." He uttered before his focus retargeted. "Why are you worshipping this?"

"I am not here to worship some stone figurehead!" Monk Quanfar retorted. The sudden stoniness of his voice caught Aang off guard. "Surely you must feel it if I can. I, who am not a bender, still feel the energies that flow through this room. It is…different somehow from the others. All of us feel it, don't we Emiko?" The Monk fixed the Air Nomad woman with an intimidating gaze that caused her quickly to become even more submissive than she had been before.

"Yes…" She nodded in a voice that could not have been heard farther than three feet away. Monk Quanfar nodded in agreement. He turned back to Aang.

"Why are you so taken with it Avatar? Does something cold and dead interest you in this city more than the hundreds of beings who are alive?" He waved an arm in exasperation. "It is nice to see how we stack up in your list of priorities." Aang felt himself growing increasingly annoyed at the attitude thrown off by this stern old man. He involuntarily clenched his fists in frustration.

"The people of this city are the most important part by far." He stated in his most authoritative voice. "That is why I sent my friends back for help…soon the Earth King and his people will arrive to assist you in whatever ways they can. I am merely curious to learn as much of this place as possible while I am here!" He felt his annoyance rising to the breaking point. "And on a further note, when more people arrive my wife will be among them. I hope and expect you to treat her with far greater courtesy than what you have shown to my friends and me up until now!" This prompted the largest change in expression Aang had witnessed in Monk Quanfar so far. For just the flicker of a moment the old man's eyes widened, before withdrawing to slits of disapproval.

"Your wife…" The Avatar heard Emiko murmur in just as stunned a tone off to his side. He couldn't be sure but he thought there was an underlining layer of sadness in the way she said it.

"You…you married?" Quanfar asked incredulously.

"Yes." Aang answered back, almost defiantly. The monk ran his hand over his head.

"To someone in the other nations no doubt." He said at length. Aang raised an eyebrow but nodded. "You chose to defile our blood by mixing with the lesser cultures? Cultures that sat slack jawed and watched as we were almost annihilated unless…unless you sank to the ultimate low my marrying a member of that most hated nation! Tell me Avatar, with whose blood were you going to taint our memory?" Aang couldn't speak. He felt rage, as he had not known in some time, boiling up inside him. Yet before he could speak another voice cut through the air.

"Mine!" Katara shouted. Turning, the airbender saw his wife standing along with her brother and Suki at the opening of the temple, all three of them looked visibly upset. Emiko retreated against the wall as the others advanced into the temple. Monk Quanfar stood where he was with no visible expression or thought on his face other than mild contempt. Katara fumed with anger, her bottom lip was curled in a snarl.

"Pregnant." Monk Quanfar acknowledged after a painfully long period of time. "I see. Your children then were no doubt going to be raised in the Water Tribe? Was that how our breed was to die Avatar? Shivering in caves made from ice!" The old monk shook his head slowly. "Thank the spirits we were spared." He ran his hand over his head before looking them all over again. "Air, water and earth…" He said at length. "What a fine congregation this makes. Excuse me, I'm going to go eat my dinner…while I can still bare to stomach it." He made a gesture of respect to Aang and then swept himself from the room. As he brushed past Katara he suddenly called out: "Emiko, why don't you come with me. I have the feeling you are no longer needed by the Avatar."

Emiko made the meekest sound of acknowledgement and made to leave. On her way out her eyes brushed into contact with Aang's. There he was shocked to see pools of tears barely contained by her eyelids. The Avatar opened his mouth to say something but before he could speak she had vanished out onto the walkway behind Quanfar and mingled herself out of view. Suki was the first to react; she shook her head.

"I always pictured an Air Nomad monk as a person of great knowledge and wisdom." She stated flatly. "But the arrogance that old man put off was completely unacceptable. Not even the slightest nod of respect or gratitude." She sighed in exasperation. "Not like we're the Fire Nation…not that there'd be anything wrong if we were, I'm just saying. If we were Fire Nation I could at least understand why he'd be hesitant to greet us decently."

"Monk Gyatso would never have acted like this." Aang said sadly. "Not even if he had survived the Fire Nation attacks." At this Katara seemed to let her anger go and she put an arm around her husband.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered in his ear. "This must be so disappointing for you." The airbender felt tears building up around his eyes.

"It's all my fault for how these people act…" He answered at length. Katara looked at him.

"No it's not." Sokka argued.

"Aang these people were saved…and from what brief images of this place I've seen it doesn't look like their lives have been too bad." Katara put in.

"Yeah at least they didn't rot in a Fire Nation prison camp for nearly a century like some of the prisoners we freed." Suki added, then she almost as instantly looked away. "I'm sorry I just realized how anti-Fire Nation I keep sounding." Everyone shrugged.

"We know you don't mean it…you work with a whole bunch of 'em" Sokka said, trying to sound cheerful. Suki rewarded his efforts with a slight smirk. A stillness fell within the temple, or rather as close to stillness as it could be. As he stood there with his wife right beside him Aang understood what Monk Quanfar had been talking about. There certainly was more here than eyes perceived. The air felt thicker somehow. It resonated with an energy unseen and unable to touch physically. Mentally, however, it was almost like having a warm blanket about his shoulders on a cold night. Encompassed by it he felt more alive; this room was a gateway to the Spirit World, much like the Oasis at the North Pole. As Aang reflected upon this eyes drifted upward again until they rested upon the face of the statue…then he was ready to leave.

Firelord Zuko was seated at the head dining table along with his wife and son. Sitting along with the Fire Nation royal family was the captain of the zeppelin, a man Zuko now knew as Sying, along with four other upper class Earth Kingdom individuals. One was a banker of some kind from Ba Sing Se, another wrote editorials in Gaoling's main newspaper. As for the other two Zuko didn't know, they were two rich youths traveling together to start a business in the Fire Nation. Details were vague with the two the young Firelord noticed, it was the sister mostly who liked to talk while her komodo-rhino of a brother just sat quietly, eating his dinner and seeing nothing.

"Have you heard the latest on this new proposed tax relief for the Northern Water Tribe on their seal jerky exports?" The banker was asking the journalist.

"It's just one more advantage they'd like to hold over everyone back on the mainland." Replied the news editor knowingly. "They are looking to dig a little deeper into our pockets while building up reserves of their own. They're jealous of Earth Kingdom prosperity, that's what it is. Why everyone knows our economy has fared by far the strongest of any nation these past ten years."

"Garbage…" Muttered Sying casually. "Even if our economy has doubled it's still nothing next to the Fire Nation."

"Don't be so sure my boy." Remarked the journalist, who seemed to be gathering steam in this conversation. "The fallout from the Hundred Years War hit them hardest. Firelord Zuko…how do you propose to rebuild your country's financial prowess in these times of peace? Your nation has made all of its money through military endeavors in the past. With the war over, what will you do now?" Zuko blinked in surprise. He was in the process of eating, his noodles halfway to his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mai grinning mischievously.

"Well I…um" The Firelord began slowly.

"Leave the man alone. I won't have you pestering my guests at my table." Captain Sying ordered jokingly. Then on a more serious note he added. "We are all deeply honored by the Firelord's presence here tonight and I will not have anyone pressing him into an uncomfortable situation."

The Firelord nodded and waved his hand. "You're too kind Captain but it's quite alright."

"Yeah, the Firelord here actually loves talking politics, external and internal." Mai put in; her voice thick with amusement. Zuko shot her a glance. His wife simply looked at him and smiled before turning to Lu Ten. "Lu Ten stop playing with your food and eat it. And sit up straight when you're at the table young man!" The toddler made a face but did as he was told.

"Wow you have that kid wrapped around your little finger." The young Earth Kingdom girl remarked. "I like that. I have my brother the same way. You can't let family screw up every social event you're invited to, isn't that right Toeru?" The giant that was her brother nodded once but said nothing.

"Family…" Scoffed the banker loudly. "Why I have an older sister who's always in my business. Can't run a darn thing inside my home without her constantly sticking her nose in to check up on me."

"My younger brother is the exact same way." Remarked the newspaper editor. "Only his visits all share the same convenient ending where he's somehow short on silver and needs to borrow some." The Captain chuckled and set down the glass he'd just been drinking out of.

"I have _six _cousins who are like that." He admitted laughably. "Now how's that for family?" A murmur of agreement ran up the table.

"What about yourself your Majesty?" The young girl asked. "You must have at least one family member who's a burden on the family." Zuko felt the temperature drop in his veins. He looked up at Mai who was staring intently back at him. They both saw in an instant flash the white room, the blank walls, and the lack of furniture. In that flash they saw the young woman seated on her bed or by her window. They watched as she gazed vacantly out into space with no expression on her face. They watched the stars go by; the clouds drift overhead, the sun rise and fall, all without any change at all on the blank countenance.

"No." Zuko said finally. "Nobody like that."

"Ah…" The young girl sighed. "Lucky for you then."

At that moment all traces of appetite had vanished in Zuko's stomach. In vain he began to cast around in his thoughts, seeking a reasonable excuse to leave this table and its sudden coldness. Nothing came to him. He was considering just leaving when he noticed that General Matora had appeared at the dining hall door. Perfect, just perfect.

"Please excuse me for a moment ladies and gentlemen but I see a matter that requires my attention." Zuko excused himself from the table. As he stood up he exchanged a quick glance with Mai. Her eyes were searching, trying to get a good read on his mental state. He did his best to reassure her. After that brief encounter he was quickly over to the General, who was in the process of bantering with one of the Earth Kingdom guards. "You need me for something General?" The Firelord asked briskly.

"Only a letter Sire." Acknowledged Matora. "Flown in just now from the Earth King, it was marked as urgent." Zuko took the letter and nodded.

"Very good, come with me to my chamber, I'll open it there." The General looked taken aback.

"But Sire…" He began in a confused tone. "What about the dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Zuko replied. He already had one foot out of the dining hall.

Aang found himself dreaming, at least that's what he thought he was doing, though he couldn't remember ever lying down. He was sitting on what appeared to be a beach of some lush green island. All around him the surf crashed down in rhythmic harmony and the caws of a few seabirds added to the calming atmosphere. It was serene and he loved it. He put his head back against the cool sand and stared up into the cloudless sky. The only way this could get better was if Katara was here to enjoy it with him.

"Hey there…" Looking to his right there she suddenly was. Stretched out next to him her body gleamed in the sunlight. The Avatar noticed almost immediately that she did not appear pregnant. It was life as it had been before the announcement that had changed everything. Beaming, Aang reached over and ran a hand across her face.

"Hi." He breathed slowly. The waves continued to pound. The birds had stopped chirping. From somewhere behind them in the trees he thought he heard a rapid clicking sound but dismissed it quickly. This was a safe place. He closed his eyes contently. "Where are we?" He muttered aloud. There was no answer. "Katara?" He mused, his eyes still closed. Again no answer reached his ears. Slowly the airbender opened his eyes and looked around, his wife had vanished. There was sign of her on the beach and no tracks in the sand. Nothing to suggest she had ever been there in the first place. The clicking sound reached his ears again.

Aang spun around to face the forest that sprawled over the landscape behind him. "Hello?" He called loudly. "Katara?" The waves had ceased falling. There was nothing but stillness around him now. Then the clicking sound resumed and Aang thought he glanced something large moving, camouflaged in the green underbrush of the trees. Reflexively he shot out his hand to blast a gust of air to reveal the target. Nothing happened, his bending failed him. It was like being in the Spirit World. Quickly his eyes scanned the beach for something to use as a weapon but the sand was flawless and there was nothing to be found.

Panic suddenly flooded his mind. What exactly was this place? Surely it was just a dream, it had to all just be a dream. Aang thought about running into the ocean to escape that infernal clicking when, as unexpectedly as it had started, it stopped. Looking up the Avatar received another shock. A woman stood standing just by the forest's edge, staring at him. Aang had never seen anyone like her. Her hair was long and flowing but more than that, it appeared as if a shower of gold. It gleamed such a dazzling and pure light in the sun that it actually stung his vision to gaze upon it for too long. Her skin too shone as a pearl-colored gem covering her body. The only part of her that didn't completely echo the sun's glow was the faded orange robe that she wore, bound at the waist by a common piece of rope. The airbender found his gaze focused on the robe, it was such a stark contrast with everything else that was just so pristine.

"Am I really so beautiful that the Avatar has forgotten his words?" The woman suddenly asked, her voice flowing like warm honey. She smiled coyly and bowed deeply where she stood. "Do not be alarmed my young airbender. This is not a nightmare." Aang could only be speechless where he stood. When his voice finally returned it escaped in little more than a rasp.

"Is this…is this place part of the Spirit World?" He asked. He fidgeted on the sand. The woman laughed.

"Right to business." She chuckled sweetly. "I can see why the others favor you so Avatar. You are truly very focused." She strode over to him, her feet making graceful shadows of ash in the sand. "The answer is very complicated." She spoke softly at length. "This is a place of two worlds, in nature it is both corporeal and divine…just as I used to be."

Aang nodded slowly. "So what…should I come here for meditation? Is this where I'm to take my next Spirit World journey?" The woman looked at him and suddenly, her face very gaunt. Lines had formed and her eyes appeared as if too wide and bulging for the rest of her facial features.

"No young Avatar. Quite the opposite is the purpose of this vision." She gestured back toward the island, and looking Aang watched in horror as ghosts and shells of people began materializing into view from out of the foliage. They stalked toward him with outstretched arms and mouths open in silent wails of sorrow. The woman grabbed his shoulder. "I want you to make me a promise. Promise that you'll never come to this island, its soul was long ago tainted and there is an evil here ready to take that which is most precious away from you!" At her words a flurry of clicking noises sounded up again from deep within the forest before dieing out just as rapidly. "Stay far away my Avatar. Do this in memory of your people…" The woman's eyes pierced into him and through him. They shot inside the fabric of his very being. "Stay away!"

"Aang, Aang!" Katara shook him awake suddenly. The airbender bolted upright, propelled by wind summoned under him. His face darted a dozen different directions at once. "You were dreaming." His wife reassured him. "You dozed off after supper, you just looked so peaceful I wanted to let you rest." She put her arm around him. "But then you started sweating and shouting. It's okay now…I'm here." The Avatar looked at her face. Her eyes conveyed comfort and peace. "Was it a nightmare?" She asked concernedly.

"No." Aang replied, shaking his head. "It was a warning." Sokka and Suki came into view.

"Hey guys." Sokka said. "Oh good, Aang you're awake. Toph and the Earth King just got here along with some guards from the palace, I don't think the old man is taking to them so well." Suki looked worried.

"I think it would be best if you went down there and helped sort things out." She added. "Just to make sure nobody gets too rattled."

"They're all down in the main street area now on the first floor." Sokka went on. "I told them we'd go and get you before any of the talks began."

"Talks?" Katara asked before Aang could.

"Yeah." Sokka affirmed. "Apparently the Earth King is looking to move the Air Nomads out of this glorified cave and back up to real daylight."

"And he seems to be in the mood to do it sooner rather than later." Suki put in. "I think Toph's been hammering him. She probably wants the people out so she can study this place easier."

"Hey leave the woman alone, she just wants to follow her passion." Sokka argued. "If only everyone had her clear line of vision in knowing what they wanted."

"Yeah well usually people can be a bit more complex than that!" Suki snapped. Aang and Katara exchanged a glance. Groaning slightly in stiffness the Avatar rose to his feet. He grabbed his staff and handed it to his wife.

"Well I guess we better get down there then and see what kind of Avatar duties I can perform." He said, trying to lighten the tension that had just very quickly developed.

"Trust me, those skills are going to be needed." Sokka responded as he led the way out of the mess area.

Several floors and flights of stairs later brought the four of them to what looked like an even tenser situation. With one glance the Avatar immediately wished he was still just regulating Suki and Sokka. That had been a lot smaller, and over the years he had learned what to expect from the two's arguments and exchanges of hurt feelings.

Two groups stood separated from each other by a space of about twenty feet. One was the Air Nomads, with Monk Quanfar standing predictably front and center as the leader. The other group was made up of Toph, the Earth King and several officials from the Palace, one of whom Aang recognized as Ce Jian, the Earth King's head of security. A short, muscular man, highlighted from others by his abundance of body hair, the Avatar only knew Ce Jian to appear when things were questionable and they were prepared for them to escalate into violence.

As the group approached both Quanfar and the Earth King turned to Aang with looks of anticipation. Toph ran over quickly to join them.

"There you guys are, we've been waiting but this doesn't look good. The Earth King wants to relocate the Nomads out of here but for some reason their leader doesn't seem too up on the idea. Not sure why, figured you sky dwellers would love the chance to get out and stretch your wings." The blind earthbender whispered all this quickly under her breath.

"Let me talk to him." Aang said simply. "You just tell the Earth King not to make any moves. Monk Quanfar has a short temper."

"Yeah like I didn't pick up on that last time I was down here." Toph remarked. "Okay, I'll get you whatever time you need." With that she returned quickly to the Earth King's side and whispered into his ear. The Avatar looked at the spectacled face, which after a moment met his own and nodded. Then though Aang was careful to note the Earth King exchanged a quick word with Ce Jian as well. He would need to work fast.

"Monk Quanfar…" He called out, stepping up to the robed figure and bowing.

"Avatar." The monk acknowledged.

"I see you have met the Earth King. I hope all is going well between you two wise leaders." Aang tried to put sincerity into his words but they still sounded slightly fake to him. The monk's lip twitched.

"I have just finished speaking with the Earth King." Quanfar remarked coldly. "It would seem that we are to be evicted from our home within one day of our discovery. Is this the peace and hospitality you spoke to me of?" Aang grimaced and thought hard.

"But I don't understand…don't you want to return to the Air Temple? I know you may think it's not safe but I'll be there personally as your protection." Monk Quanfar sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"You don't understand do you Avatar, or rather you do not try to. Come with me. May I show you something, in private?" Even though he had asked in the form of a question, Aang felt like the old man was giving him an order. He felt though that he had to do this, he had to make more of an effort to understand where Quanfar was coming from. With a nod the airbender consented to follow the monk, giving a brief call to his friends that he would return shortly.

He was led a good distance away from the crowd, toward the back edge of the city. Here the river vanished from view into a cave and the rumblings of a waterfall could be heard. Aang stared into the blackness that was the cave; it was the only part of the city that was not lighted be torches. It reminded him exactly just how far down they really were. He was still looking at it when Monk Quanfar veered off to the right and vanished through a door. Aang noticed it was the last on this row of houses. With a slightly nervous step he pushed himself through the doorway after the old monk and found himself inside a giant graveyard.

Here lines of markings outlined the ground where the fallen had been lain to rest. The torchlight gave off a kind of faded yellow luminosity; this was by far the dimmest room. Small crude carvings had been placed in front of many of the grave markers. They were sculptures of people or of animals though Aang was quick to notice that none of the animals looked quite right. They all had a slight mythological appearance to them, even something as plain as a platypus-bear appeared legendary.

"Are you taking a good long look at where we are Avatar?" Quanfar called out suddenly. He was standing a few paces away. "Do you now understand at all? No of course you don't, you're not even looking for an answer." All Aang could do was stare at the old man, he found himself unable to speak. Quanfar nodded slightly before continuing: "You think you are doing us a favor, returning us to the surface. Well here is a question I put to you then Avatar: what is the surface? Can you tell me what it looks like because I've never seen it, nobody here has. There is not one soul living in this city that has any idea of the world outside these stonewalls. The people who could have led us out confidently, they're buried underneath your feet." He ran his hand over his head. "We are a simple people. We have been content to live our lives until you and your…friends show up today and tell us that is no longer possible. Well I suppose they are right. As Avatar it is your job to make sure no nation occupies another's soil, and here we are, literally doing just that."

"But you're doing so in peace." Aang piped up.

"Occupation is still occupation." Quanfar retorted. "By definition we are breaking the law Avatar. So you must choose. Are you going to be an airbender and stand by your people, give us the time and space we need to act, allow those of us who wish to stay to choose if they wish? Or are you going to be the Avatar and do your duty?" Aang felt himself starting to sweat. "You must make a choice Avatar!" Monk Quanfar roared.

"I don't know…" Aang began. "I need time to think!"

"You've had a century of time." The old man retorted. Aang closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind as it raced in his head. Finally he opened his eyes and left the graveyard.

The crowd was still waiting as he returned. Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph all came running over almost instantly. Aang however, did not stop walking to greet them. He kept right on going. They could only exchange puzzled glances and follow behind. It soon became clear though that the Avatar was not stopping anywhere in the city, he was not moving to address the crowd or heading in the direction of the Earth King. He was heading for the exit.

"Avatar Aang!" The Earth King suddenly called out. Aang froze; his friends did so along with him. "What is your decision? Does the Earth Kingdom have your support or not?" There was a period of silence. Nobody in the hall said anything. Monk Quanfar returned to the front of the crowd with an amused look on his face.

"You'll have to settle this without me." The Avatar stated at last. "I am sorry, but I cannot help either of you." As he spoke these last words tears started flowing from his eyes. Katara instantly put her arms around him in support. A loud uproar went up at these words. Aang buckled in grief but resumed walking.

"It's okay Aang." She said. "You just need some rest and time to think on things." He wished she were right. Maybe some time away would help to clear his head. Right now though he could still see the look of shock and anger on the Earth King's face, even without turning. He could also hear Monk Quanfar's knowing chuckle. The old man wasn't surprised at all. He had wanted this to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	8. Chapter 8 The Matter in Ba Sing Se

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Eight – The Matter in Ba Sing Se

Over a month had passed since the Avatar and his friends vanished from An Liao. Firelord Zuko had gone out onto his grand balcony every day to watch for the slightest sign of his friends. Having long since returned to his home Zuko had been shocked to say the least to discover what had occurred in Ba Sing Se after he and his family had left. What had stunned him more though had been Aang's reaction.

It was unlike his friend to just disappear when the situation called for decisive leadership. Concern and uproar over the move was the conversation everywhere he turned. Everyone was talking about the problem in Ba Sing Se now and what was to be done with the newly discovered Air Nomads. Zuko knew more than most, he had written to the Earth King promptly upon hearing the news, urging him to delay any action until Aang returned. The Earth King had immediately agreed to bar any public entry to the city. Guards were posted at all times to forbid entry. The only outside contact that was made came in the form of an Earth Kingdom ambassador who descended the tunnel everyday to simply ask the Air Nomads if they were ready to make the journey to surface yet and if there was any other help they required. So far the responses were all negative.

So they waited, every citizen of every nation lingered on word of a development, either on the missing Avatar or the underground city. Zuko knew Aang would reappear soon, and he guessed that when the airbender and his friends did return that it would be here. It was for that reason that he stood every morning on his balcony and scanned the clouds. Soon, it would be soon.

"Lu Ten wants you to come in and practice firebending with him." The Firelord turned back to the Palace as his wife approached him. She was dressed in her usual dark red and was holding a scarlet umbrella to shield her from the morning sun. "He says he doesn't understand why his daddy wakes up so early just to look at clouds. I must say I kind of see where he's coming from." She drew up next to him and gazed at the sky. Zuko turned back to look as well, for a long moment no words passed between them. "That one looks like a bunny." Mai spoke absent-mindedly, pointing up to one particular puff of water vapor. Zuko smiled. She smiled too.

"I'll be right in." He said. "What do his teachers say?" Mai beamed with subtle pride.

"Oh just the usual…that he's got a natural talent that always manages to far exceed anyone's expectations." She turned to face her husband. "The best they've seen in a decade, since…" Her voice suddenly trailed off. Zuko bit his lip.

"Since Azula." He finished her sentence for her. She said nothing but nodded. Zuko nodded slowly too, suddenly feeling much older than he was. His sister, his poor, twisted, shattered sister. Her luck had run out ten years ago, disappearing with the better part of her mind. For four years she had needed round the clock care and treatment, there were several times during that time when she'd tried to take her own life. Everyone had feared the worst. Zuko still had a vivid memory of the day the doctors had come three years later. He had been so sure they were bringing news of her death, when they had told him that she had been cleared to return home he'd nearly passed out from the shock. After that revelation a long period of arguing had passed between him and Mai.

Mai had been adamant that Azula not be allowed to live with them inside the palace and Zuko had understood why. It was a difficult time enough already with her being pregnant and needing the extra care and attention. To add Azula to the mix was to add a potentially dangerous element. He had been about ready to agree with his wife and sign Azula over permanently to the institution's care when his Uncle had written him asking for his niece to be returned home.

"She has suffered enough." Zuko remembered those words; the only words written on his Uncle's letter. That had changed his mind, if Uncle believed in her well; he was willing to take the risk too. And it had paid off in a sense. Zuko had gained favor in the view of the people of the world as a kind and forgiving leader and Azula; she hadn't done a thing since she returned home.

Her room had been redecorated white and the Fire Nation Princess simply was content to sit in it. Gazing out the window or resting or practicing calligraphy, she kept active but always within the confines of her room. Nothing so far had proven effective in getting her outside of those four walls. Yet everyday Zuko tried. He would send someone to her door and ask if she wanted to come to meals or relax in the garden or anything. On certain, very important occasions he would go himself to talk with his sister and ask that she come outside. The last time had been for Uncle Iroh's funeral and that had turned out as predictably as all the others.

That was all in the past however, and Zuko believed every day should be treated as a new endeavor, which was why had kept coming out to stare into the clouds and why he would continue to do so until Aang arrived.

Mai coughed a couple of times and shivered in the cool morning air. Zuko put his arm around her. "Are you feeling all right?" He whispered. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Just a quick cough. Probably wouldn't have caught it if I wasn't out here, freezing to death, and looking at stupid clouds!" She added lightly. She shivered again. "How can you stand it out here? I hate autumn." She sighed. "I'm going inside. You should to if you don't want to catch your death trying to decide whether that one looks more like a turtle-dove or a tortoise-finch." The Firelord laughed.

"Okay, okay, since you make such a convincing argument." He grinned and kissed her gently. "Better not keep Lu Ten waiting."

Several hours later found Zuko lying sprawled out on his back in one of the Palace's many courtyards. Lu Ten was leaping up and down happily a few yards away having, in his own mind anyway, bested his father at firebending. In reality the Firelord simply found his energy fading and was just relaxing back for a brief rest. But if Lu Ten wanted to win, then he could win.

"Again! Again Daddy again!" The young infant was shouting, throwing his hands up in the air as he leapt up and down.

"Daddy needs a break Lu, why don't you practice with Master Jeong Jeong for a bit while I go sit with your mother." Zuko suggested. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Turning to look at Mai who was seated on a bench by the far wall he smiled innocently. She smirked back.

"Master Jeong Jeong is no fun!" Lu Ten protested. "He won't let me shoot fire from my hands, he makes me just breath and stand and only make small fire!" As the infant continued his childish rant the Firelord looked to the elderly master who had been watching with stern appraisal from the sidelines. Though Jeong Jeong still looked like a wild man bereft of civilization, Zuko knew of no one better to teach his son the importance of maintaining composure and control. He had never thanked the old White Lotus master properly for accepting this post.

"Hey!" The Firelord called, snapping the boy from his tantrum. Zuko was quickly on his feet, allowing his tall shadow to be cast imposingly over his son. "Listen to me. You pay attention and mind everything Master Jeong Jeong teaches you okay?" He lightened his tone. "It's the only way you'll become a strong and powerful bender." His son looked impressed.

"As strong as you daddy?" He asked. Zuko smiled.

"Stronger." He answered. He turned and headed over toward Mai. "Always remember my little Lu Ten: now is my time but you; you are the rising sun. One day…one day it will be your time." The infant squealed with joy and immediately engrossed himself into his studies. The Firelord sat down next to his wife.

"Stirring speech there genius." Mai commented. "Does every compliment have to be so dramatic?"

"I only spoke the truth." Zuko replied. "It is very important that he grows up knowing who he is. A lot of responsibility awaits him when he's older."

"That's a long ways away, let's enjoy our little boy while he's a little boy." Mai chided. As she finished she leaned against her husband's shoulder and sighed. Overhead the sun beat down its rays of warmth through the slivers of clouds. Birds chirped randomly from their perches on trees. From somewhere a ways off a feral komodo cat meowed loudly. There was no other way to describe it: this day was peaceful.

"This is the way things always should be." The Firelord murmured aloud. Mai turned to him. "No wars, no famine, no plagues, the world is finally right with itself for a change. Can't you smell it? It's like the air is healthier somehow." She sniffed the air.

"Smells like pollen to me." She joked. Zuko grinned.

"I was being serious." He said back in an attempt of a stiff voice. Across on the yard Jeong Jeong was scolding Lu Ten for allowing his fire to grow too rapidly.

"I know you were." Mai whispered. Then she perked her head up. "Maybe the air is healthier since the Air Nomads have returned. Maybe this is how it was supposed to feel all along."

"Maybe…" Zuko agreed. He breathed in deeply, letting the cool wind stew around in his lungs. The temperature was still chilly. Remembering Mai's cough from earlier the Firelord glanced over to a servant standing by a doorway that led into the Palace. "May my wife and I have some tea please?"

"Oh course Sire." The servant replied, bowing as he exited. Zuko turned back to Mai, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just felt like some tea." He said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone. Mai cracked a small grin.

"Right." She answered back, her voice very knowing. "I didn't say anything." Then looking out at the courtyard her body suddenly tensed. "Lu Ten stop playing around with that fire and do what Master Jeong Jeong tells you!" She ordered.

"You never let me do anything fun!" The child yelled back.

"Lu Ten don't talk to your mother like that!" Zuko called. The boy made a face but went back to training. The Firelord leaned back on the bench, relaxing again. He expected his wife to do the same yet her body remained edgy. After a moment he leaned back up. "Hey," He whispered. "You okay?" Mai kept watching her son. It was several moments before she allowed herself to relax. Zuko forced him into her view. She seemed to just notice him for the first time. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

"What…yeah, oh yeah fine." She flashed a weak smile. "Just daydreaming." Now it was Zuko's turn to raise an eyebrow. He fixed his wife with an intense stare. "It's nothing." She reiterated, this time her voice sounding much more firm. "Drink your tea Firelord."

"It has to get here first." He joked back. The two smiled. "But in all seriousness though…are you sure everything is fine? Not having another baby are you?" He raised his eyes in anxiety. Mai's grin widened.

"No." She answered back. "Nothing like that. It's just –" At that moment a loud roar overhead cut her off. Everyone on the courtyard froze temporarily where he or she stood. Even Jeong Jeong, who was not easily caught off guard, appeared taken aback. Barely though had any of them the time to register what was happening before Appa touched down on the flat stone blocks that made up the square. One look up told Zuko that everyone was there, from Aang seated at the reigns to Katara huddled up in blankets at the back.

"It's about time!" The Firelord called up to the Avatar. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Tea should be arriving any second if you want to come down for a cup."

"Oh yes please!" Sokka pleaded, leaping down off Appa. Momo came chattering down after him. "We've been flying all day without food or drink and I'm weak from hunger!"

"His mouth's still strong enough." Toph remarked. She and Suki exchanged a laugh.

"I'll have my servants tend to you all right away." Zuko remarked through laughter. He then shifted his gaze to be more directly focused on Aang, the one member of the group, he noticed, who wasn't laughing. "How about you, how are you holding up?" He asked. The Avatar didn't respond right away at first. After a minute though he finally threw a glance in the Firelord's direction.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just make sure Katara is taken care of. You and I need to talk, in private."

Zuko nodded. "I figured we would. Mai, would you mind looking over things here?" He glanced to his wife who shrugged her shoulders.

"What's there to look over?" She asked lazily. The Firelord grinned briefly before gesturing for the airbender to follow him. With a blast of wind Aang propelled himself off of the bison.

"Keep an eye on her for me buddy." He said to Appa, who groaned in response. The Avatar then turned to follow the Firelord. Zuko led Aang out of the courtyard, through several enormous doorways and up a flight of steps. As they walked the corridors there were dark shades of ruby and burgundy all around them, in both tapestries and the painting of the wall itself. Light faded quickly from the interior of the palace if there were no torches to keep it going and already today, even though it was only early afternoon, everything cast a long shadow. Zuko felt this actually reflected the Palace's atmosphere: a place darker and depressing than it should have been. Too much evil and treachery had occurred within these walls for the sunlight to ever again properly illuminate them. Finally he turned off into a small sitting area clearly designed for two.

A table bordered by two cushions occupied the small room. Torches lined the four walls. The ceiling was high and gloomy, much like in any other room of the Palace. Overall it was not a cheery location but it would suit their purposes. Zuko made a motion for Aang to be seated before sitting down himself on the opposite side.

"Now then…" The Firelord began. "Want to tell me exactly what happened down there that made you vanish this past month? The entire world's talking about it!"

"I know." Aang replied slowly. "I didn't want to leave but I felt it was the only choice. I had to distance myself from the situation before I could resolve it appropriately." Zuko nodded in understanding.

"So you were simply just taking a step back to sort it out, I hate to be the one to tell you that's not how people are choosing to look at it. I have heard stories shared by all three nations of how the indecisive Avatar ran away from his first big challenge in keeping the peace. Obviously they aren't gaining any real momentum since anyone with a brain remembers you're the one we have to thank for this peace in the first place."

"I don't need public approval to do my job." Aang snapped back. He looked angry for a second before releasing into submission. "But I can see where they would get the idea. I think…he wanted this reaction. I know he did. If I could only figure out why…" Zuko sat there puzzled. The Avatar was clearly talking more to himself now.

"Who?" He asked. "You don't mean to tell me the Earth King wants the public to see you as incompetent…I would find that hard to believe." Aang snapped back to reality at Zuko's words.

"No, no, no." He responded immediately, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Not the Earth King…Monk Quanfar, the leader of the Air Nomads."

"Ah yes." Zuko acknowledged. "I read about him…supposed to be hard to get along with. Very combative for a member of a pacifist society it would seem." The Firelord paused; looking up he could see Aang giving him a perplexed look. "The Earth King shares your low opinion of him." He explained. The Avatar nodded. "But I'm still confused. How and why would Quanfar do it? What payoff could there possibly be in making an Avatar not appear to be doing his job?" Aang shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I also don't know how he could be so sure of how I would act. He met me just hours before."

"That does seem an absurdly short amount of time to get to know someone well enough to manipulate them." Zuko agreed. "Still the whole thing was pointless. You're here now so that means you've either sorted it out or are very close to. And once you make a decision nobody's going to publicly oppose it."

"Quanfar might." Aang groaned. "So far he's taken every opening he's had against me. No reason to think he won't have something to say no matter which way I rule."

"So?" The Firelord scoffed. "You're the Avatar, he's just a monk. According to your system of government he doesn't even speak for the whole of your people, shouldn't there be a council or something?"

"Should be." Aang said.

"Well I think I might have figured it out then." Zuko replied. "Sounds to me like this guy just enjoys power. He's not used to sharing it and suddenly you come along…you, who have far more power than he can ever hope to achieve. Of course he wants to take you down a peg."

"That's what Katara thinks too." The Avatar admitted.

"Listen to her then. She's right on it this time." Zuko stood and paced the room. At length he sighed and sat back down again. "So what did you decide?" Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't yet." He said sadly. "After we left we went to the Southern Air Temple so I could have some time to meditate. I thought I would obtain a clear answer but so far nothing."

"What made you decide to come here then?" Zuko asked. Aang smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Because everyone else seems to think that maybe if I just relaxed and we had our Ember Island getaway like planned then maybe I could focus a little more and reach the answer. So essentially we're here just to pick you guys up. That is if you're still coming?" He shot the Firelord a look. Zuko was shocked. As soon as he composed himself though he started laughing.

"Is that really why?" He asked between chuckles. The Avatar nodded. Fighting to develop a straight face Zuko went on: "Well then I agree with them. Sounds like the type of thing Uncle would have suggested. It'll probably work." Aang didn't look convinced. In fact he looked tired, tired and worn out, with eyes full of stress. "Hey have you been doing all the flying?" The Firelord asked suddenly. The Avatar nodded. "And I suppose with all those lengthy periods of meditation you haven't been sleeping much?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Aang retorted.

"I didn't mean to offend. You're not at the reins though, when we leave I mean. I think Lu Ten's at the right age when I teach him to fly a giant bison." Aang opened his mouth to respond but Zuko put up a hand. "Aang, listen to me on this. We've been friends for ten years; trust me and spend some time resting with your wife. She'd probably love the company." Silence followed his words. The airbender kept looking as if he were going to protest. When he finally did open his mouth though, no words of rebuttal came out.

"When do you think we should leave?" He asked. Zuko thought a moment.

"How tired is Appa?"

"Not very. We haven't done much flying. He'd be up for some more at least today. Not enough to manage the whole trip but we could at least get started." Zuko nodded.

"Very well, go eat and tell everyone we'll be moving out soon. Be sure to tell Mai and Lu Ten to grab a few things, the house should be well stocked but just in case. I'll join you in a few minutes." Aang made a face of half-acknowledgement.

"Do you have something to do?" He asked interestedly.

"No." Zuko replied as he rose and made for the door. "Just someone to see."

A few minutes later brought the Firelord to his least favorite door in the entire Palace. Closed, it looked no different from any other door. The wood was painted red and there was a guard posted at the watch just outside of it. No the door itself was just like any other, what was on the other side, however, that made all the difference.

"Sire." The guard acknowledged in smart military salute. Zuko bowed slightly as he approached.

"Open it, I wish to speak with her." He stated flatly.

"Of course Sire." The guard complied. He did not produce a key, for indeed there wasn't one. This cell needed no lock. The prisoner held herself captive. With one fluid motion the guard had extended a hand and grabbed the grip to slide the door inward. There was a sharp jerk and red peeled away to reveal white.

Zuko stepped forward into the white room. He never got over it. Each time the dull ashen color resonated inside his skull. He could feel a headache coming on. It was true the Palace was darker than it should have been but this room, it was like this room was trying to single handedly balance out the rest of the castle. He sighed and began stepping inside.

"Don't come in too far, you'll get it dirty!" Came a harsh, gentle voice. Zuko stopped. That voice had once commanded so much behind it. He loved that voice. He hated that voice.

"I'm sorry Azula." He said quickly, halting mid-step.

"Brother…oh it's only you. Do I need another injection today?" The voice was lifeless, devoid of all feeling. How had this happened? Is this really what living with his father for all those years had done to her? Zuko blessed his banishment more and more with each visit.

"No Azula. No injection…how are you feeling?"

"I am alive. I breathe while stone sits motionless. I flow like stream: through forests, over mountains, I even dribble across deserts on my best days."

"Oh…" The Firelord sighed. "That's good. I'm glad to see you're so talkative today." There came no reply. Zuko stood there, wishing he would sink into the floor. "Listen Azula…Mai and I are going away. Lu Ten and us, we're going on vacation with some nice people…would you like to come? I think the outdoors would do you good. Remember Ember Island?" He could make her out now, a lump in the bed sheets. There was no movement except the slow rise and fall of her breathing.

"Not going to Ember Island." Azula answered back flatly. "You should let the Avatar steer, he knows the neighborhood better than you, knows which spots to avoid." Zuko started in shock from where he stood.

"I'm sorry…" He began. "What did you just say?" Azula was silent.

"Who is Lu Ten?" She inquired finally in an interested voice. Zuko sighed again; this was more like it.

"He's your nephew Azula, remember? I've told you about him before." Another period of silence followed.

"Oh…" Azula whispered at length. "I have a nephew. I did not know I had a nephew."

"So you don't want to come with us?" Zuko asked again. The lump on the bed gave the slightest movement.

"No." She said. "No not today, it isn't time to get up yet." Zuko nodded and stepped out of the room. He made an absent-minded signal for the guard to close the door after him. It was always the same. Every visit he had told her about Lu Ten, she never remembered. Mai of course forbade the child from going near the woman so that was it, with every visit came the shock. Azula found out she was an aunt. He didn't know how long it lasted before she forgot again. A minute maybe, an hour, what did it matter? It was all the proof he needed to face a sad reality. His sister's mind was gone.

Aang allowed Katara to drape her arms around him as they sat together at the back of Appa's saddle. For the first time in weeks he felt like he was relaxing. The warmth underneath him from Appa, the warmth behind him from his wife, it all combined together to put his soul in a good place. With a smile he placed his hand on Katara's belly and allowed it to rest there. She put hers over it.

"You can feel more kicks now." She whispered gently to him. "I don't know whether our baby is going to be a boy or a girl but I can tell you this, definitely a fighter. I never thought it'd be this many." The Avatar beamed up at his wife.

"Well he or she has you for a mommy, what'd you expect?" He said lightly, letting the words flow gently from his mouth. "You're the strongest person I've ever met." Katara smiled.

"Wow, really? Man you need to get out more." Sokka commented from up front. He was sprawled out giving off the appearance of being completely out of it, although Aang was careful to notice that whenever Suki shifted, he'd inch a little closer to her.

"Oh yeah strong guy?" Katara said in mock anger. "Care to back up your words with your muscle?"

"I'd love to see that one." Toph stated happily.

"So would I." Mai added. Then looking forward she checked to make sure Zuko had a firm hold on Lu Ten, who was holding Appa's reins and laughing wildly. "Although maybe somewhere closer to the ground _when we're not up so high_!" The Firelord turned around as this last part was clearly directed at him.

"We're being careful." He called back.

"Don't worry so much, the worrisome mom bit is never fun to be around, trust me." Toph put in. Mai looked sulkily away.

"Well we can't all play the rich, spoiling aunt." She mumbled under her breath. The blind earthbender grinned sheepishly.

"I can be harsh, I'm very harsh to…Momo! Momo, stop saying those things about Sokka behind his back!" She yelled at the lemur, who just tilted his head.

"What's he been saying? If it's about the polar-leopard underwear it's a total lie."

"Polar-leopard underwear?" Suki repeated with raised eyebrows. Sokka gasped.

"Momo! You did tell them!" Everyone laughed as the Water Tribe Warrior blushed furiously and attempted to disappear from view. Aang smiled and leaned into Katara. She tensed slightly before looking down.

"Hey…careful! I'm already carrying some extra weight here in case you hadn't noticed!" A grin followed these words as she bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Aang found himself saying suddenly. Katara beamed at him.

"I know." She replied. The couple lay back and together closed their eyes as Appa continued to soar over the waves.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	9. Chapter 9 The Legend of Ji Tian

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Nine – The Legend of Ji Tian

The travelers stretched their limbs within the confines of Appa's saddle. The day was advancing. There had been no break since they had left the Fire Nation Palace and now everyone aboard was starting to feel the effects of confinement, some more so than others. Mai, who had never been at all accustomed to long periods of flight on the back of the giant bison was fidgeting the most whereas Aang and Katara were still dozing comfortably at the rear. The matter was hardly a choice, however, as solid land had disappeared some time ago and Appa now soared over what looked like endless ocean. There was nothing but shades of blue above or below them.

Zuko surveyed the terrain with keen eyes from over Lu Ten's shoulders. The overwhelming excitement of flying so large an animal had long since worn off and now the toddler was giving his task all his determination and focus. The Firelord was pleased with his son; this ability to so effectively concentrate at such a young age was a very promising sign indeed. He allowed himself a brief flicker of pride as he continued looking about for some island to land on for a rest.

"Sokka," He called back to the group on the saddle. "What's the map say about this area?" Zuko craned his neck for a brief glance back at Sokka and Suki, who had unfurled a map and had it lain out in front of them. The Water Tribe warrior was scratching his chin thoughtfully with the handle of his sword as he examined the document.

"According to this we should be coming up on that scatter of islands I mentioned earlier anytime now." He replied. "We've been flying northeast since we left the Palace so the Cong and Luro Island chains should be practically right under us."

"That is if avoiding that swarm of sea-snappers didn't alter our course." Suki put in.

"That barely changed our direction for a minute." Sokka countered. "And Appa doesn't get lost that easy. At most it added five more minutes of travel time." He studied the map a bit more closely before shaking his head. "No we would have had to drastically alter our course, there's no way." Mai yawned loudly.

"I don't care if it's Ember Island or the South Pole," She stated. "I just want to find somewhere where I can lie down and stretch out without my feet coming into contact with bison fur." Appa groaned loudly at this remark.

"Lu Ten go back and sit with your mother, I think I'd better take the reins now." Zuko's command caused everyone who was awake in the saddle to look up. The Firelord had turned and placed his son safely within the confines of the saddle. Ahead sinister black clouds had formed a wall against the otherwise bright sky. From where they were seated all watched as lightning forked and flickered underneath the imposing shroud.

"What's going on?" Toph asked. "Why is everybody suddenly on edge?"

"A storm." Sokka stated.

"A big one." Added Zuko. "We can't go through that. Everyone look around, find me somewhere to put us down now!" Heads turned over the side as each and every person did their best to look for a spot of darkness that contrasted the glittering surface of the ocean. Toph, of course, simply sat against the wall of the saddle and waited, grabbing Lu Ten to keep an eye on him. After a couple of moments Zuko jerked on Appa's reins, turning the sky bison more eastward. The murky envelope of the storm was growing larger in front of them. Now distant smashes of thunder and crashes of waves could be heard. The Firelord felt himself begin to sweat. They were too far out now to turn back, he doubted whether or not Appa had left it in him to reach the mainland. The bison was older; he needed to rest more. This was getting bad.

"Maybe we should wake up Aang?" Toph suggested. "He and Katara could try and bend us a bubble and we could fly through."

"Maybe…but I'm willing to bet visibility is pretty terrible in there." Zuko acknowledged, watching the storm. "Even if they did create an effective bubble, we still probably couldn't find land…and keeping a bubble like that going would require a lot of energy."

"He right, we should keep looking and try to circle the storm if we have to." Sokka commented.

"But what happens if we can't find land?" Suki asked.

"We'll find land!" Sokka shut her down. "We just have to keep looking for it. The map tells us there are islands all over the place around here. One of them has to show up eventually." From where he was sleeping Aang's eyes fluttered and he mumbled some incoherent syllables. Then though, still in a haze, he merely turned over so that his face was buried against Katara and fell back into slumber. "Look what you're doing!" Sokka hissed at Suki. "You nearly woke the poor guy up! You know how long it's been since I've seen him sleeping like that? We're not in mortal peril yet, so keep your head!"

"I'm sorry…" Suki stammered. "I didn't mean to…I just wasn't thinking –"

"No, you weren't!" Sokka finished for her, still whispering in a low voice. "So how about you stop trying ineffectively to use your brain and more effectively to use your eyes!" He blurted out this last part.

"Sokka! That's enough!" Zuko called from the front. The young Water Tribe warrior shot him a look, the Firelord returned the stare. Only then did Sokka's eyes widen with realization of how he'd been acting. Hastily he turned back to Suki. The Kyoshi warrior had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Suki…" Sokka began. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Toph punched him angrily in the arm.

"Why don't _you _ever think before opening _your_ mouth?" She scolded. The warrior was speechless. Suddenly Lu Ten, looking over the edge from Toph's lap, began to wiggle excitedly.

Pointing he shouted: "Land! Land!" Zuko darted his face earthward. Sure enough a fairly large island was just now emerging into view. Looking lush and tropical, it pierced toward the sky with a single jagged mountain peak, exhibiting a definite volcanic history. However what was most eye-catching and most pleasing by far was the appearance of a fairly large settlement built on the lower slopes of the mountain. The Firelord smiled.

"Everyone hang on." He shouted. "We're landing!"

"Aang!" The airbender looked up from where he was sleeping on the saddle, standing in front of him was a figure in ghostly ethereal light. Blinking, he was surprised to realize it was someone he knew very well.

"Avatar Kuruk?" He asked, baffled in complete surprise.

"You cannot stay here kid. It's not safe." The past Avatar's face was grim.

"What? I don't understand?" Aang managed to get out; he was still so confused.

"You cannot stay here!" Kuruk persisted. "You have to get out!"

"Aang, we've landed, it's time to get out." Katara's voice snapped the Avatar back to reality. He lurched forward and was on his haunches before he was even aware of where he really was. Almost instantaneously features of the land blurred into focus. He saw that he alone was left on top of Appa. Everyone else had dismounted on was standing on what appeared to be cobblestones. Looking around Aang saw that they were in some kind of fenced-in lot near a long wooden house. The building was resembled a stretched hut built up several feet from the ground and supported by a crisscrossing frame of beams.

Outside the lot the cobblestones continued on to form a busy street. Komodo rhinos pulling wagons laden with produce, meat or other goods rambled back and forth along with a multitude of people. Judging from their dress they were Fire Nation commoners. There were no elaborate patterns, no rich, expensive materials; the people wore simple cloth and what appeared to be stone shoes. Many more houses and huts of various sizes bordered the road which intercepted another and another, each one branching off in its own direction, all as densely populated. After taking all this in the Avatar refocused his attention to the figures standing directly before him.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Salamander Island." Sokka replied. "It's in the middle of the Luro chain, about one days flight away from Ember."

"A storm forced us down." Zuko added. "Thought it best if we let it pass before moving on. Accommodations have already been secured; we'll be staying at the very best inn this place has to offer."

"Where's that?" Aang asked, throwing looks around in every which way.

"Where's what?" Came a harsh, old husky voice from the entrance of the lot. The Avatar looked over to see an old, wrinkled figure of a man hunched over and giving him a stern eye. The man's skin was so folded with age it was almost impossible to distinguish his mouth from another layer of skin. He was completely bald with glasses, though the Avatar noticed that they lacked lenses. In fact as he watched the figure reached up and rubbed his eyes through the holes. Despite his bent frame, the man still gave off strength. He was old, his body crippling, but he was not weak. "You mean to tell me that those young eyes of yours can't see the best hotel on this whole great isle when you're right flaming next to it?"

Aang blinked and looked over at the long hut. "You mean that's it?" He asked incredulously.

"That's it? Why you young stuck up vagabond, when I was your age I would have settled for a tree with thick leaves! Now you kids these days, you want everything don't you? My hotel's not good enough for you is it?" The old man waggled a finger, causing the skin on it to shake. The airbender wondered for a second whether it might fall off.

"I'm sorry?" He guessed in reply, still very much out of it and simply not knowing what to make of this old man yelling at him. To his surprise the layers of skin lifted up in a half crescent, forming what looked like a toothless smile. The old man started rasping out fits of laughter.

"Well don't be cause that ain't the hotel, well least anyways not for you people folks. It's a stable for your animals, I provide them fresh hay and shelter to sleep under every night." The old man continued laughing. "Call me Flake, everyone around here does. I run the Gorgon Inn up the mountain. I don't know if it's the best place that the Firelord and the Avatar have ever stayed at, but I'll do my best to make you all comfortable." Aang felt himself blink in surprise. "What?" Flake went on. "Didn't think I knew who you were? By the spirits boy you have an big blue arrow on your head!" At this Katara snickered. Aang looked up sheepishly before leaping down from Appa.

"All right well let's get going." Flake said, gesturing out onto the street. "Best get you up and settled in before this storm hits, especially if it's as bad as you say." He ambled out into the street with the others following close at his heels. Aang found Katara's hand and grabbed it.

"Did you sleep well?" She whispered. He smiled at her.

"Fairly…" Came his answer. He still couldn't shake the last few seconds from his head. What had Kuruk of all people been doing in his dream? In front of them, Flake was carrying on to anyone to who would listen.

"Not surprised we're getting a big storm tonight of all nights. Nope not surprised one bit. Ji Tian wouldn't let this year go by, why would she? She's never let us off the hook for it, never. Every year we either get a storm or a sickness or an eruption or somebody gets killed or something. Terrible thing we did though, can't blame anyone for holding a grudge over it, especially a spirit."

"Who's Ji Tian?" Toph asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"We read about her in school." Zuko cut in. Then, turning to Mai he asked: "Wasn't she supposed to be some type of enchantress or something? The people thought she was a witch?" His wife shrugged.

"Aye…she's our deepest sin on Salamander Island." Flake answered. "All men do evil at some point in their lives, but this was so evil that to this day we haven't been completely forgiven for it."

"What happened?" Suki was leaning her head forward to make sure she didn't miss a word. Everyone was listening; Sokka had even raised an eyebrow. Flake seemed to be aware of his audience and was taking a certain relish in their captivity. His feet clattered over the cobblestones in silence for a few seconds before he went on.

"Well, many years back…back when this island was first being settled, there was a very wealthy family who was appointed governors of the place by the Firelord. Well they had a daughter see named Ji Tian whom everyone wanted to marry, not just cause she was beautiful neither. Though I have heard it said that she was such a sight to look upon that she would make some men speechless." Aang's eyes widened slightly upon hearing this. The woman who had given him the warning…could it be?

"There were other benefits too." Flake was going on. "Like whoever earned her hand in marriage would become the next governor, and since Salamander Island was shaping up to be the next big thing this would be quite an honor then wouldn't it. So loads of folks tried, from prosperous man to peasant, they all came…and all were rejected. She didn't want nothing to do with any of them it seemed. Ha! Why most of the time they would come calling and she wouldn't even be home! Every morning at sunrise she'd set off into the forest, and most of the time she wouldn't come back till just before sunset."

"So folks started talking see…naturally asking the big question: where does she go everyday?" The old man cleared his throat. "Well everyone knew of the spirit of the forest, there were already stories of him being told throughout the village. A giant salamander of some kind he was supposed to be. Some said he would manipulate people, play tricks on them. Why it was even a popular wives' tale at the time that he would lure young children to their doom by drowning them in the rivers." Flake turned a corner and started his slow ascent uphill with everyone following very closely behind.

"Now people were wondering…what if he'd played a trick on her? What if she was chosen to be his next victim? So, for her own safety of course, they assigned somebody to follow her into the forest one day. Just a regular townsperson like – well not like you but like me anyway. So he follows her see, way deep into the forest they go. To a part hardly anybody's ever been to. And he loses sight of her for a second in the thicket, gets his shirt caught on a branch. But soon enough he breaks free and comes out of it and what does he see? There's Ji Tian dancing upon the surface of the water with the spirit himself! Now the spirit of course sees the villager and vanishes but Ji Tian, she don't sink! She just keeps standing there on the water as if it were as still as these cobblestones." He stamped the ground for emphasis.

"This villager runs back to town with the news and naturally within minutes the place is a mob. Nobody can fathom how she did it, unless of course she was part spirit herself! Or maybe all spirit! Anyway, despite the governor's pleading the people jail and lock up Ji Tian the moment she sets foot outside the forest. They put her on trial and start saying crazy things about her, most of them completely made up. People claim that she's as bad as the forest spirit and has been putting spells on all the men in the village and that's why they want her so bad. Course the jealous women were behind this one and the men who didn't want to get in trouble with their wives well…they went along with it to. Now the whole thing just spirals from there. It really gets botched up! See they all decide that Ji Tian is dangerous and a threat to everyone in the village, especially the children so they offer her a choice: recant or be burned alive as a witch!" As he said this Flake took a road that lead off the main path and up more so along the mountain.

"Poor Ji Tian, she didn't repent. Claimed she'd never done a thing wrong to the town and that it was them who were making the mistake. That, as you can imagine, did not go over too well. So they gathered the wood, built a pyre on the beach and burned her…and as they did they quickly realized the mistake they had made." Flake paused and turned around. "See she loved that spirit, she had fallen so in love with it that the two were one in the same. That is how she was able to stand on water. As she burned, the salamander came forward and spoke to the people. It said: 'As you have taken innocent life, so shall it be taken from you. For as many hairs that there are on her head, you will suffer as many misfortunes!' And as it spoke those words an extraordinary thing happened to Ji Tian's hair, it turned –"

"Gold…" Aang finished. Flake was silent for a moment, and then began to slowly nod his head.

"Aye," He confirmed. "Gold. She lifted up, her clothes they were all the color of flame and fire. The rope that bound her to the pyre slipped off and fell and she just…vanished. But we on this island all know what happened next. A horrible plague hit, wherein every family lost a child. And Ji Tian? Folks saw her occasionally walking the beach, or dancing within the forest, or playing in a river and they knew…they knew that she had become the spirit of the island. So we built her a shrine on the beach and begged for forgiveness and for the most part we've gotten it. Except for one day out of the year it seems, the day they burned her, that day horrible misfortune still plagues this poor island." He stopped and exhaled a deep breath. "So, who wants some tea when we reach the inn?"

Gorgon Inn turned out to be a warm looking building built into a rocky outcropping in the side of the mountain. Like every other structure they'd seen so far, it was made of wood and maintained off the ground by a layer of support beams. However a stone chimney protruded from the roof and light seeped out of every window. It was like a small beacon of refuge on the mountain, a good spot for an inn.

It took minutes for Flake to adequately settle everyone into their surroundings upon entry. They were split up into five rooms: Zuko's family took one, Aang and Katara another and Sokka, Suki and Toph each got their own. Once he'd showed them all in, Flake called everybody back out into the hall to make a brief message.

"All right folks, I hope you all find your new lodgings at least bearable for the next twenty-four hours." He croaked in a lighthearted tone. "In a couple of hours a bell will ring for dinner, expect another one tomorrow morning at breakfast time too. The lanterns will be lit all night so feel free to move around, door's also always open so you can venture out onto the island." He threw a glance out the window. "Sky is getting darker though so I don't know how much I'd advise that one. Apart from that, treat this place as your home." He turned to shuffle off toward the stairs that lead back down to the lobby. Halfway back however, something seemed to go off in his head and he raised a hand and turned around. "Oh yeah and there was one more thing too: the upstairs. It's not dangerous really or nothing up there, just a lot of storage space and some of it might not be entirely child friendly. Though if you do need anything, odds are it's up there so just use caution. Okay! See you folks at dinner!" and with that he turned and hobbled off down the staircase. There was a moment or two of silence as everyone simply watched the old bent figure's shadow disappear before turning to one another.

"So what's the plan before dinner?" Toph asked nonchalantly. "Anybody want to do anything cause I really don't want to just sit in my room waiting for a bell."

"I'm going down to the beach to look for the shrine to Ji Tian." Aang answered back almost instantly.

"That sounds kind of cool, mind if I come with?" Sokka inquired, taking a step out of his doorway. The airbender put up a hand.

"I think it best if I went alone. I think I might have met this spirit before…and I want to see if I can get her to speak to me again." He explained in a decisive manner. Sokka nodded and stepped back.

"Well if you're going to the beach, maybe I'll head into town, you never know what you'll find there." Suki put in.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Zuko agreed. "You two want to come along?" He had turned back into his room to look at his wife and son.

"Wander aimlessly through some market street hoping to find something to do while waiting to get rained on? No thanks. I'll stay here." Mai said dryly as she sprawled out on her bed. Lu Ten on the other hand was more than happy to accompany his father.

"I think I'll stay here with Mai." Katara added, as they were getting ready to leave. Her husband turned to look at her.

"Sure, is everything okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. She smiled at him.

"Yeah fine. My feet are just a little sore from walking today. Uphill isn't my strongest area right now." She took a seat and relaxed a little. "Let all you carefree souls go. The mothers will stay behind and worry." She exchanged a small grin with Mai.

"All right," Aang remarked. Bending down he kissed his wife before turning to go. "I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be here waiting." She replied.

A little while later Suki, Toph, Zuko and Lu Ten were milling their way through the crowded street. The young toddler was tugging at his father's arm but the Firelord did not allow him to stray too far. As they progressed from shop to shop people hurled deals and various offers at them left and right. Most people moved aside and let them pass, but one person put a hard shoulder into Toph, who of course shot it right back, sending the man flying to the ground.

"Hey!" He growled. He sprang to his feet and drew a small dagger. "Watch where you're going!" Toph smirked and held up two fingers. She took the blade in between them and casually bent it.

"Step aside." She stated before continuing to walk on by. Zuko smirked while Suki and Lu Ten laughed. Toph herself allowed a tiny smile of satisfaction to cross her lips. The man simply stood there wide-eyed. His mouth was open but no coherent words escaped through it. With a meek effort, he drew out of the way. They continued walking.

"Nicely done Toph." Suki complimented. "Bet he didn't think he was pulling a knife on the world's only metalbending master." The blind earthbender spit on the ground off to the side.

"Whatever." She responded offhandedly.

"Auntie Toph was amazing!" Lu Ten cried.

"Yeah? You liked that Little Spark?" Toph asked mischievously. "Never let anyone push you around. I'm sure your parents are teaching you that."

"We're also teaching him not to abuse his power and only use it as last resort." Zuko commented. Toph shrugged.

"Hey don't let me stop you on that. But he pushed, I simply pushed back." They continued walking along, listening to the din of the crowd all around them. Eventually Suki sighed.

"I wish Sokka had decided to come with us." She said, almost reluctantly. Zuko bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

"Hey if he wants to go fishing, let him." Toph replied. "I should think you'd be grateful after the way he acted earlier."

"Yeah…" Suki whispered aloud, more to herself than to anyone. Again silence reclaimed the group. At that moment a woman rode past atop a two-headed ostrich-phant. Lu Ten began to point.

"Daddy, can we go over there! Please! I want to see the birdie!" Zuko turned, following his son's gaze.

"All right." He allowed. "If that's what you want." Glancing at the other two he asked: "You two want to come?"

"Sure." Suki mumbled. "Why not?" She made to follow. Toph, on the other hand, kept right on walking.

"No thanks." She called. "You guys go head, I've got something else I want to take care of. Catch up with you later?" She asked, stopping her progress.

"Okay." The Firelord acknowledged. "Meet you at the town square in one hour."

"I'll be there." The blind earthbender replied as she vanished into the crowd.

Mai and Katara were sitting together in the Inn's lounge. Aside from Flake, who was way over on the other side of the room, they were the only two souls present. Both women were laid back relaxing, though the Firelady looked considerably more relaxed than the pregnant waterbender. Mai was holding a book open in front of her though was really only half reading it. Katara was simply tilting her head back and allowing her eyes to close. This was relaxation; this was what she needed.

"I wonder if they found anything worthwhile in town?" Mai asked aloud, more as a conversation starter than an actual question.

"Probably." Katara answered back. "This seems like an interesting place. I'm surprised I didn't see more tourists on our way up here."

"Ember Island pretty much zaps all our major island tourism." Mai replied. "It seems every century has it's own really popular island resort that dominates the others. This time around it's Ember." She sighed and looked back down at her book. "Personally I can't wait till we get there. It's been forever since I've had a good cool refreshing glass of chimmeyberry juice."

"What's that?" Katara inquired.

"Only the closest thing in the world to liquid bliss." Mai replied. "Every time I drink it it's like all of my problems and cares just…wash away in its sweet nectar." She sighed again. "Oh what I wouldn't give for a glass right now."

"I think we have some." Came Flake's voice from over in the corner. The two women looked up, startled. "Sorry." The old man apologized. "Couldn't help but overhear. I'm sure I have at least one bottle up in storage on the third floor. I'd be much obliged to go and fetch it for you if…well if I didn't have all this supper to prepare in the kitchen in a few minutes."

"Are you sure it's up there?" Katara asked.

"Pretty sure." Flake responded. "Scratching his head. "Back top shelf if my mind hasn't completely failed me. You're welcome to it if you want." The two women looked at each other.

"I'll go get us some." Mai suggested.

"No let me go." Katara cut her off. "You can at least sit and be comfortable, I can't even really do that right now. You sit here and wait and I'll be right back." With an effort she hoisted herself up from her seat. "Won't be more than a minute." She stated before heading for the stairs.

Down on the docks Sokka had tied a line to the hilt of his sword and was casting it out half-heartedly. As soon as he was content with it he sat back and sighed, watching the waves as they collided against the shore. Everything was gray around him and within. As he looked up at the dark, cloud-filled sky, he found himself wishing he could see the moon. That at least, always gave a little comfort. He found himself starting to drift off when approaching footsteps surprised him back to reality. Spinning around he came face to face with Toph, who settled herself down next to him and blew the hair out from in front of her eyes.

"What's going on with you Sokka?" She asked at length. "Why have you been so on edge around Suki? You know she doesn't deserve the harsh treatment you've been giving her." The Water Tribe warrior didn't respond. "You know I once really cared about somebody…" Toph went on. "But they didn't return the feeling. It wasn't that he hated me or anything, he just only saw me as a friend and I had to learn to live with that." She rubbed the bracelet of space-earth that fit snuggly around her arm.

"He loved someone else. And she loved him back. And they were happy, and I think they thought that their lives were just going to be happy forever simply because they loved each other." The blind earthbender picked up a small rock that had found it's way onto the dock and hurled it out to sea. It skipped several times before sinking beneath the waves. "But things don't always work out that simple. Sometimes more work is needed and sometimes there are setbacks. It doesn't mean it wasn't meant to be, it just means the two people need to try harder. Things can still turn out happy, especially if they both still love each other." She turned and grabbed Sokka's face, fixing his blue eyes directly into her vacant ones. "Suki still loves you." She hammered each word like nails into wood.

Sokka's eyes filled with tears. "I know." He said finally. "And I'm trying…I just can't ever seem to say the right thing around her anymore." Toph nodded in silence.

"Try starting with how you feel." She stated finally. Then she stood and turned to go. Sokka let her take a few steps before saying:

"Toph!" He stood up. She turned back to face him. "Thank you…" He muttered with effort. The blind earthbender seemed to then start shaking as she said nothing but continued to walk away. Sokka could not see this but tears were running down her cheeks and silently she sobbed. All the while her hand rubbed the bracelet of space-earth.

Aang stood standing in front of her statue. It was her! The woman from his vision, the one who delivered the warning. Furthermore this was that very same beach. He recognized every detail of it; the only difference was this onyx-crafted statue that stood where she had. What was going on here? He didn't have a guess. All he knew is that they would have to leave as soon as possible. He remembered all too well the horrifying images of the vision and the dire words spoken to him. He just wished he knew exactly what the danger was. Was the spirit of Ji Tian going to be angry with him for coming? Well it hadn't exactly been his choice; he had been asleep when they'd landed, had he been flying this never would have happened.

"Help me!" He pleaded to the statue. "I am sorry, I did not wish to come here against your will. You must believe that. Please, allow my friends and I safe stay and safe passage from your island o great spirit." He held out a hand and touched the statue. "Please…" he whispered.

As his hand touched the statue he felt a rush as his mind sharpened. Within the snap of one second he felt his consciousness ascend into the realm of the spirits and standing before him he was not at all surprised to see, not the statue, but Ji Tian herself in all her radiant glory. Her eyes were downcast and full of sorrow as she fixed them on the airbender.

"Avatar…" She whispered. "Why did you come here? Why didn't you listen?"

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I didn't mean to…it was an accident." He knelt down before her. "Please spare my friends." He implored. "Only punish me for this transgression." The spirit tilted her head in confusion.

"Avatar Aang…" Her voice hummed softly in his ear. "It was never me you had to fear from this place. I was simply looking out for the ones you loved." He looked up at her in confusion. The atmosphere suddenly grew very cold. "He has been stalking you for some time Avatar, waiting…waiting for the person you cared about to be in a very powerful spiritual area. An area like this island. You've felt it haven't you? How close the two worlds come to merging within these shores. Here he can get her easily. He just needed to wait until you left her alone…which you have." Aang felt his blood run cold.

"Who?" He demanded sharply, fear evident all over his face. "Who is after Katara?" Ji Tian frowned and a single drop fell from her eye to the sand.

"Avatar Aang I am so sorry." She whispered.

"WHO?" Screamed the airbender, almost completely losing control. The spirit woman looked him dead in the eye.

"You've met him before." She stated finally, then, as she spoke the next words, the Avatar felt his heart freeze. "Koh: The Face Stealer." Aang's eyes widened.

"No!" He mouthed, repeating it over and over again. Ji Tian was sobbing.

"I am so sorry." She repeated. "It is already too late."

"NO!" Aang bellowed. He retched himself from the Spirit World. Alighting on the beach his eyes and tattoos glowed and with speed never before witnessed he burst off toward the hotel. Splintering trees and boulders alike he rocketed up the mountain. Within less than ten seconds he crashed through the doors of the hotel and into the main area. Mai and Flake leapt in shock.

"Now hang on now, what do you think you are doing?" Flake screamed but Aang didn't listen. His eyes darted violently around the room.

"Where is Katara?" He bellowed, his voice echoing all the past Avatars.

"Upstairs." Mai stammered. "Has something happened?" He didn't bother to answer her. Launching himself upward Aang smashed through the ceiling, stopping briefly to check in his room before he lurched onto the third floor. Various objects scattered and shattered upon his violent entry.

"Katara!" Aang called. "Katara!" a faint clicking noise crossed his ears; suddenly he remembered where he'd heard it before. On the beach, and in Koh's lair. "Katara!" He yelled again. Like a mad dog he tore rows of odds and ends aside. He looked everywhere until finally…there, behind a shelf he saw a foot sticking out. Crackling like lightning Aang shot to the fallen figure of his wife, who's front lay facing away from him. Aang already felt tears rolling down his cheeks. This wasn't possible; it was a horrible nightmare. It had to be! With shaking hands he reached up and turned his wife's body over so that it faced him, just as Mai and Flake burst onto the scene.

The Firelady threw a hand to her mouth in horror and the innkeeper looked away. But Aang simply stared at the nothing that had once been his wife's beautiful face. As he stared he felt something snap deep within him, like a dam breaking. He also felt an icy hollow shell pierce into his chest. He felt all his as he lifted his face to the sky and, power crackling from his eyes, screamed into the heavens.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	10. Chapter 10 The Face Stealer

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Ten – The Face Stealer

"Hey gang, what's going on with everybody? Suki, why are you crying?" Sokka had just stepped back up onto the second floor. Looking around he saw through an open doorway that Toph and Suki were both in Zuko's room along with the Firelord himself and his family. Lu Ten was looking up wide-eyed at his mother, who was sobbing silently into her husband's chest. Suki was slumped over in a chair a few feet away, her body continually rocked back and forth as she wept. Kneeling some distance away from her was Toph. The blind earthbender looked as if she had nearly collapsed into the wall. One shaking arm appeared to be the only thing that supported her. The Water Tribe warrior felt horror dawning upon him. Something terrible had happened. "Zuko what's going on?" He demanded. Then looking around he added, "Where are Aang and Katara?"

He noticed that Suki wailed when he said his sister's name. "Zuko!" He demanded again. The Firelord's face was like brittle glass; full of cracks and just waiting for the final gust of wind to shatter it completely. For several seconds he kept staring blankly forward, then slowly his neck creaked to face Sokka.

"It's your sister…" He began. "She was…attacked." Sokka felt his insides plummet.

"Attacked? Was she hurt? Is she okay? Why aren't you all with her? Where is she?" His voice escalated as he hurled questions into the room. Sokka felt himself starting to shake, he felt light-headed. Nobody answered him. "Why won't somebody say something?" He pleaded. Zuko was looking at him desperately, as if trying to summon the courage to speak.

"Sokka…" He began. "She's upstairs, Aang's with her now. It's uh…it's not good." He paused. "She was attacked by some monster named Koh…she's – she's dieing." He averted his face away from the Water Tribe warrior. Sokka stumbled and fell to the floor, feeling no pain on impact.

"That's impossible!" His voice shot out in a spasm. "Aang can save her! He's the Avatar! HE HAS TO SAVE HER!" Suki starting weeping harder.

"Sokka calm down." Zuko whispered. Lu Ten's eyes bulged in terror. "Aang's doing all he can, if anyone can figure something out it's him. We just have to wait and –"

"Wait?" Sokka screamed. "She's my sister! I have to go see her!"

"No." Zuko breathed flatly. "Leave her and Aang alone for now." The Water Tribe warrior was already trying to scramble to his feet.

"Leave them alone? Wait here? She's my sister! I have to go and see her, I have to go try to..." Sokka stopped. Suki had gotten up and crossed over to him. Her cheeks glowed bright red and her eyes were bloodshot from tears. She knelt down and brought her face close to his.

"Sokka…" She stammered, trying to keep her voice calm. "Let Aang be with her right now. This is going to be the last time he may get to be with his wife." Then she broke down again and threw her arms about him. Sokka felt what was left of his composure crack away as he began bawling and returned the hug.

Aang was staring into the void where his wife's face should have been. It had taken him some minutes after his initial arrival to realize that she was still alive though he was not sure how she kept breathing. But it meant a slower death, her pulse was weakening by the minute and without food or water there was no way she could pull through. He was going to lose her; he was going to lose Katara.

Tears rolled freely down from his eyes, he had not been able to silence them since arriving. Katara…his Katara, they had been through so much together. She was his best friend, she was mother to his child and she was the love of his life. She'd always been a stronger fighter than him, even without the awesome power of the Avatar. It just didn't seem possible.

"Oh Katara…" His voice wisped out in a woeful plea. He found her hand and guided it to the scar on his left elbow. "It's me… it's Aang." He ran it across his baldhead. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know it will be all right… I'm going to make it right! I promise Katara! I won't leave you! I shouldn't have left…" he broke down for a moment, unable to form words. After a moment he recomposed himself. "I should have been here!" He stammered. "It's all my fault – it's my fault." He sobbed out the last part.

"No kid…it was Koh, and Koh alone and you better get in that mindset right now if you want to free both our souls from an eternity of misery." The airbender jumped and looked up. Avatar Kuruk wavered in front of his vision, his outline blurred in the corporeal world. They past Avatar cast a mournful glance over Katara before kneeling in front of Aang. "She can be saved."

"…What?" Aang whispered, unsure of his own hearing.

"Your wife, if you move fast, do as I say and keep a steady head I believe she can be restored. This is not at all like when the Face Stealer stole my true love from me… no the effect has not yet been made permanent." The ghost ran a hand over the body, causing Katara to shiver. "This isn't over Aang." He said at length.

The airbender was up on his feet. "What must I do?" Kuruk's face furrowed.

"You won't like it kid…and it's not going to be easy." He stood so that his hulking shadow loomed over the Avatar. "You will have to hunt down and slay Koh before he returns to the Spirit World. If you can accomplish that then every soul that monster has ever stolen will be set free and allowed to rest."

"Tell me where to find him." Aang growled. The apparition blinked in surprise.

"You understand what I have told you…you will have to take a life: kill a living creature."

"That monster," Aang began. "Attempted to murder my family! Just tell me where to find him." There was a brief reprieve of silence. Then Kuruk sighed, he turned and faced the window where the setting sun could be seen plainly still hovering over the horizon.

"This will have to be very quick." The past Avatar repeated. "There are only two times when the bridge between this world and the Spirit World is fully open: sunrise and sunset. Koh must have come through at dawn and waited for you here on this island. He made the attack in this world, meaning Katara's soul is still in _this _world." Kuruk glanced around the room quickly. "The deed done, no doubt that monster is hiding somewhere on the island, just waiting for that right moment at dusk when he can slip through to safety. Now there are only a few spots where he could have hid…he'll need to stay in an area of strong spiritual presence. I don't know how many spots like that there are on this island but simply check them all and you will find him." Aang was already heading for the door, his form passing by the long shadows cast from the various odds and ends that were strewn about the storage area.

"Hey kid wait!" Avatar Kuruk called out. "Not so fast! You need to prepare! Do you even know how you're going to kill Koh?" The airbender stopped.

"When he steals your face, what exactly is he doing?" Aang asked sharply, without turning around.

"He's devouring your soul." Kuruk replied. "Eating everything that was you… like it were no more than candy."

"If that's the case then I have a way." The current Avatar replied. "Everything has a limit." He began walking again.

"I would take this too." The phantom gestured to a pointed straw hat that sat upon the top of a barrel. Aang stopped and turned slightly. When he saw the target of Kuruk's gesture he raised an eyebrow a little.

"Is that to keep me dry in case it starts raining?" He said, his voice clearly displaying agitation at being further delayed.

"Koh needs to see your face if he intends to steal it." Kuruk replied. "By wearing this simple garment as a mask you will take that advantage away from him. As the Avatar your other senses will more than make up for the lack of sight this will render. Against the Face Stealer there is no more important defense." Aang hesitated briefly before striding over and seizing the hat.

"Anything else?" He demanded. Kuruk sighed again.

"Believe me when I say I know exactly how you feel kid…but be careful with your anger. You will find that if you do not control it, Koh will be the only one who benefits…again I speak from experience. And be ready for whatever happens when you kill him, it is no small thing, killing a spirit. I do not know how – how others might view it."

"I'll keep all that in mind." Aang responded.

"Then good luck Avatar…for both our sakes."

Everyone was still collapsed in Zuko's room. The crying had subsided only to be replaced by a general numbness. No individual's lips twitched, there was no flicker of eye movement; every stare was a blank one. Sokka, who was the most recent to hear the news, still exhibited faint jolts through his body. He held onto Suki tightly for support, their heads pressed together. Toph had begun gently striking the wall she leaned against every few seconds, as if it were only something to do to pass the time. The Firelord and his family still huddled together, finding some measure of solace. Presently Flake appeared in the doorway.

"I thought if everyone was sitting out supper I might prepare a little tea…" He began weakly. No one replied. There wasn't one gesture of acknowledgement. "Very well then." The old man sighed. He turned and startled ambling for the kitchen. However before he had taken one step Aang burst onto the scene. The pointed straw hat tied firmly atop his head, the Avatar had draped a dark cloak about his shoulders and clutched his glider staff firmly in one hand.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted in surprise. Zuko stood up. Toph stopped hitting the wall. Lu Ten clutched Mai's hand. Suki lifted her head. The airbender silently regarded each in turn briefly before turning to the old man.

"Where are the temples on this island? The shrines, any location at all you can think of that might have remote spiritual properties!" He spoke crisply and clearly. The stammer that had been in his words gone, now purpose had replaced it. Flake rubbed his eyes through his glasses and blinked at the Avatar in disbelief.

"Come again?" He blabbered.

"WHERE?" Aang charged forward and seized the old man by the collar, dangling his bent frame a good foot off the ground. "I need to know and I need to know NOW!" Lu Ten squealed, forcing the airbender to remember his poise. Gently he set the quaking Flake back on his feet. "I am sorry." He breathed. "But there isn't a moment to lose…temples…shrines…anything you can tell me about this place, it would be most helpful." Flake fumbled his hand across his chin. It was clear that the old man's mind was working harder than it had in some time.

"Well, the only other place I can think of, besides that shrine I told you about on the beach, is the statue gardens up the mountain." He managed weakly.

Aang turned his head. "Statue gardens?" He repeated. Flake nodded.

"Yep, for every tragedy on this island at least one person's life is lost. We decided to commemorate this in a shrine of statues erected upon a plateau on the mountain's side. Well, as you can imagine with the luck we've been having over time that shrine became a garden; hundreds of statues with Ji Tian herself stationed dead center. Follow the path that goes up…and you can't miss it. Now, about that tea…" Flake shuffled off, he was still visibly shaken. Aang didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care as he too made for the stairway.

"Wait a minute!" Zuko called. "What's going on?"

"When can I see my sister?" Sokka called. "She's my family too Aang!" The Avatar stopped.

"I am going to go to these statue gardens. I am going to find Koh, and I am going to kill him. I am going to save our family." Aang called stiffly over his shoulder. The Firelord felt his eyes widen.

"You're going to kill a spirit?" He asked.

"A monster." Aang replied. "Something that does not deserve to live." He turned and looked up at Sokka. "Watch over her for me until I get back, she may still need protecting." The Water Tribe warrior looked as if he was going to object but instead simply nodded.

"I don't like this." Zuko protested, he was feeling very uneasy. "At least let one of us go with you. We could help you fight." The Avatar shook his head.

"Unacceptable, it is far too dangerous. I will have to fight Koh blind. Besides Zuko, what would I tell your family if something was to happen? Can you imagine it, just for a second: losing your…" Aang looked away. "This is not up for debate."

"You're right." Toph replied. She stood and, rummaging around, found her own rounded cap. "It's not, let's get going." Aang started to shake his head.

"Toph listen –" He began.

"No you listen!" The blind earthbender barked. "I am not some defenseless little girl! I am not some pampered prim school teacher! I am the greatest earthbender who ever lived and if you want to beat this thing and save Katara then I'm coming with you! And I don't want to hear any crap about how this was your fault and how it's your responsibility, she was my friend too!" Toph stopped to take a breath and fastened her hat over her face. "Now let's get moving, we have a monster to kill." Aang looked taken aback. The others were expressions of pure shock. The blind earthbender began walking down the stairs and stopped next to Aang. "Well?" She snapped. "Let's go!"

Aang had never gotten used to feeling the world the way Toph had. As they progressed up the path he could sense the outline of dense foliage on either side of him. He was doing his best to focus on both his surroundings while constantly maintaining an internal clock inside his head. By his estimations they had just under an hour of daylight left. Anxiously he wondered just how much further this garden was. Toph's footsteps echoed soundly on the hard ground beside him. Overhead wind rustled the leaves. He could feel the moisture in the air sticking to his bare skin. It was going to start raining soon.

"You shouldn't have come." He said again to the stubborn earthbender. Toph immediately hit him hard in the side.

"Hey I don't want to hear any complaints. You'll need my help if you want to win." She said simply. "You can barely see well enough with your feet when everything's shiny and dry, the images tend to get a bit sloppy when the rain starts falling." Her foot crackled loudly on a dry twig.

"I hope you know you don't have to prove anything to us…" Aang said after a few moments. "This isn't the time to be making a statement about how tough you are, we all already know." Toph didn't reply. "Katara wouldn't want you getting yourself hurt just on her account." He found it difficult to get this last part out.

"Are you finished?" The blind earthbender asked. "Aang I am not doing this to be brave, I am not doing this to feel macho! I am doing this for the same reason you are: to save Katara and your kid, that's it. I just want to make sure you don't get yourself killed in the process because then we're all no better off than we were before." A loud cawing of several birds broke the atmosphere. "Believe me," Toph added once they had quieted. "I do not look forward to fighting this thing, whatever you're choosing to call it. I sure hope you have one jackpot of a plan to kill a spirit." Aang grimaced underneath the mask.

"Not one I'm proud of." He admitted, "But yes…I do have a good idea." He paused as his front foot met grass. "Are we here?" He whispered. He had gotten so wrapped up in the conversation and on thoughts of Katara that he had lost his focus. Rippling out a wave across the ground provided him with an answer before Toph could, however. A large stone figure of a woman carrying a basket stood before them. Then, off to the side: more statues.

Three children stood as granite pillars, their arms entwined as they eternally circled each other. Some distance away a fisherman cast his unwavering shadow across the carefully cultivated grass, a fishing pole draped over his shoulder. A kneeling woman, an elderly couple, the broad figure of a swordsman, there was no end to the array of people encapsulated here in stone. The landscape between them was fairly flat, only minor hills protruded here and there. Several small pools of water had collected in between these hills, almost in a purposefully decorative display. Aang got the feeling that if he could have seen it, he would have judged the area to actually be quite lovely. Yet now was not the time for sightseeing.

"Anything?" He whispered to Toph.

"I don't even know what Koh looks like. How big is he?" The blind earthbender admitted.

"You'll know when you've found him." The Avatar replied. "Head to the right, I'll cover the left."

"Just try not to trip over anything Twinkle Toes." Toph retorted. He moved away from her, the two of them circling out around the edge of the garden. Aang couldn't have taken more than fifteen steps before he felt the first drop of rain ping off the top of his head.

Perfect timing, he thought. Suddenly having Toph here really did make him feel better. He could still sense her; she was shifting her way carefully through the statues. Her feet never stopped moving, almost as if she were performing a very slow dance with an unseen partner.

"Ah…well if it isn't my good friend the Avatar." A drilling voice sliced through the air. Aang stopped, he felt Toph freeze as well. "…And I see you have brought another playmate along this time. Who is she Avatar? A sacrifice? Something to placate me with so that I might be persuaded to return the face of your pretty wife?" The airbender swiveled his feet around in the rapidly softening earth. Where was he? He could hear the voice clear as day but sensed nothing.

"Koh!" Aang called out as he hunted. "I don't know where you are but you'd do well to listen. This is the first and last time I will make you this offer: Return Katara's face, now and I will allow you to leave!" He screamed all this into the blackness of his mask. From somewhere a harsh chuckle answered his demand.

"That sounded threatening Avatar." It mused. "My curiosity is peaked. What will happen if I refuse your strict order?"

"Then I will kill you." Aang replied. No sooner had he spoken these words before roars of laughter filled the silent gardens.

"You'll kill me?" Koh laughed. "Avatar we both know you are incapable of such a violent and malicious act, no matter what atrocities befall you. Besides, my actions were justified…an Avatar who does not fulfill his worldly obligations must suffer the consequences." Aang felt himself fuming.

"You can lie all you want." He breathed. "But we both know that's all they are. You say I was not doing my job? Do you have any idea what I've sacrificed?"

"Now? Now a great deal I'm sure." The Face Stealer mocked smugly. "And you'll suffer more, for there is no chance, in this world or any other, that you could possibly –" Koh didn't get to finish. At that exact second Aang felt a line of earth and rock rocket past him, shooting into the air a few feet to his left. The Avatar heard the Face Stealer utter a cry of confused pain before he sensed the large, coiling, body slam into the ground.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Toph challenged. The blind earthbender skated across the ground, her feet dicing through the grass and rocks. Going into a slide she kicked up a large slab of earth with one leg, and with the other booted it square into the reeling spirit's midsection. Koh slid back from the force of impact before he began skittering frantically toward Toph.

"Foolish brat!" He bellowed. "You've never seen terror before like me in your life!" The blind earthbender giggled as she fortified her stance.

"I've never _seen_ terror at all in my life!" She challenged, clapping her hands together. The motion triggered two chunks of ground to rise up, one on either side of Koh. Effortlessly she smashed them together, causing the Face Stealer to admit another cry of anger. Yet Koh did not stop, he kept pressing forward toward the young woman. Just as he was about to be upon her a powerful gust of air crashed into him from the side, sending him spiraling off into the trees. The spirit smashed through several before he recoiled back to strike.

"I wish you could see your wife's face now Avatar!" Koh bellowed. "This fight is giving it all sorts of scratches! But let's see if you can do any real damage!" He charged at Aang while at the same time whipping out the back portion of his body at Toph. The blind earthbender summoned a shield but it was not enough. She was thrown several feet and crashed down hard into the mud as the rain intensified over them.

"Wrong move bug boy!" She cried. There were two statues near her, one of a boy walking his dog, the other of a monk bowed low in prayer. Toph shoved her hands forward, hurtling both into Koh. The Face Stealer hesitated and Aang struck, causing all the droplets of water to form into ice shards he shot them into the Spirit's side. Shattering rang in Aang's ears, telling him the attack had been ineffective.

"Is this all either of you have?" Koh roared. "Bending tricks? It takes more than that to beat a spirit, much less kill one!" He shot down and smashed headlong into Aang, knocking the Avatar high into the air. He came down hard and rolled through the mud, his vision lost in a jumble of flashing images. He could still hear Toph as she battled valiantly against the monster that was scurrying fast around her. Yet it was no use, none of their attacks were having any real effect, all the blind earthbender was doing was buying herself time. Aang knew this was it.

He stopped rolling and steadied himself to his feet. "Enough!" He called. "Koh, I have something you want! And I'm willing to make a trade." He could feel both Toph and the Face Stealer cease movement.

"Ah…so now that you know you can't win it's time to make a deal, is that it?" The spirit scoffed. "What could you possibly have that would interest me Avatar?"

"My face." Aang replied back firmly. He heard Toph give a sharp intake of breath.

"Aang no!" She yelled.

"I care about my family more than anything." The Avatar went on. "And I would give anything to save Katara…anything. My life is a small price to pay." There was silence from the Face Stealer.

"Interesting…" Came the reply at length.

"Well?" Aang asked. "How about it, a waterbender's face for the Avatar's. Give you a taste of true power."

"I already have more than enough power!" Koh retorted.

"Are you sure about that?" The Avatar asked, his tattoos beginning to glow under the mask. "How can you be positive?" He felt the spirit draw away.

"No…" Koh replied. "I think I'll keep my trophy and leave you just as your past life was: wallowing in misery for eternity! The sun is setting, good-bye Avatar!"

"Koh!" Aang screamed, ripping off his mask. His face glowed with the full power of the Avatar State. "Give me my wife back!" He stared directly into the Face Stealer's eyes. Watched as they too lit up with his glow. Koh smiled as the power flowed into him. Then suddenly the spirit's face faltered.

"What?" The spirit managed to gasp, before simply imploding in a vast flash of light. The beam shot up into the sky, scattering the dark thunderclouds. A distant rumble echoed over the island and when it was finished, only Aang and Toph were left standing amongst the ruins of the statue garden. The Avatar looked around briefly at all of the damage.

"Wow…what in the chattering hog-monkey forest just happened?" Toph asked as she removed her own hat. Her eyes cast a vacant glance over the spot where the Face Stealer had just towered moments before.

"There's always a danger in eating too much, too quickly." Aang answered back bluntly. "He choked." The blind earthbender nodded slightly.

"So you gave him a power overload?" She inquired.

"Something like that." The airbender replied. "Now come on, let's get back to the Inn." He grabbed her shoulder and together they started walking down the mountain. "Oh…and thanks for coming." He added. Toph hit him smartly on the shoulder.

"Eh, I was bored." She responded. As they left Aang threw a backwards glance over the garden. He couldn't be sure of it but almost for a second it looked like Avatar Kuruk appeared along with his wife, Ummi. Both smiled and the past Avatar held up a hand in gratitude. Then, as quickly as it had come, the vision vanished. Aang grinned and turned back to the road. He knew he had succeeded.

Neither spoke when they laid eyes on each other. Aang was first up the stairs, and immediately there she was. Her sapphire eyes turned and met his brown ones and once more their souls flowed into one another. He stopped walking, instead collapsing on his hands and knees at the top of the stairs. His breath came in ragged, fragmented, gasps. His lips trembled as they formed a smile to match her own. Lifetimes appeared to fly by in the eternity in which they simply stared at one another.

Then Katara was on her feet and quickly had him in her arms. The Avatar found himself once again unable to stop tears as he merely sobbed into her. She held him close; so close that from any real distance their bodies stopped appearing separate. They were joined in one body, one soul and one heart once more.

From a respectable distance Zuko observed the spectacle along with the others. He had his arm draped around his wife and Lu Ten's hand was clasped firmly within his own.

"Thank the spirits." Mai breathed.

"Spirits nothing!" Sokka shot back. "Aang did all the work. It was the spirits who were to blame in the first place!" The Firelord allowed himself a grin.

"Well whatever…" Mai countered. "I'm just thankful that it's over now." Everyone nodded. Zuko, however, cast his gaze off Aang and Katara and over to the window. Looking out he saw overheard clear skies surrounded by a wall of blackness on all sides. Was it really over, he wondered, or was this just the eye of the storm?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	11. Chapter 11 Repercussions and Retribution

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Eleven – Repercussions and Retribution

Peace and serenity had settled over the Gorgon Inn on Salamander Island. Several hours had passed since Aang and Toph's victorious return. The day had transcended into night. The storm, once tranquil, had resumed though its intensity had greater lessened. Whatever rain fell to earth dropped no harder than a hazy drizzle. Yet that gloom was overshadowed and quickly defeated within the inn's dry walls. Flickering lanterns, hanging from ceiling, were surprisingly efficient. Everyone's room was bathed in light. This effect was slightly wasted, however, due to the fact that everyone had gathered in Aang and Katara's room, merely sitting at various points; watching the young couple relax in bed and chatting light-heartedly with them. The only one absent was Lu Ten, who Mai had tucked in to sleep about an hour ago.

"Remember eight years ago, when we were in this area chasing that rebel navy commander…I can't remember what his name was… anyway we were chasing him but some people on our ship wanted to stop and get some mangos. They were growing on the beach or something like that. We ended up taking six hours out of our day just to gather fruit!" Zuko shrugged as he recanted the story. "Ugh, what was that commander's name?"

"Zuko, where are you going with this?" Sokka asked. The Firelord stopped thinking and scratched his head.

"You know…I really can't remember anymore. Maybe something to do with the mangos? No. No, whatever it was it's gone now." Everyone laughed, causing Zuko to blush slightly.

"Brilliantly told dear, like all of your stories. I was really captivated." Mai sniggered. She was huddled beside her husband on the left side of the bed. Sokka and Suki sat side by side on the right. Toph leaned against the opposite wall. She smiled slightly while everyone enjoyed another laugh at Zuko's expense.

"I think I may remember that." Suki put in. "I remember because Ty Lee was one of the climbers and she fell and we thought she was going to break her neck."

"_You_ might have thought that." Mai replied. "If this is Ty Lee we're talking about, obviously she landed on her feet."

"Oh of course. She enjoyed falling so much she did it three more times on purpose. Each time landing with a summersault on the ground." Suki chuckled to herself. "Never anyone who enjoyed her job more than Ty Lee."

"Yeah…how is she these days?" Sokka asked interestedly. Suki raised an eyebrow. The Water Tribe warrior felt his cheeks go crimson.

"Why so interested big brother?" Katara chided.

"Yeah?" Suki asked, jabbing him in the ribs with her finger jokingly. "The company here isn't charming enough for you?"

"What?" Sokka responded defensively, drops of sweat appearing across his forehead. "No, no nothing like that! I was just curious as to how she was doing. That's all! Honest!" He seemed to be shrinking in height as his defense wore on. Katara and Suki exchanged a grin.

"Well as long as that's all it is." Suki said on a mock stiff note. "Ty Lee's doing great. She retired two years ago from the Kyoshi warriors, started a family. I think she had triplets last year."

"Ouch." Mai commented.

Suki shrugged. "She seemed pretty content last time I talked with her. I'm surprised actually, I thought she'd never settle down."

"People often do unpredictable things." Toph commented. "There's always more than one side to a rock." The Firelord lifted his head at the blind earthbender's comment.

"Hey," He began. "That sounded like one of Uncle's sayings."

Toph grinned. "Probably because I got it from him. Well, modified would be a better word. He always used to say 'There's more than one side to a teapot'." Everyone chuckled again at this, Zuko the most.

"Always with the tea…" He murmured aloud.

"Zuko I think we can all agree that your Uncle had a little obsession going." Sokka joked. "He cared as much about brewing a good pot as you used to care about capturing Aang. Tea was like his Avatar." There was a small burst of laughter. The Firelord chuckled briefly before looking away, his eyes flickering a faint sadness. "Speaking of Aang," Sokka went on. "How come you're so quiet tonight buddy?" The airbender looked up from where he was lying, body snug firmly and protectively against Katara's.

"Oh…I guess I'm just tired that's all, long day." He said quickly. Toph smirked.

"You would be tired, I did most of the work." She joked. The Avatar flashed her a weak smile.

"I just…feel exhausted." He answered truthfully. Sokka leaned back and stretched.

"Hey we can get out of here if we're keeping you up." The Water Tribe warrior suggested. "Let us know if we're being annoying."

"What if it's only one person?" Toph asked dryly. Sokka shot her a look.

"No, it's fine." Aang assured them. "I have to play the baby a lullaby anyway." And as he said this he produced his flute from a bag that lay on the floor beside the bed. "Katara sings and I do the music." He explained to everyone. "We want our baby to be born already knowing our voices."

"Now that's a clever idea…how come _you _didn't think of that?" Mai asked Zuko. The Firelord looked at his wife and put his hands up defensively. She smiled back in response. "Thank the spirits Lu Ten doesn't gets his smarts from his father." She smugly toasted. Aang raised his flute to his lips.

"We'll leave you two alone." Suki got out before he could begin.

"Aw but I wanted to hear the song!" Sokka protested.

"I'm sure Suki will sing you one if you ask nicely." Toph suggested in a sly tone. Both the Kyoshi and Water Tribe warrior fell silent, exchanging embarrassed looks. Zuko laughed out loud as he stood up. Mai simply smiled. All of them exchanged good nights with Aang and Katara before leaving, Toph being the last.

"You did well out there today Twinkle-Toes." She commented. Then she turned to go. Before leaving, however, the blind earthbender called over her shoulder: "And stop second guessing yourself. You did the right thing and you know it." Aang looked up as she said those words.

"What did she mean by that?" Katara asked. Her husband sighed before looking at her. "Nothing." He said, sounding suddenly very tired. "It's just Koh. I know he had it coming and if I had to, I'd do everything all over again in a heartbeat to save you. But I killed him Katara. I took his life. Before now I've always had time to think of another way but this time…this time I had to do it; for you…for the baby." His voice was crestfallen and his words filled with shame. Katara kissed him on the top of the head.

"We're both alive because of you." She said lovingly. "I wish I could do something to ease your suffering and self-doubt."

He smiled appreciatively. "You are." He replied. Then, for the second time he raised his flute. "Shall we play?" She grinned and nodded. As Aang's lips and hands began to delicately perform Katara's melodious voice gently lifted through the air.

_**"The Day has ended**_

_** And the villagers have all gone home**_

_** To their mountain village**_

_** Below the howling peak. **_

_**I should not have waited **_

_**T'would have better to sleep**_

_**And dream visions of honey**_

_**Than to watch this long night pass **_

_**Alone while the slow moon sinks.**_

_**They say I wait out of love**_

_**Tis a rumor, a circulation**_

_**Yet when I began to love**_

_**Only two souls did knew.**_

_**Dreams! Dreams of honey **_

_**Do not bring me the joy**_

_**For now my love's hand is in my own**_

_**Now I am awakened.**_

_**And so begins the new day."**_

Katara finished singing as the flute died down in tune. Husband and wife fell asleep in each other's arms. Aang felt himself still crying as he lay by his wife. He had been so close to loosing her. As he felt himself drifting off to sleep he made a vow: no force would ever come that close again. He would protect her; he would protect his family. In his mind there was no alternative.

Outside in the hallway Zuko and the others had stopped to listen. He held Mai's arm in his own while remaining completely motionless, not daring to risk causing a sound that would disrupt the song. He knew the others were of the same mind. They did not dare tiptoe on the Inn's old wooden floor. Even shifting weight was risky, so they stood as statues. As the Firelord listened he felt at peace. He had heard the tune before; it came from the Air Nomads. Aang used to often sing in while they were camped out squashing the Fire Nation uprisings. It had been Mai's favorite to listen in on. Looking down, the Firelord saw that his wife had closed her eyes and leaned back, almost into a perpetual exhale. She looked so peaceful.

"Wow…now that's something you can hum along to." Everyone jumped as an old gravely voice broke the stillness of the hallway.

"Flake?" Sokka choked out when everybody had recovered. The ancient innkeeper smiled a toothless grin at all of them.

"Evening folks. Didn't mean to startle you. Just came up here to tell you all something…" His voice trailed off. "Ah but that was a lovely tune." He hobbled a bit closer to Aang and Katara's door. "A fine pair they are. Such a run in with bad luck they had today…so fortunate that things turned out the way that they did. It's not everyone, you know, who can cross the spirits and get away with it." Flake sighed and smiled again. "Still, it all worked out for the best." He turned and started to make his way back toward the staircase. Zuko watched him go, half in a daze, before he suddenly remembered.

"Hey wait a minute," The Firelord called. "Tell us what?" Flake stopped and turned, eyes wide and blinking.

"Eh?" He responded; his eyebrow raised. Zuko blew a breath in exasperation.

"You said you had something to tell us." Suki cut in. "What was it?" Flake scratched his chin thoughtfully and then ran fingers through the lenses of his glasses.

"I did?" He mumbled. Then instantly his figure stiffened up as if struck. "Oh yes!" He exclaimed. "Now I remember…there's a large number of folks who want to see one of you. I've got them waiting outside the main door. Huge, angry crowd they are…a mob would be a better description actually."

"A mob?" Sokka repeated. Zuko felt his muscles immediately tense. Mai too, he could feel the fibers in her body coil, ready for combat.

"Who do they want?" Toph asked cautiously.

"Probably Aang." Zuko answered. "We'll just go down and see what we can do to change their – " Flake put up his hand.

"No," He replied, the layers of skin on his face shaking back and forth. "They're not after him at all. They want your earthbender friend I think. Kept going on about an insolent blind woman not knowing her place."

Toph smiled. "Oh really…" She smirked. "Fuss about little old me? They're sweet to bother. All right let's go see them."

"Right," Flake responded. Then he paused. "See who exactly?"

"The mob!" Toph stated firmly. Flake held up his hand.

"Oh yes," He said, nodding. "The mob, sorry. You'll have to forgive this old brain of mine, after certain hours it tends to get a bit rattled." With that the wrinkled man resumed his descent. The others lingered back momentarily.

"Toph what did you do?" Sokka demanded. The blind earthbender shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly I have no idea." She admitted. "I'm just as curious as you are to get down there and see what's up. I kinda hope they want to fight though, I could use some more action today." She smacked her fists together in anticipation.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great." Zuko agreed sarcastically. "Just remember that these are my people. Whatever the problem or dispute is, let me try talking them out of it first. I hold some sway here."

Toph blew her hair out of her eyes impatiently. "Yeah sure whatever." She conceded. "I wouldn't think of depriving you of your stature o' high and mighty Match-Stick." Mai chuckled at the nickname. Zuko, however, remained firm.

"I'm serious Toph." He reiterated. "Let's try not to bash anyone's head in."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sokka commented lightly as the group moved to follow Flake down the stairs.

This wasn't a dream. Aang looked around at his surroundings. Tall, dry stalks of grass grew in abundance on the gradual hillside where he now stood. Its color was of faded gold, only slightly denser than the shade of the sky. Looking up he could see no clouds but yet still wisps of movement, as though only the ghost of wind was present here. There were few boulders on the ground and the ones that were there were almost completely rounded. As his eyes followed the incline of the knoll upward Aang could see that at the top was an enormous tree with branches that tangled as they curved up toward the sky. This was definitely part of the Spirit World.

He tried to send out a gust of air to confirm his theory. As he thought, no force was emitted from his hand. He had no power here; he was a vulnerable guest of the spirits. Looking back behind him Aang could see what looked like smooth plains as far as the eye could see. Indeed it appeared that this was the case everywhere around this single solitary hill, a bump on an otherwise even blanket of earth. After hesitating a few moments the Avatar began to trek towards the tree. He did not know what would happen or why he was here but he felt that more would only be revealed to him once was he was under its twigs and brambles.

Presently one of the faints of a breeze dodged past him, bringing with it a sparrow. Aang watched as the tiny bird alighted upon one of the smooth stones. It fixed his eyes with its own pitch-black marbles. Chirping loudly the bird began to hover. Then, before the airbender could barely blink, the sparrow flickered into a gecko, which landed upon the rock with a soft thud. It's new eyes swiveled briefly back to Aang before it crawled away into the grass. The Avatar let go a breath he just realized he'd been holding. No matter how many times he came here, he was always astounded by what he saw.

Far in the distance, a wolf howled. Aang composed himself as he reached the tree. Reaching out tentatively he laid one hand against the bark. It was surprisingly warm and almost pulsed under his touch. Every hallow, every cranny felt like a vein and the tree felt more like a living organism each second he touched. Suddenly, out of fear, he drew back. Another shimmer of wind brushed past him. It was some time before he touched the tree again. Nothing else was happening so this must be what he had to do. This time, when his fingertips made contact with the tree's skin feel felt an echoing beat, like a drum from far off. What was surprising was that this appeared to be coming from within the tree itself.

"That is its heart you are hearing." Came an authoritative voice from behind him. It was commanding in tone but not deep. The Avatar turned and felt his body freeze. A demon stood towering from him a few feet away, at least seven feet tall. Robes of deep envious green covered the dark skinned creature with a crimson sash binding them across the waist. Luxurious golden sandals covered the feet so that only the clawed toes were visible. Its large eyes were fixed upon his face. The mouth was an unreadable expression, showing neither malice nor compassion. Atop its head there sat a small rounded cap with an ornamental piece of cloth dangling from it. Aang braced for combat. Despite this demon's relaxed appearance; it could be here for a fight.

"What do you want?" The Avatar asked, keeping his own voice calm. The demon advanced a step.

"Right to business Avatar, I like that. I cannot stand people who banter about the issue all the time. It expounds and infuriates the work I am trying to accomplish. But you, you got right to the point and so shall I: my name is Shinto and as you have no doubt concluded, I have intercepted you from your normal dream state and brought you here." The demon bowed low as he introduced himself, extending one fearsome hand up in the air as a gesture of courtesy. Aang returned the move, all the while being careful not to avert his eyes.

"You summoned me? Why?" He asked. His voice remained steady. Shinto made an expression that could have been a grin or a sneer.

"Continuing on the straight track, yes that is good. If only every procedure I conducted operated this smoothly with so cooperative a defendant. Ah but you are the Avatar after all, we would not have chosen a lineage of gossips and mumbles." Shinto advanced further. "I, why I summoned you here for trial sir, obviously. You must have trial. It is a very serious crime you are charged with."

"Crime?" Was all Aang managed to get out. Shinto held up a talon to silence him.

"Yes, yes: crime. You murdered the spirit known as Koh did you not? An immediate trial and evaluation must be done to see if you are fit to remain as Avatar." Shinto had advanced so close that he now hung over the airbender. "You don't seem like the murdering type to me but then again it is not my place to decide. No, a judge much older and wiser will be needed to help me weigh the facts."

"You don't mean…Oguanga?" Aang asked, his voice breaking slightly. Shinto rasped out reptilian laughter.

"No human, not the great king! Do not misunderstand he is interested in the verdict of the trial but Oguanga is too familiar with the situation to be able to judge in a sound manner. He and the Face Stealer spirit were good friends many millennia ago."

Aang felt his spirit sink. "I see…uh so what happens if I go to you to this trial and am found guilty?" Shinto stopped laughing.

"There is no _if_ Avatar. You have been summoned. Any failure to comply with summons would result in very harsh penalties indeed. And should the verdict be guilty, the penalty is severe. We cannot allow an Avatar to savagely murder spirits without cause." The demon placed a clawed hand on Aang's shoulder. "But do not fret. Only a guilty soul has anything to fear from the judge. If you believe in your innocence then you will awaken in your bed tomorrow with all of this having been nothing more than a passing dream. But come, the hour grows and we have far to travel. Simply hold onto my robe Avatar and let the journey take you…"

Zuko always felt tension when facing his people. At every speech, during every decree the Firelord never experienced peace. These were supposed to be _his _people, loyal subjects and servants of the Fire Nation. If anything in all the world he should feel the safest when surrounded and confided in their midst. Why then would he prefer to face a village of angry Earth Kingdom refugees or a tribe of waterbenders? Were these not his people? Was he not their Firelord?

"All right, remember everybody behind me." He called to the others. "Whatever the misunderstanding is I'll deal with it." They were gathered in the lobby of the Gorgon Inn; the main door was, at the moment, closed yet the waving lights of the outside torches illuminated through the very walls. Zuko felt Toph only a step behind. The blind earthbender had no fear of what lay on the other side of that door. He smirked slightly to himself, if only he had her courage. The Firelord stepped forward and gripped the door handle. With a tug of both physical effort and willpower he pulled away the barrier and stood upon the threshold.

In front of his eyes twenty men of less than a reputable stature stood, their torches held high. They were clothed in dark green rain tunics, the kind that Fire Nation soldiers used to be equipped with many years ago. Their leader, the man in front had a snarl of displeasure distorting his features but he was still recognizable. Toph had bent this man's knife when he had threatened her back in town. It looked like he had come for some revenge.

"Gentlemen…" Zuko began in his most civil and sophisticated tone. "You have taken us by surprise: we did not expect guests at so late an hour. Come, why not step inside out of the rain and wilds of the night and we'll settle whatever issue or issues you have inside."

The leader smirked. "You are a good talker my Lord." He answered back roughly. "But we did not come to chat with you, we came for her!" He pointed a finger at Toph.

"He means me right?" The blind earthbender asked, looking around. "Please say he means me."

"You're not getting her." Sokka responded before anyone could say or do anything. He left Suki's side and stepped up to Toph. "I think you'll find that if you try…well then we're going to have a situation." Suki and Mai advanced too. Some of the faces of the crowd exchanged skeptical looks.

"That woman is a criminal!" The leader stated bluntly. "To harbor her would be against Fire Nation law and we all now that Firelord Zuko: servant to his people, we all know he'd never go against his own law." Mai scoffed.

"What law has she broken?" Zuko asked, sharing his wife's cynicism. "Because I was there, I saw you draw your weapon on her. I watched her defend herself from you, a bully who was trying to take advantage of a young woman. By my judgment this mob has shown up to arrest the wrong person. It is you that should be placed behind bars!"

"Do you even know who I am?" The leader asked. Zuko shook his head truthfully. "I am Kang Da! I am the spiritual leader of this island and I was on my way to deliver important offerings to the shrine of Ji Tian when this woman – this girl went right into me, practically destroying the ritual. Then when I drew my ceremonial dagger she bent it, putting further insult to our customs! She committed a crime against our community and must be punished!"

"…That is not what I saw." Zuko countered after a few moments pause. "And you," He added harshly. "Look nothing like a priest."

"And you act nothing like our Firelord!" Kang Da shot back. "We are you're people Sire and you side constantly with foreigners and outside nations on all affairs! Oh yes, we are very learned on your politics, even out on this little island. You do not escape our scrutiny!" He paused, fuming with wrath, his gaze not flinching once from Zuko. Then the Firelord watched as his eyes widened a bit. "But you already knew that. That is why you are afraid to face us. You cannot stand to look at your people as a weak leader! As a failure!" At that moment a deep crimson blur shot past Zuko.

Mai had surged forth and struck Kang Da in the side of the head with her hand. The mob leader staggered back and nearly collapsed from the sudden impact. His face contorted with pain as he dropped onto one knee. After several moments he managed to regain a firm foothold and fix them with a new stare, this one filled with just as much hatred.

"Fine!" He spat at last. "Pardon her! We all know we can't bully you, nor did we ever intend to try to. This was not the reason for keeping these fathers and husbands out of bed. I wanted to show you Firelord that many of your subjects are displeased with you! To us, you're nothing more than a traitor." He held up a hand. "Come on, let's get back to our homes…we're wasting our time here."

And with that the mob dispersed, faintly flickering off into the night. One by one the torchlights went out, leaving Zuko standing on the threshold alone and completely in the dark.

Aang was unsure of what was happening. No sooner had his hand clasped the demon's fabric then the world blurred around them. It was like traveling so fast he was not moving at all. Around him trees, rivers, fields, mountains, swamps, and forests all streaked by. It was like the scenery was being diced up into little slices and then stripped across his vision. He couldn't possibly guess how much time was passing. The sky sputtered erratically overhead. Night and day switched themselves out with no rhyme or reason, sometimes for only a flash then others for what seemed like lifetimes.

Finally the swooshing sensation stopped and the two found themselves standing upon the edge of a majestic lagoon. Seven jagged rocks stuck up from the water, which otherwise was one single mass of murky blue. Around the circumference vibrant tropical trees grew, whose low hanging branches hung out over the water. The Avatar peered into the water. It was colored as thick as paint. For all he could tell an entire world might be hidden just an inch below the surface and he would be unable to see it.

"Like our own sense of perception." Shinto remarked beside him. "We see so little of what's staring us in the face. This pool serves as a reminder of how blind we all are. There is only one who can see through its abyss. Only one; the judge who will present me with the evidence of your case. Here dwells the oldest spirit in existence in either this world or your own. The name given to him by your people was Saligia: the scale." The demon drew close and kneeled before the water. With reverence he dipped a single claw into the liquid, held it there for a second, before withdrawing it slowly. "Now he is summoned." He told the Avatar.

Aang watched as bubbles began to appear on the lagoon's surface. Out in middle of the pool, torrents of water began to shoot into the air. First only a few inches, but then higher and higher the spouts of water climbed. Something enormous was stirring. Both the airbender and the demon hurried back a few paces as waves splashed over the shore. A low hissing sound, like steam, was being emitted and small clouds of vapor were issuing out of the lagoon's depths. Raising a hand over his eyes, Aang scanned the surface of the water, looking for some sign of whatever was coming up from below. He did have to search long.

A gargantuan azure tentacle, as big around as a giant totoro tree trunk, had risen from the depths and was wrapping itself around one of the seven jagged rocks. As he stared more tentacles emerged, each one gripping and seizing a rock as almost a pillar of support while pulling the spirit's body from the water. Finally the eighth tentacle appeared and Aang noticed that, rather than seek support, it already was fastened tightly around a long metal object. With the final tentacle a great tremor of water erupted forth, showering both Avatar and demon in water. When he had finally blinked enough water from his eyes to see, Aang beheld the spirit completely for the first time.

An octopus whose size exceeded comprehension sat atop the waves of the lagoon. Pure cerulean in color, its skin seemed to waver and shift like the water in which it dwelled. Two bleached white eyes stared down at them while the spirit shifted its eighth tentacle downward. It indeed held a mammoth bronze weighing scale As stillness resettled over the area Shinto stepped forward and, removing his cap, bowed low before the creature.

"Most honored spirit…" He began in his low raspy voice. "I thank you for lending me your presence in resolving a matter of some grim importance. Do you recognize this mortal spirit standing before you?" He gestured to Aang. One of the octopus's eyes widened slightly.

"I do," It breathed. It was like the very planet was speaking, so old and unfathomable the sound. "This is the Avatar, created by your people to maintain balance between the worlds." The airbender blinked in surprise. Impossible…the Avatar could not have been created by the demons. Were these things that he feared, could they really be his makers? "The Avatar is your agent." The spirit was continuing. "You were placed in charge of his actions. You and you alone are the fit judges on his soul. Or has Oguanga abandoned his responsibility?"

"That is not the case at all." Shinto replied. "We know we are this one's keepers but Oguanga felt that his judgment would be impaired. You see, this incarnation of the Avatar has killed a spirit. Koh, the Face Stealer is slain." Immediately the scale dropped to the left side. The octopus' eyes narrowed.

"I see…" The voice boomed. "Do you deny this Avatar?" Aang looked up. He could not stop himself from trembling under the gaze of this powerful immortal. Slowly he shook his head. "Then it becomes a question of why, what reasonable cause did you have?" The spirit went on. "Was it lust or greed or wrath that compelled you to this action? Maybe envy, or maybe you did it just to satisfy your belief that you could? Well…speak!"

"I – I was angry." Aang stammered out.

"Why were you angry?" Shinto pushed.

"My wife…my unborn child…" Aang stammered. "They were lost to me unless I acted. I should have looked harder for another way; I know I should have. I was foolish to even think that – " The scale balanced itself. The airbender halted in mid-sentence.

"Are you saying you did this out of…compassion and love? To save lives?" Shinto asked in a very serious voice. "To protect the innocent?"

"I would kill Koh again." Aang admitted. "And again…and again if it meant saving the ones I loved. I don't care what you do to me. Just knowing they're safe is enough."

"This trial is over." Shinto proclaimed.

"You have reached a verdict?" The spirit boomed, its voice causing the water to ripple.

"Yes most honored one." The demon responded. "I am sorry for troubling you without looking into this matter thoroughly myself. I simply did not expect it to be so clear cut as this. Avatar," He addressed the airbender. "When we decreed that your soul incarnate as a human there was a reason for it. We wanted you to feel and experience the emotions of the people you were protecting. It would have been easy to make you immortal, but then you would have been flawed, unable to fully attach yourself to the human world. Instead you are flawed in a different way, you are human."

"We cannot persecute you for our decision." Shinto continued. "You did only what you could, nothing more. This compassion can lead to mistakes but it is also the Avatar's greatest source of power. It is how you win over immeasurable odds. How you ended a war when nobody else could. Oh yes Avatar, we have followed your steps carefully and based on your record and your reasoning: I hereby acquit you of all charges. I will tell Oguanga that he can be proud that his agent still behaves so admirably." The demon again made a face that resembled a smile. "Go…" he breathed. "Return to your wife."

"Justice is done." The echoing thunder of the octopus proclaimed. "Though I was not needed, I am glad to have met you Avatar. It is good to see the innocent on occasion." Aang bowed low, touching the ground with his head.

"Thank you both!" He exclaimed happily. "I will continue to serve." Shinto nodded.

"Now Avatar," He said. "Awaken!"

Aang sat up in his bed. Warm sunlight flooded in from the window outside. The air was crisp and fresh, signaling the start of a new day. At his side Katara still peacefully slumbered. Her dark hair fallen in locks over her beautiful face. Gently he reached down and ran a hand over her cheek. His wife smiled in her sleep and inched closer to him. The airbender lay back. It was all right, everything was right in the world…at last.

In the Spirit World Shinto traveled briskly across a peaceful landscape. He had left the lagoon and was leisurely taking his time in returning to his people. He liked spending time in this place, everything here was always tranquil yet at the same time changing. He could not wait to deliver the joyous news to his people. He remembered how crestfallen Oguanga had looked upon hearing the recanting of the events. But now that the Avatar was found innocent, there was no cause for further worry or action. Peace could continue raining. Looking up the demon stopped suddenly as two figures blocked his way. He recognized one but not the other.

"Monk Quanfar!" He called in joyous greeting. "How good to see you, I am unacquainted with your young lady friend there. Hello miss!"

"It is good to see you too Shinto my friend." Quanfar replied. He was very heavily robed, bundling both hands up out of view. "This is my disciple Emiko, we were just both so eager to hear the results of the Avatar's trial we had to come learn it for ourselves." Shinto raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know there was a trial?" He asked, suddenly on guard.

"Why Oguanga told me of course." Quanfar replied, his voice not skipping a beat. "You can imagine how distressing it was to hear. Our own Avatar in such a serious situation. Why can you imagine what could happen? This is the sort of thing wars are fought over."

Shinto laughed. "Well that won't happen this time. I'm happy to tell both you and your disciple that your friend the Avatar has been found innocent on all charges. The demons will be taking no further measures." Quanfar nodded, he took several steps closer.

"I see," He began. "This is your conclusion is it? Well that's good news. Just tell me though to satisfy some morbid curiosity, what would Oguanga do if the Avatar was guilty and a fugitive on the run?"

Shinto blinked. "Why he'd send his army to the human world to retrieve him, you know that."

"And anyone who joined forces and fought with the Avatar against the demons?" The old monk pushed.

"They would share the same harsh penalties as any who oppose us in battle…" Shinto stated reluctantly. "Where are you going with all these questions Quanfar?"

"Nowhere! Like I said, just curious. It is really good to see you again Shinto. Though it was a pity that you were the one picked for this case."

"Why?" The demon asked. "I had fun. Interacting with humans is always amusing." Monk Quanfar nodded. He drew aside his robes and produced a sword from under them. The blade was jet black with a gold handle.

"Do you know what metal this is?" He asked the demon. "I just had to show you, I found it on one of my trips to the surface some time ago…"

Shinto regarded the weapon. "Can't say I recognize the source." He admitted.

"That is because it comes from beyond this earth. Brought down from the farthest reaches of space. I always loved swords, such a sophisticated weapon. You always know that skill determines the victor of the battle." The old monk ran a hand along the blade. "It's such a shame you found the Avatar innocent. I really didn't want to do this." Shinto gave him a confused look. With a sudden lurch Quanfar shot forward, impaling the demon cleanly through the heart. Shinto staggered and dropped to his knees. He looked up at the monk with pleading eyes.

"I don't understand," He began. "If I don't return Oguanga will assume the worst. It'll mean open war upon the land!" The old monk exchanged a look with Emiko before kneeling down next to the demon.

"That's precisely why." He acknowledged. Then, with another stroke of the sword he severed Shinto's head. "Please forgive me friend." He said one final time. Then, turning: "Let's go, Oguanga will dispatch someone to find him soon and I'd rather not be here when they arrive." He threw the sword down on the ground, beside the body. "Everything is proceeding to my vision." He acknowledged suddenly, his body beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

Elsewhere, deep within the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Azula sat up on her white bed. With sharp eyes she turned and stared out the window. "Castles crumble and mountains weep," She whispered. "For the demon king heralds the end of days."

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	12. Chapter 12 The Fall

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Twelve – The Fall

_Fire Nation Royal Palace, Nineteen Years Ago_

Azula giggled in her mother's arms, clutching her brand new doll to her chest. It was a simple toy, cloth stuffed with cotton, finely sewn together with onyx buttons for eyes and an auburn robe for dress. There were no sophisticated details such as hands or feet, the limbs simply ended in rounded nubs. Black stitching made up a smile on the face and rich dark yarn had been used for the hair. It was a simple thing but very well made. Azula smiled and hugged the doll to her.

"Now you have to be careful not to rip this one." Her mother was saying to her in a soft voice. "She's a delicate little girl, and I know how you like to play rough!" At this Ursa ferociously tickled her daughter, causing Azula to break out into squeals of laughter.

"Stop it mommy! No more!" The young girl screamed in mock protest. Her mother continued for another moment before letting up. It took Azula several minutes to settle down out of her fit but once she had she sat back against her mother with a content sigh. She picked up the doll and held it out in front of her face. "I'm going to call her Pun-Pun!" She declared with confidence.

"Pun-Pun, that's a lovely name…" Her mother acknowledged. "I think she likes it." The two sat in silence and enjoyed the fresh summer air that flowed past them on the balcony. Suspended high above the Palace's many gardens all they had to do was turn and look for a lush of jade beauty to meet their eyes. Ursa started running a hand gently through Azula's hair. "My little girl," She stated sweetly. "The spirits are green wishing they had hair like yours." Azula smirked. "My perfect little princess." Her mother continued.

"But mommy, I'm not the princess, not really. It's not like I'll ever sit on the throne." Azula observed innocently.

"You don't have to." Her mother stated. Just then a loud cry broke the air and a servant came running up to them.

"Princess Ursa, it's young Zuko. He fell from one the orchid trees and scrapped his leg up a good deal. It's nothing serious but he wants to see you." The Servant explained, bowing as he made his report. Ursa nodded and made to rise.

"No mommy stay with me!" Azula objected.

"I have to go tend to your brother for just a moment. You stay right here, cause we are going to play with Pun-Pun together when I get back!" She said, placing emphasis on the last part. Her daughter smiled brightly and she ran a hand through her hair again. "That's my princess, I'll be right back." She said before following the servant from the balcony.

Azula sat there on the cold stone, waving the doll to and fro in front of her. Her mind was free, as free as that doll that just swayed effortlessly in her hands. She'd show the doll to Zuko and to Uncle and cousin Lu Ten and they'd all say it was the prettiest doll they had ever seen. And she was all Azula's, all hers for her own cherishment and joy. The young girl held the doll tightly to her. Hers. All hers.

"Azula!" The harsh voice of her father cut through the air, placing her into a cage.

_Present Day_

Appa roared a bellow of complaint as he sped back toward the Fire Nation Royal Palace; the entire group once again huddled onto his saddle. Momo too twittered about anxiously. Both animals knew that this had not been the plan and that something had happened to drastically alter the course of the vacation. The lemur landed next to Lu Ten before flapping over to Sokka and Suki before again taking off only to land on Toph's shoulder. The blind earthbender put up a hand and patted the flying creature on the head in an attempt to calm him down. Up front Aang was doing the same thing with Appa.

"Easy there buddy. I know you had palm trees in mind but this is fine too. The Royal Palace is…well a palace! You'll still have plenty of time to relax and take a load off okay? Just fly us a little farther. It's for Katara, you can do it for Katara can't you?" The bison made a gruff reply and continued soaring. "That's the spirit!" The Avatar affirmed. He patted the giant head in gratitude. Then without thinking he threw a glance back toward his wife, who was asleep peacefully at the back.

It was true they were returning because of her. They'd pushed on to Ember a day ago after leaving Salamander Island and all its unhappy memories behind. Yet no sooner had they arrived on Ember than Katara had had a false alarm. The baby still wasn't due for another few weeks but this had been a wake up call. Theoretically it could come at any moment and the only doctor on Ember Island was, naturally, on leave for vacation. So the group had made the decision to return to the Fire Nation Royal Palace. It was nearly dark now and Appa had been flying since dawn. Aang knew they must be getting close.

Back on the saddle Mai yawned. She wrapped Lu Ten's jacket tighter around him, causing the infant to put up a faint front of protest. Zuko smiled but made no movement. Toph absent-mindedly blew her hair out from in front of her eyes. Sokka and Suki were whispering to each other and laughing occasionally every few minutes. The Avatar couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, what are you two chattering about?" He asked innocently.

"Believe me you don't want to know." Toph answered as a reply. "I had forgotten how sappy these two were together. You and Katara are bad enough but what I've been hearing – ick!" She made a gagging noise and pretended to wretch. "Why can't you all be more like Zuko and Mai? You don't see them making kissy faces at each other every five seconds! Then again I don't see any of you doing that but I'm assuming you four do!" The blind earthbender shook her head at the group.

"Mai and I say we love each other lots of times." Said Zuko in defense.

"Yeah, but we don't swoon constantly because of Lu Ten. He doesn't like it. That's mushy time." Mai added.

"Mushy time!" Lu Ten yelled, covering his eyes and making a sick face.

"Right on Little Spark." Toph acknowledged.

"So Zuko…" Sokka began, seeking to shift the focus away from him and Suki. "What's there to do in the Royal Palace huh? How many servants do I get to boss around?"

"Well technically every servant of mine is ordered, by law, to tend to my guests as well." The Firelord conceded, giving the Water Tribe warrior a cautious look.

"Oh sweet!" Sokka replied excitedly. "That means I'll be able to make myself a bed of servants if I want to?" A short silence followed this.

"Uh…I guess so." Zuko admitted. "Though I can't see why you would, our beds are incredibly –"

"I'm going to make a bed out of servants, and a chair – and a whole fort! I'll need someone to battle my servant fort, hey Aang! You want in on the servant-fort battles?" The Avatar gave him a confused look.

"Your mind is a dark, twisted place." Toph stated flatly. Sokka looked at her.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "Don't be jealous just because you didn't think of it first."

"I'll try not to be." The blind earthbender's tone dripped sarcasm. "You can go head and have your little…servant wars, I just want to know how many firebenders I'll get to scrap with – I mean training wise of course."

"Jeong Jeong's there. He heads up our staff of trainers." Mai replied abstractly. Toph grinned.

"Master Jeong Jeong? That'll be great seeing him again." Suki piped up. "He always has the best stories from the Hundred Years War." Appa roared and started to descend as Suki continued talking. Up at the head Aang guided the bison in the direction of the courtyard. Late afternoon mist rose up to meet them as Appa circled lower and lower towards the Palace.

"Okay everyone – we're back. Should be on the ground in a few minutes. Sokka, would you mind waking up Katara?" The Avatar called back. The Water Tribe warrior gave him a thumb's up and a mischievous smile before turning to his sister. Aang returned his gaze to the horizon; maybe he should have asked someone else. As the swirls of cloud vapor passed his vision a figure formed against the pale backdrop of the courtyard tiles. The airbender squinted in an attempt to discover the shape's identity. Whomever it was appeared to be waving their arms rather vigorously up at the bison, as if in importance. Suddenly the identity became clear.

"Hey Zuko!" Aang called, at the same time as Sokka shocked Katara out of sleep. Ignoring this the Avatar focused on the Firelord. "Zuko!" He called again.

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"Should we be worried that your army general is waving us down there with a terrified look on his face?" The Firelord hoisted himself up and peered over the edge of the saddle. Aang watched as his face grew grimmer. Finally Zuko looked back.

"This might be nothing." He answered at length. "Matora takes every rumor, every whisper of uprising seriously. Might be another false alarm…" He trailed off. Mai was scanning over the side alongside her husband, her face considerably more shaken.

"This doesn't look like a false alarm." She whispered to her husband. He gave her a sideways glance as she wrapped an arm around him, her other going instinctively to Lu Ten.

"Let's get down there." Zuko said. "He shouldn't even have known we were coming…why is he waiting for us?" Hearing this the Avatar spurred his bison downward. Something wasn't right. He had known Matora these past ten years and while Zuko was right that the man could be a little jumpy at shadows, what he was seeing now warranted a different kind of reaction all together. Appa bellowed loudly and the Fire Nation general took several steps back as the great beast touched down, sending up a small cloud of dust into the air. Aang looked back to the others.

"All right, everyone off." He called. "Katara sweetie hang on, I'm coming to give you a hand." Then to the Firelord he added: "This will just take a minute. Give me a holler if it's anything really serious." Zuko nodded and jumped down. As the airbender made his way back towards his wife he watched the Firelord and Matora exchange quick and what appeared to be heated dialogue. Turning away he held out his hand to Katara.

"Next time please pick someone other than my brother to wake me up." She groaned up at him, accompanying it with a wry smile.

"Who says I even asked him?" Aang declared with a shocked tone of mock innocence. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Nice acting dear." She said sarcastically. The Avatar put on his trademark child's grin in response. Katara laughed. She reached up and took his hands in hers and with a tug he had pulled her to her feet.

"Ready for your air-slide, I know how much you like it." Aang joked. His wife rolled her eyes but headed for the side of the saddle. With a bound the airbender leapt down off his bison and turned up to his wife. "All right in three…two…one – go!" He called. Putting a foot forward Katara stepped off and glided down to earth just as the sound of raised voices hit both their ears. Turning Aang saw that Sokka, Suki and Toph had all joined Matora and Zuko. Mai was standing close by holding Lu Ten up in her arms. The Avatar noted with growing discomfort that both she and the child were listening in on the conversation with looks of sheer horror on their faces.

"We better get over there." Katara whispered from by his side. He turned to her and nodded. Walking briskly and hand-in-hand they made their way over to the group, who fell silent at their approach. Every face that turned to meet them was grim except for Toph whom Aang noticed appeared visibly more distraught than usual.

"What is it? What's going on?" He asked. No one answered at first. Matora cast his eyes downward while Zuko just looked speechless, like whatever event had happened had knocked the ability to speak from him. Suki and Sokka held each other, both in that same terrified stupor as the Firelord. Finally it was Toph who spoke:

"Ba Sing Se has been completely destroyed." She managed to get out. "Matora received a letter…apparently the city was sacked and overrun yesterday morning…they say the demons did it." Aang let his eyes go wide and his mouth gape open. Next to him Katara had raised a hand over her mouth.

"That's impossible…" He stammered out weakly at length. "They wouldn't do that – they wouldn't come here…I was found innocent!" He looked up Matora. "You're sure this news is real? That it's not some kind of sick prank?" The Fire Nation general shook his head.

"I received a letter written by the Earth King himself. I dispatched a messenger-hawk promptly; I had assumed you had received it. Why else would you be back so soon?" Aang glanced at Katara.

"We must have left before it got there, possibly even passed it in midair." Zuko commented darkly.

"When you say destroyed…what do you mean by that?" Katara wondered. "I mean Ba Sing Se is so huge and the walls –"

"Are completely gone." Matora finished. "Outer wall, inner…according to the letter they left the whole city in ruins, no guesses yet as to where they were heading."

"Yes but what about the survivors?" Toph demanded again. "It must have said something!" The Fire Nation general simply shook his head.

"The Earth King said it was too early to be sure how many made it out…he only knew for certain that his military branch had suffered tremendous causalities."

"Let's get indoors." Zuko cut in. "We can discuss things further in the war room. General I want to see that letter immediately!"

"I do as well." Aang added quickly. The general looked at both of them and nodded. "Follow me then." He led them across the courtyard and up the Palace steps. As they strode upward Aang felt Katara's hand gripping his tightly. He looked at her and tried to smile. As they pass through the main door Matora cleared his throat. "Sire there was one other matter…"

"It can wait." Zuko replied in an authoritative tone. Matora nodded. After several moments the group entered the war room. It was empty; all the cushions where Zuko's military advisors would normally sit were bare. The fire was currently extinguished behind the throne. Only a few overhanging torches gave the chamber light. Yet as Zuko approached his throne almost instantaneously a roaring blaze whipped into life. He settled down promptly, Mai and Lu Ten settling beside him, as the others each took a mat. Matora was last to be seated, he pulled a battered piece of parchment from within his ceremonial tunic and approaching the throne, bowed, and held it up. Zuko leaned forward and took the paper, unfolding it and scanning it as fast as his eyes could. Within a few seconds he looked up.

"Anyone hear object to me reading this aloud to save time?" He asked.

"Well I personally was looking forward to giving it my own individual once over." Toph stated impatiently, before practically shouting "Do it already!" The Firelord nodded and began to read.

_Ba Sing Se, Twenty Four Hours Ago_

Ce Jian walked a few steps behind the Earth King, clutching a hard rock outline of the day's schedule under his arm. The two, accompanied by the standard four Earth Kingdom royal guards, were strolling along a street in the upper portion of the business district. All around them goods of the highest quality, from rare and delicate silks to fine jewelry and other antiquities, were being sold and bartered off. Every day new deals were offered for one of a kind artifacts found from all three nations. However, recently fake artifacts from the underground Air Nomad sanctuary had begun to flood the market and the economic branch was considering taking action.

Yet that was not why they were there today. Earth King Kuei was looking for gifts, offerings to placate the Air Nomad leader and set up more open and flowing negotiations between the two peoples. Over the past month many envoys and ambassadors had been dispatched down to An Liao with no apparent progress. Ce Jian sighed as the Earth King went over to a particular stall to browse. He missed Iroh. People could say what they wanted: it was true that the man had been at one point a war general to the Earth Kingdom's greatest enemy, but as soon as the war had ended it had become clear he was a gifted speaker as well. Ce Jian had never seen a military man so talented in the diplomatic arts.

If Iroh were still alive this would not have been a problem. That old man would have opened the doors to An Liao shortly after its discovery and by now the Air Nomads would be back at one of their temples where they belonged. Now instead there was this deadlock that spanned both public and international affairs. And the Avatar, Ce Jian grimaced, where was the Avatar?

"Something troubles you my friend." The Earth King acknowledged at the stall, holding up a rounded crystal that dazzled brilliant different colors in the sunlight.

"It is nothing my king." Ce Jian responded indifferently. "Merely a bit of indigestion, bad tofu curd puffs at breakfast I think." The Earth King smiled and continued to inspect the merchandise.

"If you feel we are wasting our time please feel free to say so." Ce Jian looked nervously off to the side.

"Of course not my lord. Peace and the pursuit of are the two most important issues of our time. I just do not like the way things have compounded themselves against us." He paused and when it became obvious that the Earth King wasn't going to reply, continued talking. "We discover a treasure trove of our own nation's history only to find it denied to us by a group of foreigners already who have already settled it and lay claim to our own land beneath our very feet. And when we try to reason logically with these foreigners their leader proves obtuse and impassive. He may be an Air Nomad but he's more stubborn than any earthbender I've encountered."

"Have you looked in a mirror?" The Earth King joked, still continuing to browse. Ce Jian cracked a smile.

"Point taken your majesty. All I'm saying is that this was a difficult situation before the Avatar pulled his vanishing act. Now I'm not so sure it's even realistically possible. At least not without…"

"Without military force." The Earth King finished for him. Ce Jian nodded. Kuei turned and regarded him crossly.

"I appreciate your frustration with our lack of progress but resorting to violent measures is completely out of the question. I gave Avatar Aang my word that I would let him handle the situation. In the meantime," he turned back and selected a superbly woven ginger scarf from the table. "We do what we can to win over Monk Quanfar, however impossible that may be." He motioned to his royal guard. "Let's go."

They made their way toward the entrance to the catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. From then on it was only another twenty-minute walk to the entrance of the tunnel. Found so easily by Toph Bei Fong only a few months ago, Ce Jian still got a chuckle every time he thought of that young blind woman and how she had effortlessly surpassed the work and research done by all of her peers within a few short months. After this was all over and she was back in the city he couldn't wait to meet her for drinks again at the Rumbling Landslide bar in the upper portion of the city.

The two had started meeting regularly for drinks some time ago. They would have contests while exchanging old adventure stories or discussing international politics. Ce Jian truly admired the girl, how she could maintain a complete duality of this prim and proper researcher and teacher while still also being one of the toughest, most confident warriors he knew. Scratching his beard as he walked, Ce Jian reminisced about the time when he and Toph were interrupted in their drinking by a group of rowdy young gangsters, all of whom wanted to dance with Toph. He smiled to himself, well if by dance they had meant get the snot kicked out of them then Toph had certainly been all too happy to oblige. The grin widened slightly, that had been a great evening.

Suddenly Ce Jian halted in his tracks, along with the Earth King and his royal guard. They stared in disbelief at the swarm of frightened people rapidly approaching them. It took the grizzled earthbender several seconds to realize that the group was composed entirely of Air Nomads with none other than Monk Quanfar leading the panic. The aged Air Nomad monk had several lines of dried blood splash across his face and several of the other Air Nomads appeared to also be injured. Instantly the Earth King ran forward to meet them.

"My friends what has happened to you?" He beseeched the group. Yet most did not stop and the royal guard was forced to shoot up several slabs to protect the king from being trampled. Ce Jian ran to Kuei's side. The two exchanged worried looks as Monk Quanfar halted in front of them.

"It is the end!" He cried hysterically. "They came up from the very ground itself! All is lost! Flee or you too will perish in agony at their horror!"

"Be sensible man!" Ce Jian shouted. "Who has done this to you?"

"Oguanga!" Monk Quanfar replied with eyes bulging from their sockets. "Oguanga! He leads an army of demons from the abyss! They have come! It is the end of all!" He sprinted past them screaming. "It is the end of all!" His cry continued to echo off the walls around them. They stood at the entrance to Old Ba Sing Se, behind them the Air Nomads fled off into the light, in front of them the dark nothingness of the corridor stretched as if unending.

"My king I must recommend you and your guard withdraw to the palace. I will continue onward and check in with my men stationed at the entrance to the tunnel, see how much of this is real." Ce Jian stated darkly.

"No." Kuei replied firmly. "This is my kingdom Ce Jian. If there are invaders, I want them to answer to me." Ce Jian shifted his feet.

"My lord it is not safe." He reiterated. "Please let me go alone."

"Your concern is noted my friend." The Earth King continued. Then to his royal guards he called: "Guards, with haste, let us go to the mouth of the tunnel." Before he could object further they were past him and Ce Jian found himself gliding along the rock to keep up. Within moments they had reached the entrance of the tunnel that led to An Liao. Ce Jian at once cast an eye around for the men he had left stationed there but none remained. Only the black entrance to the tunnel greeted them along with dead silence.

"They must have gone to investigate." Ce Jian declared. "I suggest we wait here for there report before taking any more risky actions."

"Risky actions?" The Earth King repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You think you'd be used to putting your life on the line by now my friend."

"I am." Ce Jian responded. "It is _your _life, your majesty, that I do not think we should risk." Kuei smiled and nodded.

"Very well, as you are my chief military advisor I will yield to your counsel, for now at any rate." Ce Jian allowed a gruff of laughter to escape his throat. All six men sat before the opening and waited. Slowly, painfully, the minutes dragged by. Ce Jian found himself whistling a childhood tune in boredom while the Earth King was scanning some light paperwork he had had on him. Suddenly the ground shook violently.

All six heads shot up and Ce Jian was on his feet before the ripples had fully died away. He took a tentative step toward the entrance before a second tremor, even more powerful than the first, rattled the cavern. Chunks of rock began plummeting down from the ceiling. Ce Jian and the royal guard quickly shot up boulders to deflect any falling debris that might harm them. However they had only just finished when a third blast rocked the cave and their safety was thrown into serious question.

"Time to go your highness." Ce Jian stated somberly, grabbing the Earth King and taking off for the exit. The four royal guards followed close behind in standard cover formation. As he sped along the ground Ce Jian could swear he felt an underground force moving parallel to his own. As if in confirmation to his feeling suddenly a slab of rock roared up in front of him and he had to dodge immediately to avoid splattering against it. Several outbursts of surprise told him that the guards were experiencing something similar. As he continued to jet along the floor more and more spikes shot up. There was no question now; something was trying very hard to stop them from leaving the cave. Ce Jian wanted very much to turn around and just glance to see how the others were doing but there wasn't one second where he could tear his eyes away. Rocks blurred his vision, he felt sure he was going to smash into one of them. He probably would have to without the Earth King: he could easily create a custom hardened shield to save him from the impact but with someone else on his shoulders it was just too dangerous.

Then they were free. Sunlight pierced into his vision and he felt the power beneath his feet die away and the ground ceased being his enemy. After putting some distance between them and the opening he stopped and set the Earth King down. Only then did he turn and look behind them. Of the four royal guards only one remained and his right side looked severely battered and bruised. As for the other three, Ce Jian bit his lip and cursed, he hated losing men on the battlefield.

"What was that?" Kuei asked.

"I don't know." Ce Jian got out after several seconds. "But whoever's down there knows earthbending and knows it well." He sighed and looked at the remaining guard. "Soldier, get yourself to an infirmary right away. My king, I must insist that we get you to – " Ce Jian found himself cut off as five spouts of earth erupted in front of the entrance to Old Ba Sing Se. Like earthen geysers they sprayed rock and gravel over the cobblestone of street, causing several passers by to stop and stare. After a minute the dust cleared and the grizzled earthbender found himself experiencing a sensation he had not known in some time: fear.

Five hulking demons, clad in bright onyx battle armor stood combat ready in front of them. They stood with their feet in an L formation. One hand was drawn back while the other rose straight up at the elbow with the fist pointing forward. They squatted slightly but that did not conceal their tremendous size. Each one was easily seven feet tall.

"By the spirits…" The Earth King exhaled. One of the demons advanced slightly.

"?ratavA eht si erehW" It demanded in a strange tongue. Ce Jian stepped in front of the Earth King. The demon advanced again. "?sdamoN riA eht ot enod uoy evah tahW"

"I don't know what he's saying but I get the feeling it isn't friendly." Ce Jian muttered. "My king, it is time for you to run. Soldier, make sure he gets out of here safely." He tensed his fists in preparation. "Can't say I like these odds but hey I've had worse."

"No, I will not abandon my city a second time!" Kuei declared. To the demons he stated boldly: "Where is your king? He must answer for the crimes committed on my land today! You have shed innocent blood demons!" The advancing one snarled but made no aggressive movement.

"Your majesty please, get out of here!" Ce Jian hissed underneath his breath. "I cannot give full attention to the enemy with you in harm's way." The demon was growling again when a boulder suddenly crashed into the side of its head from somewhere off to the left. Darting his gaze quickly Ce Jian saw a squad Earth Kingdom soldiers racing straight for the demons. Taking this opportunity he spun around and grabbed the Earth King, once again slinging him over his shoulder he took off toward the Earth Kingdom Palace, riding along the cobblestones as if on a speeding carriage. Behind him he could hear the cries and screams of the soldiers in battle as they attacked and were ruthlessly repelled by the demons. He could tell just from his ears that the fight had been short…and he could tell for the Earth King's gasp of horror that they had lost.

Then another sound reached his ears that managed to be even more terrifying and horrible than what had preceded it. Multiple spouts were opening up all around them as they sped through the streets. He watched through the corners of his vision as civilians screamed and took off running every which way in a mad panic. More demons were arriving. Quite a few more from the sound of it.

At last the palace doors loomed in front of them. Ce Jian signaled they be slammed and bolted as he passed through. Guards poured past him as he raced up the stairs. He could see that look on every one of their faces: it was the look of fear blocked by grim determination. Each one of these men was prepared to die for their kingdom, and considering what they were up against, most would. Once inside the palace Ce Jian set the Earth King down and prepared to leave.

"I hate being carried like a sac of useless weight throughout the streets of my own city." Kuei spat in disgust. "I don't understand our enemy…none of this makes sense. Where are you going?" He stopped the grizzled earthbender, who was heading for the door.

"To join my men your majesty. I am a warrior, I belong on the battlefield." An explosion ripped through the air as he said these words causing both men to run over to a window.

"My city burns!" Cried Kuei in dismay. "And look, a large portion of the inner wall, by the spirits! They're ripping the walls down!" Ce Jian had grabbed a pair of binoculars from the table and was inspecting the scene.

"They're only targeting the sections of the wall with resistance…" he said thoughtfully. Then he redirected his vision throughout various streets of the city. Everywhere he looked he saw soldiers, demons and civilians. The soldiers and demons were engaged in an all out war but the civilians, the demons were completely ignoring them. Indeed it seemed that everywhere he looked a demon was not attacking unless it was under attack from some earthbender. "That's weird…" He said to himself.

"What? What is it?" The Earth King asked. Another explosion at the palace gate broke Ce Jian's train of thought.

"I must go." He stated, handing the binoculars to the Kuei. "Whatever happens, you must survive my king. Be prepared to use the emergency escape tunnels if need be."

"I'm not going anywhere." The Earth King declared defiantly as the doors to the room splintered open.

"Oh yes you are." Ce Jian replied. "Good-bye my friend, it has been my honor to serve." With that he cut his hands in a downward slicing motion, causing the ground beneath the Earth King's feet to open and send him spiraling down toward the escape tunnels. Sealing the way shut he turned to look at the intruder.

A demon, eight feet tall, sporting their traditional onyx armor with golden rim, stepped into the room. On his chest plate was engraved a silver scale with the weight perfectly balanced on either side. Atop his head a helmet with two long spikes sticking out at either end that pointed up in the air. Every bit of him was armored with the exception of his face. Ce Jian knew instantly who this must be. He remembered the stories from childhood. Before him stood Oguanga, the Demon King. Ce Jian smiled to himself and prepared to fight.

"You picked the wrong kingdom bub!" He snarled. "I don't know how much trouble you've been having with everyone else, but I guarantee you're going to get some from me."

".redro erotser ot emoc evah I dna ecnalab eht fo seimene era ratavA eht dna elpoep ruoY !oaiL nA deyortsed ohw elpoep ruoy saw tI !sdamoN riA eht tsniaga semirc rof rewsna tsum eH .gniK htraE ruoy ees ot hsiw I" Oguanga declared forcefully.

"Them's fighting words to me!" Ce Jian said calmly. He moved in flawless motion, his hands hacking through the air, summoning up diagonal chunks of rock that he proceed to send flying toward the Demon King. Oguanga smashed them to bits as they came, choosing to dodge the last one. He leapt for Ce Jian and the grizzled earth bender saw lightning teem up the length of the arm between the elbow and fist. He barely had time to dodge before Oguanga brought it crashing down, denting the floor and sending out a shockwave that knocked Ce Jian off his feet.

The earthbender landed hard upon the stone but rebounded quickly. Lurching up he pulled both arms upward and planted his feet, launching the section of floor that the demon stood upon straight up at the ceiling. Yet as quick as he was Oguanga was quicker. No sooner had the floor begun to rise than the Demon King shot off of it, sending a blast of air that completely knocked the wind from Ce Jian's lungs. He staggered and fell to his knees. Fire and air! This thing could bend more than one element? As if in confirmation Oguanga clasped both of his clawed hands together, which in turn caused ice to form up around Ce Jian's, holding him to the floor. This was it. The fight was over. He had lost. Oguanga strode toward him cautiously.

The Demon King stopped just a pace away from Ce Jian's head. "?ratavA eht si erehw :erom ecno ksa lliw I" Ce Jian looked up into the demon's eyes and gave no reply. ".eno sa gnieid fo ronoh eht uoy evig lliw I ,roirraw a sa thguof uoy ecniS .llew yreV" Oguanga raised his elbow and Ce Jian braced for impact.

_The Fire Nation Royal Palace, Present Day_

"Many men, including Ce Jian: who was my finest, are already lost. The only question that remains now is why. Why was this terrible evil brought upon us and how long will it last? I call upon your aid Firelord Zuko to handle this crisis. Signed the Earth King." Zuko lowered the parchment and allowed silence to fill the room. Aang felt like he was going to throw up. Looking up he saw tears streaming down Toph's face. Katara shook on the mat next to him. He felt a swirl of emotions torrent through his body at the same time: rage, sorrow, fear and shock also flooded his mind before vanishing as quickly as they had come. Once they had departed, there was only one thing left: resolve. Slowly he rose, Zuko looked up at him. "You have a plan."

"Yes I do." Aang stated coldly. However before he could speak further Matora opened his mouth.

"Excuse my interruption Excellency, but before anyone decides anything I think I should tell you about the other item of urgency."

"Yes general what is it?" Zuko inquired.

Matora looked at him. "It's your sister Sire, she wants to speak to you…and you too Avatar Aang. She's been demanding it since yesterday."

"My sister?" Zuko repeated.

"Azula?" Suki said in disbelief.

"Yes." Answered the Fire Nation general. "She said everything depended on it. She said… she said – well she said she knows how to defeat the Demon King." And for the second time that day Aang allowed his mouth to hang open in shock.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	13. Chapter 13 Family Ties

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Thirteen – Family Ties

_Fire Nation Royal Palace, Nineteen Years Ago_

"Azula!" The harsh voice of her father cut through the air. Instantly freezing the small girl simply continued to clutch the doll tightly in her hands. Without looking up she could hear the soft clatter of his slippers upon the stone floor and could feel the wrath of his cold, disapproving glare bearing down upon her face. The young girl was unable to stop a quiver of fear from shaking her legs.

"Azula why aren't you practicing your firebending with the instructor?" Prince Ozai demanded, repeating her name to emphasize his anger. She finally dared to look up at him. Her father's stern features suddenly made her seem smaller against the bench. His eyes appeared to glow, casting floodlights upon her, missing no detail. When they darted to the doll he let an exhale of breath.

"I see," he breathed. "Your mother's influence is what distracts you and robs you of your training." Sighing he sat down beside Azula. "I will tolerate her interference with Zuko but not with you…no you have far too much potential for it to be wasted by squandering your time with toys." His eyes again shot to the doll. Upon seeing the frightened expression of his daughter, however, the Fire Nation prince's face underwent a calculated change of expression. His visage softened and when he next spoke it was in a gentler tone.

"Azula I'm not angry with you, merely concerned." He cooed softly.

"Really?" She asked him innocently.

"Yes," Ozai mused, his voice escaping like steam. "I only want you to succeed and be the best person you can be. Your mother and uncle would have you waste your time on dolls and playing games like any other ordinary child but you, you Azula are definitely anything but ordinary. You are special. It is in your blood to be efficient and indomitable. And if you stay on the path I've lined out for you, you will become just that. However…" He reached out a hand and snatched away the doll. "If you allow yourself to be distracted and impressed by trivial things such as this why…why then you'll be an even greater disappointment to me than your brother. And I know you don't want to disappoint me." Azula shook her head quickly.

"No daddy, I want you to be proud." She answered in an eager voice. Ozai smiled and nodded.

"I am proud. Now run along and get back to your instructor." He said, rising from the bench; the doll still held tightly in his hand. Azula jumped up and sprinted away down the corridor, leaving her father standing alone on the balcony. Several seconds passed where Ozai stood, simply staring after her. Then he glanced down at the doll and, with a gag of disgust, threw it over the railing.

_Fire Nation Royal Palace, Present Day_

"Oh you've got to be kidding." Katara spat out. "Azula? That's all we needed in this situation was her. I can't believe it."

"Dear, the baby…" Aang came to his senses and hastily put in. However his wife cut him off with a look.

"No this makes sense, somebody has to be pulling the strings: now we have Azula. We can't trust a word she says! Somehow this must be a trap, though I don't know how she managed to plan it locked away in here." The waterbender sighed heavily and shook her head. The Avatar went over and put his arms around his wife. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "We never catch a break do we?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head, his face suddenly looking much more aged and fatigued.

"But wait a minute," Sokka began. "Isn't your sister you know…completely off her glacier?" The Water Tribe warrior was looking at the Firelord, whose brow was furrowed deep in thought. For some time nobody said anything, then Matora cleared his throat.

"I almost forgot to add that she mentioned she would only talk to you two alone." He put in. "Nobody else is allowed to be present."

"Probably so that Toph can't point out when she lies." Katara muttered.

"Uh-uh," Toph replied, shaking her head as she wiped away the tears that had been falling down her face. She had only just stopped crying. "I've tried before…Azula knows how to control her body so that it doesn't betray her, or at least she used to."

"Maybe she can't anymore?" Mai suggested. Lu Ten pulled at her robe.

"Mommy, are they talking about Auntie Azula? Does this mean she's come home?" He asked innocently. Everyone went quiet. Aang found himself staring at Zuko. At first he couldn't believe it, but then as he thought more, it made sense. Taking Azula back into the Palace must have been a high-risk situation with Lu Ten being so young, too young. If Azula was a threat she could easily harm the boy. Yet warning the infant would run the risk of piquing his childish curiosity of his aunt, yes the best way would be to just simply not tell him.

"He doesn't know?" Suki was asking in disbelief.

"And it will still that way!" Mai snapped defensively before Zuko could respond. Then in a much softer voice to Lu Ten: "No sweetie, she's still with the doctors, I'm afraid it will be a long time before she can come home. Why don't you go play now, I'm sure all this big people talk is boring you. Go on now…" Mai pushed Lu Ten off and gestured for a servant to come and take him. The Avatar caught the slight but unmistakable appearance of resentment in the child's eyes. Even being so young, he still knew that this was a conversation he wanted to be a part of. The chamber was still until the small boy had departed.

Katara then turned and looked at Aang. "You're not going to meet with her, are you?" The airbender rubbed his head and looked pensive. Katara was probably right; everything he knew about Azula told him not to indulge her, but then would she be counting on that? The Fire Princess was so crafty that it was impossible to be sure that he wasn't playing into her hands. She may be completely counting on them to ignore her, if that was the situation then a meeting was the best way to throw her out of balance…but if she wanted the meeting, what then? Aang cast a look up at Zuko.

"What do you think?" He asked. "She's your sister, you know her better than any of us." The Firelord scoffed but scratched his chin. His eyes wandered about the room, as if searching around physically for an answer. Finally his head lowered and he sighed.

"I don't like how all of this is adding up." He responded flatly. "Katara's right, it's all too convenient. There's no way she should even know we need that information, unless…Matora, how many people outside this room know of the demon attack on Ba Sing Se?"

"None Sire." The Fire Nation general replied in a formal tone. "I told no one of this, for fear of the news spreading and causing a panic amongst the people." Zuko exhaled in gratitude.

"You did the right thing." He commended, before resuming his thoughtful pose. "So barring another messenger hawk, which is possible, there's no way the news would have broken to the public yet. That means she couldn't have overheard the guards or servants talking about it."

"Maybe she has spies in the Palace!" Sokka gasped. He threw a suspicious glance at Mai.

"Don't look at me! I didn't even want her here in the first place." The Firelady shot back. The Water Tribe warrior quickly put up his hands submissively.

"Okay! Okay, I didn't mean anything by it." He chirped. "Just an old habit…. Please don't hurt me!" Sokka ducked behind Suki to avoid Mai's glare. Zuko coughed to restore order.

"This is getting us nowhere." He announced plainly, as if having reached a decision. "Aang, I can tell from your expression we are of the same mind on this: we will speak with Azula. At least then we'll have a bit more to go on." Katara shook her head in disapproval but looked resigned. The Avatar placed his arms about her shoulders. He tried to give her a reassuring look but she didn't return his gaze. Instead she stood abruptly and exited the room. Aang watched her go, stunned. Had she suddenly been crying? He turned back to the crowd gathered about the table. None of their faces gave him comfort. At last he looked up to Zuko.

"All right." He conceded. "Let's get this over with then. We'll have a lot to figure out afterwards."

"Agreed." Zuko responded. He stood and stepped briskly over to the airbender. Together they both stared at the door Katara had just exited through. "I'm sure she's fine." The Firelord whispered under his breath. "This is just…it's a lot to take in." Aang looked at him briefly and nodded silently before returning his vision to the door. There had been tears on Katara's face. How could she have been so upset and he had not even been aware? Around them the others had rose up out of their seats and were making their way over.

"Well, while you two waste time with Firebreath's sister I'm going to go to the training grounds to get some real work done." Toph exclaimed. "Time's coming for fighting, not talking. Anyone else can join me if they want to." She brushed past Aang and Zuko and out the door. Sokka and Suki had a hushed conversation before following her. They both looked extremely distressed as they passed by Aang, their eyes only meeting his for a second. Eventually Mai made her way over as well. She didn't look happy.

"I've got to agree with Katara on this." She said shortly. "I don't know what you think you're going to get from Azula. There's nothing left there anymore. She's an empty, hollow, shell of a woman. And if by some miracle she has retained her identity, well then it only means we have another enemy to worry about."

"We don't know that, people can change." Aang countered. "Look at you and Zuko…you guys used to try and capture me all the time." Mai blushed but didn't avert her eyes.

"Yes I know…" She admitted remorsefully. "But it's not the same. Zuko did it for honor, I did it because I was stupid and I was ordered to. Azula though," Mai's face sharpened, "she was just doing it for the pleasure. She wanted to kill you Aang. She enjoyed hunting you and your group back then. People don't change that much." Her gaze suddenly diverted to the floor. "But if you want to talk to her fine." Abruptly she lifted her face to Zuko and gave her husband a hard glare. "Don't you dare do anything to put our son's life in jeopardy. Promise me that right now Zuko!"

The Firelord looked taken aback. "Mai I would never –" he began.

"Promise me!" She repeated and her eyes blazed. Aang cowered back. He had never once seen her show any kind of emotion on this level. Judging from Zuko's reaction he hadn't seen much of it either.

"I promise." He said quickly. "I'd never do anything to endanger our son, you know that!"

"You allowed her into this palace!" Mai shot back. Aang was growing more and more uncomfortable. This was not something he should be in the middle of. He could see the frustration in Zuko as the Firelord rubbed his temples.

"Mai this is not something I wish to discuss again…especially here." The Avatar watched as his friend's eyes darted briefly toward him. "I welcomed Azula back because Uncle said it was alright to do so. I trust his judgment on the matter as should you." The Firelord sighed again before adding, in a much lighter tone, "Come on, when has he ever been wrong before?" Mai said nothing but seemed to draw back from the argument. Perhaps she was convinced, perhaps she too had remembered that Aang was standing right there between them and did not want him overhearing family matters. Regardless of the reason, the airbender felt himself exhale a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I do trust him…and you." Mai said, very gently, to her husband. She put up a hand so that it rested on his cheek, on the side of his face that did not bear his scar. Then she drew back, as if at once afraid. "But not her." She added simply before striding briskly from the room.

For a moment the Avatar and the Firelord stood in silence. Aang didn't know quite what to say. It didn't seem like anyone approved of what they were doing yet he could think of no alternate solution. Whether evil, insane, or filled with a genuine insight that could help, Azula was the only lead they had. All of this just seemed so unbelievable, if Ba Sing Se could be destroyed in less than a day than no place was safe from this new threat.

"I don't think our wives are very happy with us right now." Zuko's voice interrupted the airbender's thoughts. He looked up to see his friend smiling at him; obviously this was an attempt to lighten the mood.

"No," Aang agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think we messed up pretty good." There was a low, guttural, sound behind them. Both Aang and Zuko spun around. General Matora lowered his hand from his face; he had simply finished clearing his throat. The Avatar couldn't stop himself from a short chuckle. His last glimpse of Katara's face had made him so absorbed that he had completely forgotten the Fire Nation officer was in the room. Beside him he could see that Zuko had forgotten that fact as well.

However the Firelord recovered his composure quickly and beckoned the general over. Matora came swiftly, stopping directly in front of the pair. "Your orders Sire?" He asked respectfully. Zuko placed a hand upon his chin. It was obvious he was thinking hard.

"Issue a decree," he ordered at last. "One that commands all Fire Nation citizens living in this city to assemble in the plaza at sundown. Say only that the Earth Kingdom has been attacked, there's no need to go into the severity of this just yet. Conclude with the announcement that I will speak to the people of this threat and outline the role the Fire Nation will play in combating it. That is all, remember the less that is said about this right now the better." Matora saluted and bowed.

"By your command." He stated smartly. He started heading away before stopping. "Do you require anything else Sire?" He called over his shoulder. Zuko and Aang both turned their heads to face the aged soldier.

"Yes." Zuko affirmed gradually. "Check on our friends, see to it that they have all that they need…" he stopped for a moment, his eyes casting downward for a couple of seconds before he finished, "and make sure my family is safe. Those are your orders." Matora saluted again and headed off down the corridor.

Standing firm in the center on the Fire Nation Royal Palace training grounds, Toph widened her stance. One of the shots from the last volley had singed her left arm and, while these simulated soldiers could not inflict lethal damage, it still stung quite a bit. The blind earthbender allowed the feeling to flow out from her feet, detecting for even the faintest movement till even the feet of the tiniest insect sounded like a rampaging komodo-rhino. There, the sound of the spark igniting the wood followed simultaneously by both the rush of air from the bolt being released as well as a tremor, indicating which drone had fired the shot.

With lightning speed Toph dropped, so that her body resembled that of a crab's. In the same, fluid motion she brought her arms up in front of her face, causing a pillar of stone to rise up before her. Then, flinging her arms violently back down to her sides she sent the slab hurtling into the drone, intercepting the incoming fire before slamming into the launcher, decommissioning it and removing it from the fight. At the same time she felt the wind as two more bolts were released. The blind earthbender leapt to her right planting the corresponding hand firmly on the ground to retain her sight.

At the same time when her feet had risen off the ground they had taken two long chunks of earth with them. Rolling back to her left while still in midair, Toph cemented her left hand onto the ground, increasing her clarity in vision. She could now tell precisely which two of the targets had fired. It was only a simple matter of waiting for her improvised defense to deflect before two sharp kicks turned her protection to offense, slashing out at the remotes and cleaving them in two. Toph allowed herself a grin that faded quickly. Ce Jian had taught her to use her hands like that.

Not bothering to reload or repair the training program, Toph crossed over to the sidelines, where hard stone ended and soft grass began. She could feel the fading light of the sun's rays upon the back of her neck as she bowed her head and resisted a sob. Ce Jian had been such a good friend to her, more even. Now he was gone. Him and most of the city she had just begun to call home. It simply wasn't fair. The blind earthbender relaxed her muscles and sink even deeper into herself, paying little attention to the two pairs of footsteps that grew louder in her ears.

"Hey Toph…you okay?" It was Sokka's voice that first reached her ears. She shrugged. The other one felt like Suki. Almost as if to confirm this the Kyoshi warrior opened her mouth to express her own concern.

"Are you sure?" Came the soft, gentle voice. "You're sure you're not…upset over anything." Toph winced, maybe she'd done a bit more damage to the remote fire launchers than she'd intended. "Because you know it's okay to be – to be affected by tragedy." Suki seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words. The blind earthbender merely shrugged again.

"These things happen." She said in the most dismissive tone she could muster. Evidently it must have sounded like she meant it because she heard both Sokka and Suki inhale sharply.

"Toph, don't write this off." Suki's voice was full of worry. The blind earthbender listened as the Kyoshi warrior came over and sat down beside her, draping her arms reassuringly about her shoulders. "Talk to us. Please." Her voice continued. Toph looked away from the direction of the voice and curled her body up a little tighter. It surprised her to find that she suddenly had the urge to run at that point, to rise and flee at full speed from her friends. She wanted, for a brief moment, to cram herself into the smallest crack in the rock that she could find and disappear forever. A jolting shake of her head toppled such thoughts from her mind…still, for a brief moment they had existed.

"The two of you didn't come out here just to check up on me did you?" Toph shot out suddenly in an attempt to change the subject. She heard the shuffle of feet as Sokka moved closer.

"Actually we came out here to get some combat training against bender simulators in…but it seems like that won't be happening now. Too bad too, now neither of you will get to see the awesome might of Whale Sword in action!" Toph and Suki both snorted.

"Whale Sword? What happened to Boney?" Suki asked wryly. Even without seeing Toph could feel Sokka's moment of mind-blanking hesitation.

"It can have more than one name!" He spat out at last. "As long as it makes dicey-dicey of whatever monsters or demons or whatever it is we're fighting. That's what counts!"

"Whatever you say Boney." Toph commented when he had finished.

"No! Boney is the sword's name! Not mine!" Sokka shouted in distress. This caused both young women to burst out laughing.

"I don't know Sokka, it is a name that suits you." Suki managed between chuckles.

"What? I'm not boney am I? No I'm not! …I'm not! Suki say I'm not boney!" The two laughed again and Toph found herself suddenly grinning from ear to ear. As her hand absentmindedly stroked the space-earth bracelet that hung around her arm she realized just how glad she was that she had people around her like Sokka and Suki who could always be counted on to help cheer her up.

"Greetings my Lord, Avatar, shall I tell Princess Azula that you two are here to see her?" Azula's guard greeted Aang and Zuko with proper action as the pair neared the door. As they had journeyed through the halls the airbender had been going over in his head how this would potentially play out. He could already see Azula in his mind, no doubt comfortably seated in some chair, waiting for them to arrive. She would be right at ease and would no doubt attempt to take advantage of their mental vulnerability. She would no doubt begin by acting both pleased and surprised that they had agreed to see her. She would use flattery and try and twist their words when they accused her of baiting them. Yes, she would be quick but together they would have to be quicker. He had already discussed some of this on the way over with Zuko, the Firelord had agreed but hadn't sounded as convinced on Azula's manner as Aang was. Still they had prepared best they could and there was nothing left now but the actual conversation.

"Negative. Keep your voice down soldier, we do not want my sister to know we are here before we're actually in the room with her." Zuko whispered authoritatively. The soldier nodded almost immediately.

"Of course Sire." His voice was now barely audible as well. "Do you wish me to withdraw some distance away so that you may see Lady Azula without an audience?" Zuko nodded. The guard bowed and began slowly backing up, being careful not to make any noise as he did so. The Firelord turned to Aang.

"Well, you ready? I will say again that much has changed since you last saw her. Expect the unexpected."

"Expect the unexpected? With your sister that means nothing has changed." Aang responded back dryly. He heard Zuko snort.

"Just keep it in mind." The Firelord replied shortly. And before he the Avatar could say any more, they were inside.

What surprised the airbender most was the blankness of features the room possessed. It was like looking into a void, like being out in a blizzard in the South Pole. Everything was white, the walls, the floor, ceiling, everything. Azula stuck out in stark contrast with the ivory appearance of the room, or rather her dark robe did anyway. Azula herself was paler than Aang had ever seen her before. But that wasn't the most noticeable change. Her eyes no longer held the raging flame that they once did; they simply simmered, as if completely devoid of any strong feeling whatsoever. This was unexpected.

"Hello Zuzu." Azula said simply, her body barely giving any sign that she was aware of visitors. "It is nice to see you today…did you come for a talk? Have I been invited out somewhere? Who is your friend?" Aang stammered. This was really unexpected. Azula didn't recognize him? But she must, and she must know why they were here, it was she who summoned them. This was a new game she was playing. It had to be, although searching her expression Aang had to admit: she was playing it pretty well. Zuko, by contrast, did not seem nearly so shocked as he did. But of course that made sense, he had seen more of her. She was his sister after all. The Firelord stood there, merely smiling in response.

"Hello Azula. This is Avatar Aang. He is a friend. We came because you said you know things about the Demon King…like how he can be stopped. We need your help Azula but we also need to know, how did you know Oguanga had even come to this realm?" His sister blinked at him several times before it appeared to finally click in her head.

"Oguanga? Oh right the Demon King! Yes I did tell the guard to tell you that, I remember Uncle said it would be the only way to get you two to come. I guess it worked. Hello Avatar Aang, you're taller than you used to be…did you know that?" She seemed to switch topics as though the first part of what she had said had been as mundane as describing hanging the laundry out to dry. The airbender simply gaped at her. She noticed quickly and frowned. "What? What is it? Do I have something on my face? Did I spill my dinner again…I do that sometimes. I don't think I'm as graceful as I once was despite Mother's objections to the contrary. You know that sometimes when I've spilled something she and Uncle won't say anything for a full minute because they think it's funny? Where some people get their sense of humor is quite beyond me." Another moment of silence passed.

"Azula…" Zuko began suddenly. "You - you remember who you were? And what do you mean Uncle? Mother?"

"I mean _our _Uncle and _our _Mother silly. I hope being Firelord all these years hasn't made you deaf. And of course I remember who I am, who else would I remember being?" Finally Aang found his voice.

"But do you remember me? Do you remember…how things used to be?" Azula looked at him quizzically. Her face was so different, so confused.

"Yes…if by remember you do you mean do I remember hunting and killing you…yes I do." Azula bit her lip and her facial muscles seemed to clench. "I'm sorry about that by the way. It wasn't the right thing to do."

"Azula…Mother and Uncle Iroh are dead." Zuko stated in an incredulous voice, as if he had not heard anything else from her mouth. Azula shifted her puzzled expression from Aang to Zuko.

"I know they are Zuko. They told me they were." She answered back plainly. "They've told me lots of things since they starting coming. Well Mother tells the stories mostly. Uncle usually takes me off for some adventure. Which brings me back a moment…ah right! It was our last adventure; it was what he showed me in our last adventure! He wanted me to tell you two about it because he said it was important!" She looked quite pleased with herself for remembering. However, upon meeting both Aang and Zuko's looks of disbelief her triumph faded. "But I thought I was doing the right thing by remembering." She said at last, sounding incredibly sad. "Uncle told me it was the right thing." Then her resolve seemed to return to her.

"It is the right thing." She continued, her voice growing confident. "I will tell you about the latest adventure I went on with Uncle. It was to the Spirit World, we were going to watch your trial Aang. Uncle wanted to be sure you were found innocent."

"His trial?" Zuko repeated, completely stunned.

"How could you possibly know about that?" Aang asked, stupefied. Azula looked frustrated.

"If you're going to interrupt me I won't tell you! Anyway it was Uncle who knew about it, not me! He's been following you guys pretty closely over the last month. I guess a lot of big Avatar stuff has been happening lately. But I'm getting off topic," She waved a hand in the air as if this was all just trivial knowledge anyway. Aang and Zuko, however, had both sunk to the floor in shock and were simply sitting there, listening.

"It was what happened after the trial that was so important." Azula stated coolly. "You see Avatar Aang, after you left, your demon acquaintance was on his way back to tell Oguanga of your innocence when he was ambushed and killed by two people dressed in cloaks, at least I think they were people. Cloaks made it hard to see. One was a man definitely, I remember that much. The point is that they killed this demon with that sword your Water Tribe friend used to use to try and kill me." Azula finished and looked at the two of them.

"Was…was there anymore?" Aang breathed at last. "Did they say anything? Can you describe the man? How did they manage to kill Shinto?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Shinto? Was that its name? As for hearing anything sorry but when I travel with Uncle I can only see the Spirit World, not hear it." Her eyes glazed a bit and she drifted out of focus. After several tense moments she snapped back. "And I think he knew them, Shinto I mean. Judging from how they acted it was in a very familiar manner. Sort of like when one person goes: 'Hello! How are you?' and another responds with 'I am quite well now that I am over the measles which I had last time upon talking with you', that kind of manner." Aang and Zuko exchanged looks.

"Was this er…was this all you wanted to see us about?" Zuko asked uncertainly.

"No." Azula responded shortly. They waited, assuming she would go on. When she didn't Aang inquired her further.

"What else do you have to say?" He asked, finding himself surprised that his tone addressed Azula as if she was a child.

"I like this room." Azula stated plainly. "A person can think in here and white makes so much less dark. Fewer torches are needed that way. Also Uncle wants you to summon the Yuam Suo Zuzu and he also wants you to take me with you when you leave. He says it is my time to return to the world." Aang blinked in surprise but Zuko expressed shock.

"The Yuam Suo," he repeated. "Whatever for?" Azula sighed and rolled her eyes, the explanation was obvious to her.

"Because Dumb-Dumb, you'll need all four nations if you want to beat the demons. Oguanga commands the most powerful army ever in existence. No one nation stands a chance of stopping him." Aang kept blinking. Should he know what a Yuam Suo was? He was about to say something when Zuko cut him off.

"Fine I'll think it over. In the meantime you are not to make any attempt to move from your room until I decide what is to be done." The Firelord's voice was cold and firm. Azula looked taken aback.

"I am a prisoner in my own home?" She accused, though not strongly. Then she lowered her eyes. "So be it. But I am not dangerous…to anyone."

"What about your nephew?" Aang found his mouth moving before he could think to keep it closed. As soon as the question left his lips he regretted it. He could see the glare Zuko shot him. Azula, on the other hand, only expressed surprise.

"Nephew?" She looked at Zuko. "I have a nephew? I did not know I had a nephew."

"Yes Azula…his name is Lu Ten." The Firelord acknowledged.

"Oh…" Azula simply said at last. "Like our cousin. That's a good name, Lu Ten." Zuko nodded before motioning Aang to follow him from the room. As he left, the Avatar cast a glance back over his shoulder. Azula was still standing there, her eyes wide and vacant. He lips repeating one word: "nephew". Her voice sounded sure at first, then it quivered, as if it did not know why it was speaking in the first place, then it stopped and the Fire Nation Princess stood in her room, alone in silence.

"I'm sorry about that." Aang apologized as they walked. "It just sort of slipped out." Zuko waved a hand dismissively.

"It's nothing to worry about. I've told her about Lu Ten several times before. She never remembers him." He admitted. The airbender gave him a look. "I thought it would help her get better, if she knew she was an aunt. I know it was stupid. Mai would kill me if she ever found out." Zuko kept walking. Aang couldn't make out the rest of his words, arguing to himself probably.

"Well what do you think then, should we believe her?" He asked. Zuko halted.

"No…" He said at last. "She's crazy, it's as I thought. There's no way she could be seeing Uncle and Mother. No way. Although I will admit her idea to call the Yuam Suo is a smart suggestion. I don't know…I want to believe she has come back, and that she's changed. But that would just be too good to be true. She's either insane or trying some new way to manipulate us – or both." Aang nodded. Zuko's logic was sound. Still…

"What is a Yuam Suo?" He asked as he kept pace with the Firelord. Zuko turned a skeptical eye to him before speaking.

"You've never heard the term? Hmm, well I suppose you wouldn't. It's not really an Avatar thing. Sort of like an Avatar substitute actually. It's when a leader of one of the four peoples calls the other nations together to talk about world events. Every leader attends; to not do so is considered an act of war. The last one was held a little over a hundred years ago. As you can probably guess my great-grandfather did not make an appearance." Zuko smiled to himself. "It does, however, sound like an appropriate response to a threat as large as the demons." The two rounded a corridor in the hallway. Ahead Aang could see Matora waiting for them. The general bowed as they drew near.

"Sire your people are assembling. They wait for you to meet them." Matora's voice acknowledged in proper military fashion. "If you'll just follow me…"

"One moment please." Zuko responded.

"Of course." Came Matora's reply. The Firelord turned to Aang.

"Do you wish to be present when I outline our strategy, I must admit there are a few things I haven't thought through." The airbender blinked.

"We have a strategy? Wow you're way ahead of me there!" Zuko chuckled.

"I'm going to officially declare war against Oguanga and his demon army. What I haven't decided is where the war is to be fought. Not here, too many civilians."

"And it's not like strong walls stop these things." Aang finished his thought. "Right, so it makes sense to hold the Yuam Suo in a fairly remote area and gather our forces, that way if the demons discover us there won't at least be any civilian casualties."

"My thinking exactly." Zuko affirmed. "But where?" He and Aang thought in silence for a moment. Then the Avatar straightened up.

"The South Pole." He stated firmly.

"What, no there's a settlement there! A peaceful village, it's where you live!" Zuko protested.

"Exactly, it's my home. It may be the demons are going to head there anyway. The settlement is small, we can evacuate and manage the people while the harsh terrain should give us some advantage." The Firelord still looked unsure. Aang placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me on this Zuko. The South Pole is the place. We'll make our stand there." The Avatar could tell his friend was still uneasy but had conceded.

"Very well." He agreed at length. "I will send messenger hawks to the other leaders, telling them to gather what armies they have and make for the South Pole."

"Be sure to tell them that if they encounter the demon army on their own that they are not to engage, simply flee. Azula is right; no one army has a chance against these things." Zuko nodded. Aang grinned grimly. "Okay, go make your speech. I have to go tell Katara to get some sleep, we should leave in a few hours."

"So soon?" Zuko asked, puzzled. "Why?" Aang was already jogging away from him. At the Firelord's question he stopped and turned around.

"Because Oguanga thinks I'm guilty. He's come here for me. He might be coming _here_ for me!" And with those words the Avatar sped off down the hallway, leaving Zuko standing where he had been only now visibly distraught.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	14. Chapter 14 Toph's Temple

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Fourteen – Toph's Temple

Aang did not sleep well that night. Katara had been unusually quiet and distant both before and after he told her about his and Zuko's meeting with Azula. It distressed the Avatar greatly to see his wife acting so cold towards him. He knew she was unhappy and he wished feverishly for the right words to console her yet nothing came to him. So they both tossed and turned till the stars gave way to morning sun.

As Aang awoke he looked to his right at the sleeping form of his wife. Her back was turned to him. Squinting, the airbender rubbed his eyes. It was still early morning, he could tell by how faintly the light pierced the dark crimson curtains that were drawn across the windows. The chill of the early morning dew could also faintly be detected through the warmth of the torches that hung about them. Part of him wished for simply nothing more than to lie back down and at least make another attempt at sleep. But this was the time he had wanted to get up; this was the time they had to leave.

Looking again at Katara he decided it would be best to let her sleep a little longer. Her pregnancy was taking such a toll on her. Aang knew how exhausted she must be, despite her not showing any signs of fatigue. The Avatar just sat there in bed, allowing himself to merely stare at her. Even though he couldn't see her face she still looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He could hear the gentleness of her breath as she quietly inhaled and exhaled against her pillow and he watched as her chest rose and fell underneath her robe.

Aang was still watching as she murmured something in a dream-like voice to herself. He thought he caught his name but before he could bend closer to attempt to listen; Katara rolled over, bringing her face in line with his. Luckily her eyes were still closed meaning he hadn't disturbed her. Her face was relaxed and peaceful and still so full of youth. The airbender had to resist the urge to reach out and run his hand along her cheek, but then she might wake up. So beautiful, he thought warmly to himself. His wife was so beautiful…and he had almost lost her.

Tears suddenly welled around his eyes and he wiped them away hastily. This was no time to think about that. It hadn't happened, he had saved her yet in doing so he had allowed the doorway to open on the horrible events that had occurred in Ba Sing Se and were soon to occur on a much larger scale. What if Azula had told the truth and Oguanga really did think he was guilty? The demons would stop at nothing then to kill him. They would level anything and anyone in their path. They were coming for him and he didn't even have the faintest idea who the real killers were in this plot. Again, this was _assuming _Azula was telling the truth.

Aang put both hands against the sides of his head in frustration. This wasn't fair. He didn't care about himself but Katara! He had failed to protect her from Koh, how could he hope to succeed against an entire army? The Avatar again felt tears upon his face. How many more would suffer because of him? Was this really to be his destiny in life, to draw misery to those he cared for the most? He shook his head remorsefully and sighed. First it was Zuko, then Azula and Ozai, then Koh and now Oguanga. He seemed to draw danger to him like a magnetized monkey-phant. There were times he really hated being the Avatar.

"Why are you crying?" The airbender was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the whisper of his wife. He had been so absorbed that he hadn't realized Katara had opened her eyes and was staring right at him. Her radiant blue pupils sparkled and her face was now furrowed with worry. Seeing this only served to send him further over the edge to the point where he could no longer do anything to conceal his flow of grief. Embarrassed, Aang turned away.

"It's nothing…I – I just have something in my…in my eye. That's all." He choked in his gruffest possible voice. Maybe if he sounded confident and strong she'd buy it."

"Dear, you're a miserable liar." Her hand touched the side of his face and turned it back toward her. "What's wrong…you can tell me." Aang stared longing into her eyes.

"I…I…I killed him Katara. Koh. I know he was a monster, I know he deserved it but still – I took a life! And I would have done it again…if I had to redo it I wouldn't change a second. For you I'd do anything but…well, look at what it's brought us! More and more! It never ends! Because of what I did…because of what I did millions of people may die." He closed his eyes. "Yet I wouldn't change it…forget being the Avatar, what kind of person does that make me?" He spat out the last few words angrily. All this self-loathing that he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying seemed to be spilling over. "I can't lose you again Katara, not you. I just can't. But with all that's happening, I don't know if we'll be able to win this time."

His wife put her arms around him and drew him close. "Now you listen to me right now." She said, fighting to keep her voice steady. "What is happening out there, what happened in Ba Sing Se, that has _nothing _to do with you. It is not your fault. I don't know if what Azula told you is true and frankly I kind of doubt it but regardless, you are not to blame for the demons' presence here."

Aang gulped, still visibly upset. "How can you sound so confident?" He stammered. He suddenly became aware that she was crying too.

"Because I love you," came her reply. "And I know the type of person you are so well. I know that you are incapable of murder. You killed Koh as a last resort, you didn't want to and tried every other way, and you did the right thing. When someone as good as you does the right thing evil doesn't come as a result, not like this. Someone else is to blame for what has happened and not only will we defeat the demon army but we'll make sure the real villains are punished too. You, me, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko, it'll be just like old times again." She clutched him to her. Aang sighed.

"If we really want every chance we have to win…" he began. "We have to bring Azula with us. I don't like it, but she's definitely part of what's going on here and if she's telling the truth we can't afford to ignore her."

"I know." Katara sobbed faintly, her voice full of resentment. "I understand…I may hate it but I understand. Just remember…I've already lost you once too." The Avatar felt his wife's hand gingerly pass the scar on his back. "Never again, Aang."

Zuko was not happy when the airbender told him the decision roughly an hour later. The messenger-hawks already dispatched to the other leaders, the Firelord had ordered his servants to load Appa with enough provisions to make the long voyage to the South Pole. Everyone else was currently busy packing their own things, leaving the two to converse quietly in one corner of the entrance to the Palace. Aang had expected Zuko to arrive at the same conclusion he had and was startled and how adamantly his friend opposed the idea.

"Are you out of your bald head?" The Firelord hissed. "Taking Azula with us, we didn't you just have me write Oguanga a hawk if you wanted the demon army to know exactly where we're going. Don't forget Aang we need some time for the nations to assemble before we're ready to mount the counteroffensive."

"Yes but what if she's telling the truth?" The Avatar protested.

"What if she's not? I'd say that's the far more likely of the two conclusions wouldn't you? Look she's my sister and I don't want her along. Doesn't that say something?" Zuko pointed out.

"Yes," Aang replied. "I can understand your reasons for not trusting her. But I myself feel that whatever is going on, Azula is an important piece of it. And I'm willing to give her the benefit of a doubt. I believe she was telling the truth."

"Aang…" Zuko began. "She's already successfully killed you once in the past –"

"She had your help for that if I recall." The Avatar cut him off. "You changed Zuko, have faith, maybe your sister has too." He flashed his friend a goofy grin. "You can at least trust me right, so trust my judgment." The Firelord looked away and his eyes filled with worry.

"Okay fair enough." He responded at last. "But we have a problem. Mai won't want Lu Ten to be us and I agree with her on that one. She'll be furious when I tell her Azula's coming, especially last night when I assured her that I didn't buy my sister's act." Zuko sighed and ran a hand down the front of his face. "This isn't going to be fun."

"What isn't going to be fun?" Sokka asked as he and Suki made their way over.

"Aang's just decided Azula's coming with us." The Firelord answered back in frustration.

"Oh…that's not going to be fun." Sokka said in amazement. Both he and Suki looked shocked. "Why are we taking her along?"

"Just trust me on it alright?" The airbender replied shortly. He was getting annoyed and wasn't about to repeat himself yet again. "Azula is necessary, I'm not saying we have to trust her, in fact you that's a bad idea, but she needs to come along…I think." He looked at his friends longingly.

"Sure, whatever you say. If you think it's the right thing to do you know I'm with ya on it." Sokka stated calmly. Suki nodded too and smiled before looking at Zuko. After a moment her grin faded.

"What about your son?" She asked. "Is Mai alright with having the two of them together?" Zuko turned suddenly and banged his head into the wall in frustration. "Oh…guess that answers my question." Suki added weakly. There was silence among them for several moments before the Kyoshi warrior's face brightened again. "Hey, what about sending her and Lu Ten with Matora and the airship fleet. That way he'll be far away from Azula and they'll reach safety that much faster." The Firelord's face suddenly brightened from sullen to thoughtful.

"That might work…" he began. "It's the only option she'll accept anyway. I know Mai, she's going to hate me for doing this." He sighed at the end of his statement.

"What if I went with her? I could try and calm her down and make sure she understands we're doing what we have to, not what we want to." Suki suggested. Beside her Sokka suddenly looked upset.

"You don't want to come on Appa?" He asked, an underlining of pain in his voice. Suki looked at him reassuringly.

"It'll only be for a few days, I have to get there as soon as possible anyway. The Order was summoned and they'll want everyone there before they plan their strategy." She said, her voice almost sounding like a plea.

"The Order…it always comes back to the Order between us doesn't it." Sokka sulked.

"Sokka…" was all Suki managed to reply. The Water Tribe warrior didn't meet her gaze at first. When he finally did his face initially appeared angry but it almost immediately faded away.

"I know." He said simply at last. "It's something you have to do…and I'm sorry to guilt trip you over it. It's just hard you know, part of me really wants to go with you but…my sister is about to have a baby, could have it any day, and I want to be there when it happens." Suki smiled.

"I understand." She cooed. Sokka looked at her, relieved. Finally, Aang thought, the focus of topic had gotten off of Azula. Yet before he could relax he spotted Toph heading over and instantly grew anxious again. Great, his mind spewed, once more through the fire.

"Hey guys!" Toph called as she approached. "Twinkle-Toes, you have a sec, there's something I want to ask you." The Avatar winced.

"Yes Azula's coming and no it's not up for debate." He put in before she could speak further. He really didn't want to go through this again.

"What? – Oh I know. I could hear you and Firebreath discussing it as I was coming down the hall, my hearing's pretty good you know!" The blind earthbender remarked in a defensive voice. She waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I actually have a favor to ask: I know it's really far out of the way but could we head for Gaoling first? I have to make sure my parents are safe."

Aang had expected this; it was one of the many things that had kept him from sleep the night before. Gaoling was in Earth Kingdom land, which, for all he knew, could be overrun by demons. However, given the fact he trusted what Azula said concerning Oguanga's reasons for breeching the barrier in the first place, he rather doubted that the demon forces were interested in occupation. Gaoling was very far from Ba Sing Se as well, separated by an almost impassable range of mountains.

"Yes, we can do that." The Avatar answered calmly. "It will be a short stop though, we can't stay in any place too long. I'm hoping the city will be deserted by the time we get there." The others shot him a glance but he silenced any objections with one of his own. He and Katara had discussed the safety risks thoroughly and his wife had made it clear she would be more than willing if Toph wanted to go.

"Really!" Toph exclaimed happily. Her voice contained a mixture of excitement and surprise. "That's so great. I'm hoping they'll be gone too but just in case I need to know for sure that they left." She started running off back into the Palace. "Just let me grab the rest of my stuff and I'll be ready to go." As she disappeared inside Aang turned back to his friends.

"So we head for Gaoling then, are you sure that's wise? Oguanga and his army could be sitting there just waiting for us." Zuko pointed out. The Avatar nodded.

"I know but I really doubt it, it's not like Oguanga knows about Toph. Besides it's her parents, I can't really say no, can I?" Aang pointed out objectively. The others thought for a minute before nodding their heads in agreement.

"It's at least four days flight from here." Sokka commented.

"Appa can do it in three." The airbender stated confidently.

Three days later, to the Firelord's slight surprise, found Appa descending upon the Earth Kingdom city of Gaoling. They had flown very high for the entire trip; well above the clouds, and the sight of land again was a welcome thing indeed for all of them. During that time Aang and Sokka had rotated saddle duty, the Avatar spending his off time with his wife while the Water Tribe warrior steered the gigantic bison. Zuko, for his part, spent the entire time with Azula. Her arms had been bound tightly behind her back, only to be untied at meal times. This made eating the tensest part of the entire trip.

If Azula was aware of any of the alarm she was raising, she didn't show it. When they had told her she would be tied up she raised no objection, and throughout the entire trip she hadn't spoken a single word to anyone except to occasionally remark upon odd shapes in clouds. The only really alarming episode had occurred one night when Zuko had awoke to find her talking to herself…or rather to an imaginary other person sitting next to her in the saddle. What disturbed him the most was, from what he could hear, it sounded like the other person was Uncle Iroh. She had been whispering so he had been unable to make out most of her words and not long after he had woken up she had fallen silent and looked almost instantly asleep. So far he hadn't mentioned this incident to the others, but as soon as they were reunited with everyone at the South Pole, he intended to bring it up.

As soon as they landed Momo zipped off Appa and took off on a patrol route down one of the streets. Aang helped Katara gingerly down while Zuko carried Azula off. As soon as Toph hit the ground she bent low and touched the cobblestones with her hand. Almost immediately she straightened up.

"There's people here…but not too many. Sounds like a small group praying off that way." She pointed in the direction Momo had flown.

"Do they feel friendly?" Sokka asked nervously. He had his sword drawn and was scanning the empty streets. "Cause I don't know about the rest of you but I am getting seriously creepy vibes from this place."

"What would you expect from a ghost town?" Zuko asked as he led Azula forward. Toph was crouched again, using both hands to enhance her vision. As she stood her face adopted a confused look.

"I really can't tell." She admitted at length. "I don't know if demons feel any different from far away than people do. I mean as far as I can see it is people. I think thirty."

"Thirty," Katara repeated. "What can thirty people still be doing here?" The blind earthbender shrugged her shoulders as Momo reappeared, chattering wildly. The lemur flew around everyone's head before landing on Aang's shoulder.

"I still can't tell, was that a good or bad reaction?" Zuko asked. The Avatar scratched Momo's head.

"I think it was good." He observed. "Usually Momo hides on Appa's back if he's frightened." The airbender whistled and clicked several times causing his shoulder companion to take off and fly numerous spirals in midair before re-alighting back on his perch. Aang chuckled. "Yeah he's definitely not on edge."

"Then let's go before trouble shows up!" Toph called as she ran in the direction Momo had flown earlier. The others started to follow her.

"You better wait here Momo." The Avatar instructed the lemur. "Let us know if anything goes wrong." He turned to Appa. "You too okay big guy?" The bison roared in response. "Yeah I know you can handle yourself but we might need to make a quick getaway, you never know." There was another, more low-pitched, growl. "Alright then, be back soon!" He called as ran to catch up with the others.

Toph was already streaking through the deserted streets. Everything felt so surreal to her. These streets had always swarmed with life in the past, now there wasn't a soul on them. The houses too, normally so full of life, lay vacant and empty. Sokka was right: take away the people and this place became just plain eerie. She chuckled. All those times she had wished growing up to live in a quieter home and now she couldn't stand it. Running up some steps she could feel the people getting closer. Interesting, the blind earthbender thought, they're in the city outskirts. It had been a few years since she'd visited Gaoling but she still knew every cranny of the city by heart.

On her right now were the great greenhouses of Gaoling where some of the most beautiful plants in the Earth Kingdom were said to grow. Toph smirked, she never thought too much of it although some of the flowers did, at least, smell pretty. Now she was coming up on the bridge that led into the more spiritual center of the city. Made sense, these people were certainly praying. She could hear their voices now, rising whispers growing in volume. As she drew closer she began to make out the words and suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

Aang had been moving at a brisk pace to keep up with Toph. The blind earthbender wove her way through the streets with skilled precision, changing direction without losing any speed. It had been hard to match her speed. He was surprised then when she halted so abruptly in the road. That was, until he looked up at what was ahead of them.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." Sokka remarked. Rising above them, carved into the front of a great stone temple, was Toph. Her likeness had been hewn into the very rock itself. To be more specific, it appeared to be a representation of Toph metalbending. The blind earthbender herself was standing directly beneath her gargantuan stone counterpart.

"What is this place?" Katara asked.

"I…have no idea." Toph replied in a whisper. "But there's people inside of it…and I think they're worshipping me!" She took a few steps toward the temple.

"I bet that stone version of you isn't as good for conversation." Azula remarked, making everyone around her jump. She looked around. "What? Is there something on me? It better not be a frog-beetle, I hate those things." Zuko sighed.

"No there's no frog-beetle, don't worry." He reassured her. Toph was still moving into the building.

"Hello?" She suddenly called. "Who's in there?" With her superb hearing the blind earthbender caught the praying cease. Silence echoed from within the temple for a few moments. Then the figure of a woman emerged from the entrance of the temple. She squinted at them all in the light till her eyes found Toph, then they bulged. Before anyone in the group could speak she vanished back inside. "Hey wait!" Toph called. She could feel the woman returning to the group inside.

"Maybe they're recluses." Sokka pondered.

"I don't think so." Toph answered in a voice that suggested she hadn't really been listening. She had her head cocked towards the temple entrance. They were coming now, all of them. Their heartbeats had quickened and they were all murmuring excitedly to one another. The blind earthbender still had no idea what to make of the situation. Even as the crowd emerged into the sunlight, she didn't know what to think. The woman who had appeared earlier detached herself from the rest and headed for Toph. When she was only a few paces away she stopped and turned back to the others.

"You see? It is her! Our leader and savior has come to deliver us! Just as we all knew she would!" The woman turned back to Toph and bowed low. "My lady I am Duella and we," she gestured behind her at the rest of the gathering, "are your devoted servants." There was an awkward silence that followed this. Everyone just sort of stared at one another, except for Azula who stared at nothing. Then Sokka started laughing.

"This is so awesome!" He blurted out. "Toph you have your own little fan club!"

"I think these guys might be a bit more devoted than your average fan Sokka." Katara observed, noting how every member of the crowd wore their hair up in the exact same manner as Toph.

"Yeah…I think they might be more – " Zuko began warily.

"Obsessed?" Azula put in. Her brother shot her an angry look. The Fire Nation Princess, however, merely seemed to drift back into space, oblivious of her captor's withering stare. If her words had offended the crowd they did not show it. Indeed they were still all intently staring at Toph and appeared oblivious to everyone else. The blind earthbender swallowed hard as she thought desperately for something to say.

"I'm your savior?" She at last managed to get out. Duella nodded eagerly.

"It was you Toph was represented Gaoling so nobly in the Hundred Years War and it was you who first mastered the sacred art of metalbending. Your example has inspired us to begin following in your footsteps and, while it has not happened yet, we expect very soon to transcend our abilities regarding this talent as well." The Earth Kingdom woman continued to beam at Toph. "Now that you're here, I'm positive that the secret will at last be ours."

The blind earthbender raised an eyebrow. "You want me to teach you metalbending?" The crowd gasped and Duella fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"You would do us such a great honor!" Her muffled voice came from the dirt. "We knew you would come in our moment of need. The others have all fled cowardly to the South Pole for a false promise of security but we stayed. We knew you would come to complete our training and with you to lead us, we shall defeat the demon army when it reaches Gaoling."

Aang felt his heart quicken. "Oguanga's coming here?" He demanded.

"That is correct." Duella answered him shortly. "Though you need not fear him. We are now strong enough to repel any threat. Please Lady Toph, come with us into the temple so that our training may begin." Everyone looked at Toph, she could feel their eyes searing into her skin. Once again she found herself wishing so desperately to vanish. Being the leader was Aang's job, not hers, she'd gotten used to following his insight when they traveled together.

"We have to leave. Now." Zuko's voice cut through the air before she could think to say anything. She could not see him but Toph felt it. In all of her friends suddenly their muscles had tightened and their pulses accelerated. They could see something.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The sky…" Katara begin. "Over the mountains, it's becoming so dark."

"The demon army." Sokka stated solemnly, the blind earthbender heard his sword swish through the air silently as he got it out.

"It's time to get out of here, you people need to run. Move to whatever transportation you have and take it. I'll try and slow them down to give you a chance." Aang's staff twirled open into his glider.

"But we don't know how long till they're here, you don't need to stay. Come on, let's go." Katara's voice pleaded. Toph felt sweat appearing on her brow. She couldn't hear anything so if there was an army it must still be far away, that is if demons made sound.

"We're not going anywhere." Duella's voice cut in confidently. "If you all want to follow the cowardly tendencies of the others than go. There are still a few ships anchored along the river that will take you to the South Pole. It's time for us to prove our worth just like Toph did in the Hundred Years War!"

"That's suicide!" Aang shouted. "I am the Avatar and I am telling you to retreat! If you want to fight than do it at the South Pole where you'll have a chance to actually win!"

"Avatar? Rumor tells that this plague is your doing. Be gone from us! Come Toph, we must ready for battle." Duella extended a hand toward the blind earthbender. Toph abruptly stepped back.

"Are you people crazy?" She screamed. "Ba Sing Se with all it's warriors, some of whom were a heck of a lot tougher than any of you idiots, was destroyed in minutes! How do you expect to stop an entire army by yourselves? You think I'm invincible or something, that I'm some good luck charm to lead you to victory? Well I'm not, okay! I didn't come here for you, I didn't even know any of you even existed until a few moments ago!" Toph felt tears approaching her face.

"You just don't get it." She said at length. "I'm not some super powered being. That's Aang, you want someone to follow, someone to believe in, try him! He's the reason we won the Hundred Years War, not me! I would have been scorched by Ozai just like everyone else!"

"I'm just a person looking for her parents. I've lost too much recently to lose them to. That's why I came here…I'm just a person." Toph stopped talking. She was shaking, surprised by her sudden outburst. Judging from what she could feel of everybody else they were surprised too. For a few minutes nobody said anything, then Sokka came up a put a hand on her shoulder. The blind earthbender wanted to punch him but suddenly found herself hugging him instead as she cried.

"It's okay Toph…it's okay." He whispered gently to her. Aang and Katara were suddenly around her too, the four of them joining in a giant embrace.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The airbender said, trying to lighten the mood. Toph sniffed and chuckled.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Wow…" Duella began. "Humble as well as powerful. You truly are an inspiration to us all Lady Toph. Now more than ever we wish to stand beside you in battle." The blind earthbender groaned.

"Than do me a favor…I'll train you all in metalbending and I will lead you, but at the South Pole. That's where the battle will be." She separated from Sokka and the others to look in the direction of the crowd. "I don't know why any of you think so much of me but I appreciate the support. However I cannot let you throw away your lives like this. Follow me to the boats, together we'll make our way to the South Pole."

"You wish to lead us…in retreat?" Duella asked; sounding confused.

"Yes," Toph sighed. "I do." Seconds of silence ticked by. Then, one of the crowd suddenly shouted:

"To the boats!" There was a great thunder of feet as the thirty blew past Toph and the others in the direction of the harbor. Only Duella remained.

"Thank you Lady Toph. We will work hard to make you proud!" She swore. "But let us go, the sky goes darker and we have many miles to sail before we reach the South Pole."

"Ergh…" Toph made a face. "Sailing…right. I'll be with you in a moment. Get down there and prepare the ships for departure." Duella bowed and scurried off after the others. The blind earthbender turned to her friends.

"Well, you'd better get back to Appa." She said. "I guess I'll meet up with you guys later. If you get there first, tell my parents that I'm safe and that I'll be there soon." She hugged each in turn, pausing when she got to Azula. "Are you really on our side?" The Fire Nation Princess looked at her with vacant eyes.

"Are you on mine?" Came the response. Toph sighed. She really had a bad feeling about this.

"They're going to drive you nuts, you know that." Sokka commented. "Being praised as a spirit 24-7, man I do not envy you."

"Yeah sounds horrible." Katara joked. Toph smirked.

"I can handle them, good luck handling her." She cocked her head toward Azula. Then before she could stall for another good-bye the blind earthbender took off down the path to the harbor. As she ran she thought of the coming days and the training she'd be doing. It would take at least the rest of the week to reach the South Pole, longer than that probably. Maybe fate had given her a golden opportunity; she would turn these followers of hers into a real force to be reckoned with. Then, when the time came, she would avenge Ce Jian and all those others who fell at the claws of Oguanga and his demons. She would show them why she was the greatest earthbender that ever lived.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	15. Chapter 15 Sokka of the Water Tribe

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Fifteen – Sokka of the Water Tribe

The Southern Water Tribe Village loomed in front of them and Aang had never been happier to see it. Four days had passed since the group had parted with Toph and her earthbenders at Gaoling and the journey had been exhausting. Poor Appa had seemed a little slower off the ground each morning; that morning in particular it had taken him two attempts to get airborne. The Avatar sympathized with his giant furry companion and was grateful more than ever for his services. Reaching down with one hand he rubbed the bison's colossal head, eliciting a groan of approval. Behind him he could hear Sokka and Katara start to talk excitedly, both very happy at the sight of home. Zuko, on the other hand, appeared to remain pensive as he sat by Azula, who looked as out of it as ever.

As Appa descended over the village's huts, many of which were newly constructed, the sky-bison bellowed a greeting to his familiar home. All of a sudden Aang noticed a change in the landscape. The land between the village and his cliff-side home was usually barren and flat. Now, many tents of various shapes and dyes dotted the landscape, bringing color and diversity to the icy backdrop. He could see the faces of people looking up at them as they flew overhead, toward the airbender's home. Most were Earth Kingdom, although there were a fair amount of Fire Nation insignias as well; however still no sign of the Northern Water Tribe crest. Chief Arnook and his people clearly hadn't arrived yet.

His home, or rather his and Katara's, appeared unchanged since they had last left it. Appa touched down on the flat surface that topped the landlocked glacier and at once was off to the warmth and comfort of his stable. Aang had slow his friend down long enough for everyone to dismount before the bison retreated into his sleeping quarters. Getting Katara off took even longer than usual. As he gently glided her down their makeshift slide the airbender noticed the pained expression in her face.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked her gently. Immediately Katara tried to conceal the discomfort she was obviously experiencing.

"I'm fine." She winced. "The baby's just been kicking more and more recently. Our child is going to be quite the athlete I can tell you." Aang smiled as he grabbed her hands to help ease her weight onto the solid ground.

"Yep he definitely takes after his uncle." Sokka boasted. "I can't wait to take him on his Ice Dodging."

Katara smirked. "That's assuming it's a boy." She remarked. "And assuming we let you anywhere near him." She took a few ginger steps before accepting her husband's staff to lean upon. "Besides, usually that's a father's job."

"Oh I wouldn't mind." The Avatar replied quickly. "But if it's an airbender then I don't know how well he or she will be able to sail."

"I'm sure your children will be beautiful." Azula unexpectedly commented. "Although I think they'll most likely inherit their bending arts from the father, that's usually how it works. Zuzu you and Mai should have a baby one of these days, you've been married long enough." There was a silent pause after this, during which time the Firelord closed his eyes and sighed. At length he answered:

"Maybe we will…one day."

They moved in an awkward silence, following the carved path down from the summit to the Avatar's actual home. As the door came into view so did two people. Chief Hakoda and general Matora were both standing just outside waiting for them. As the two parties drew up to each other greetings were exchanged.

"General, good to see you. Has my family been settled in properly?" Zuko asked swiftly. The Fire Nation soldier nodded.

"The Lady and young Prince await you Sire. We have also finished setting up…accommodations for the Princess." He stated promptly.

"She will be comfortable?" The Firelord sounded almost reluctant to let his sister go. Aang raised an eyebrow. The general stepped forward to take Azula's arm.

"She will be treated with full care and respect. You are of course welcome to come see for yourself any time you wish."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you Matora, I'll do that. Right now though, I really need to see my family. I'll meet up with you guys for dinner?"

"Sure, you're all welcome back here. I can whip something up." Katara said good-naturedly. Zuko smiled and bowed, before following Matora and Azula off down the path that led below to the frozen tundra. Once they were gone the airbender turned to Hakoda.

"What have you heard?" He asked the Water Tribe chieftain.

"Rumors mostly." Hakoda replied gruffly. "A dozen sightings in various locations of this demon army. So far they've all been contained to the Earth Kingdom but I figure it's only a matter of time before they find their way here. I see your friend Toph isn't with you?"

"No, she's leading the last stragglers from Gaoling here by ship." Aang answered calmly. "What of the Earth King? Has he arrived yet? Is he unharmed?"

Hakoda nodded. "Kuei and the other refugees of Ba Sing Se arrived a few days ago along with that Air Nomad colony that was just discovered. Their leader has been asking about you every day, not the most pleasant fellow."

"He's a withered old man that's too full of himself for his own good!" Katara spat. Her father looked at her with wide eyes of shock before his face broke out in a grin.

"Ah I get it…I take it he didn't look too kindly upon your marriage to a waterbender then? It figures, he strikes me as that type." The chieftain's face abruptly grew cold again. "There's another rumor though and it concerns you." He said to the Avatar.

Aang winced. "I know what it is…" he admitted.

"I just wanted to tell you I don't believe it." Hakoda stated bluntly. "You've brought nothing but peace and harmony to this world and if anyone doubts that then, well in my opinion they've too quickly forgotten the war."

"How could anyone accuse you for what's happened?" Sokka asked bewildered. "I still can't think it."

"Glad to see we're of the same mind son." The Water Tribe chieftain said in an approving tone. He paused for a second before saying: "by the way, the Order of the White Lotus has set up their forces in the northern part of camp and there's a beautiful young girl there who's been searching the sky for you every day now. I bet she'd be delighted to see you."

"Really!" Sokka's face lit up. "That's great! Maybe Suki's there too!" The Water Tribe warrior looked at everyone's exasperated faces. "Geez it was a joke guys! I better get down there! It'll be so great to see her again." Everyone had a chuckle at this.

"I'll walk with you." Hakoda offered. "I'm sure these two would welcome some privacy in their own home for at least a little while." He looked at Aang and Katara, who both blushed but said nothing.

"You and Suki should come by for supper tonight." Katara said to her brother after a brief silence. "A grand feast that only I can cook!"

"You're cooking? Is that supposed to deter me?" The Water Tribe warrior asked haughtily.

"Har har." Katara replied, her voice full of sarcasm. "I'll make Aang make some desert too." At this the Avatar saw Sokka's face brighten.

"Airbender cakes, now that's delicious, count me in!" He yelled excitedly.

"Come along Sokka, stop bothering them, we're wasting daylight here." Hakoda called from a little ways down the path. He had started walking away as they had been discussing food.

Sokka practically skipped down the path to catch up with his father. It was like the threat over their heads had been lifted; just being home again gave him that much hope. And he couldn't wait to see Suki again. It had been a hard week being apart from her, harder than he thought it would be. He didn't really know how he felt at the moment; he just knew he was about to do something big. He didn't know how he knew it, but still he knew.

"So, you and Suki are back together." His father commented as they walked.

"Huh, oh yeah…during the Koh incident…have you heard about that?" Sokka asked, looking up at Hakoda's aged face. His father looked older than he was, the Hundred Years War had taken its toll on the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Only a vague summary. You were attacked, then Aang engaged the spirit and killed him."

"It was Katara Dad, she was dieing. Koh tried to kill her. He'd gotten it into his head that Aang was neglecting being the Avatar for her. There was no other way. If Aang hadn't killed him…Katara would be gone right now." Sokka swallowed at the last bit. He still did not like thinking about it, regardless of the fact it had been prevented. His father did not respond. For a while they walked in silence.

"I'm very proud of the both of you, you know that right?" He said at last. "I don't think there is a happier parent in the South Pole. You've grown up strong Sokka. You show a maturity that was a bit…lacking in your youth." The Water Tribe warrior blushed.

"Hey my sense of humor hinges on immaturity, what can I say? But in all seriousness thanks Dad." He said, first jokingly then in a more sincere tone.

Hakoda smiled. "There was a reason I wanted to walk with you son. I meant to tell you earlier but I just kept putting it off, something would always come up I guess." He trailed off for a bit as they continued. "Sokka let me ask you something, do you know what makes our tradition of tribal chieftain different from that of our sister tribe?"

The Water Tribe warrior scratched his head. "You're in charge here and not there?" He guessed weakly. Hakoda laughed.

"Technically that's true." He admitted, then his face grew stern. "No what really separates us is age. Look at Arnook, sixty years old and well past his physical prime but he will lead his people for the rest of his life as their tradition dictates. With us, however, we believe that our tribe's leader must be young, must carry the blood flow of the generation. I guess you could say we think that a younger leader is more in touch with the people and thus better suited to make decisions. You see where I'm going with this?" Sokka shook his head. His father smiled. "Sokka, I'm not young anymore, my time as chieftain has come to an end."

Sokka stopped walking. "What? How could you step down! You can't! We need you Dad, who else is going to lead us if not you?" His father looked at him and smiled.

"Sokka," he began. "It is your time now to be chieftain. You are the new leader of the Southern Water Tribe."

The Water Tribe warrior did a double take. "Me? Oh ha ha very funny Dad. That's a good one! Wait…you're not serious are you? Now of all times, I'm not ready to lead when nothing's happening let alone when there's a battle looming over our heads. Wouldn't the warriors feel more comfortable following you? I'm just not ready really, I appreciate it but – "

"Sokka," his father cut him off. "I would not do this if any part of me doubted you were prepared. You are an excellent warrior and a charismatic speaker, both traits very well suited to chieftain. If you have doubts that is only natural. It is the very foolish who believe they are destined for only greatness." Hakoda beamed. "I have already spoken with all the village elders. It is official as of today so there's no use complaining. Congratulations Chief Sokka."

The young Water Tribe Chieftain didn't know what to say. His father continued to grin as they walked. They were passing through the camps now and all around him he could see people of the various other three nations milling about. Then up ahead there was a new flag, the emblem of the White Lotus. Standing in rows were the masters of the Order. Pakku appeared to be heading up some kind of training lesson. Piandao had his sword drawn and was mincing it swiftly through the air, Jeong Jeong issued his arms forward in fluid motions, which caused spirals of flame to spew in front of him. Haru appeared to be siphoning rock material into weapons with the aid of Huu. And standing slightly apart from all the others, closest to Sokka and Hakoda, her twin fans whirling as golden blurs in the sunlight, was Suki.

As they approached she turned and her face broke out into a giant grin. "Sokka!" She screamed and ran toward him. Leaping, she landed in his arms and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I just heard from Master Pakku! Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, that's quite a title! I wonder what your first official act will be?" She gave him a sly look before turning to Hakoda. "Are you sure you're going to be okay adjusting to civilian life? I can tell you it's a bit boring."

The grizzled old Water Tribe warrior laughed. "My retirement? Well I expect to at least be active in the next few days. You're going to need someday to help manage this crowd and I'll always be available for advice, should my Chief ask me for it." He rubbed Sokka's hair affectionately. "Now if you'll excuse me we have more refugees arriving by the minute and I promised Bato I would help him sort them out. I'll see you two later." He waved and disappeared off into the crowd before Sokka could raise any final objections.

Once he was gone Sokka and Suki exchanged a look. "Boy I bet this caught you by surprise didn't it?" She asked him sweetly. He could only manage a nod in response. This was all crazy, had his dad completely lost it? He didn't have the experience to lead his people into battle, especially against the demon army. "You'll be great." The Kyoshi warrior reassured, almost as if she was reading his thoughts. "You're ready for this, even if you don't think you are. I believe you can do it."

"Thanks. I'm glad one of us is sure anyway." The young chief sighed and looked at his girlfriend. Suki, she had been willing to take him back, even after he had acted like a jerk to her for so long. She really loved him as he did her. The world could end in a matter of days, and he had never even told her how much she really meant to him. Then he had it. Sokka knew what he was going to do today that was so big: propose, he was going to propose to Suki. There wouldn't be enough time for a proper wedding with all that was going on but at least through the engagement he could tell her how he felt.

"Suki hadn't you better resume your training. A master must be ready for battle at all times." Pakku was walking over to them. The waterbender smiled at Sokka and put up a hand. "Oh hello there Chief Sokka, my congratulations to you. I hope you will make your father and the rest of us proud in the time to come?" The young Water Tribe chief gulped.

"Sure no problem." He said before hastily returning to Suki. "Hey I should go, let you get back to work, but listen Katara is having us over tonight for dinner if you'd like to come."

"I'd love to." She smiled again and kissed him on the cheek. "Try to remember what I said, don't worry too much about it. You're still my Sokka. Keep that in your head first." The Kyoshi warrior turned back in the direction of the Order.

Oh I won't forget, Sokka thought, a grin breaking out on his face. Suddenly being the Southern Water Tribe chief didn't seem like such a big deal. He had the remainder of the day to sketch out his proposal. Supper would be the perfect time to do it, right in front of everybody. He needed something to give her; he needed the right words to say. Man this sounded complicated. Maybe Aang or Zuko could help; they both had been through this already.

There were so many people here now; it was hard to get his head around them all, Sokka thought to himself as he tried to make his way through the crowd. Coming down with his father everyone seemed to part in front of them out of respect. Now he had to struggle and weave in between civilians who were busy milling about their day. Clearly he did not have the same aura yet that his father had, that must come with time. The young Water Tribe chief excused himself passed a pair of rather large Fire Nation women before rounding a corner, only to find he had gotten lost and ended up in the Air Nomad section of camp. This wasn't on the way to Aang's house; he must have gotten turned around somewhere.

As soon as he was about to double back and try again, however, the Avatar unexpectedly came into view, talking with a familiar looking young Air Nomad woman. Upon seeing his friend Sokka raised a hand and waved. The airbender quickly noticed and waved back, leading his companion over in the Water Tribe chief's direction.

"Sokka, you remember Emiko don't you, from An Liao? Apparently she's been given the honorable task of taking me to see Monk Quanfar. I guess he has been somewhat adamant about seeing me." Aang rolled his eyes dramatically. "But at least I have good company for an escort, she was just telling me about this festival of light they held every year on the summer solstice. It sounds exciting, we'll have to put it on next year here or at whichever of the air temples they decide to settle." His friend stopped talking and regarded him critically. "Is anything the matter, you look like you're really anxious about something."

The Water Tribe chief motioned his friend close so he could whisper, before promptly yelling in his ear: "I'm going to propose to Suki tonight!" He beamed at the Avatar's stunned expression. "Oh and also my Dad made me Chief of the Southern Water Tribe but anyway I wanted to ask you –"

"Chief Hakoda has stepped down?" Emiko asked shyly. Sokka stopped and nodded to her, somewhat surprised. "Oh…he seemed like such a strong leader to me, you must be something really special for him to have made way for you."

"Er thanks, heh, I'm going to try and do my best." The Water Tribe chieftain shrugged. "But back to Suki, I was thinking of proposing tonight while everyone was over your house for dinner but I can't come up with any good ideas as to what to give her. Can you help me out?" He looked at his friend imploringly. Aang scratched his chin.

"Well, it should be something special, really unique between the two of you if possible." The airbender pondered thoughtfully.

"Yeah I know but I don't have anything like that. You really lucked out with Katara, I mean the whole necklace thing was genius!" Sokka complimented, causing his friend to blush.

"Yeah I really did luck out." He admitted.

"You sound truly happy whenever you speak of her." Emiko put in and Sokka thought he caught sadness in her voice. "She must be so beautiful, your wife."

"Oh yeah you'll have to meet her. Come by the house anytime and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you, Katara loves making new friends." Aang said in an offhanded way.

"Friends? She would want to be my friend? Even though she is from the Water Tribe and married to the Avatar, she would want to be friends with me?" Emiko sounded genuinely surprised.

"Sure, why should any of that matter?" The airbender sounded confused. Sokka in the meantime had sort of drifted out of the conversation, deep in thought. Aang was right, he needed something special, but what could it be? What could he possibly give Suki that would do justice to how he felt about her? And what would he say when he did it? In front of him Aang and Emiko seemed to have gotten into a serious conversation about the mixing of the nations. The more the Avatar told her about how interconnected everyone was, the more incredulous she became. Man, Sokka wondered, what had that cross old monk filled her head with down in that cave?

Still that was a question for another time, right now he had pressing business and it didn't appear that his friend could help him. There was Zuko; the Firelord now appeared to be his best bet for guidance. The only problem was that Sokka didn't have a clue as to his location. Maybe Aang would know.

"Hey buddy I hate to break up whatever you two are discussing but have you seen Zuko around anywhere?" The Water Tribe chieftain asked his friend. However the Avatar only shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't seen him since he left my house to go find Mai and Lu Ten. He's probably with them now. Why? Don't tell me you're going to ask Zuko for romance advice. He once locked Mai inside of a jail cell if I remember. That's his idea of being caring." Sokka chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah looking back on it that was a fun time, but you seriously don't know where he is?" The airbender shrugged.

"You're looking for the Fire Nation royal family?" Emiko asked, sounding very confused by this. "They're most likely on the outer wall that borders the sea. Your master Pakku and several other waterbenders finished constructing it two days ago and since then that's where they've most often been seen."

"Wow thanks, have you been following them or something?" Sokka joked. Emiko blushed and looked away.

"I just wanted to be helpful." She whispered. Immediately the Water Tribe chief changed his tone, realizing she thought he was being serious.

"Hey now, I was just kidding. The outer wall you say, I assume that's north of here…back the way I came." The Air Nomad nodded her head.

"It's actually built out over the water, apparently designed to give waterbenders a natural advantage. I just think it looks pretty, I've never seen so much ice…or ice at all really."

Sokka allowed himself a short laugh. "Well thanks again for your help. Aang, I'll leave you to go get yelled at. See you tonight!" His friend grimaced before smiling.

"Uh huh, good luck finding Zuko. Remember what I said though, something unique!" The young chief was already weaving his way back through the tents as the airbender's voice reached him. Something unique, maybe Zuko would know.

The Firelord was indeed walking the outer wall with his family when Sokka found him. They were side-by-side, Zuko and Mai with Lu Ten riding on his father's shoulders. After quickly explaining the situation to them the Water Tribe chieftain exhaled and awaited their words of wisdom.

"Wow…" The Firelord commented at last. "Chief and husband, this is a big day for you isn't it? You sure you've given this proper thought, it's best not to rush into these things. Look at Mai and me, we waited and planned it all out carefully."

"Yeah but there's the whole impending demon apocalypse thing that you guys didn't have to worry about." Sokka countered. Mai chuckled.

"He has a point there." She laughed good-naturedly. The Water Tribe Chieftain noticed that she was standing closer to her husband than usual. Guess she must have missed him while they were apart, he thought. "You really think this idiot here can help you?" She considered in the same light tone. "Tell him how you proposed to me again, he must have forgotten that story."

"I was trying to trying to put it in letters in the sky!" Zuko shot out.

"You destroyed three zeppelins doing that I recall, or was it four? Refresh my memory." Mai cooed. The Firelord sighed.

"Six." He said at last. Above him Lu Ten laughed innocently. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" Zuko asked in mock anger. "Just wait till you're in love mister, what fun stories I'm going to get then!"

The child made a disgusted face. "No mushy time! I'm going to be a warrior like you daddy!"

"Don't forget mommy too." Mai put in softly. "Mommy could give Daddy a run for his money on the best of days." She laughed again before turning back to Sokka. "Anyway it was his uncle who finally convinced him to just put the royal ring in an empty tea cup and slide it over to me during our next meal together. He was the real romantic one."

"Yeah," Zuko admitted. "Uncle would have had the perfect solution. He always did. Sorry Sokka, I'm afraid I'm not going to be too much help."

"But you've got to have at least some idea of what the right thing to say is?" The Water Tribe chieftain pleaded. "You've done this before."

"Just say what's inside." The Firelord stated bluntly.

"Sokka nobody can tell you exactly how to propose to Suki because only you know the right answer. You're the one who's in love with her." Mai added. "Just be yourself, you're a clever guy, try doing something funny."

"Funny how?" He asked in a lost tone. Mai and Zuko looked at one another.

"Think it over." She replied. "It will come to you I'm sure." Sokka stood there puzzling. He pondered and wondered and brooded for the remainder of the day. But then, just as the evening was approaching, the young chief thought of something he hadn't before.

"Would anyone like more giant sea crab?" Katara asked as she held up a dish that had been nearly picked clean.

"Thank you but I don't think I could eat another bite." Zuko replied, patting his stomach roughly. "It was all so delicious Katara thank you." The waterbender beamed at the compliment. Aang watched this contentedly as he picked at his plate of diced tofu with wheel-nuts. All the lights were on in their home making it a place of peace and comfort in the coming hours of twilight. There had been no sightings of any approaching demons so it appeared as though everyone would be safe at least until tomorrow. He hoped so. Arnook still had not arrived yet and the Yuam Suo was waiting on him. They needed a battle plan and in order to have the most effective one, every major nation had to be present.

Monk Quanfar certainly wanted to be prepared. He had made the Avatar go over every event that had occurred in great detail since the two had last parted at An Liao. The monk had not been overly critical, as Aang had feared, just very meticulous in his questioning. There hadn't been one subject, no matter how small or trivial, that he had glossed over. In particular the subject of Azula seemed of great interest to him. Quanfar obviously did not approve of the infamous Fire Nation Princess now being kept under the same security of the rest of them but still there was an extra emotion present during that particular line of questioning, the Avatar just hadn't been able to put his finger on it. If only Toph had been with him.

Still that was all past him and now he wished only to be cheered. Like everyone else at the table he had been darting the occasional glance to Sokka and Suki, wondering when the new Chief would pop the question. So far it hadn't come up and now the main meal was winding down. It couldn't be much longer now and the airbender was giddy in anticipation. For his part Aang thought Sokka was putting on a good Pai Sho face, steady and calm with no flicker of any real emotion other than the usual enjoyment one would expect at this occasion. What had he decided to go with, the Avatar wondered to himself. He could feel not just his own tension building, but also that of everyone else in the room, with the exception of Lu Ten and Suki.

"Do you need any help over there?" The Kyoshi warrior called to Katara, was had just winced slightly in the kitchen.

"No I'm fine thank you, Aang's fruit pie was just a little hotter than I expected. Just stay right there and enjoy yourself." The waterbender said coyly. Beside Suki the airbender saw Sokka hit his forehead in frustration. Obviously he felt his sister was letting something on. If Suki noticed, however, she did not react, merely smiling in response and re-engaging Mai in conversation.

"Matora told me on my way over here that the Earth King and Monk Quanfar have just voted on a definite time for the Yuam Suo tomorrow, regardless of whether or not Arnook has arrived yet. They apparently feel we're wasting time waiting on one man." The Firelord attracted the Avatar's attention.

"They do understand it's an entire tribe and not just one man right?" Aang pointed out. "Can't you and Sokka do anything about this?"

The Firelord shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Pakku is in agreement with them. Even if Sokka and I voiced opposition, the vote would still be three to two. The head Grand Lotus always has the tiebreaker."

"What about Aang? Doesn't he have a say?" Mai asked from beside her husband.

"No I'm afraid not." Zuko replied in an upset tone. "You see the whole point of the Yuam Suo is to be a collective form of government that bypasses the singular importance of the Avatar. Technically he isn't even supposed to be allowed into the meeting tomorrow. Although I'm sure nobody would stop you if you wished to be included." He added, clearly noticing the dip in the airbender's expression.

"I'll come only if summoned." Aang answered coolly. "I must respect this tradition's right. Besides it will give me a chance to properly examine the defenses that the Order has been installing this past week. I understand they've been doing impressive work." Suki nodded in agreement.

"Every layer of the defense is designed to enhance the abilities of a particular nation." She said. "With various key points overlooking the entire battlefield, perfect for siege fortifications and command centers."

"I think we should stop talking about Oguanga and his cronies and how badly we're going to whip their butts for one night." Sokka suggested suddenly. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze on his words. This is it, Aang thought excitedly. "There are other things happening, some of which are far more important." The young Chieftain went on.

"Yes, yes…like somebody's big new responsibility." Suki joked, still clearly oblivious.

"Not even that." Sokka cut her off. The Kyoshi warrior's face grew more serious.

"Oh? There's something else is there? This ought to be good." She retorted in a wry tone. Aang threw a glance at Katara. She was looking at him, grinning from ear to ear, from in the kitchen. He smiled back and made a small hushed lip gesture. She nodded but starting bouncing up and down slightly in excitement.

"There is." The Southern Water Tribe stood up and face Suki. He smirked at her for a second before drawing his whalebone sword from its sheath. Kneeling down on one knee he presented it to her, hilt first before looking up and saying: "Suki, here is the one possession of mine I treasure more than any other. I see it as radiant and beautiful and perfect in almost every dimension. Yet for how magnificent it is…it is only a sword. It just can't cut it compared to you. This sword may be my most treasured possession but you – you are my most sacred treasure. Yes I'm being corny right now I know…I don't have the sharpest wit! Ha ha get it! Cause it's a sword! And it's sharp and it's – never mind. The point is Suki that I would give this sword, even though in some ways it represents perfection, to you, because you are perfection. You are my sword, without you I am nothing. So I ask you, will you please take this sword from me…and agree to become my wife?"

Silence. Hushed, anxious, silence. Aang had his hand in his mouth, absent-mindedly biting his nails. Zuko and Mai were both extremely leaned forward in their chairs and Katara barely breathed in the kitchen. Suki looked down at Sokka, then at the sword before back to Sokka.

"Of course I will." she whispered sheepishly all of a sudden, before reaching out and taking the hilt. Then it one motion she disregarded the blade to a corner and pulled Sokka up, fully pressing their bodies together in a tender embrace. Immediately everyone broke out into applause. Katara screamed wildly and ran out to hug Suki while Zuko and Aang took turns thumping Sokka on the back and congratulating him on a job well done. Mai simply sat back and smiled contently while Lu Ten jumped up and down, boisterously clapping his hands.

"Hey, what's with all the racket in here?" Came a familiar voice from the entrance to the home. Toph stood in the doorway, a metal demon mask obscuring most of her face. "You'd never know a war was coming with all this laughter. Let me guess: Sokka finally told a funny joke?"

"Funny man and fan lady just are getting married!" Lu Ten squealed happily. Toph seemed to stiffen slightly.

"Oh…" She breathed in a clearly shocked tone. Several seconds passed with the blind earthbender just standing there. Then she threw off her mask and rushed Sokka and Suki, embracing them both. "I'm so happy for you guys." She sobbed, with tears of mixed emotion streaming down her face.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	16. Chapter 16 The Yuam Suo

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Sixteen – The Yuam Suo

_The Fire Nation Royal Palace, Ten Years Ago_

Azula stood to the right of her father's throne, her eyes alertly scanning his advisors as they filed in. Each was past his prime, not a true warrior among them, every beard that met her eyes was gray and every face wrinkled with age. Even the war minister was a frail old man. She hid a grimace of disgust; most of these people were leftover from the days when her grandfather Azulon had been Firelord. If she were in charge, she'd disband this idiotic charade of tradition quickly. Her father did not need the blabbering mouths of old fools telling him what to do.

Yet Ozai was leaned forward upon his throne looking quite interested in the gathering. In particular Azula noticed that his gaze was drawn to two of the younger advisors were speaking briskly to one another on the opposite end of the room. The Fire Nation Princess narrowed her eyes inquisitively at the pair. They did not look nervous or excited, as one might expect if they were talking treason, judging solely on facial expression and body language they were having a normal conversation, same as all the others milling around in the chamber. Still if her father was taking note of it then so was she. He had a knack for observation to detail and better than that, knew how to use it to find and exploit weakness. Azula envied her father for having such a trait. In her mind it was essential to be an efficient leader.

Presently the royal chamber settled and, at Ozai's signal, one of the servants rang the gong, signifying all to come to order. Silence settled over the throne room. Every advisor had taken a cushion surrounding a giant map of the four kingdoms, lain across the floor for easy formulation of battle strategies. The Fire Nation Princess made a mental note of the two advisors her father had been watching, they were seated perfectly calmly on the far left side. Still nothing out of place and yet…she knew her father had not taken his eyes off them.

At the Firelord's hand the closest advisor rose. "Report on Commander Zhao's progress with the Avatar." Ozai ordered calmly.

"My Lord, the Commander sends his apologies, the Avatar escaped their last encounter. The war criminal Jeong Jeong assisted him. We believe he may have been learning firebending." The advisor took his seat quickly as Ozai rose in anger.

"Another excuse! Are you telling me Zhao and his full legion of Fire Nation soldiers were once again bested by a little boy? Send him a messenger-hawk; I want results. If he needs more men so be it, I'll promote him to admiral and give him command of the entire fleet if I have to, just so long as there are no more foul-ups. I can't have the actions of traitors prolonging this war. Were they still headed north?"

"Yes Firelord." A different advisor rose this time. "This placement here –" he slid a token over one of the smaller Fire Nation villages. "It is strange he would risk entering our borders…we still have not determined the reason why, but the Water Tribe of the north is still believed to be his most likely destination." Azula studied the zigzag route of the Avatar on the map while her father resumed his seat.

"He is very close." Ozai mused. "Zhao will need that fleet if he is to make a successful attempt on those frozen shores… give him the promotion and grant his request for additional forces."

"But…but Sire," one minister spoke up. "Commander Zhao hasn't made such a request."

"He will." Firelord Ozai answered plainly, his words were calm but they had an edge to them. Obviously the minister had picked up on it for he raised no further objection. Silence descended upon the chamber. Azula smirked. Her father was creating a deliberate sense of unease in the air to put everyone on guard before even opening their mouths. Intimidation, he had often told her, was essential to control. Finally the Firelord rose.

"So Jeong Jeong has at last come out of hiding. Curious that he and the Avatar should happen to be so close to each other, given that the Fire Nation is such a large country. Minister Zahn, you have spies aboard my nephews ship… have any of them observed my brother sending any late night messenger-hawks?"

Azula stiffened slightly, one of the advisors her father had been eyeing rose. He was a middle-aged man, tall in a frame that looked as though it had once supported a stronger figure. He was still youthful but his short thin beard had turned silver at the tip and his posture stooped forward ever so slightly. There was something in his eyes, however, that the Fire Nation Princess found she had not noticed before. Life, the body may be old but the spirit that glowed behind those sockets breathed an essence unseen by any of the others in the throne room. Even his friend sitting next to him, the other her father had been watching, didn't possess the same flare.

"My Lord I have heard nothing of any bizarre messenger-hawks. If you wish I can have them monitor your brother on twenty-four hour shifts to make sure of it."

The Firelord waved a hand dismissively. "No need. I trust your men as I trust you my friend." Smiling, Ozai stepped down and started to pace around the room, behind the backs of the seated advisors. Only he and Zahn were standing while up beside her father's throne Azula watched with interest. "Tell me Zahn, how is your son doing? Matora isn't it? He's one of those you assigned aboard my brother's ship if I'm not mistaken."

The Minister nodded. "That is correct Sire…and he is doing quite well. He is an excellent soldier, loyal to a fault."

"Much like his father." Ozai observed, continuing to walk. "It is a shame you have been apart from him for so long. I'll see to it that the two of you are reunited soon."

"I would like that very much…my Lord." The minister was still standing yet Azula could see the faintest sign of a tremor in him. This man was afraid, and if he was afraid, that meant he was hiding something. Her father nodded sympathetically. He stopped a few paces away from his standing advisor.

"How long have you been sending out your spies for me Zahn? A year? Or is it two now, forgive me, I occasionally become foggy on the details." The Firelord tapped a finger to his forehead as if in indication of his forgetfulness.

"Three Sire." Minister Zahn replied formally.

"Three." Ozai repeated. "A truly dedicated servant. You're service is always appreciated in my palace Zahn. You are a fine example. An example I expect everyone here will learn a great deal from." At this Azula's father sighed. He shook his head several times and looked at the floor. "I greatly enjoyed having you in this room, on my court. It's a pity our charade must end now. Minister Vong, what did your men discover aboard Prince Zuko's ship?"

The man Minister Zahn had been speaking with before the meeting stood up. It was as if an elaborate costume had just fallen away. Where moments ago Azula had seen just another fragile old advisor there was suddenly a young warrior. A fighter, she could see it clearly in the way he carried himself, the glint of alertness in his eyes and the muscles that bulged ever so slightly underneath the skin. Here was a master of espionage, a spy himself. This man could be whoever he wanted to be, assume any identity, and it was clear now that the only reason he had ever been in this room, as a part of all those war meetings, was for this moment. A strike waiting to happen and now her father had delivered it.

"Sire, your brother has indeed begun a routine late night dispatch of messenger-hawks aboard Prince Zuko's ship. My men also observed that this Matora and several others were aiding him. We believe your brother seeks to rekindle communications amongst the Order of the White Lotus." The spy then turned to Minister Zahn. "In addition, I have successfully completed my mission of ascertaining proof as to this man's treachery. In my office upstairs I have several documents, signed by him, proving that he is indeed one of this Order."

Minister Zahn took several steps back. The doors, however, had been shut at the start of the meeting as per protocol and Azula had the strong feeling that her father had ordered them locked in anticipation of the traitor's unmasking. She braced herself, ready to leap down and charge but a hand from the Firelord stayed her. He was watching, quite contently, and Zahn continued to try and back through the door. Suddenly the cornered man's hands rose and clenched into fists with balls of fire forming around each of them. This seemed to be particularly amusing to Ozai. He broke down into laughter as Zahn waved his arms about menacingly.

"What do you intend to do my friend? Do you really think you can take us all on? Even at your prime you wouldn't stand a chance. Look around you, there are guards, your fellow advisors and your friend Vong there who all stand against you and even if by some miracle you got by them, well then I'm sure Princess Azula would be more than happy to put you down. Be calm now, you've been caught but you can still redeem yourself."

"Tell me the names of any other contacts you havein this _Order_ of yours and I promise I will be merciful to you… and your son." Azula smiled as the minister winced. Her father had been dead on as usual. He had found Zahn's weakness, now twisting information from him would be all too easy. But to her surprise the man simply lowered his hands and stood firm against the door. The fire went out around his fists.

"It is funny what you learn about a person on any given day." Minister Zahn said as he fixed Ozai with a cold stare. "Only cowards attempt to prey upon fear, for it is all they understand. How very interesting that for all your poise and prowess _Sire _that you are a man vulnerable to dread. If faced with death you would kneel pleading on her doorstep. You will not get such pleasure out of me. Threaten my life; threaten my son's, I do not care. I will never betray the Order." The minister grinned at his last words. Azula bit her lip in anger; the arrogance of this fool was infuriating. Annoyance shown on her father's features as well.

Sighing again, he closed the distance between himself and the minister, stopping only a few mere paces away from him. After a moment he looked up. "Are you sure I can't change your mind my friend? Things don't have to end this way for you."

Zahn smiled. "Yes they do." He replied darkly. Ozai grinned.

"Always a sense of humor, I really will miss that in this court." He mused out loud. Then he struck.

It happened so fast Azula could barely follow it. One moment her father stood before the minister, arms down at his sides in a complete state of relaxation then the next they were a blur. He hit hard palm forward into Zahn's chest before striking with the fingertips of the opposite hand into the side of his neck. Next the palm became a fist and delivered a short surge forward, propelling the traitor back a few paces but not before the other hand, which was still at the neck, slashing a scissor-like gesture across the throat before tapping the top of the ribcage. All the while Ozai had this strange glow in his eyes, like a furnace has as it flickers to life surrounded by darkness.

Once all was said and done Zahn still stood, staring confusedly at the man before him. "You are free to go." Ozai barked, before turning and heading back toward his throne, taking the shortcut right over the giant map that lay sprawled on the floor. For a moment all Zahn could appear to do was stand there blinking. Then, in a rapid outburst of anger, the traitor charged across the room after the Firelord.

Azula counted, he made it no more then five steps before stopping. He lurched over in pain and gasped as he grabbed at his stomach. When he looked up at the head of the room the Fire Nation princess found herself slightly unnerved to see that his eyes had disappeared and in their place only burning sockets remained. The traitor tried to speak but when he opened his mouth only ash came out. Inside she could see flames literally burning, burning him from the inside out. Her father turned around and reseated himself just in time to see Minister Zahn burst into flames and then disintegrate into a heap on the floor.

Silence, as still as death, settled over the chamber. This time Azula didn't appreciate the atmosphere her father was creating. She couldn't. She had never seen such an attack before, such power and brutality. It was awe-inspiring.

"Everyone…with the exception of royalty, leave this room. Court adjourned, go tell any and all you find that this – this is the price of treachery in my palace. GO!" Her father snapped and the throne room immediately emptied. Even Vong, who only seconds prior had looked so snug in his role as spy, did not stick around. After a minute just Azula and the Firelord remained, illuminated in the torchlight of the room. She wanted to congratulate him on his technique; however, those were not the words that came out of her mouth.

"How did you do that?" She asked instead, her voice betraying all of her emotion.

"The re tang fist is something all members of the royal family are taught. Think of it as a surprise line of defense against any would-be assassin… or the perfect way to make an example of your power. Perhaps one day I will teach it to you Azula when you are ready to become Firelord yourself." He turned and grinned up at her. "But then you are so gifted I would be surprised if you hadn't figured it out by then, the trick is all in the wrists." Another period of silence passed between them where Azula could think of no way to reply. Finally she decided to switch topic:

"What do you think of this Order? A potential problem if the Avatar can call on allies from all over the world." The Firelord waved his hand dismissively.

"Not likely, a few old men here and there is not something to waste resources on. If I had felt otherwise I would have left Zahn alive. Oh well, if they become a problem again I can always see what Vong knows."

"You think he can infiltrate the Order?" Azula inquired calmly.

"He is one of the Order. A traitor just like Zahn was, only difference is he still thinks his cover's safe. He will be much easier to manipulate now I believe than he was before. You see, thanks to this stunt he is fully convinced that he has me fooled." The Fire Nation Princess was taken aback.

"You mean he killed his own friend willingly?" She whispered.

"No! Azula use your head. If Vong thought I was going to kill the minister he never would have revealed him, he believed I wouldn't kill the only member of the Order of the White Lotus that I had in my custody. And he was right, had Zahn been the only member I would have spared him but…"

"He wasn't, and you knew that." Azula finished.

"Very good." Ozai complimented. "People are puppets Azula, remember that, never let them see who's really pulling the strings and you can accomplish anything." The Fire Nation Princess smiled to herself. Those were definitely words to live by.

_Present Day_

Aang stared out the front window of his home with a slight uneasiness in his gut. Earlier that morning he had invited Emiko to join him and Katara at noon for lunch and while the Mechanist's time candles still indicated there was about a half an hour to go, the Avatar was still on his toes. After returning home from his conversation with Monk Quanfar the previous day, the airbender had wasted no time telling his wife about Emiko's startling misconceptions on the world of the three nations. It hadn't taken much convincing to get Katara onboard with him about enriching Emiko's experience. So, that morning, as the Yuam Suo gathered inside Hakoda's home in the Southern Water Tribe village, Aang had gone down and secured a rather reluctant acceptance from the timid Air Nomad.

"Dear stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous." Katara scolded from her cushioned chair by the table. "I'm sure she's on her way, come over here and sit. Get off your feet for a few minutes." She patted the chair beside her. The Avatar smiled; it was possible, for anyone who knew them, to always tell which chair was whose. Both were equally padded yet Katara had had hers covered in traditional tiger-seal fur, a sign of the culture of her tribe. Aang, by contrast, preferred simple, pale cloth coverings for his chair. He didn't like the idea of an animal's life being lost just to give him some comfort, although his wife reminded him that no part of the tiger-seal was usually wasted. He considered his concession to allow a polar-leopard fleece blanket to cover their bed the only ground had ever had to give on this particular issue.

Unenthusiastically he sat down. Looking over by the door he saw that his staff was still there, leaning motionless against the corner, just like it had been the past fifty times he'd checked it this morning. Behind them the map of the world glistened with the sunlight. The airbender sighed and rubbed his temples. He hated being out of the loop. As much as he publicly did not protest the decision by the Yuam Suo not to include him in the meeting but instead remain on standby, secretly he loathed it. Waiting here to be summoned to the council or to hear that the demons had finally been spotted did not sound like a productive use of time to him.

At his side Katara stirred. She winced in pain and put a hand to her stomach. "Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Baby is just kicking. Here, say hi." She reached over and gently took his hand. Aang smiled as she touched it to her stomach. It was like a fountain of warmth had bubbled over in his chest.

"Our child…this is our child." He whispered, looking into his wife's face. "How much longer do you think he will be?"

"Or she." Katara corrected. "And honestly I don't know. Soon I think, these little outbursts of affection are coming more and more frequently. Hopefully it will happen before Oguanga arrives."

Aang scoffed. "Yeah that would be great then, we could be a family before being massacred." He blew out a jet of air in exasperation.

"That won't happen!" His wife declared sharply. "And you shouldn't be thinking that way, it doesn't help any. What if Sokka or any of the others heard you talking like that?"

"Then they would know I've become realistic about the situation." The Avatar stood up in a sudden surge of emotion. "What chance do we have here when the most secure fortress in the world was dismantled by these things in less than a day? I've been reading Toph's notes on the demons; they weren't pushovers. Remember what I learned from Shinto and Saligia too; they made me! The Avatar; just an agent of Oguanga. What chance do I stand against my maker?" He sighed and rubbed his face again.

"Can they do nothing for us in the Spirit World?" Katara asked after a moment. Aang looked at her before shaking his head.

"It's no good. I tried all last night; something or someone has imposed a barrier between the two realms. Even Roku couldn't offer me any advice. It's the strangest thing, I didn't even know it was possible."

"You think Oguanga is behind it?" His wife asked from her chair. He shook his head almost immediately in response.

"No I don't think so. I mulled it over last night after I couldn't enter meditation. According to Azula the only reason that the demons are here is because they believe that I killed Shinto after being found guilty of murder. Why would Oguanga care if I could access the Spirit World? They'd be against me for killing Koh, if anything it would be more support for him." Katara nodded thoughtfully.

"That's assuming Azula is telling the truth, which is a giant leap of faith right there." She scratched her chin attentively. "Can you still use the avatar state? Maybe the separation made you weaker?"

Again the Airbender shook his head. "Thought of that. I still have full mastery of the avatar state and, far as I can tell, there's no change in my power. No far more likely that the one who killed Shinto, the real villain behind all this destruction is behind it."

"Real villain?" Both Aang and Katara jumped. Whirling their eyes to the doorway they saw Emiko standing shyly off to one corner. Her face was squinted in the light, she clearly still wasn't used to the brightness of the sun. The wind blew the soft yellows of her robe and the airbender noticed she was shivering quite visibly. How long she'd been standing still by their door before daring to speak he did not know but he guessed it had been awhile. Before he could act though Katara stood up.

"You must be Emiko, I'm Katara." She crossed the room quickly and gave the startled Air Nomad a very light hug. "Come in, come in! You look so cold out there. Don't worry, even though we live in a glacier it's pretty warm here." For a moment the young woman remained where she was, as if Katara's burst of friendly affection had overpowered her, then slowly she stepped into the room. Her footsteps barely made noise on the cool, carpeted floors. It took Aang a full minute to realize just how frightened she was. Who was this person to feel fear from the most mundane things in life? Katara had noticed Emiko's unease too. "Won't you sit down? I have soup heating in the kitchen, we'll eat as soon as it's finished."

"Soup?" The Air Nomad whispered out loud. "They have soup in the Water Tribe?" Aang exchanged a glance with his wife.

"Well yeah." He stated in an explanatory tone. "You only really need water for soup and…well where is there more of it really than in the Water Tribe."

Their guest blushed. "Oh right – that makes sense." She admitted. All three of them exchanged a chuckle as Emiko gingerly sat herself down in Katara's chair. For a moment the young woman simply looked around without saying anything. Then, at last: "you have a lovely home, it's very simple."

"Simple?" The Waterbender asked with a raised eye. Emiko's face reddened again.

"I meant in a good way, not too extravagant. I can tell you both aren't condensing to anyone. Not that you would be! But, well – if you did want to be then who could stop you, I mean, you're the Avatar right…?" The Air Nomad buried her face in her hands. "That's not what I meant to say at all!" She blurted out. "I'm so sorry, please forgive my rudeness!"

Aang looked at his wife. He could see that she was shaking from contained laughter, a hand up over her mouth. He smiled himself before starting to break his composure. As the two laughed Emiko looked up.

"I don't see what's so funny." She sniffed defensively. The airbender and his wife stopped laughing. Clearly their guest thought they were making fun of her.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Katara said quickly. "It's just…you're making such a big deal out of us in our own home. We're not used to it here."

"Yeah," Aang added. "Usually I only inspire awe while I'm out helping others. I expect strangers might look at me as if I have three heads but you don't need to, we're friends!"

"Inspire awe?" Katara raised her eyebrows at him. He grinned back sheepishly at her. Emiko looked back and forth between the two before lowering her head.

"Forgive me." She whispered again. "I was always taught to be respectful when around those more important than myself. And who's more important than the Avatar? I grew up loving the stories Monk Quanfar used to tell everyone about your legend. Until a couple months ago I dreamed of meeting you and know that I have…I'm afraid I've made a very bad impression."

There was silence was a minute. Aang felt sympathy and gratitude welling up inside him. Looking once at Katara he bent down next to Emiko. "First of all, there is no such thing as _more important_. Anyone who has told you otherwise doesn't know the real code of our people. Secondly…I am greatly honored that you see me as a role model. I really don't deserve the attention, I –"

"Excuse me Avatar, but I was sent to retrieve you. You have been summoned to the Yuam Suo." Glancing up all three saw General Matora standing in the doorway, dressed in full Fire Nation military armor. He was carrying his helmet under his arm.

"I have been summoned?" Aang repeated, surprise showing on both his face and in his voice.

"That is correct." Matora replied. "I was dispatched to collect both you and the Princess Azula for questioning." The airbender looked at the soldier. He held the other's gaze steadily for a few seconds before nodding. Then, rising, he grabbed his staff and turned to Katara.

"I shouldn't be gone long…you two can go head and eat without me. I'll be back when I can." The Avatar said as he kissed his wife lightly on the cheek. "I _will _definitely be back for desert."

"Alright, we'll try to save a bit of pudding for you." The waterbender teased.

"Don't even joke about that." Aang responded grinning. His eyes took in a quick sweep of his home to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Feeling satisfied that some progress had been made with Emiko; the airbender turned and, motioning to Matora, followed the soldier from his home.

Inside the Yuam Suo meeting chamber Zuko rubbed the back of his neck nervously. They'd been in here for two hours already and so far not much had been accomplished in terms of battle strategy. The only actual action decided upon so far had been the call to summon both Aang and Azula to hear what information they could provide. Zuko sighed, talking Quanfar and Kuei into allowing his sister inside this room had not been easy, even Sokka hadn't been very happy about it. The Firelord looked directly across at his friend, who sat leaning against the opposite wall of the chamber.

This was usually Hakoda's study but the former chief had generously donated it for the Yuam Suo's usage. It was a small circular room with curved ceilings that led up to chimney in the middle. Normally there would be a fireplace in the center of the floor but, for the meeting's sake, it had been temporarily filled in. Zuko had taken a seat relatively close to the door. Monk Quanfar was knelt down on his left while Kuei sat, in the only chair, to his right. In between them all various officials from the four nations stood silently, listening to their leaders discuss.

"I will say this only once more, it is foolishness to sit here and wait for our deaths, we must flee!" Monk Quanfar barked out in his serpentine voice.

"Many of my people are sick and tired from their journeys." The Earth King put in. "They haven't the strength for another march."

"And it makes no sense moving them anyway." Sokka objected. "We have walls and soldiers here. Every available military man from the Water Tribe is available now that Arnook has arrived." Beside the young chief Arnook nodded gravely in consent.

"And the entire free standing Earth Kingdom army is here as well." Kuei put in.

"Most of the Fire Nation forces have arrived." Zuko added. "We are just waiting on the zeppelins carrying those from the northern islands."

"Great." Quanfar protested. "Fire Nation and demons, the two largest enemies of the free world coming together at once. The only thing worse than a demon is Fire Nation."

"That is enough of that!" Pakku raised his voice in a loud declarative manner. "The loyalty of the Firelord and his nation is not the matter in question, nor has this Yuam Suo been called to discuss withdrawal procedures. It remains a question to the four of how best to use the defenses that have been put in place and deploy their forces against the incoming threat."

"Forces! The Air Nomads have no forces so I can answer that part of your meeting schedule right now. We will not fight against these demons. Especially when the reasons why we are fighting still remain unclear in my mind." The old monk ran a hand over his head angrily.

"Reasons? You want reasons? How's about: we're doing this so we're not all annihilated! How's that for a reason!" Sokka shot back.

"We, or the Avatar? It seems to me that, from what your intelligence has gathered, he is the reason for all this. Why should more people, even Fire Nation, suffer for his crimes?"

"Aang is not guilty!" Zuko roared. He had known this monk for less than a day and already Quanfar had managed to unhinge his nerves. He couldn't see how his friends had put up with multiple encounters.

"Humph, so you say." The Air Nomad conceded. "Still, if you are all determined to die in battle we cannot help you. We have no fighters and there aren't enough of us to be used as fodder to shield the rest of your troops. Sorry." He added that last part to the Firelord in particular, causing Zuko's blood temperature to rise again.

"We have three walls, three lines of defense." Kuei summarized. "The demons destroyed our home, let us be the first ones against them!"

"No." Sokka replied, shaking his head. "I've looked over the walls. The outer one is best suited for waterbenders. It is where we will make our stand. This is our home after all."

"And the Fire Nation should stand second, our siege tanks will be well perfect for giving the Water Tribe cover." Zuko stated. "Also the first two walls are made of only ice, so if need be, we can melt them down into more firepower for the waterbenders."

"Then Earth will be the solid foundation at the third wall, and we will not fall." The Earth King declared.

"This is sound judgment." Pakku ruled. The White Lotus master turned to Quanfar. "You and your people will assist the civilian population. Make sure there is no panic when the demons come." For a minute Zuko thought that the Air Nomad would protest. To his surprise the monk looked very agreeable.

"Panic? I cannot promise to avoid all panic but yes, we can do that." He was silent a moment before going on. "Do we have any idea as to how large the demon army is?" Everyone around the room exchanged curious glances with each other. "Because that is a factor in tactical planning am I correct? I am only a monk but even I know that much about war."

"Do we know their numbers?" Sokka inquired, genuine curiosity in his voice. The Firelord shrugged his shoulders in response.

"We believe they are in the thousands." Pakku admitted darkly after a few moments. "But we have no definite way of knowing. They were last sighted crossing Whale Tail Island this morning. We expect them to be here tomorrow night."

"Whale Tail…" Quanfar repeated. "And they were going in a straight line?" Pakku nodded in response.

"You have an idea?" Kuei asked, leaning forward in his chair. Monk Quanfar looked at him and then around the room.

"Well…" he hissed out slowly. "Last sighted at Whale Tail this morning, that would put them under Hokusai Point this evening wouldn't it?" Zuko felt himself turn his head in confusion. Hokusai Point was a highly elevated island in the Southern Water Tribe with many jagged peaks that stuck above the waves. There were no settlements on it that he was aware of nor for that matter was there anything of real interest. It was a bunch of big, tall rocks sticking out of the sea.

"Why do you ask?" He couldn't stop his interest. Quanfar looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"Well from what little of the surface's history was preserved underground we learned that Hokusai Point was used several times in various wars as an effective ambushing point as those passing beneath have no way of seeing any who might be concealed in the rocks above."

"This is true." Beside Sokka Arnook had opened his mouth. "The Southern Water Tribe used it with great effectiveness against us during the civil war that created our two lands."

"Are you suggesting we attack them?" Pakku asked the Air Nomad. Quanfar shrugged.

"It may be the best way to catch them off guard. And you'll get a much more accurate account of their numbers from that spot." He stated calmly. "Surely you see the logic."

"But Hokusai is too small to hide all of our troops at." Sokka put in.

"So send a small number. A reconnaissance team to investigate and, if they have a good opportunity, attack." Quanfar replied.

"It is dangerous to split our forces." Zuko resisted out loud. The old monk turned a sharp eye on him.

"Would you rather sit and wait?" He spat. "You're going to lose men Firelord, whether you want to or not. That is the consequence of your choosing to place bodies between this Oguanga and the Avatar."

"But who will go?" The Earth King wondered, ignoring Quanfar's last attack against the Avatar. "They would have to be highly trained." He looked at Pakku. "Could the Order perhaps send their men?"

"Now hold on!" Sokka protested. "The Order of the White Lotus contains are best bending masters…isn't this risky?"

"I will go." Zuko didn't need to turn. He recognized his general's voice behind him. Judging by the soft sound of accompanying footsteps Matora was not alone. Turning around the Firelord bowed his head as his general and Aang entered the room, followed closely by his sister. Instantly the atmosphere tightened. Azula always did know how to make an entrance.

"Should like to grow fur." The Fire Nation Princess was saying to herself. "Wouldn't be so warm that way. This is a disappointing pigmy-bear cave. Three rooms so far and not one cub." She looked around at all those gathered. Her eyes lingered and stopped on Quanfar. "You!" She exclaimed suddenly and took several steps toward him. Instantly the monk drew back while Pakku and several others sprang forward. However before they could act Azula stopped and her eyes glazed over slightly. "You are a very old man!" She declared loudly before turning and sitting down by Zuko. "Hi Zuzu!" She whispered happily. "I'm in outside time right now, I hope I'm being good." The Firelord simply stared at her in response.

Pakku sighed. "I can already see that bringing her here will be productive." He said, his tone very dry. Allowing her to be comfortable for a couple of seconds before heading over the White Lotus master leaned down in front of her. "Azula…we've heard accounts from your friends and family on what you told your brother and the Avatar about the demons. Do you have anything more to add that might help us?" Zuko looked at his sister, her eyes were staring and unblinking. "Azula, did you hear me?" Pakku asked again. "Anything at all?"

Finally the Fire Nation Princess seemed to look back at him, and when she did it was very unnerving. "People are puppets, never let them see who's really pulling the strings and you can accomplish anything." She whispered gleefully as her eyes rolled back toward Quanfar.

On the southern shore of Whale Tail Island Oguanga sat, eyes closed, ahead of him stretched a sandy beach and beyond that the waters of the ocean. He conjured the winds to softly blow around him, bowing the grass in all different directions, as if they were observing a confused reverence. He blew out two long breaths; the first escaping as steam through his nostrils while the second wisped out as mist. His legs were folded up underneath him while his left arm rested on his thigh. His right hand traced circles in the grass, causing eruptions of wildflowers in its wake. Presently another demon appeared behind him, this one smaller but still intimidating.

"My lord Oguanga, sorry to disrupt you but the people grow restless. I feel it is time to move." The demon took a step back as the Demon King opened his eyes and exhaled heavily. The breath caused the plants that had just grown beneath him to freeze and die.

"I do not like this Tzu. Ever since we have come to this realm my ability to contact our ancestors in the Spirit World has been blocked from me. I wonder if this is a sign." He rose in a straight, upward motion.

"More likely it is the Avatar trying to prevent you from obtaining any more help." Tzu snarled. "Do not worry my King, we have sufficient numbers already to destroy him."

Oguanga nodded. "It just doesn't make sense. None of what has happened recently does. If I had not seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. The facts are all there though, Koh murdered, An Liao destroyed by a powerful airbender or earthbenders, this army of followers he is massing against me in the south. It all adds up to an Avatar spirit gone rogue. Still –" the Demon King shook his head before continuing on. "I cannot shake the suspicion that more is happening here than we see. Keep a sharp eye my friend."

"Of course King Oguanga." Tzu bowed. "Shall I tell everyone you are ready?"

"Yes." Oguanga replied. "I am ready."

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle at Hokusai Point

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Seventeen – Battle at Hokusai Point

Emiko was more than distraught as she made her way back to the tent she shared with her master, Monk Quanfar. Why did it seem that at every turn her world, which had once seemed so sharp and crisp, was now fizzing in and out of focus. The lessons Quanfar had drilled into her skull just didn't add up against the reality of this new world she was in. She knew he was still right about everything of course; he had to be. Yet there was also now a foreign pain in her gut about what they were doing. She had to know why.

The surface world and its people were the enemy. They had collectively wronged the Air Nomad people so severely in an act that was unforgivable. Even Aang was at fault, as much as that hurt her to think. The Avatar seemed like such a kind and caring man, it was hard to believe that the blame for the genocide of their people rested so much on his shoulders. Her master would quell her fears; his logic and wisdom pierced any dilemma. Quanfar had always guided her properly in the past; there was no reason to think he wouldn't be up to the task now. So why did that feeling remain?

She threw a compulsive cautious glance behind her as she entered her tent. Years of training had taught her well to always be alert when not in familiar territory, no matter how friendly it may appear. Inside was almost as cold as the outside was but it was refreshingly dark. Monk Quanfar had purposely lined their walls with a dark canvas cloth to block out most of the sunlight. She liked it better this way. It reminded her of home.

"Ah my apprentice, greetings and good wind to you this victorious day." Monk Quanfar greeted her from the darkness. "You will be most pleased when you hear the results of the Yuam Suo I think, my dear Emiko." The Air Nomad woman stepped steadily to her mat, which was positioned before the larger one of her mentor. Presently she could make out the silhouette and vague details of the aged monk. With respect she knelt before him.

"What is this great news you speak of my master?" She asked in a disciplined, monotone voice. She raised her head to Quanfar's and fixed it in a stare. The old man grinned and laughed.

"We shall wipe away our enemies even easier than we believed. Through my suggestion I have divided their forces. Right now their most powerful benders, including the Order of the White Lotus, are assembling to travel to Hokusai Point in an attempt to secretly gather information on the approaching demon army." Quanfar hissed in satisfaction. Emiko felt the pain in her stomach increase.

"But, correct my impertinence if I speak out of turn master, won't the demons be able to sense their bending ability long before they are within sight of Hokusai?"

"Correct Emiko. They will sense the foolish benders lying in wait and crush them without effort." Monk Quanfar looked immensely pleased with himself. "With the Order gone the morale will plummet. I wouldn't be surprised if a few of the more cowardly nations attempt to flee. The Fire Nation in particular will – oh I almost forgot the best part of it all!" He leaned forward. "That barbarian Zuko's general has agreed to take an additional brigade of volunteers and accompany the Order to Hokusai. They will all be like koala-sheep heading to a slaughter."

Emiko lowered her face. "I see…" she whispered, and there was something in her voice that surprised her. Her master noticed too for he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Something wrong, my learned pupil?" There was the faintest of warning in the hiss; it made the Air Nomad flinch.

"No master." She responded quickly. "I just have been feeling…unusual in my resolve lately but have no fear, I know what needs to be done."

"Oh?" Monk Quanfar leaned forward. "And what is it precisely that has caused this development?"

"It is difficult to say," Emiko began. "I know the surface nations are our enemy yet I find that they do not…feel so." She lowered herself further to insure she was still conveying the proper measure of respect. "From what I have seen the Avatar and his friends appear to be good people, is it possible that they have already served proper penance? The Firelord and his wife in particular have been especially kind to me." Glancing up she saw her master's lips disappear in a line. "I understand what they've done to us master I just –"

"Understand, understand? You obviously do not understand!" Monk Quanfar rose in a repressed rage. "They are the spawn of murderers and butchers Emiko! The blood of our people streaks their lineages the deepest shade of crimson and yet they would seek to move on, to simply forget us like any other extinct species of the past!" He was pacing about the tent now; Emiko did her best to shrink to shrink into a ball. She was always terrified when her master expressed such anger. Around her the air began to whip faster and faster. What had been the faintest breeze suddenly felt sharp enough to cut skin and for a moment the Air Nomad feared that the monk would go too far and expose their cover. But Monk Quanfar was, as ever, a master of himself and at the breaking point the winds subsided. Presently he sighed and placed a hand gently on her back.

"Do not be frightened Emiko, I am not angry at you…you were not there. You do not remember the panic and fear as I do. My mentor's face as he lead me and a group of our temple's children to a hidden spot where Oguanga waited to take us to safety. The elders had to remain to be slaughtered. The Fire Nation needed to believe they had succeeded. I remember meeting the demon king for the first time and asking him why my people could not be saved – and I know I have told you his reply many times by now Emiko."

"Because it is was the duty of the Avatar." She answered in a docile voice.

"Exactly." Quanfar replied, his voice livid with disgust. "Even the demons, with all their great power, did not save us. Yes we survived and I am grateful to King Oguanga for teaching me the art of airbending but even so, you and I are the last two true airbenders left alive Emiko. Out of an entire nation, we alone carry that precious art."

"But the Avatar –" Emiko began.

"The Avatar is not one of us!" Her master snapped harshly. He spat on the floor. "Married to the Water Tribe, friend to the Fire Nation? He is no Air Nomad. He does not deserve to be spared from the great slaughter that will once more equalize the nations. The last time there was genocide Emiko, are nation and our nation alone paid the price, now it is the other's turn. When this is over the world will finally see balance and you and I can stop lying to our people." Emiko nodded silently. That was another thing that was bothering her.

She knew her people would never understand the necessity of the extreme measures they were taking, but she wished she didn't have to hide it from them. Destroying An Liao had been especially difficult for her to do. She still recalled vividly the wild look that had appeared in her master's eyes and they sent torrents of wind into the ceiling to bring the tremors that had made it seem an earthbender attack. It had not been her proudest moment.

"Be strong Emiko." Her master resumed his seat in front of her. "You need only keep silent for another day, then we will have justice."

Outside Hakoda's home Toph and Suki sat impatiently waiting for their friends to emerge from the Yuam Suo. The meeting had ended over an hour ago and so far the only one Suki had seen and Toph felt leave the building was Monk Quanfar. Shortly before then Aang and Azula had been lead in; something which caused Mai, who had up until that point been waiting along with them, to leave in disgust. Now the two were seated anxiously on a mat, drinking warm herbal tea to pass the time.

"Here they come!" The Kyoshi warrior said suddenly. The blind earthbender dug her feet into the ground in an attempt to get a better picture. Possibly it was the snow obscuring her sense but she could only detect three people. In her head she could make out Aang, Matora and Pakku only exiting the building. The others were still detected to be in the main hall. Presently the airbender and the Fire Nation general were having a discussion while the old waterbender surprisingly appeared to be making his way straight for them.

"Master Pakku," Suki bowed in greeting to the bending master. Toph felt the slight shift in his weight as he nodded back to them. "What have you decided, and why is Sokka not with you?"

Pakku smiled. "Ah yes, Sokka, I haven't had time to congratulate either of you yet on the announcement. Kanna only told me about it this morning. I look forward to the ceremony," he hesitated a moment. "Although I can understand the reasons for not putting a date to it yet." Toph felt the heat coming off Suki's blush and resisted the urge to turn away.

"Thank you Master." The Kyoshi warrior replied. "But what about Sokka and the others? And the Yuam Suo, what happened?" The blind earthbender heard the sigh and felt the old man gesture to the mat they had been using.

"May I have some tea with you?" He asked, his voice suddenly sounding exhausted. They both instantly nodded and moved aside to make room. "Thank you." Pakku's joints creaked with his age as he lowered himself down. "Please sit with me. It's your tea after all."

"Pakku what's wrong?" Toph asked, lowering herself down. "What exactly happened at the Yuam Suo?"

"More like what didn't happen." He grumbled in reply. "I thought we could put aside everything and come together as one people. You'd think with the level of threat we're facing everyone would realize we're all in the same canoe."

"Yeah but really, what did you expect from Quanfar? He hasn't been diplomatic at all since coming to the surface." Suki put in.

"It wasn't just Quanfar." Pakku corrected. "You think the Air Nomads are the only ones who still bear a grudge against the Fire Nation? There are plenty in both the Earth Kingdom and amongst the Water Tribes who fan the old hatreds," he sipped his tea, "and some of Zuko's advisors appeared insulted to share the same room with us." The waterbending master laughed bitterly. "I don't envy him, not with those people…and that sister of his." There was a semi-awkward silence where the old master allowed the air to whistle out in a long slow exhale.

"The council has decided that the Order of the White Lotus be sent out to ascertain the full extent of the demon threat. General Matora will lead a volunteer escort of fighters incase things take a turn for the worse. We leave within the hour." Toph sensed Suki rise next to her.

"Understood." The Kyoshi warrior acknowledged. "I will prepare my things."

"No." Pakku's voice sliced the air like a sword. It was almost as if he put his whole weight into that word. When he spoke again, however, his voice was gentler. "You should stay Suki. Keep the people calm; maintain our presence while we are away. This is an important task. I need someone with a face that is familiar and approachable. The people know you, you will bring them comfort."

"You can't just brush me to the side like this!" Suki protested quickly. "I've earned my place in the Order, I should be along side all of you! Especially in a situation like this! No, no I will not stay! Just because –"

"Please." The waterbending master cut in suddenly and Toph was shocked at the anxiety present in the normally so controlled voice. "I know how this must sound but believe me when I say I am not shutting you out. Do this for me Suki. I need to know that, no matter how things go out there tonight, that the Order of the White Lotus has a future. Please, be that future." The last words were stressed. The air was still. Toph could tell that the Kyoshi warrior really didn't know what to say. "Please." Pakku managed last time. Then he rose and began to walk away. "That is my command to you Mistress Suki of the White Lotus, would you kindly follow it."

"Yes Master Pakku." Suki responded quietly from the mat.

"This doesn't sound good." Toph put in gravely. Now the others were exiting the house while Matora could be felt a little farther down the road giving a speech on an ice block. It was obvious he was calling for volunteers. The blind earthbender was could tell that Suki was looking over that was as well because it caused the Kyoshi warrior to send soft exhales across Toph's face. "See any promising recruits?"

"Mainly Fire Nation soldiers." The Kyoshi warrior observed. "From General Matora's own regiment probably. A few Water Tribe fishermen too I think. A couple from the Earth Kingdom including one…" Her voice trailed off.

"Including one…what?" Toph inquired. She was frustrated by the silence that greeted her. Finally Suki replied:

"Hard to say, a convict maybe. He's wearing Earth Kingdom colors but he's got the criminal look to him."

"Oh that's specific." The blind earthbender stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Toph could hear Suki scratching her head. "Well he's tattooed, heavily armed and looks like he hasn't really been living the high life recently. Everyone around him is kind of allowing a wide berth." The blind earthbender nodded her head and made a mental note to look into it further later if she had the time. Right now she could feel Zuko walking toward them. What surprised her even more was that the Firelord appeared to be allowing his sister to walk freely alongside him. She could feel Suki tense up beside her.

"Hey, how's it going? You guys mind if I have some of your tea?" He sounded exhausted in her ears. Sliding her hand over she scooped up her cup and handed it to him. The snow shifted as the Firelord gave a grateful nod and drank deeply. Beside him Azula cocked her head.

"Must save room, Uncle's making roast duck later Zuzu." Toph listened to Zuko's sigh.

"So Hokusai Point huh." Suki commented, her voice containing a slight edge to it.

"Yeah. Not my idea," the Firelord shook his head. "I think it's much too large a gamble to be splitting up our forces so soon before their arrival. It almost feels like we're walking into a trap."

"Maybe we are." The Kyoshi warrior's voice was clearly directed toward Azula this time. Toph heard muffled crunching as the Fire Nation Princess started hopping in the snow.

"It is an odd rabbit in the snare who looks to the trees and cries 'foul'." Came the dizzy reply.

"Uh huh, keep up your act then." Suki persisted. "Personally, I'm not buying it."

"I'm going to take her back to her doctor." Zuko put in before Toph could speak. "You guys didn't see Mai around here did you? I thought she was waiting for me."

"Yeah she was but…she decided to go check on Lu Ten a little while ago." Toph said in a voice that she hoped would hide the truth.

"Oh." The Firelord responded in a tone that shown it hadn't. "I see… well I should be getting back to them then after – " But he didn't finish, he didn't need to. Handing the tea back to Toph Zuko sighed again and started heading off in the direction of Azula's tent.

Several paces on as they walked Zuko chanced a sideways glance at his sister, who was almost leisurely skipping through the snow. Everyone they passed drew back slightly with eyes opened wide in alarm. They proceeded by a group of fishermen who all spat on the ground and did a semicircle, as if to ward off some unseen curse. Parents herded children into their tents and whispers crowded his ears. Everyone and no one pointed at them as they walked by. He bit his lip in annoyance. He knew Azula had to be aware of it too, crazy or not, he would never believe that she had been stricken so ignorant.

"Can't you walk like a civil human being?" He scolded. She looked at him and her skipping became a trot.

"Sorry Zuzu; was trying to only step on the stones." The Firelord darted his gaze downward briefly at the snow that densely carpeted their feet.

"Right." He replied shortly. "Just walk normally from now on. You can play your games later."

"Oh I never stop playing games." She teased and Zuko halted abruptly in his tracks. Everyone around them took a unanimous step back as if in some fearful anticipation. Azula herself carried on several paces ahead before turning to look back at her brother. "What's wrong dumb-dumb? Did you fall through the ice? I bet the water's cold under there."

Then in a flash he was on her, his body pinned on top of hers, one hand clasped around her throat while the other was drawn back, consumed in flames. She flailed in the snow beneath him.

"What's your game Azula?" He shouted. "Are you crazy, has your mind finally lost it? Because I've known you a long time and you never, ever did anything without a plan! I know you're up to something! I know it!" He tightened his grip a little. "You can't be allowed to keep doing this, you're too much of a risk! I'd take it myself but my wife – she knows you too well too Azula! And our son, if you ever even _**think**_ of hurting our son I'll kill you! I swear I will!"

"Zuzu!" Azula squeaked, snow falling across her face, only to be quickly melted by her brother's flame. "Zuzu please, you're hurting me!"

"Zuko! That's enough!" A loud, clear, crisp voice cut the air. It shot through the Firelord so fast that his fire instantly went out and he released the grip he had on his sister's throat.

"Uncle?" The Firelord straightened up, looking around wildly. He took several paces in one direction before changing and starting in another. A crowd had gathered during their little episode and it was so thick he could barely make out half the faces in it. "Uncle?" He called again, a little louder than before.

"Zuzu…" He heard the whisper and looked at the ground beside him, where his sister still lay in the snow. His sister, his _little_ sister, and there were tears running down her face. "I'm sorry… I didn't know I did something wrong." She trembled, and he suddenly felt sick.

"You were gone a long time…the meeting I presume?" Mai greeted him in her usual indifferent voice. Zuko nodded as he looked for the nearest and most comfortable place to lie down. He was so tired and every muscle in his body seemed to ache. As much as he wanted to though, he knew he couldn't sleep, he couldn't even stay.

"I just came to tell you that there has been a development. They're sending some people out to Hokusai Point. They want a better look at this demon threat."

"Can't they wait until tomorrow?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her arms were crossed as she regarded her husband. "Who's going?"

"Matora." Zuko stated, glancing around now for something to eat, just something to keep his energy up. "He's taking some volunteers. Oh and of course most of the Order of the White Lotus, because that makes sense." He could almost taste the bitterness in his voice.

"What are they thinking?" His wife ran her hands across her face. "Of all the stupid, imbecilic things to do – and so close before they arrive! A million things could go wrong!" She walked away suddenly, vanishing temporarily into the kitchen area of their rather large tent. When she re-emerged she was carrying an apple in her hand. "Here." She said shortly. "Now stop looking around like you're going to pass out!"

"Thanks." The Firelord allowed himself his first real chuckle of the day before biting into the fruit. Mai smiled briefly in return before her eyes narrowed again.

"I heard Azula was there." She said as casually as she could. Zuko turned away, trying to pretend like he was busy. "Why?"

"They wanted to ask her some questions. As usual a waste of time, I doubt she even knows where she is half the time." He replied quickly before adding: "Do we have any three-pear wine? I'd like to bring some to Matora before he leaves."

"Do you really believe that?" His wife asked sharply.

"Believe what…about the wine?" He feigned ignorance; Mai was not fooled.

"Your sister idiot. What do you really think about her?" There was a stillness then as husband and wife regarded each other.

"I don't know." The Firelord said at last.

"You don't know?" Mai repeated, there was anger in her voice. "You've put her in close proximity with us, with our friends, with our _son!_ Almost all of our information about the demons comes from her and you don't know? Don't you think you might want to decide, she's dangerous Zuko, it was only ten years ago that she nearly killed both of us. Why are you taking such a risk right now? The slightest thing could determine if we all live or die and you've seen fit to bring her along! What is going through your head?" All through that she had tried to keep her voice level and for the most part succeeded, but she was bubbling over Zuko realized. This had been building for a long time.

"I don't think she's dangerous…at least not consciously dangerous." He said at length and then hesitated. He really didn't want her to push it. Beads of sweat formed across his brow.

"And how would you know that?" She pushed. The Firelord winced. Reflexively all of his muscles tensed.

"Because I've told her about Lu Ten and – _**and**_ she hasn't done anything to him." He held his eyes shut for a moment before glancing at his wife. It was not a pleasant sight. Mai was livid, what color she had had drained away. Her skin was taut with rage and flames simmered in her eyes. Her mouth had almost completely disappeared into a thin line.

"You…" she began, it was like she was fumbling words in anger. "How could you?" She screamed sharply. "OUR SON ZUKO! OUR OWN SON! You used him as some kind of sick test!" A knife whipped into her hand from within her robes, Mai had never stopped wearing concealed weaponry. "I'm glad I've been overprotective now, it was really bothering me before but – but you! At least one of us loves him!"

"That's not fair!" The Firelord barked in response. He took a step forward.

"Don't you come near me!" Mai snarled. "You stay away – away from me, and away from him!" She was pacing back and forth now. "This is the worst thing you've ever done Zuko… I could stand it if you'd risked yourself, or even me but our child? He's just a baby Zuko!"

"I am not a baby!" Came a small, shrill voice to their left. Zuko turned in horror to see Lu Ten standing there, a small soldier toy in one of his hands, a sleepy look on his face. The infant had obviously been woken by the argument. In a flash the blade was gone from Mai's hand.

"No you're not, mommy just meant – " She started but Lu Ten was already over by his father.

"You never let me do anything fun!" He squealed. "Daddy treats me like a grown-up! I'm a warrior like him! I'm going to be the best firebender in the world some day! But you won't let me! I hate you!" And with that he clutched at his father's side. "And stop yelling at Daddy!"

Mai just stared, her mouth hanging open. Tears falling freely down her face. She looked at her son, then up at Zuko, then back down to the boy. The Firelord himself had also been struck dumb by Lu Ten's outburst. But he had to say something and fast.

"Lu Ten, you apologize to your mother this – "

"No…" Mai whispered suddenly, surprising Zuko. "No, he doesn't have to I'm – I'm going to go." And with that she left the tent.

Zuko started to call after her but she was already outside. "Stay here!" He ordered Lu Ten before rushing out into the wintry tundra. She was moving quickly; already there were a good several yards between her and the tent. "Mai!" He called, running. "Mai please stop!" She did. Zuko came to a rest beside her. "Mai I am so sorry – "

"Don't." She cut him off. Then she turned to look at him and the Firelord was confronted with an extremely rare sight. She had no armor on, no shroud of indifference that she liked to maintain. Instead she looked angry and scared and upset all at the same time. Thankfully though, Zuko also spotted affection in there. "I love you." She said as if in confirmation. "But all this that just happened… I need to get away from it and I'm not just talking about going over to Katara's. I need to clear my head. I'm going with Matora."

"Mai you can't!" Zuko blurted. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that's going to be? A thousand things could happen. I can't lose you, no, no I won't allow it."

"You can't stop me." She replied simply. "I'm helpless Zuko, I know how to fend for myself. And I'll come back with a clear head." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Wait for me tonight. We'll talk when I get back."

Zuko said nothing. He had tears of his own now. A solitary drop trickled along the ragged edges of the scarred side of his face. His wife wiped it away with a finger. Then she turned and was about to leave when he stopped her again. They stared at one another for a very long moment. "I love you too." He stated sincerely. She smiled, and was gone.

Hours later found Zuko sitting by himself on a hill overlooking the massive encampment. He had left Lu Ten in the care of his servants. The child had still been confused and excited and in his present state the Firelord hadn't been able to calm him. Despite his outburst Lu Ten was quite alarmed when his mother didn't return. It didn't take long before the boy had broken down into tears and Zuko… he just couldn't handle it right now.

He buried his face in his hands. So far the only person who had come up here to check on him had been Aang. The Avatar had listened sympathetically when Zuko had recounted the tale to him. But at the end there was nothing to be said and both of them had known that. His friend had merely said to take his time up here and that he would make sure Lu Ten was looked after.

Zuko picked up a clump of snow and sizzled it into water; letting it then trickle off his hand and into a little pool he had been forming. He could see the evening sky in its reflection; already the first stars were beginning to sparkle as bright dots against the growing darkness. They should be heading back around now, the Firelord thought to himself. Soon Mai would be in his arms and he would put everything that had happened between them right. He had to, this was all his fault.

"You are too hard on yourself." Came a gravely voice from behind him.

"Hello Uncle." Zuko acknowledged as the old apparition took a seat in the snow next to him.

"I know you are deep in thought right now," Iroh acknowledged before adding: "but did you have to pick so cold a spot to sit? Why not brood next to a fire where it is warm? And you could get some tea for your nerves as well. I'd recommend jasmine." Zuko laughed. His uncle turned to him and blinked. "Is something funny?"

The Firelord continued laughing. Then he turned to Iroh. "You're not here." He stated bluntly. "I must be losing my mind, guess it runs in the family."

"Why am I not here?" His uncle asked. "I'm talking, you can see me. I'm here enough to feel how cold this snow is!" He chuckled then before his face grew serious. "I am well aware that I have passed on Zuko but that does not mean I am not here and you most certainly are not going crazy." The Firelord felt a hand, warmer than he'd expected, placed upon his shoulder. "It is alright. Everything will be all right. But you have things to do, now is not the time for sitting in the snow." Zuko looked at him quizzically. "I believe Mai and the others are walking into a trap."

"Stop it!" The Firelord said aloud. "You're just a subconscious manifestation of my fears… they will be fine, Mai said they would be fine." But he couldn't sound convinced and his uncle leaned in toward him.

"Listen to me Zuko. When I was alive I traveled the Spirit World, you know that. In my journeys I never met the demons but I heard tales of their power. It is said that every demon has the ability to sense the bending potential within a living creature. The Order are some of the most powerful benders in the world, the demons will know they're there. You have to move if you a chance to save any of them." The Firelord felt his blood run cold.

"You're sure of this?" He asked earnestly, completely forgetting he was talking to a ghost.

"Yes." His uncle nodded. "I tried to convey the message to you earlier but your sister…her mind is not as strong as it used to be." Zuko's eyes bulged and like a shot he was up and on his feet.

"I've got to go." He said breathlessly to no one and tore off down the hill. As he raced through camp he nearly bolted head on into Emiko. The young Air Nomad was carrying some type of soup in her hand. She looked startled and jumped back but managed to hang on to her food, only spilling a small portion.

"Firelord Zuko!" She blurted out in surprise.

"Please forgive me." He replied breathlessly. "But I have to get to Aang's. We need to go out after the reconnaissance party, they're in terrible danger!" He started to run again.

"Wait!" Emiko called suddenly behind him. "I'm coming with you!" Together the two of them sprinted through camp and out across the tundra. A few moments journey brought the pair to the Avatar's home. Zuko was a little amazed they had gotten there so quickly, it was almost as if the breeze had helped them along. Running up to the door the Firelord could see that Sokka, Toph and Suki were all inside talking to the airbender and his wife. However all conversation ceased as Zuko hurled the door open and rushed inside to tell them what had happened.

Mai coughed sharply and clutched at her side. Withdrawing her hand and glancing at it she could see it was streaked crimson with blood. All around her on the jagged peaks of Hokusai Point the demons swarmed. And all around her were the bodies of the team she had came here with, some were moving, most were not. She rolled backward suddenly as a fire bolt sliced into the spot where she'd been lying. One of the demons snarled and shot another one but again she dodged, this time sending an array of stilettos back toward her attacker.

The demon rammed its gauntlets together in front of its face, using them as armor. The darts hit and splintered away harmlessly. Then the demon slashed its arms apart in a violent semicircle, causing a mound of earth to erupt under Mai's body, tossing it into the air. She landed hard against the rocks and scrabbled to her feet, whipping a knife into each hand. These were her last two; she'd been saving them for her final stand. It looked like this was going to be it.

A plethora of thoughts suddenly flooded her head. What surprised her was how calm she stayed. She was sad that this was how it was going to end, that she would never see Zuko again or hug him or be held by him or even simply share another moment with him. She would miss her friends and family and hoped that they would have better luck than she had in surviving this ordeal. She had only one regret and that was not apologizing to Lu Ten for how she'd been raising him. She still could not believe how like her own mother she had been, a real disaster. But her parent's conditioning had paid off. She was calm now, calm and confided as she had always been and that's how she wanted to end it.

Three demons advanced upon her. In unison they kicked then punched then kicked again, with each motion closing the distance. The moves also generated scorching fireballs that she dodged as best she could, although one singed the cut on her side causing her to gasp and stumble. Her head fell forward and a demon caught it in his hand. This was it, this was the end, she was going to die.

"?ratavA eht si erehW" The demon barked, it's strange language making no sense in her mind. Perhaps they wanted her to beg? As far as she knew she was the only prisoner they had had a chance to humiliate before executing. Well, if they wanted her to grovel that was one thing she would not give them. Resolutely she held her emotionless face and simply stared straight ahead. "?ratavA eht si erehW" The demon repeated again, sounding exasperated. Then it seemed to sigh and look to one of its fellows standing next to it.

".agnaugO ot troper ot evah eW .reh lliK" The other said, eliciting a nod from the third. Mai closed her eyes. She wondered what the afterlife would be like, if there even would be one. She hoped there was. She would like to see Zuko and Lu Ten there eventually. Lu Ten's young face danced in her mind. This would be a good final image she decided. Let it end now.

_**Shoosh! **_Mai's eyes snapped open. Her head had been realized, her three captors retreating while frantically calling for help. In between them Zuko twirled and sliced through the air, both of his dao blades encased in flames. With a fury she had never seen he scattered the demons as more and more came it him. Jumping back her husband crossed the two swords in front of his face before releasing a sweeping breath of fire that scattered all before him.

A demon came at him from the side, slicing low kicks, shooting up slabs of rock before shooting them at Zuko. The Firelord somersaulted over the incoming attacks before twirling in the air and firing a whirl of fire back with his feet. The demon screamed and clutched at its face, which had instantly been lit ablaze. More and more kept coming but Zuko was not alone. Toph was heaving walls of rock around, herding the demons closer together before she simply sunk them into the island. It didn't put them down permanently but it was enough to slow the attack.

Mai felt two pairs of hands grab her. Looking to her left and right she could see Sokka and Suki pulling her back while off in the background she saw an Air Nomad girl pulling other bodies onto Appa. The large flying bison was bellowing angrily and swatting at any demons that got too close with his tail.

Mai felt herself losing consciousness and struggled to hang on. Everything was happening so fast around her. The demons clearly had not expected the fury of two such strong benders but Toph and Zuko were now being pushed back. They would be in trouble very soon unless –

The demons stopped. Every one of them halted in their tracks, heads upturned to the sky, eyes wide with fear. Mai squinted, was it just her mind or had the sun come out? Everything was getting so bright and the ground… could it be trembling? The demons were wailing now, in a tone previously unheard by her ears. In the fight against the Order the demons had certainly made their share of cries but none like this. These were filled with terror. Mai struggled and lifted her head up and gasped.

Aang hovered in the sky, his body aglow, his face contorted with rage. Throwing back his head he screeched a roar that sounded in Mai's ears hauntingly familiar. Then the Avatar began twirling his hands and from the sky tornados materialized from thin air and descended upon the hapless demons. Lightning streaked the sky and tentacles of water shot up, ripping members of the invading army from where they stood and hurling them from off the peaks.

Mai's back collided with Appa's saddle then and she saw no more.

Zuko chanced a glance back toward the bison and he saw Sokka and Suki put his wife in before scrambling back out to find more survivors. He also looked up at Aang. The Avatar terrified even him, but now was their chance. The demons were in disarray and he and Toph had to use this time as best they could.

"How are you holding up?" He called to the blind earthbender.

"Oh you know," Toph replied. She ducked as a demon slashed at her with a tendril of water. Spinning she brought her arms to her sides and took a very precise set of steps, sending slanted slabs of rock out at her opponent. "I'm hanging in there. You?"

"I've missed doing this!" Zuko cried, trying to add to the demons terror. He spun around and as he did so shot tendrils of fire out beneath his feet. The spire lifted him into the air and it appeared and it he was standing upon a twister of flames. As he continued to spin he bombarded the surrounding demons with attacks. They drew back before returning fire and he couldn't hold for long. All around them the island was shaking more severely now. Aang howled again and this time there came from far off a reply. A deeper, more ancient noise that cried back, causing the Avatar to redirect his focus. The demons all heard it too and they looked immensely relieved which to the Firelord meant two things: they were in trouble, and they were about to meet the demon king.

"Time to go!" Sokka called from behind him.

"No!" Zuko responded. "There must be others! We can't leave anyone!"

"Did you hear that?" Suki called. "Something's coming Zuko, it's too dangerous here, we need to leave now!" And as she spoke those words a dazzling orb of fire shot over the island and struck Aang. Looking up the Firelord watched as the airbender fell to earth, but did not lose his glow. They were right; it was time to leave.

Emiko rushed over to the fallen Avatar. He was panting and visibly hurt but it did not appear severely. He was only on his hands and knees for a second before he straightened up, looking angrily in the direction of the attack. Several nearby demons shot attacks at him but he knocked them away almost, it appeared, absentmindedly. The Air Nomad felt herself becoming frightened. This was not the Aang she knew. This was a being of power, unspeakable power. Then she looked out at the ocean and heard herself gasp.

A tsunami, more monstrous in size than anything she had ever seen, was rushing toward the island. The water was ripped up and foaming, with a hunger that gave it a bestial quality. As the wave drew closer a figure was visible running atop it. A massive demon in gleaming onyx armor was running with inhuman speed over the surging waters, heading right toward them.

Zuko and Toph brushed past her and leapt into Appa's saddle. "Come on, we need to get out of here!" The blind earthbender called. Her voice sounded unusually shrill with alarm. Emiko needed no further encouragement. She turned and clambered aboard. She was expecting the bison to take off but then she saw: Aang! The Avatar was standing his ground, more than that; he seemed to be reaching downward, as if attempting to pull up some heavy weight. The island was shuddering drastically now.

"Aang let's go!" Sokka called. "We have to get out of here!"

"Aang please!" Toph reiterated.

Just then an enormous part of Hokusai Point broke away and lifted into the air. Emiko gasped. So that's what he had been doing, unthinkable to believe one person had so much power! It humbled her with fear. But even so, Oguanga had more. The great wave was almost upon them now.

"Aang think of your wife! You're about to be a father!" She called out suddenly. A visible ripple went through the Avatar's body. In a flash he had hurled the chunk of mountain into the face of the tsunami and was on Appa's neck.

"Yip-yip!" He shouted and the bison was off, shooting like an arrow into the sky. Far below they all watched as Oguanga effortlessly skirted Aang's attack and continued his own. The wave encapsulated the whole island and everything beneath them was lost to the ocean. However the demon king did not seem intent on pursuing them so Emiko allowed herself to sigh deeply and relax as the massive bison carried them back to the South Pole.

When Mai awoke she was lying in a bed, completely covered in blankets. Outside revealed it to be night, with the moon raised high in a starry sky. The room she was in was empty, save for a few skins that decorated the walls and one chair that was currently occupied.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed happily. Her husband, who had been slouching sleepily in his chair, suddenly straightened up and looked at her.

"Mai!" He exclaimed, and that was all he could exclaim and for right now, that was all that was needed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	18. Chapter 18 The Last Airbender Part One

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Eighteen – The Last Airbender Part One: The Avatar's Love

Aang tried to hold Katara steady as he led her to the makeshift infirmary that Toph and her earthbenders had been frantically setting up since their return from Hokusai Point. He had tried to talk her out of coming but his wife would hear none of it. She could barely walk and, despite her claims to the contrary, the Avatar knew how exhausted she was. Her eyelids drooped and her head swayed and bobbed every few moments. However, Katara had needed to see what happened so he had no choice but to oblige her.

"How many… how many are left?" His wife breathed as they passed a group of Fire Nation tents.

"Katara are you sure you don't want to go back, you sound beat." He suggested weakly. The waterbender shook her head resolutely.

"How many, Aang?" She forced him to look at her and the airbender felt what resolve he had crumble in her sapphire eyes. Sighing, he held her hand gently in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Seven." He answered as they continued to amble passed tents. "Mai you already know about, Zuko's tending to her in your grandparents' house. He'll meet us at the infirmary, he wanted to see Matora."

"Matora made it; good." Katara said shakily, more to herself than to Aang. Suddenly she looked up. "And Pakku? Did they take him to Gran Gran too?" The Avatar did not answer immediately.

"The reason Toph is setting up the infirmary is because some of injured could not be moved too far from Appa. Pakku is… moving him that far would have been risky."

"But he made it?" Katara prodded hopefully. "He was one of the seven?" She made him give her another glance but this time he could not hold it.

"Soon there may be six." He replied gravely at length, feeling tears well up under his eyes.

The couple were quiet the rest of the way. Aang kept trying to give Katara small smiles and words of reassurance but everything felt hollow to him. What could he really say to her? Over the past ten years the grizzled old waterbending master had become like family to both of them. Now they might lose him. The Avatar grimaced. This was because he hadn't been fast enough. He should have got there sooner, how many more lives could have been saved if he'd just pushed Appa a little harder or flown himself as would have been the faster way. He should have taken his glider but Katara had needed it, she couldn't move around their home easily otherwise.

Next to him his wife seemed to know he was troubled. She tucked her head warmly against his. Aang sniveled back emotion and kissed her forehead. She always gave him strength.

Ahead of them he could see Duella herding a group of healers from the Northern Water Tribe towards a newly formed cave. The airbender nodded, Toph must have needed to form a shelter that could be warmer than the tents. There was so much snow beneath his feet, stretching down into the earth must have been no easy task. Torches illuminated either side of the cave entrance and there was plenty of light radiating out from within. Emiko was leaning against the wall, just inside of the entrance. At their approaching she looked up briefly before quickly averted her eyes to the floor again.

"Hello Emiko." Katara said in as casual a greeting as she could. "I heard what you did. Thank you. You didn't have to help us." The Air Nomad didn't respond. She appeared to be staring intently at the ground.

"You should go get some rest." The Avatar told her. "You've done enough for one night." Emiko didn't move right away. After several moments, however, she nodded shakily a couple of times before heading off in the direction of the Air Nomad tents.

"I really worry about her." Katara said, watching the young woman depart. "She seems to carry such a burden. I've been trying to get her to open up a little but she won't. It's like she can't."

"I can sort of see where she's coming from." Aang commented. "It isn't easy to be suddenly introduced into a world where things like… like this are happening." He gestured to the cave entrance. "Are you ready to go in?" His wife hesitated slightly before nodding.

"Good or bad, it's something I need to see." She stated, keeping her voice level. Aang nodded in reply.

"Aang! Katara!" Turning around the Avatar saw Zuko making his way towards them. The Firelord looked tired and the airbender noted with some dread that there were patches of dried blood on his robes. However, he did appear to be in fair spirits.

"Zuko!" Katara called. "How's Mai doing? Is she alright?" The Firelord came to a stop before them.

"She's fine." He said gratefully. "They slashed her left side pretty bad but the wound wasn't as deep as I feared. She actually woke up a little while ago but it was only for a few minutes. She's asleep again now."

"I'm glad to hear it." Katara responded sincerely. Aang smiled and nodded, patting Zuko on the shoulder.

"You hear to see Matora?" The Avatar asked. The Firelord nodded.

"I heard he's conscious. I want to find out what happened out there. I want to know how this massacre happened."

"You and me both." The airbender replied darkly. "After you." He gestured into the cave. Zuko nodded and stepped in. Following, Aang took as much of Katara's weight as he could and helped her into the infirmary.

Inside, six well-padded beds had been placed along the far wall. Small mounds had been raised to the right of each, allowing for a healer to sit and work directly over the patient lying underneath. The firelight they had seen outside turned out not to be caused by torches. Aang observed as several firebenders followed around the healers and Toph's people, providing a plentiful source of light wherever it was needed. It took his eyes several seconds to find the blind earthbender. She was standing at the back talking very fast to an elderly woman wearing an unusually bright kimono.

"Mrs. Cai?" He said in an uncertain tone. The old woman turned to them and her face lit up.

"Oh hello my dears! How marvelous to see you all again. Katara, oh you look radiant! I wish I had something to offer you. Ms. Toph, your friends are here!"

"I know, Mrs. Cai." The blind earthbender acknowledged. She came stepping over briskly to meet them. "Hey guys, who are you here to see? I'm afraid most everyone is out; apparently it makes the healing process easier. The only one that is still awake is Matora," she tilted her head back slightly to the bed on the far left. "He insisted on speaking with you, Zuko."

"And is making quite a fuss for someone in his condition!" Mrs. Cai added. "He should be resting but no, he would hear nothing of it. He nearly tore my head off when I tried to get him to take a sleeping draft!"

"Mrs. Cai, would you please find out who these people's families are and inform them of the situation?" Toph asked suddenly.

"Oh – of course Mistress and here I was getting distracted, jabbering like a ninny when there is work to be done!" The old woman started to shuffle off.

"Please tell my Gran about Pakku!" Katara called. Mrs. Cai turned and smiled in acknowledgment before continuing on her way. At his side, Aang could feel the sadness rising in his wife. "I don't understand…" she began. "Where are Jeong Jeong and Haru? Where's Huu? Why are Piandao and Pakku the only White Lotus members I see?" The Avatar hugged his wife.

"I'm afraid these are all who made it." Toph answered shakily. Then she turned her head in Zuko's direction. "Zuko there's something I need to tell you. Duella just informed me before you arrived. It's about Matora."

"What about him?" The Firelord asked.

"She says the healers gave him all they could, that they tried to reverse the damage but it was too severe. He's uh… he'll never be able to use his legs again. He's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh." Zuko replied blankly. The Firelord stood motionless for several moments. "He is awake?" He finally mustered, sounding very unsure of his words.

Toph motioned: "Follow me." She said.

Aang was glad to note that the Fire Nation General, although clearly in some pain and discomfort, had color in his face. Matora's expression appeared composed; that of a man who still had all of his wits about him. That was good. They needed him coherent for at least a little while. Upon seeing their arrival the fallen soldier raised an arm in salute.

"Forgive me, Sire, for not standing. They tell me I'm going to be off my feet for quite a while." He croaked hoarsely.

"That's all right old friend. You've earned a rest anyway." Zuko responded, trying to maintain a half smile. Matora snorted.

"I failed the mission. Heavy casualties and we learned nothing, a complete failure; it was like they knew exactly where we were."

"What can you tell us about what happened?" The Firelord asked gently.

Matora adjusted himself on his bed in an effort for comfort. "We had dug in. Everybody was completely out of sight. It was a little after dusk. I had just finished talking to Piandao, he was going to make one final parameter sweep of the island; make sure we were all invisible. Anyway, Piandao leaves and it couldn't have been more than two minutes before the first wave hit. They were riding it like skipping drake-fish. We were all knocked off our feet before we could retaliate…then the sky opened up and there was fire and wind and ice." Matora stopped and coughed several times, clutching his side painfully. Suddenly he reached out and took the Firelord's arm.

"It was him Sire, their king. I've never seen anything like what he can do…" The Fire Nation General coughed again and struggled to catch his breath.

"Rest Matora. That is an order." Zuko said, trying to put humor in his voice.

"Wait!" Katara exclaimed. "What about Pakku? Please, can you tell me what happened to him?" The Fire Nation General nodded.

"He took on five of them when they landed. Actually, he was doing pretty well too… for a while. They may be able to bend all the elements but against our masters they were outclassed. One on one some of us were actually beating them until – until Oguanga came."

"We have few remaining who are as talented as the White Lotus masters but we should have numbers on our side this time." Zuko pointed out. Matora leaned forward.

"Then we have a chance. We can beat them, Sire! They've had surprise on their side both times before but if you take that away… and if something can be done about Oguanga then I think we have a shot!"

"I will fight Oguanga." Aang replied resolutely. He could feel his wife's eyes on him but did not return the look. He already knew what it was saying.

"If you say victory, then victory." Zuko told his friend. "But you won't be awake to help achieve it if you don't sleep. General Matora, you are on a bunk, use it."

Matora chuckled weakly. "By your command, Sire." The Fire Nation General lay back and closed his eyes, finally allowing his exhaustion to overtake him. Aang watched as Zuko shook his head and turned away, muttering to himself. He was about to follow when Toph cut him off.

"You guys should go see Pakku, I'll go talk to him." She smiled in a rare, sweet way. Usually Toph liked to reserve her grins for occasions of sarcasm. Aang found it pleasant when he saw it otherwise.

"Sure. Thanks, Toph." He said, patting her on the shoulder.

"No problem, Twinkle Toes."

Aang helped Katara up. He hadn't realized she'd sat down during their talk with Matora. She grinned gratefully as he helped hoist her onto her feet. Then, giving her his staff to lean on, the pair made their way over to the old waterbending master. Pakku was motionless on his bed, with the covers pulled up to under his chin. His face had been heavily swathed with healing water to deal with the massive burn that covered most of it. Bits of his right ear were missing, like sharp stones had chipped it away. Katara almost sank to her knees at the sight of him. She would have, had her husband not forced her up.

"Oh Pakku…" She breathed in a whisper. Bending, Katara gently wiped some dirt from the ashen gray hair. A few minutes passed where the two stood staring down. The Avatar did not know what to say, so he simply held his wife. Finally he could feel her eyes shift to him.

"Aang, I'm going to stay here and try to help." She declared. The airbender shook his head before looking into his wife's azure eyes.

"No, Katara, you need to take care of yourself. There are plenty of other healers here. Pakku will be well looked after. There's nothing you can do for him that they can't."

"I want to stay." She insisted. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I know you do. But who knows when the baby is coming, you need to be well rested, not working your tail off. I know you don't want to stand here and do nothing but –"

"That's all I've been doing for months!" Katara shouted, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "For nearly a year now I've been feeling more and more useless! I'm pregnant. I'm not dead! I can still do things!" Aang was surprised to see tears forming around her eyes.

"Useless? You are never useless." He whispered warmly to her. "You are the most powerful bender I have ever known, Katara. On top of that you also manage to put up with me as my wife and you are a soon-to-be mother. I could never do all the things you do. Useless… I need you more than anyone." He held her gently in his arms. Katara smiled through her tears and looked lovingly at him.

"I need you too, Aang. I'm scared. I don't want you to fight – oh." Katara suddenly clutched at her stomach. Her breath became more ragged and she doubled over.

"Katara, what's wrong?" The airbender grasped his wife's shoulder worriedly. After a moment though his wife straightened up.

"Nothing." She answered, a pained smile across her lips. "I just think somebody is getting a little restless." The Avatar nodded half-knowingly.

"Come on, it's late. Let's go home. We can come and see him again in the morning. I'm sure if anything changes before then, Toph will let us know." He looked at her. She opened her mouth as if to argue before closing it again. Almost reluctantly she nodded.

"All right dear, you win this round." She flashed him a smirk. "But do not think you've won the war."

"What, by all the Spirits, was going through your head?" Monk Quanfar shouted at Emiko inside their tent. The Air Nomad woman recoiled instinctively and lowered her head to the snow in submission. She had expected this. Going with the Avatar and his friends to Hokusai Point had been a mistake; her master was right to be angry with her. Still, it was strange that some part of her felt differently about it. Some part of her was almost glad she had rebelled.

"I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have acted so foolishly. I just wanted to – I wanted to…" Quanfar crossed his arms as Emiko struggled to come up with a reason.

"Go on, I am waiting my pupil. Surely you must have some excuse as to why you would go with your enemies out to an area swarming with demons! Did any of them see you?" The last sentence came out in a desperate hiss and her master towered over her. Emiko felt like she was being crushed by him.

"No, Master. It was complete chaos and I was careful. The demons were focused on Aang, Toph and Zuko."

Instantly her teacher went livid. "You use their names now?" He snarled. "You call that Fire Nation monster by name?" He ran his hand over his hand and paced the tent. "At least they didn't see you. Need I remind you though that my – our entire plan hinges on the demons believing that we are dead! I am worrying about your resolve, Emiko."

"I am committed, Master." Emiko spoke into the snow, still not daring to raise her eyes.

"Then let me hear you say it." Quanfar's voice was like scratched glass. "Say it, Emiko. Say your pledge."

Emiko gulped. "The Avatar is my enemy and a traitor to my people. The surface nations are my enemies and traitors to my people. The Fire Nation are murderers and butchers of my people. The Firelord is a monster and is the bane of my people. What was done cannot be undone, but it can be amended. I demand justice. I will bring justice to my people. I will conquer my enemies, slaughter my butchers and remove the bane of my people. I am an airbender."

"Good. You may rise." Quanfar turned his back to her and Emiko stood up, brushing the snow out of her hair. "Remember that oath, Emiko. Remember you are bound to it." He turned and placed a cold hand upon her shoulder. "I love you like you are my own. You are practically a daughter to me. But what is happening now, our vision, understand that it is worth any price. I will do whatever I have to, to insure we have justice. Even if that means removing you from my side." The hand fell away. "We are all expendable, Emiko, remember that. Every last one of us."

The Air Nomad woman nodded, and was surprised that as she did so a droplet of water fell from her face to the floor. Quanfar smiled. "Don't get so worked up. Go now; find something to eat. Soon our work will be over."

Emiko nodded again. She turned and, nearly stumbling several times, left the tent. Outside she found that more tears were accumulating under her eyelids. Wiping them away angrily she tore off through the camp, unsure of where she was going.

Katara felt sore as Aang helped her into her chair inside their home. The baby had been more active than ever on their way back and it was causing a good deal of discomfort. She had done her best to hide it but the sideways glances from her husband had been enough to tell her she wasn't doing a good enough job. Several times he had offered to stop and rest and once even he had offered to carry her. That was embarrassing. Katara sighed and felt the squirming mass inside of her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" The Avatar's concerned tone came from above. Looking up she saw his concerned face as he leaned over her. "The baby's okay right?" She smiled and nodded.

"I don't think it's coming now. Honestly I'm kinda hoping it waits until the end of the week. When I know I'll be alive to take care of it." She made a half-smile. Aang smirked back.

"Honey don't joke, you're not very good at it." He kissed the top of her head lovingly. She returned the gesture with a playful elbow to his side. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Don't hit the messenger." She laughed before feeling her breathing tighten up a little bit. "Katara?" Her husband had noticed the reaction on her face.

"Yeah I'm – wow, I'm feeling… oh man, this is new." Katara bit down hard on her lip. It felt like shockwaves going through her entire body. Bracing as they hit her, she gripped the chair with her hands and dug in.

"Katara?" Aang was holding the sides of her face in his hands. "What is it?" She looked up at him, and her face was a wash of joy and sorrow.

"Aang, I think I'm having the baby." She watched as his eyes widened. As the rush of all the same fears and terrors that filled her head swirled in his. Then, however they appeared to be washed away as, at first a smile, but then a huge grin broke across his face. He broke into laughter and his whole body started to shake. Suddenly, Katara felt his arms about her and they were locked in an embrace.

"This is… so wonderful." He managed. "Okay, what do you need? I'll get you anything! Blankets! We'll need blankets!" He started running around in excitement. This caused Momo to awaken from his perch and to begin also flying circles, chattering excitedly. Katara couldn't help laughing as she watched. Her husband could still be that bald little kid she'd freed from an iceberg all those years ago. It was good to see him so free, it was like all of it, everything that had been bothering him, had just washed away. Finally, after several moments of running about he appeared to become winded enough to stop and Momo landed on his shoulder. "What do you need?" He asked again breathlessly.

"Some blankets would be nice." Katara chuckled in response before another contraction hit her, causing the laugh to be replaced with a shudder of pain. "And water Aang, go outside and collect some in a bowl. Other than that just, hang in here with me?"

"You got it." Aang was still grinning as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Be right back." The Avatar took off toward their bedroom while Katara allowed herself to lean back in the chair. She took several deep breaths. The contractions were painful but still far apart; it was not time yet. She gritted her teeth as another one passed through her. Suddenly there came a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Katara called.

"Sokka." Her brother replied back. "And I picked up Emiko the wandering Nomad on my way over. I'm here to see Aang. There's been a development, he's going to want to see this."

"Come on in." The pregnant waterbender called, her voice breaking slightly. "We've had a development of our own." The door slid open and the young Water Tribe chieftain entered with his eyebrows raised. Behind him Emiko followed, her head bowed in its usual submissive way. Katara motioned for them to be seated.

"So what's up? You get Aang to eat meat or something?" Sokka edged himself into Aang's chair but did not get settled. It was clear that her brother did not intend to stay long. Emiko, however, merely made herself barely visible against the wall and said nothing. The waterbender felt her face fall temporarily at the sight before another contraction hit her. "Hey are you okay? Come on, my joke wasn't that terrible." The Water Tribe Chief said good-naturedly. His face did not take long to become serious. "Katara?" The abrupt shift in tone caused Emiko to dart her eyes up from her corner. "What's going on?" Sokka's tone had now become grave. He was leaning forward in Aang's chair when the Avatar reentered the room, carrying several blankets in his arms.

"Sokka, Emiko, what are you guys doing here?" Aang looked around, beaming at both of them quickly before turning to his wife: "I grabbed everything that I could. What else do you want? Would you like some food? I can whip up some mashed-fruit pie, very high in energy, might be good for the baby. Want one?" Katara smiled and brushed her husband aside. He really was adorable like this.

"I think we have an – " she paused as a contraction hit her. " – announcement to make. Sokka, Emiko, you two are the first to know. It's coming tonight!" She could feel the excitement build in her voice as she relayed the news and, judging from her husband's expression, he was struggling to contain it too. Her brother simply stared at her for a few seconds before she could see the lightning flash across his brain.

"You don't mean… the baby, as in it's baby time?" He inquired, his face breaking into a nervous grin.

"I'm about to become a father!" Aang threw his arms about the young Water Tribe Chieftain and starting jumping up and down. In a few seconds, Sokka was joining him. "I can't believe it! This is so amazing! Holy – I mean man! Wow!" Katara watched as her husband and brother clapped each other on the back. "I'm going to be an uncle! Name it after me, even if it's a girl!"

"Like we'd do _that_ to our child!" She teased back before wincing again. "Now what was it you wanted to tell us about?" Immediately she regretted her words. She could tell from the drop in facial expression that whatever news Sokka had to tell them wasn't good.

"Right…" He breathed, then to her husband he stated bluntly: "One of them is here. It's come with a raft and on the raft are the – are the bodies of those who didn't make it from Hokusai Point… our people anyway. None of us can really tell what it's saying but it seems to want to talk to someone. I figured you should know."

Katara watched as the boy vanished and her husband transformed into the burdened Avatar, readjusting his shoulders so that they more accurately reflected the added weight of the world. "Right. Figures he wants to talk to me, huh?"

"Not sure." Sokka replied. "But you're the person with the most authority. You should try to see why they did this. Why slaughter our men and then bring them back to us?"

"Yeah…" Aang responded darkly. Katara felt her heart sink. She hoped the airbender didn't blame himself for this. Reaching out, she took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "I should stay with you." He whispered to her.

"Go and be quick about it. I talked with Gran Gran. This, unfortunately, is going to take a while. You won't miss the big moment if you hurry. I know you have responsibilities." She gave him a knowing half-grin.

"My responsibility is to be by your side." He said. Then, he turned sharply to Emiko. "Watch after my wife while I'm gone, would you please?" The Air Nomad woman said nothing, but nodded. "Let's be as brief about this as possible." Aang spoke next to Sokka.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I intend to be here for this too." The Water Tribe Chief replied. And without another word, the two left the home and ventured out into the windy night air.

Toph had her hands full trying to maintain some sense of order in the medical caves. Most of the patients were thankfully asleep but now the families were arriving and questions were beginning to come and her left and right. She was almost sorry she had sent Mrs. Cai out to inform them. Duella and the others had been a blessing though and most everything seemed to go to them instead. Occasionally the blind earthbender would feel some random person wander up to her, but an acolyte would quickly appear to save the day.

Now she at last had a moment to lean back against the wall and breathe. Stretching her toes, she scanned the room. Everything appeared to be in its proper place. The patients were in their respective beds with small circles of family and friends around them. Suddenly a vacant space caught her attention. One bed, the one nearest the entrance, had no visitors. More interesting than that, she could feel the heart rate of the individual lying upon it. Judging from the speed and constant shifts, this guy was awake.

He was young, late twenties maybe, and in good shape judging from the dense patches of muscle that were dispersed throughout his body. His bones were dense, too dense to be Water Tribe or Fire Nation. This fellow was Earth Kingdom. Toph curiously cocked her head to the side as she tried to get a better reading. His skin was heavily textured, either from tattoos or scars or a combination of both. She sensed the long strands of coarse hair coming off his head, this was the man Suki had pointed out the other day. It had to be.

"It's rude to gawk at someone, you know?" Came a sudden, surprising voice. "Being blind is no excuse." There came a soft rustle as the man adjusted himself on his bed, Toph assumed he was getting a better look at her.

"How did you know I was staring at you?" The blind earthbender asked the wall, her face not angled anywhere near toward the bed.

"Please, just because I got beat by an army of demons doesn't make me an amateur. Anyone with half the sense could feel your fumbling feet from a mile away." Toph felt her face redden. "Oh, she blushes. Now there's some fine color to pretty up that face." The figure on the bed joked before wincing.

"Not to harp on free service," he chided. "But I think they missed a spot when healing me." Toph stifled an involuntary chuckle and made her way over to the stranger's bed. Summoning up a stool of rock, the blind earthbender sat down and once more allowed her feet to stretch out and see.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to grab someone for you?" She asked, trying to keep her tone nonchalant.

"Am I in pain, yes. Do I want you to get me a healer, no; it's nothing serious. I prefer to let the body do the work itself. I'll be on my feet when I need to be. Right now it is kind of nice to relax for once."

"Relax?" Toph repeated. "How can you relax after what just happened? Our best benders were wiped out! Oguanga and his demon army will be on us soon, by morning I believe. There is a very good chance we will all die then, you do know that don't you?" She could sense the stranger putting up his hand in a calming motion.

"I was there." He stated definitively. "I saw everything that happened. And yes, I know tomorrow will, more than likely, be the end for all of us. But if things are as hopeless as your dramatic shouting suggests then why are you working yourself up over it?"

"I don't understand." The blind earthbender replied, her voice echoing her frustration.

"Have you ever talked to a person right before they were executed? You will never find a being more calm and at peace with the universe. Everything in their mind has surrendered to a state of pacification. They know what will happen and they accept it. But you, you don't sound like you know anything for certain right now and I find some hope in that." The stranger coughed, a deep, gravely reverberation that sounded like boulders grinding together. Toph didn't know what to say. For a moment the two sat in silence, the blind earthbender felt the rays of the moon permeating the outer area of the cave.

"Thank you for sitting by me." The stranger spoke again at length.

"I was bored." The blind earthbender shrugged unconvincingly. "Figured you would be too, lying over here all alone." She felt a shift in his facial features and immediately regretted her choice of words. "I didn't mean it like that." She added quickly.

"Did you notice the tattoos when you were giving me the once over?" The stranger asked suddenly. The blind earthbender blinked in surprise.

"Are you expecting me to be impressed?" She joked. "Bad news for you; the ink doesn't do anything for the blind." The man laughed.

"That's not what I meant but thanks for the tip." He responded dryly. "I was wondering if those feet of yours were precise enough to make out what shapes they formed? Toph shook her head. She could feel the vibrations rippling off the strangers head as he nodded thoughtfully. "Ever heard of the Baonu?" Came the nonchalant question. The blind earthbender smirked.

"A children's story, an order of Earth Kingdom warriors with madness in their blood. Your tattoos are pictures from a kid's book?" She laughed lightheartedly. She felt the edges of the stranger's mouth twitch upward too and after a second he joined her. Once she had stopped laughing, Toph stood up. "I'm going to get some water, would you like some?"

"Yes please, but first I feel like I have been rude long enough, Ms. Bei Fong. High time I introduced myself. I'm Hodder." The blind earthbender made a mock curtsy.

"No need to be so formal, buddy. It's Toph, my parents are the Bei Fongs." She chuckled again as she headed for the water bowl, eager to return to her new friend.

"Aang! Good, Sokka, you found him." Zuko waved the Avatar and Water Tribe Chief over to where he was standing. Hanging slightly behind his brother-in-law, the airbender had been feeling miserable ever since they had left his home. This was not where he should be right now, not when the woman he loved more than life itself was in the process of giving birth to his child. Sokka, by contrast, had appeared ecstatic the whole way down and was now rushing over to the Firelord to give him the news. Looking up, Aang saw that Kuei, Arnook and Suki were all with Zuko. He watched as all four of their flashes lit up into temporary smiles as they peered up to flash him grins. The Firelord patted him on the back and Suki threw her arms around him in an embrace as they all met up.

"That's so wonderful, you and Katara must be overjoyed!" She beamed. "Have you given any thought to what the name will be yet?"

"Give him some room." Zuko put in. "You must have a lot on your mind right now, _Dad_. Let's get this unpleasantness over with so you can get back to your wife." Aang nodded with relief. Thank the Spirits at least one of his friends understood how he was feeling.

"Where is he?" The Avatar asked.

"Down by the dock where my ships put in this morning." Arnook replied.

"The dock?" Aang raised his eyebrows.

"You'll understand why when you see what he brought with him." Zuko answered darkly. The airbender noticed Suki seemed to cling to Sokka a little tighter at those words. Resolutely he nodded his head and motioned for the others to lead the way.

All through the camp, the group passed by flickering torches and few people huddled around them. Aang allowed his eyes to crisscross back and forth from side to side. By now it was very late, all the children had long since been put to bed. Yet the whispers that accompanied them, the frightened looks, it all reminded the Avatar of his first days as a monk, back when everybody was adjusting to separation from their families. All four nations were united in fear. The news of the disaster at Hokusai had evidently reached their ears.

One tent they passed had an old woman in front of it. She was frail and thin but had a sturdy frame to her. She was not so weak that she could not survive on her own yet when the airbender passed by her, he could see she was shaking. Her eyes rose for only a moment, but even that was too long for Aang. How could he look any of these people in the eye? It was his fault. All of this, it was his fault. In a horrifying the flash the faces of the Order of the White Lotus loomed in front of him. So many people, they were his friends. He had failed them, such a sad waste of innocent lives.

The airbender suddenly bumped into Kuei, causing the Earth King to lurch forward a step. Aang blinked in surprise. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized they'd arrived. Before them loomed the dock. Built from giant frost-oak trees, the docks of the Southern Water Tribe were some of the only wooden structures in the region. Frost-oak had a natural varnish, a layer that repelled the cold and kept it from decaying. Even though the docks were newly rebuilt, the deep color of the wood made them appear very old, older than any of the buildings in the village even. However what drew the Avatar's gaze was not the docks, or even the figure standing out at their farthest point.

In the darkness Aang had to squint to make out the massive raft that the demon had anchored in. It was a large, flat structure, with many small bumps littering its surface. Stepping forward several paces he tried to make it out in greater detail. The bumps were long and very dark in color; however there appeared to be a shimmering texture to them. As he approached the demon, without warning, advanced in his direction, closing the distance between them to a few feet. Aang turned briefly; all of his companions were waiting at the shore. They did not appear to be so much gripped by terror as repulsion.

"You are the Avatar." The demon said bluntly, catching him a little off guard. "Good. I have a message I was bidden to deliver."

"From your master?" The airbender tried to put a bite back into his response. He could not show weakness, not in front of this thing.

"From my Lord Oguanga." The demon confirmed. It bowed as it said his name, as if that in itself was sacred. "I am to return what you have lost and to tell you that you have a day."

"Return? What are you talking about?" The Avatar demanded. The demon motioned behind to raft.

"The bodies of your fallen. We have carefully wrapped them in the artic kelp that grows on your seabed. They should be…respected. You will have a day to mourn. It will give us time to address our own injured. Now is three hours past the midnight of the new day. We shall come at dawn on the morrow. You will have your day. Prepare." It turned to go.

"Wait!" Aang called. The demon stopped. "Why are you doing this?"

"We show our enemies courtesy." The demon replied. Then, more angrily it shot out: "although you have done nothing to deserve it." And with that it was gone, disappearing into the murky depths of the water. The Avatar stood on the dock for a few moments, watching the empty space before him. At length he heard approaching footsteps.

"Uh, what just happened there?" Came Sokka's confused voice.

"You…spoke like one of them." Zuko uttered, his tone relating his bewilderment. The airbender turned around to face his friends.

"That all sounded normal to me." He said. "Couldn't any of you understand it?" They all shook their heads.

"You sounded just like one of them." The Earth King commented, in a tone Aang wasn't sure he was comfortable with. Nobody said more for some time.

"What did it want?" Zuko asked at last.

"They're returning our dead." The Avatar replied, hardly believing his own words. "And giving us a day to mourn them. We have until sunrise tomorrow now to prepare."

"Was that all?" Arnook demanded.

"All?" Aang was struck. "What were you expecting?"

"Not this…" Zuko mused as he strode to the raft. "This is…civil."

"Yeah real nice." Sokka added sarcastically. "Hey they're murderers but at least we get to have funerals."

"He said they needed time to tend their injured too." The thought jumped into Aang's mind and out his mouth.

"Injured?" Suki whispered. "Only injured? Did we kill none of them?" The Avatar brushed past her as he stepped quickly back toward the camp.

"Where are you going?" The Earth King demanded. "These men need to be looked after.

"That's your job tonight." Aang called over his shoulder. "You brought me out here to talk to the demon, I did that. My wife is giving birth. This is the one evening in my life when I cannot be around death."

"But these men have their rights!" Arnook objected.

"See to them then!" The airbender hollered. "But make sure it is all taken care of by noon today, we have work to do."

"Emiko, could you moisten this cloth for me again?" Katara asked. She was sweating and her head felt like it was on fire. If she wasn't in labor, the waterbender would have guessed that a delirious fever was about to come on. Every bit of her body glistened. The moisture caused her hands to stick to the chair as she gripped as contraction after contraction raged through her body. It had been over an hour since Aang had left. Where could he be?

"Would you like something to drink?" The Air Nomad woman asked. She looked disheveled as well. Her hair, usually so tightly woven into a bun, hung lose across her face.

"Yes please, there should be a jug of herbal elixir hanging from the ceiling somewhere. Momo can show you where it is." Katara had yet to try the special remedy her grandmother had made her and honestly had mixed feelings about it. There came several small thuds and a cluttering sound as Emiko searched for the drink. Momo did his best to help and soon the two returned holding a clay beaker. The waterbender sighed and drunk the liquid, instantly glad she did so. It was like dumping cool water over her, just the thing she needed to feel a bit more comfortable. Looking up she could see the Air Nomad woman watching her with anxiety.

"I'm alright. You look tired though; you should drink something. We have nice fresh water pretty much everywhere. One of the advantages of living in a glacier." Emiko gave her a strange look. "Go on. Help yourself I insist. You are my friend, if you are going to suffer through this labor with me I want you to be comfortable." Emiko kept looking at her. Katara felt herself blush. "Do I have something on my face?" That snapped the other woman out of it.

"No!" She cried. "It's just – what you said there – you're in pain, I see it on your face yet – you called me – wanted me to – friend?" The Air Nomad spoke the word as though she had never heard it before. Katara raised her eyebrows.

"I can understand if you don't want to be, not after Aang and I put you through all of this."

"Not want to be. Of course I'd be. You've put _me _through nothing." The waterbender was surprised to see tears welling on the other woman's cheeks.

"Hey, Emiko it's alright. I hope I didn't upset you." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as it made the Air Nomad cry harder.

"I am unfit to be in your home. I am not worthy of your friendship. Even after…" Emiko broke off. She stopped and wiped her eyes. "Forgive me, that was improper. I shouldn't have –"

"Emiko is something wrong?" Katara asked. She was getting the feeling more and more that there was something that the Air Nomad really wanted to tell her, tell all of them. But she couldn't put her finger on what it might be. She couldn't think on it long as more pain flashed inside her head. "Where is Aang?" She whispered to herself."

Emiko shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just… I never expected to meet people like you up here." She said simply. "But this night isn't about me, it is about you. Need anything?"

"Nothing for now thanks. And I'm glad there's nothing wrong. Got enough big problems as it is, right?" Katara tried to smile.

"Have you thought of names?" Emiko asked, sitting beside the pregnant waterbender.

"Yes. Last month Aang and I came up with ten. We decided not to pick from them until we saw the child for ourselves. I came up with three girl names and two boy ones. He did the opposite."

"Are you nervous?" The Air Nomad asked.

"I'm a healer." Katara replied. "My body can take – aagh!" She cried out as a particularly powerful contraction hit her.

"Katara!" Came the voice she was longing to hear. Her husband stood in the doorway and was, in an instant, by her side. "Are you okay, I heard you scream!"

"Fine, Aang." She breathed back. "Especially with Emiko here to help me." She watched as the Avatar turned to the Air Nomad and hugged her.

"Thank you for watching over her for me." He said gratefully. Emiko looked as if she might cry again but managed to stop it. Instead she rose.

"I should go now." She replied shortly.

"Nonsense, stay and watch the moment. You'll be good company and you'll make sure I don't badger my wife to death." The airbender suggested. Katara watched Emiko's face; many emotions were flickering underneath the surface. At length she sat back down.

"Alright." She said simply and stayed. The hours drifted by as the sun rose upon the tundra. Many people came and went. Zuko, Toph and Suki all stopped in while Sokka simply arrived and refused to leave. Eventually, as the sun neared noon and the time drew near, Aang created air currents powerful enough to lift Katara from her chair and glide her gracefully to their bed. Kanna then appeared to help with the actual delivery, first reporting that Pakku was still alive and in increasingly stable condition.

As the moment occurred everyone was in the main room waiting, Zuko had even helped Mai out of bed and stood holding her in one arm and Lu Ten with the other. The only four people in the bedroom were Aang, Kanna, Emiko and, of course, Katara. Four soon became six as two lovely twin girls: Aara and Nuene came into the world. As everyone gathered to see the infants that Katara cradled in her arms, she watched as Aang drew his wooden flute and, nodding to each other, they began the duet of the first lullaby:

_**"Look back to the days past**_

_**When peace made one land one all**_

_**Our song was sung, a voice!**_

_**A voice melts snow and thaws frost**_

_**Ah but one land nevermore…**_

_**We sing, rejoice**_

_**We tell the tales**_

_**We laugh and cry**_

_**We love one more day…**_

_**Our nation split to two**_

_**A frozen brother, sister**_

_**To the north and the south**_

_**The ice cracks so middle deep!**_

_**Yet in the void, new life waits…**_

_**We sing, rejoice**_

_**We tell the tales**_

_**We laugh and cry**_

_**We love one more day…"**_

They all heard the song, even Azula, who had no business hearing it. It caused her to rise in her room and dance while her guards looked on, simply puzzled.

To be Continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	19. Chapter 19 The Last Airbender Part Two

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Nineteen – The Last Airbender Part Two: Duel of the Fates

"I want the airships fully fueled and loaded with our archers within the next hour! They need to be taken behind the ridge and into cover before nightfall!" Zuko called to one of his generals from high atop the outer wall. The Firelord stood there accompanied by Sokka, Suki and Toph. The four were waiting for their friend, Aang. After congratulating the Avatar and Katara on the birth of their twins, nearly everyone had vacated to return to their respective duties. Now it was three hours past noon, the time when Aang had told all the leaders to meet. Zuko looked up at the sky to check the sun. Arnook and Kuei had already come by several times but had not stayed. Their patience was not as deep.

"So let me get this straight," Sokka began, leaning back against the parapets in front of them. "You want to load zeppelins and sailboats with non-benders to attack from the rear?"

"Correct." Zuko replied simply. "The demon army brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se too quickly. We need to keep them distracted and off-balance."

"Yeah but non-benders?" Sokka repeated. "They'll be out on open water. They won't stand a chance when the demons turn on them."

"Not if we intensify the attack from this side when they turn around." Suki put in thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Zuko stated. He turned and looked out over the calm sea. The day was beautiful with hardly a cloud in the sky. The sea sparkled a clear blue while the snow off the icy shores shimmered. It was hard to imagine that in less than twenty-four hours all of this would be stained a different color.

"I'm not sure how happy with this Arnook is going to be." Sokka rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "He didn't exactly like being told off by Aang last night, been in a bad mood ever since."

"The guy wanted to get home to his wife, who was in labor!" Toph exclaimed. "He can grow up and deal!"

"My thoughts exactly." The Kyoshi warrior agreed.

"What are we talking about?" Zuko and the others looked up to see Aang descending toward them, riding the air currents effortlessly with his glider. He alighted a few paces away; the Firelord observed that his friend had no problem keeping his balance on the slick surface of the wall. Smiling briefly, the airbender made his way over.

"Oh, nothing." Suki quickly dismissed. "How are Katara and the twins?"

"Resting." The Avatar replied. "I left Hakoda and Emiko with them." He seemed to glow briefly as he spoke of his new family.

"I see you're enjoying your new role as a father?" Zuko couldn't stop himself from chuckling. The airbender nodded goofily.

"I hate to interrupt but…" Toph began. The Firelord nodded and his face turned a more serious tone.

"Zuko here has just finished telling us of his brilliant idea to use non-benders as some kind of sneak attack diversion. Come in behind the demons and try to catch them off guard. Personally I think it's too risky to –" Sokka began but the airbender cut him off.

"You already told them my plan? Good. Have you told the other nation leaders as well?"

"This was your idea?" Zuko saw Sokka's face sink. Whatever hopes the Water Tribe Chief had had of overturning the plan had fallen through the moment he learned the Avatar himself was behind it.

"I understand your concern, Sokka, but we'll need every edge in this battle and that means trying to think of things they won't be expecting." Aang explained. "Believe me, I'm taking all their lives very seriously here. We don't want to lose anyone."

"But this is war." Zuko added on. "So it's going to happen." He turned to the Avatar. "And yes I did tell them. They were all supportive, even Quanfar, which is surprising." He smirked angrily. "But they still want to know your plan for dealing with the Demon King." The Avatar nodded grimly.

"I haven't decided yet." He replied. The Firelord watched as his friend suddenly seemed to lean more weight upon his staff.

"Will you kill him?" Zuko asked bluntly. Aang winced at the word.

"I'm hoping to find… an alternative if possible." He answered back.

"Why not just glow it up and suck away his bending abilities like you did with the loser-lord?" Sokka suggested.

"I wouldn't try that." Came a misty voice from behind them. Zuko, instantly recognizing it, wheeled around.

"Azula! What are you doing here? Where are your guards?" He demanded. His sister gave him a stern look.

"If I want to get away: I get away, Zuzu." She turned her gaze back toward the Avatar and cocked her head to one side. "Oguanga is a bender, as ancient as any spirit. His kind existed before the first animals walked this land. Attempting to strip him of his power would be like trying to drain the oceans into a thimble."

"And how do you know so much about him?" Toph inquired with raised eyebrows. "I spent the better part of the last year researching relics on Oguanga specifically and I know next to nothing of his true bending capabilities." Azula stared at the blind earthbender for several moments of silence.

"Didn't you think to ask the lemur?" She stated plainly, as if it were the most obvious course of action in the world.

"Momo?" Sokka blurted out.

"If that is what mere mortals call him." Azula grinned and started to stroll away.

"Azula!" The Firelord called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I might go for a swim." She replied in a haze. "It's been so long since I was at a beach. Won't have time tomorrow. All will have ended then." Zuko breathed a curse under his breath.

"How does she know that the demons are coming tomorrow?" Suki wondered.

"I'm surprised that head of hers can still remember how to walk." Sokka pointed out. Zuko suddenly felt a flash of anger. There were many things that were his sister's fault. Her mental condition, her sickness, was not one of them.

"Somehow you manage just fine!" He retorted sharply to the Water Tribe warrior. "I'm going after her, and then I'm going to see Mai and Lu Ten. If we're done here I want to spend some time with my family."

"We should all do that." Aang agreed. "I'll stay a little longer to speak with Chief Arnook and the Earth King. Make whatever preparations with your respective troop divisions that you need to, then take the rest of the day. We'll reassemble a few hours before dawn. When they come, I'd like to have everyone in position and waiting."

"Right, you got it." Sokka said. "Good luck with coming up with ideas on how to beat Oguanga."

"Ten years ago, I was convinced that the only way to stop the evil of my father was to destroy him. You found another way. You will do it again." The Firelord bowed to his friend. Aang smiled briefly back. All of a sudden, there came a scampering of feet and Duella came running up to them.

"Lady Toph, come quickly! One of the patients is acting up most violently!"

"Matora?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes that's the one." The Earthbender replied. "He was furious when he found out we had taken his armor and demands to return to active duty, even after told of his condition!"

"He'll calm down." Toph reassured her before turning to Zuko. "Think you could…"

"Stop by? I can make some time." The Firelord responded.

"Thanks." The blind earthbender gestured back at Duella. "Satisfied?"

"Oh yes, Mistress thank you! There was something else…" The woman dropped her voice to a whisper, though everyone could still hear it. "Hodder has been asking for you."

"Ooooh! Is Hodder someone's new boyfriend?" Sokka asked, making kissing sounds into the air. Suki gave him a light nudge as Toph blushed.

"Sokka, shouldn't you be worrying about your foot?" She inquired unexpectedly. Zuko saw the Water Tribe leader blink.

"My foot, but nothing is wrong with – OW!" Toph had stomped down hard and Sokka jumped in pain. "Not funny, Toph!"

"A little bit funny, Toph." Suki corrected, smiling.

Zuko reached the infirmary before Toph, the blind earthbender could sense the Firelord having quiet but stern words with his injured general across the room. She could also detect, with a considerable note of dissatisfaction, that Azula had accompanied her brother inside the cave and was sitting motionless against the wall by Matora's bed. Toph didn't need to able to see to know that all eyes were on the Fire Nation Princess. She could feel Hodder in particular, scrunched up in his bed, almost as if he was bracing himself for combat. The blood pulsed quickly through his veins and he gave off a heated anxiety. The feeling terrified her for some reason; Toph had never been one to show fear, even in the face of battle, but for some reason the thought of Hodder fighting scared her greatly.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry so much about Azula." The blind earthbender sat down by her new friend's bedside. "Zuko only needs to be here for a moment then they'll leave."

"This is a place of healing, someone like her has no business being here! I didn't even know she was still alive." Hodder hissed under his breath. "I did not know the Firelord allowed war criminals to walk freely at his side!" Toph bit her lip.

"She's a… different case." She whispered back at length. "She can do no more harm now, to anyone." The blind earthbender sat in silence with her friend until she felt Zuko and Azula take their leave. Matora had settled down again, and was back asleep in his bed. The atmosphere in the cave seemed to instantly warm with Azula's exit and she could hear Hodder's lungs taking in more air as the earthbender breathed deep sighs of relief.

"You fought her, yes? Ten years ago in the war?" He suddenly asked. Toph nodded. "I did too." He continued steadily. "War turns us all bad, perfectly normal people commit horrible acts in battle and then try to live with it afterward. I won't say I wasn't a monster in the war but her… it is one thing to fight and another to enjoy it. Witches then are witches today, I doubt someone like Azula knows how to live without war." He stretched his limbs and she heard his soft whimper of pain. "They are coming soon, aren't they?"

"First thing tomorrow." Toph replied.

"You will fight?" Hodder asked, and she thought she detected a hint of fear in his voice.

"I have to." She answered. "I've lost too many friends already, people who were very close to me… they took my entire home!" The blind earthbender suddenly felt rage surge through her blood and fought to control it. "They will pay. I have my followers. We will make them all pay." Beside her she could feel Hodder struggling to move.

"You sound like a woman possessed." He remarked seriously. "Such a fury, it is uncommon to see in… most others. Beware that frenzy that fuels you, in the fight tomorrow it can just as easily lead to death."

Toph laughed once. "But I have to fight with everything. I fight to protect another I – more that I care about." She grinned and turned her head in Hodder's direction. "Will you fight with me?"

"If I can move by then." Her friend grunted roughly. "That first tidal wave knocked me out cold last time, I never got to see action, probably the only reason I'm still alive. I wonder, with the battle coming tomorrow, have you thought about what you will do with the rest of today at all?" The blind earthbender thought.

"No." She answered truthfully. She could hear the rustle of blankets as Hodder struggled to readjust himself, presumably facing her. The assumption was confirmed when she felt his gruff fingers briefly touch hers. The sensation sent ripples throughout her body.

"Then, would you perhaps sit with me… it is nice to have such – such company as you. Please sit, and tomorrow we will fight… together." Toph could feel Hodder slipping away into slumber, his injuries overcoming him. Forming her decision quickly she squeezed his hand and leaned against the bed.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'll stay."

Aang was careful as he opened the door to his home, although he needn't have bothered. Both of his twin girls were wide-awake, staring happily up at their mother and grandfather, who in turn regarded them with loving affection. Emiko sat just outside the room, apparently deep in thought. She jumped at the sight of the Avatar. Waving to her politely, he walked into the bedroom to greet his family and the Air Nomad followed.

"Hi." Katara simply greeted in a pleasant, soft tone. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." The airbender replied gleefully. He lay down next to Katara and gently lifted Nuene from her hands into his. The infant chirped contently once against his chest. "My little ones. She has your eyes." He looked from Nuene's face to Katara's. His wife smiled back at him.

"Have all the preparations been made?" Hakoda asked. Aang sighed. "I'm sorry to bring it up." His father-in-law added quickly.

"No, no you are right to." The Avatar agreed wearily. "And yes, as far as the actual battle goes I believe we are as ready as we ever will be. Now… all that remains is Oguanga. I must figure out a way to stop him."

"You don't mean to kill him?" Emiko asked, sounding startled. "Even after all he's done. The airbender shook his head.

"I have killed once in my life. That is once more than I swore I ever would do. You have no idea how much pain it caused me to kill Koh. I'd never have done it if Katara hadn't been…" he trailed off, unable to go on. Almost instantly he could feel the brush of his wife's hair as she snuggled closer to him.

"Shh, it's past now." She soothed. Aang looked at her and smiled.

"But what about justice? The actions of the demon army against Ba Sing Se? Does that not demand a harsh retribution?" Emiko appeared very confused. The airbender looked at her with tired eyes.

"Killing is never justice." He said simply. "I am the Avatar and as such I am charged with preserving the balance of this world and the demons, including Oguanga, are part of that balance. I would fail in my duties, both as Avatar and as Air Nomad, if I took the life of another out of vengeance. My enemies may kill for vengeance but I never will… again, I can't. It's what separates them from me." The Air Nomad woman said nothing, merely looked away at the floor, like she suddenly could no longer maintain eye contact. Aang turned from her to Hakoda and addressed the former Water Tribe Chieftain.

"Hakoda, will you do something for me, is there a safe-house anywhere near here?" His father-in-law stared at him, puzzled, but nodded.

"To the southeast, it was a fallout shelter back in the Hundred Years War. There is enough food in it to feed the entire village for a week, at least the village back then."

"Please take my family, put them on Appa and fly straight there. Take Momo with you too. You go straight there and you hide, do not come out. Wait for someone to come for you after the battle, do you understand? Do not leave that spot until someone comes or you run out of food." Hakoda nodded.

"You said 'someone' coming to get us, wouldn't that be you?" He asked. The Avatar looked away, right into Katara's fiery glare.

"You are not sending me away to hide, not now, not when I can finally help you." She stated firmly. Aang began to speak but she cut him off. "I don't want to hear about how you're looking out for us! This is stupid! Ever since we got here I've heard nothing except this approaching doom and how we need more benders to fight it. Now the Order is gone, you need all the help you can get! You are my husband, not my master! You can't just send me away when you want to! We entered this together! When we got married! Till death do us part, Aang!" She practically shouted the last part and in her eyes the Avatar could see his reflection in tears. Aara started to cry. Instantly Katara batted her eyes down and began to whisper soothingly to her, occasionally shooting dark looks back at her husband, as if daring him to rebuke her. The airbender sighed. He knew she was going to be like this, he expected nothing less. Her spirit was one of the things he loved her for, but this time:

"Katara please," he began. "This isn't about you or me. We have children now. Two beautiful baby girls. Someone needs to look after them. They need their mother. I was raised an Air Nomad, taken from my parents at a young age because I was a bender, I do not know how to be a father. If something were to happen… if the children were left with only one parent. This is what is best for everybody."

"Aang don't talk like that." Katara scolded him.

"Please let me finish, there's more." The Avatar swallowed. "The last time you were in serious danger I did something I didn't think I was capable of. If you are removed, if you are safe, there will be less temptation for me. Please understand, I cannot kill another and hope to survive, myself. It would destroy me." He could see that she wasn't going to argue further. Judging from the shifting expression and the tossing motion of her head, Katara was wrestling with the realization that they were again to be parted.

"You don't see Zuko shipping Mai and Lu Ten off like this, do you?"

"Actually he is." Mai hobbled into the room, her feet fairly steady. She seemed to have recovered a lot of her strength. By her side Lu Ten held her uninjured hand. Behind them stepped in Zuko. Aang could tell the Firelord was as weary as he was over arguing. "Isn't it nice we have our big, strong husbands to make our decisions for us and send us off to hide, Katara?"

"Honey please –" Zuko began.

"Relax, I agreed to go didn't I? I never agreed to be happy about it." Mai stated. The Avatar watched as she and his wife exchanged smirks.

"You dealt with Azula?" He asked Zuko. The Firelord nodded.

"Yes, she is well back and I think she understands that she needs to stay there. Hopefully she'll be as far away from the battle as possible tomorrow. I would have sent her along as well but…" Mai had shot Zuko a warning glance and appeared to be holding Lu Ten tighter. "That was decided against."

"Probably for the best." Katara agreed. "I know you think she's safe but with the children I don't want to risk it."

"Agreed." Mai added simply. The Fire Nation woman looked at her husband and then at the airbender. "You both realize how completely unfair this is, right?"

"It's the best solution." Aang reiterated again. "You're hurt and Katara just gave birth, you two are in no shape to fight."

"Right, so if you were injured you'd step down and let us take your place?" Katara asked in a biting tone. The Avatar simply looked at her. If she wanted to curse him, fine. She could yell and scream and be as spiteful as she wanted to be, but the decision had been reached, that was the important thing. After a very long and tense moment the waterbender finally averted her gaze, out of fear, disgust or a mixture of both.

"Zuko and I will see you off." He stated firmly, and that was the final word.

Appa was awake and alert in his stable as the group neared him. The great sky bison seemed to know that something was going on, he was more restless than usual. His horned head shook back and forth as if some unseen presence was bothering him. At first, Aang believed that his furry friend was simply upset because he had heard the argument below. However the Avatar quickly became more alarmed when he glanced upward and saw in the sky:

"Birds!" Lu Ten cried out happily. Above them tremendous flocks of birds raced southward, squawking and screeching as they went. The airbender saw local species; there were a great number of artic toucans and lemming-gulls fluttering around. However there were also more than a few Earth Kingdom types as well, ducks of all sizes and colors honked their bills as they sped south.

"This isn't a migration." Zuko observed aloud.

"They're fleeing from something." Katara pronounced, her eyes fixed to the sky. "And judging by how fast they're moving, it must be really close."

"Time to go." The Avatar commanded. "Hakoda, remember, straight to the shelter. You don't stop for anything." His father-in-law nodded and hugged him briefly.

"Good luck son." He said in a reassuring voice before moving quickly to unhook the sky-bison. Aang looked back to the Firelord and his family. Zuko was hugging Mai tightly while Lu Ten pulled on his robe.

"I want to stay and help you, Daddy! I can fight!" The infant shouted. "Master Jeong Jeong taught me! I want to fight!" The Firelord released his wife and bent down. The Avatar could see that his friend was fighting back tears.

"Master Jeong Jeong also taught you the most important thing a warrior can do with his power, didn't he?" Zuko asked.

"Protect those who need you, never attack first!" Lu Ten recited.

"Good boy." His father ruffled the child's hair. "And I need you to look out for your mother and Aunt Katara for me, okay?"

"And the twins?" The boy asked. Zuko smiled.

"And the twins, of course." He told his son. "Now off with you, listen to your mom! I love you, Lu Ten." The child was already running over to Appa, anxious for his ride on the great beast. Aang turned away and found himself being nearly choked by Katara's embrace. From over his shoulder he could still hear Zuko and Mai talking.

"Don't do anything stupid, blockhead. Last thing I need is for you to be a hero and get yourself killed." Mai was trying to be smug but the airbender could sense the undertones of anxiety.

"I'll be careful." The Firelord reassured her.

"You better be. I expect you to come get me and Lu Ten once this is over." Mai chided.

"I will." Zuko stated. "I'll give you my word on it."

"That goes for you, too." Aang's attention was drawn back as his wife breathed heavily into his chest. "Promise me you'll come for us, Aang, for me and the children." The airbender looked up. He could see Hakoda securing the two newborns under heavy blankets on Appa's saddle; getting what assistance he could from Momo.

"I promise." He answered simply, tilting his wife's head up so that their eyes were level. How he loved those sapphire eyes she had, he could stare into them all day and witness the mirages of many wonders. It was the same effect he received from staring out into the ocean. "Now go, and do me a favor Katara, don't worry about me while we're apart. We'll be together again soon." The two then kissed and, reluctantly, she detached herself from him.

Several minutes later and The Avatar stood on the roof of his home, alongside Emiko and the Firelord. All three of them watched as Appa beat his mighty tail and propelled himself farther and farther away, until he vanished from sight.

"Why not just go with them?" The Air Nomad woman asked shrilly. "Why stay? You know Oguanga means to kill you both, you could have gone and been happy with your families!" Aang turned to look at her. Distraught, with tears freezing to her cheeks, Emiko appeared barely able to stand. "Why?" She repeated.

"If I go, more innocents will die." The airbender replied simply. "One way or another, this has to end."

"Did you mean it?" Zuko asked suddenly, still staring at the spot in the sky where Appa had been moments ago.

"Mean what?" The Avatar questioned.

"That you would come for her, after all this was over. I mean, do you really think we'll make it?" Aang regarded his friend briefly before returning his gaze to the sky.

"I meant it," He started to respond. "In the exact same way you did when you promised Mai that you would see her again." The three stood on the roof for a long time after that, saying nothing, as day faded into night.

Dawn found Sokka standing atop the outer wall, the Water Tribe Warrior turned as Suki approached him. "Good morning." She said as cheerfully as she could, grabbing his hand and turning out toward the water. He instantly felt her grip tighten. "Where did that come from?" She whispered. Sokka turned back to the ocean.

"Few hours ago, it just drifted in." The pair were gazing upon an enormous iceberg. One glance said it was unnatural, for it was a perfect sphere. The first rays of the sun glinted off its rounded surface and there almost seemed to be a teaming texture to the ice, as if it was alive on the inside. The Water Tribe Chieftain had reported to the wall when a scout had told him of its arrival. At first the orb had been moving, inching slowly forward. For the last hour, however, it had gone still in the water, simply bobbing up and down but without momentum. "It's them. It has to be." Sokka whispered.

Glancing back briefly he could see the waterbenders taking their positions behind the first rung, getting ready to launch a volley over on his order. Water Tribe soldiers from both the north and the south were massing along the top, each one armed with a spear and shield and in their Tribe's respective markings. Even farther back Zuko had gathered with his army. The Firelord stood atop his wall, along side him firebenders loaded heavy cannons with tar boulders and prepared to ignite. Unlike the light furs of the Water Tribe, every Fire Nation soldier stood solid in gleaming metallic armor. There had been few modifications since the Hundred Years War and Sokka was still a little unnerved by the sight.

Although he couldn't see it, the Water Tribe Chieftain guessed that, on the last line of defense, the Earth King's generals were preparing in their own way, along with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors. "You know, you don't have to stay up here, you could go back and stand with your own people." He told Suki. She was wearing her traditional Kyoshi garb, save for a color change. The green had been replaced with black and her leather pads painted white, in reflection for her fallen order. Smiling at him, she drew her twin fans.

"And let you have all the fun, please. You're not going to get to save the world by yourself, you know." Her smile grew wider. Sokka laughed and drew his bone sword.

"Now there's the girl I'm going to marry!" He declared. There was a small gust of air signaling Aang's arrival.

"This is new." The Avatar gestured in the direction of the iceberg. "What is it?"

"Don't know." Sokka replied simply. "Maybe Oguanga is sorry and wanted to send this as an –"

_**CRACK! **_ Aang whipped his vision to the top of the iceberg. A small hole had erupted from the top of the orb and air was shooting into the sky in a jet stream. There was a collective gasp from the all the soldiers atop the front wall. The airbender felt his blood run cold. Amidst the billowing torrent of oxygen rose a figure, huge in stature and clad from head to claw in onyx armor. Settling down in a crouch just in front of his newly made geyser, the Demon King exhaled fiery fumes and turned glaring eyes up to meet his own.

"Oguanga…" The Avatar whimpered. The Demon King rose slowly; sweeping a gaze that seemed to absorb every inch of his surroundings in an instant. Air still bellowed out behind him. The airbender suppressed a gulp that had been rising in his throat.

"Man, that guy is really… taller than I thought he would be." Sokka shook slightly to Aang's side, the Water Tribe Chief had his fingers wrapped tightly around his sword. "You still with me, Suki?"

"Till whatever end." The Kyoshi warrior responded in a grim tone. Aang heard the hushed voices and whispers up and down the rows of soldiers. Everyone was talking to one another but nobody dared remove their gaze from the Demon King who stared unflinchingly up at them. Yet Oguanga didn't seem to notice anyone else. After making his initial sweep there had only been one person he seemed to be paying attention to. The Avatar shivered, the ferociousness in that glare, the Demon King had come for him and only him.

"Avatar!" The Demon King called out in a boom.

"What was that?" Sokka whispered beside Aang.

"He wants me to address him." The airbender breathed back, before calling out in the demon tongue: "I am here."

"Look at what your actions have lead us to, Avatar!" Oguanga gestured around with his arms. "Many innocent lives with end today because of you! At least they die knowing you will answer for your crimes!"

Aang snorted. "If you insist upon this then so be it. You and your kind have much to answer for as well. There will be no more incidents like the attack on Ba Sing Se. I will stop you."

"Defiant spirit, I expected more from you!" The Demon King snarled. "Perhaps it was a mistake, giving this kind of power to a human, clearly you are too easily led astray. I will correct the flaw once this is over. So it begins! Your move, Avatar!" And with that, Oguanga swept his arms forward in thunderclap, causing the iceberg to explode and sending thousands of demons rushing toward the walls.

"Suki, look out!" Sokka shoved her down and threw himself to the side as a demon smashed through the top of the wall, riding one of the chunks of ice from the iceberg. Rolling to his feet the Water Tribe chieftain waved his sword at the waterbenders below. "Fire – er, water, just start shooting! Zuko, we need those cannons!" The Firelord was already a step ahead of him and had ordered a volley. The flaming tar balls shot overhead, intercepting some of the demons in midair and knocking them into the ocean below. Sokka whirled around; demons were landing everywhere and striking out, ripping up large portions of the wall as they did so. He took the one closest to him. The demon roared, flicking its hands up in front of its face, pointed ice shards forming on the end of each claw. With several twirls it zipped them at Sokka. The Water Tribe Chieftain was fast, the ice shattered into miniscule splinters against the whirl of his sword.

"Down!" Suki called out. Without questioning, Sokka dropped and the Kyoshi warrior flew over him, landing a hard kick against the demon's head. Disorientated, their foe staggered back before dropping off the wall all together, only to be replaced by three more. Sokka and Suki raised their weapons but a jet of water quickly knocked the demons back. Looking down, the Water Tribe warrior observed a group of waterbenders who had not yet been surrounded. They were summoning up tendrils every which way and flicking them out at any demon that got too close. Suki suddenly called out a warning and looking up, Sokka saw a demon spinning through the air. It unleashed a torrent of fire straight down upon the unsuspecting waterbenders, scattering them in all directions. "We need to get off!" Suki called. Indeed it was becoming hard to hear her, the outer wall was cracking violently now as more and more pieces were torn off of it.

"Any suggestions how?" Sokka asked, knocking away one charging demon with his sword.

"Jump!" The Kyoshi warrior hollered. It didn't seem like she waited for him to register the order for no sooner had her words reached his ears then Sokka felt himself being hoisted and flung into the water behind them, joining the benders in the deepening fray. When he gasped for air he looked around for Suki. A splash told him she was in the water. Moments later, her head surfaced.

"We need those airships!" The Water Tribe Leader gasped before looking up. "Zuko, send up the flare!"

From high atop the second wall the Firelord battled. Spinning he launched two fireballs at one demon before going into a crouch and landing a swing kick against the other. Even so he could still hear Sokka's order. Putting up three fingers, Zuko ignited a small sphere of fire that rose rapidly into the air before exploding several hundred feet up. There, he thought, that should bring them in. He didn't have long to focus before a jet of flame billowed past his left side, scorching his armor. Looking ahead Zuko saw three demons mercilessly bend the ice, heaving a group of firebenders and one of the cannons off the wall. With a snarl the Firelord leapt forward, igniting a kick and then a jab at the group. One of the demons leapt in front of the other two and rose up a wall of ice, absorbing Zuko's attack.

Then, before he knew what was happening, the Firelord felt the wall hit him at full force as the demon sent it rocketing forward. He was pushed back several feet before managing to burn his way through. Now he could really feel his blood boiling, summoning his breath into his lungs like he'd learned from his uncle, Zuko dove forward and shot out a billowing roar of flames. The demons scattered and fell back briefly.

In his brief reprieve Zuko turned to see how the zeppelins and Water Tribe warships were faring out on the now tormenting ocean surface. To his surprise the Firelord observed that only one airship had been shot down so far. Indeed the demons appeared to be completely taken by surprise and were caught between threats. Aang's idea had proven an effective one after all. No sooner had Zuko finished mentally congratulating his friend then the Avatar shot by him, being forced back by a tremendous force of wind. The duel had begun; Zuko would have checked around for Oguanga had another demon not, at that moment, collapsed the wall under his feet, sending him spiraling into a freefall.

Aang felt the air forced from his lungs as he collided with the cold hard earth. Buried a good several feet into the ground, the airbender struggled to regain his footing. Igniting the strength of the past Avatars, he felt the tattoos on his skin begin to glow. Several yards away, Oguanga landed, the snow billowing up in a circle around him.

"You had to force my hand, why Avatar, we should be as one arm!" The Demon King howled, throwing up an arm, which in turn send a current rippling underground, knocking Aang into the air again before it was bent to slam him back down. Oguanga moved the front portion of his arms and the Avatar felt the snow constrict around his legs before he was launched up and slammed into the surface of a nearby hill. Once more he coughed for air before sending a surge of energy through his body, liquefying his bonds. Twirling he launched himself into the air, bending the snow and air underneath him to form a cloud to support his weight. Higher and higher he sped up, knowing that the Demon King was right behind him.

As Aang rose he made circles with his fingers and felt the winds increase and howl until tornadoes rocketed down from the sky all around him. Finally he chanced a look back. Within seconds his face retracted as lightning sizzled upward, flashing past the space his head had occupied a mere moment ago! Then he felt the cloud give way under him and he was falling, the air becoming heavier and heavier all around him, forcing his body down to earth. Aang smashed into the ground and again felt himself buried by the impact. This time however Oguanga did not wait for the airbender to rise. Sheer seconds after impact, the Avatar felt a horrible crunching noise as a large portion of the earth was ripped from the ground before being slammed down on top of him.

Even in the dark abyss of the underground Aang knew he had coughed up blood. Suddenly he felt the earth rise, only to crash down again harder. More blood began melting the snow under his face and it was becoming difficult to breath. Fighting Aang spun onto his back as the earth rose for a third time. Launching all four limbs forward at once the Avatar blew out several rockets of fire. Two went into and through the rock, exploding it into dozens of pieces. The other two circled around. Finally he had a clear shot. Clenching his fists and toes Aang forced the four streaks of inferno to their mark. Oguanga was shrouded in a fiery red ball.

The airbender knew it would not distract him for long so he struck out again, bringing one of the tornadoes into the circle and launching the Demon King like a skipping stone out across the ocean. Through the ground he could hear the thunderous crash as Oguanga collided with an island offshore. Struggling with all his might Aang collapsed the landmass around the Demon King before shooting up into the air. Once he had reached the height of several hundred feet, Aang gathered a massive fireball above his head and hurled it toward the spot where Oguanga had fallen. The sky ignited in a massive explosion as his blast reached his target and the airbender saw the fighting on the wall momentarily cease.

"Demons, hear me!" He called. "Your leader is defeated. Lay down now, this has to stop! No more people need –" He was silenced however as Oguanga rocketed into him, incased in stone, sending both of them tumbling up into the tornado ridden sky.

Sokka and Suki had fallen back to the third wall. The Water Tribe leader knew there was nothing left of the first and the second now too lay in ruins. He had been hoping to meet up with Zuko but had seen no trace of the Firelord. Now, slashing to and fro the pair made their way backward while demons streamed all around them.

"They just keep coming!" He breathed; knocking away a fireball while Suki hurled one of her fans into their attacker.

"Even animals eventually learn to stop sticking their noses where it hurts. All we can do is make this place painful!" The Kyoshi warrior called. She knocked one blow away before taking another to the stomach, causing her to wince in pain.

"You okay?" Sokka put his sword into the demon's chest before kneeling beside her.

"Yeah." Came the hoarse reply. "Just need, a second to – " Water enveloped Suki, sending her body cartwheeling backward. Sokka looked up to see a demon in the classic 'octopus' Water Tribe stance. Raising his sword he prepared to charge when all of a sudden the tentacles died away and the demon simply appeared to keel over. Blinking in surprise he could only scratch his head for a few moments before a light figure bounded by him.

"Hey there Sokka, hey Suki, long time no see!"

"Ty Lee!" He called out happily. The acrobat was whirling to and fro in her Kyoshi garb, stunning demons left and right. She stopped briefly to help Suki to her feet.

"Heard you guys were getting hitched, Suki you lucky! If I wasn't already tied down I'd be jealous!" The former Fire Nation woman exclaimed as she dodged several boulders aimed at her head. "Just promise to invite me to the wedding, assuming we all survive that is!" She spun under a demon and casually flipped him on his back. "You know, I had kind of missed this. It's fun, isn't it, in a oh-Spirits-don't-let-me-die kind of way!"

"Thanks, Ty Lee." Suki nodded once she was back on her feet.

"No problem." The other girl said. "Oh, I was sent over here for something… right, the Earth King told me to tell you to get to Toph, apparently there is a pretty big attack being launched on the infirmary right now. Better hurry!"

"Come with us!" Sokka called.

"And miss all the fun here?" Ty Lee tilted her head. "Not a chance! Have fun lovebirds and good luck!" And with that she was gone, diving gleefully into an oncoming wave of enemies.

Suki grabbed his sleeve. "Come on!" She yelled and within seconds they were darting through the battlefield. Bits of ice, fire, and water were flung over them and several times the pair were tripped up by a stray blast of air. It wasn't long though until they reached a lull and the fighting almost halted all together. Sokka could still hear it of course and, judging from the streaks of lightning and fire in the sky, knew that the battle was in full rage. They were almost within sight of the cave when suddenly Azula appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka yelled, out of both anger and surprise. The Fire Nation Princess didn't seem to notice him right away.

"Fireworks are so very… very pretty." She said at last, looking straight up into the blackened sky. "Whiz and pop they go! You shouldn't be here, not safe."

"Look whose talking." Suki pointed out. Then she turned and looking, Sokka could see why. Coming into view were Monk Quanfar and Emiko, the two dressed in flawless Air Nomad robes.

"Now what are you doing here?" He asked, exasperatedly. "This is hardly the time for crazy people and civilians, no offense to your intentions."

"None taken." Quanfar replied in a curt manner that for some reason made Sokka's blood run cold. In was just then that the Water Tribe Chieftain observed an empty sword hilt clutched in the old monk's hand.

"You see the most familiar faces in the strangest places." Azula remarked offhandedly. Sokka ignored her and instead pointed to the sword hilt with his stained bone-sword.

"Nice effort there buddy but that usually needs a blade to work." He remarked. Monk Quanfar looked down at the empty hilt, then up at Sokka. Then he smiled, and the Water Tribe warrior knew with that smile who their real enemy was, at last.

"You're absolutely right, it does." The aged monk agreed before whipping the blade through the air, severing the bone-sword from Sokka's body and the right hand along with it.

"Sokka!" Suki screamed. She threw herself down next to him and tried to stop the wound. The Water Tribe leader heard himself start to scream as he sank back, staring at the stump of an arm where his hand used to be. He could also hear Monk Quanfar laughing. Looking up he saw the old Air Nomad's eyes, now alive with malice and power.

"Like sheep to the slaughter." Quanfar hissed to himself. "This is almost going to be too easy." He raised the sword hilt again when blue flames suddenly struck him. Both the monk and the Fire Nation Princess jumped in fright and Azula even let out a small squeak, as if burned by her own blaze. Sokka watched as she turned to Emiko and beseeched the Air Nomad with haunted eyes.

"Cut your strings!" She yelled. "This isn't who you want to be, not the doll that was thrown away! Cut and be free of him!" Azula had barely finished before a miniature cyclone sent her spiraling, landing hard on her back.

"Of all the gall!" Monk Quanfar bellowed. "You die here and now, Fire Nation witch! Emiko, my dear, I give this one to you."

Sokka could feel himself going into shock and struggled to form words. "We're your friends." He whispered at length. He saw both Emiko and the monk turn to him. "Friends…" Was all he could repeat. Emiko's eyes widened while Quanfar's narrowed.

"Friends? You? Our enemy! Emiko and I played you all, foolish boy! She'll kill you with a smile, won't you my student?" The Air Nomad woman said nothing, Sokka watched as her eyes darted from him and Suki, to Azula, to Quanfar, and then back to him and Suki.

"Don't be me." The Fire Nation Princess gasped out simply. "I was brash fool while you are bashful, but fools all the same. Don't be me."

"Enough of this, Emiko, do it!" Quanfar ordered. Tears were falling from the Air Nomad's face as she looked at Sokka.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." She said simply before turning around and blasting Quanfar through several of the tents. "Run!" She called over her shoulder. "I will hold him for as long as I can. Please tell Aang and Katara especially… I am sorry for being such a coward."

"Braver than I." Azula declared softly as she struggled up. Sokka then felt himself being hoisted by Suki and the Fire Nation Princess and led away while the winds whipped up savagely around Emiko. His last image of the Air Nomad woman before his mind faded to black was of her drawing her own wind-sword and charging off after Quanfar.

Oguanga had broken most of the rock casing he'd used to rocket up into the sky. The Demon King had formed the remainder into gauntlets and was charging through the heavens at Aang. The Avatar saw double as the first blow was delivered to his stomach, then felt his ears ring as the second came down on the back of his head. He needed to act fast. Spinning in midair, the airbender fired twin gusts into Oguanga's chest before forming the surrounding snow into shards of ice and shooting them all into his foe. Each blast exploded off armor as the Demon King roared his fury. The Avatar answered back with a bellow of his own before unleashing an immense tsunami of fire at his opponent.

Oguanga's shrill howl of surprise told Aang the attack had done some damage, which was good since he could feel his own strength fading fast. Reaching down into the earth far below, he shot slices up in rapid fire toward the Demon King. Oguanga blocked although one managed to slice a hole in his armor, revealing scales underneath. Aang barely knew what happened next as lightning struck him then immediately Oguanga's rock-gauntlet smashed across his jaw. He flew back and felt all the snow being sucked out of the air around him. Opening his eyes (for they had closed after all the pain), Aang could see the Demon King hovering above him triumphantly, a massive spike of ice and snow ready to be brought down.

The Avatar could only brace himself as the blow plummeted him down to the ground. He felt broken, barely breathing Aang looked around the impact crater. Then there came a spout of blood from his mouth as Oguanga landed on top of him. He could see his foe was bleeding as well, a violet purple against his crimson red. The Demon King shook his head sorrowfully as he began to summon what would be the lightning bolt that ended Aang's life.

"Such a useless waste." The massive demon breathed. "We would have been unstoppable together my child, when did you turn away?"

"About the same time you started killing innocents." Aang managed to reply. He saw Oguanga give him a puzzled look before the Demon King was suddenly whipped up into the air by an enormous water tentacle and hurled away. The Avatar watched as Oguanga's body thudded off the snow before stopping several yards away.

"AHHH!" He bellowed in rage. "Who dares?" Looking back in the direction the attack had come, Aang felt his heart both sink and swell. Standing a good ten feet away was Katara, poised and at the ready, with a protective shield of water formed around her.

"Get away from him!" She screamed and launched herself forward with the attack.

To Be Concluded…

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.


	20. Chapter 20 The Last Airbender Part Three

AVATAR

The Last Airbender Book Four: Air

Chapter Twenty – The Last Airbender Part Three: Revelations

_Northern Air Temple, One Hundred and Ten Years Ago_

Monk Wento looked up from his garden at the sky apprehensively, for a thick layer of dark clouds had just blotted out the sun. Summer was nearly over and the chill now felt in the light's absence was an all too present reminder of the approaching autumn. All around him the other monks stiffened and turned their eyes upward, breathing in deeply before returning to their work. Wento thought about joining them but decided against it. For some reason he had a bad feeling in his gut. Something told him that taking his glider to Whispering Hills, the small Air Nomad village at the base of the mountain, was the right thing to do instead. Had he been a farmer, Monk Wento would have gone right back to work and dismissed the thought. However he was a baker and thirty years of delicious fruit pies had taught him the importance of trusting the wisdom in his rather large belly.

Despite his size the trip was still effortless. Strong winds could always be counted on blowing in from the north this time of year. Wento had even managed to get so high as to cause sweat to form across the slick surface of his bald head, giving it an unusually bright natural shine. He landed softly, bare feet upon bare grass in the fields of Whispering Hills. Ahead he could see the Air Nomad people going about their usual day-to-day lives. There were several, in fact, near him lying stretched out on their backs with their eyes closed, simply enjoying the day. They didn't even seem to know he was there. It was so peaceful here; aside from the calls of the local livestock there was barely any noise at all.

The only human voices to be heard were those of the children. Running up and down, screaming with joy they frolicked through the streets, dragging a tired but pleasant looking woman behind them. The sun caught off her dark brown hair and glistened from her good-natured smile. Wento watched her laugh for some time before she noticed him and grinned. Wento returned the gesture as strolled briskly over to her, jumping to the side midway as a group of screaming toddlers rolled by. The woman was laughing as he quickly brushed himself off and got back to his feet.

"Why, Spirits above, what favors have I done to bring Monk Wento down from the mountain this glorious day?" She asked in a coy voice. The Middle-aged monk smirked back at her.

"Oh, and who says I'm here to see you?" He responded, raising an eyebrow. The woman put a hand to her chest in mock shock.

"You mean there's someone other than me?" She gasped before laughing and hugging him. Wento broke out in broad chuckles as well and returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you, Juhani." He whispered. "Your beauty makes the temple seem almost barren. I must come down more often."

"Shh!" She said softly. "Perhaps this talk is best left for indoors, away from certain ears?" Wento suddenly stiffened as he realized that they were in the middle of the village street. This was hardly the place for the two to be exchanging such familiarities, especially given his status. "Follow me." Juhani breathed closely in his ear before turning and heading off toward a simple looking thatched hut.

"Will the children be alright on their own?" Monk Wento inquired hastily.

"Oh yes don't worry, there are plenty of other mothers out to keep an eye on them." Juhani called over her shoulder. "Now hurry up before I decide not to offer you any chilled tea!" The monk grinned again and hurried after her, stopping for a second only as that feeling returned. He shook his head to himself thoughtfully as he ducked into Juhani's home and breathed in the sudden aroma of the plentiful flowers she picked. There were numerous clay vases lining the main room that contained the fragrant plants and only two doorways that lead out. One led into the kitchen while the other opened into the Air Nomad woman's bedroom. It was dark in that room but Wento could still make out the outline of a crib.

"Don't worry, he's a sound sleeper." Juhani said sweetly from behind him. The monk turned and accepted the glass being held out to him. "I dropped the watering can last night and it didn't even cause so much as a stir."

"Like his father then." Monk Wento stated, full of pride. He turned and smiled at Juhani. "How did we ever create such a beautiful son?"

"_We _did no such thing, you're still a monk remember?" She corrected him. "At least to the villagers, his father will always be that poor traveler who passed away last winter."

Wento sighed. "Probably for the best. If he's a bender, it's not like he'll ever know me anyway."

"He won't." Came a deep, powerful voice from seemingly the house itself. Wento spun around and heard Juhani emit a small scream. Suddenly the monk understood the meaning of the ill feeling he had been having.

"Greetings my lord Oguanga." He bowed to his knees, motioning for Juhani to do the same. The Air Nomad gave him a wild look but complied. "It's alright," he whispered to her. "This is a friend."

"He speaks so strangely… and you did too!" She shot back.

"It's a long story, I'll explain when I can." He replied back under his breath before lifting his eyes to the Demon King. "Is it as we have feared?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Oguanga responded gravely after a moment. "Firelord Sozin was indeed present at the death of Avatar Roku… and insured that it happened." Monk Wento lowered his head in mourning.

"Then they mean to attack?" He asked. Oguanga nodded.

"With the great comet returning, now is the perfect time." The Demon King hissed. "Sozin is paranoid and fearful, he knows the next Avatar will be an airbender. That comet will mean the end of your people… I am sorry. I fear it may have already begun."

"Can you do nothing?" Monk Wento found himself angry. "Your people could crush the Fire Nation Army, even with the comet's influence! When you came to me you said it was to preserve balance, you cannot let the Air Nomads be wiped out!"

Oguanga raised a clawed hand and silenced him. The demon's great nostrils had flared a little at the accusation. "You know my oath!" He snarled thick fumes. "The last time the demons interfered directly in the mortal realm there was great bloodshed of innocent life. I cannot and will not risk that happening again; the world belongs to you, humans now. It is left to you to manage it properly! However, there is another way. Not through aggression but within protection." The Demon King shivered slightly and specks of ice shook from him.

"The Avatar is the key, it must be he and he alone who maintains the balance of this world. He was created for that reason. However, protecting him alone may not be enough to insure the survival of the Air Nomad culture so my people and I will protect others. Hundreds, maybe thousands will be hidden away from the Fire Nation and kept safe from this war."

"How?" The monk asked, ignoring the looks Juhani was shooting him. "How can you hide the Avatar, let alone our people, without interfering? The safest place is Ba Sing Se and there is no way you could take us there without attracting attention." He watched as the Demon King nodded.

"That is true, there is no location known to man where the Air Nomads may live in peace and safety, so I will take them to a place unknown by man. As for the Avatar, I have already dealt with him. I caught him out at sea and created a storm, one minute the he existed in the eyes of the world, the next he didn't. Do not worry… he will be well protected. As for the rest of your people, I'm taking as many as possible to An Liao. It is an ancient city deep underground; my own people once lived there in the time when man and demon lived together."

"I have never heard of such a place, not even of records." Wento stated in awe.

"I convinced Wan Shi Tong to purge his library of all information regarding An Liao when our two worlds parted." Oguanga answered. "It was just for this kind of emergency. The Fire Nation will never find it, not in a hundred years." The Demon King suddenly hesitated. Monk Wento leaned forward, feeling a heightened sense of anticipation. "I will only… be taking the children." The other finished at length.

"What?" The Air Nomad could not stop himself from asking. "Are all the adults destined to die? Who will teach culture? Who will teach our bending arts? If you leave the past to die how can there be a future?"

"Because I will teach and I will instruct." The great demon declared. "Your son, I sense great power in him… great potential. He will become my apprentice and he will pass on the secrets and ways of airbending to the others. The Air Nomads will survive and prosper again. You have my word on that." The Demon King finished. "Now perhaps you should tell the child's mother. I will wait outside when you are ready. I am truly, deeply sorry."

And with that Oguanga left their home, retreating silently into the sunlight of the outside world. Sunlight, Monk Wento thought; a luxury his son would not have. With great effort he turned to Juhani.

"Wento…" she began. "What just happened in my house?" The airbender looked away. He could not think of anything to say. What words were appropriate for situations such as this? Sighing, he ran a hand back over his head as he tried to think. Finally he summoned the strength to meet her gaze again.

"It's about our son…" he started.

"What does that thing want with him?" Juhani cut him off in a demanding tone. "What does that creature want with Quanfar?"

_The South Pole, Present Day_

Monk Quanfar was not in a good mood. This day had been going completely perfectly in regards to his plan: the two massive armies were locked in what seemed a struggling stalemate and the Avatar and the Demon King were well on their way to beating each other to death. He would have claimed justice on the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation had Emiko not betrayed him. She was weak, had always been weak. He had been a fool to take on an apprentice, the only reason he'd done it was to fool Oguanga into thinking that he was training airbenders. She had seemed different from the others. He had been hoping that she would share his resolve. Obviously he had been wrong.

Now they were wasting time engaged in useless combat when they should be getting into position to deliver the final blow to the survivor of the duel. The old airbender didn't know who he'd prefer more: the Avatar so that he personally could kill the one who had abandoned their people to butchery and death, or Oguanga so that he could look into that proud face and see the dawning of shame and humiliation before he ended it. The Demon King considered himself omniscient, and Quanfar had fooled him.

Emiko knew they were on a schedule and was trying purposely to delay him. So far, apart from her initial sneak attack, the Air Nomad woman had been playing nothing but defense as she retreated farther and farther into the camp and away from the battle. Quanfar had noticed her movements immediately but try as he might he could not land a blow; she was faster than he had given her credit for. In fact in many ways she surpassed his expectations. There was a grace to her movements, a finesse to her attacks, she was quite skilled. The aged monk furrowed his brow as he sent another razor gust of wind in her direction. Maybe it was for the best that this happened, he did not like the idea of being second in stature to such a young woman like her. Now being the last airbender, he smirked, that was something he could live with.

"Come now my apprentice," he hissed through menacing lips. "We all must die sometime!" Slicing his robed arm in a sharp downward motion he tore a current through a tent that separated the two. With a grin he watched as Emiko's eyes widened a bit. Clearly she hadn't been expecting him to make a shortcut. Gripping the hilt of his wind-sword tightly, Quanfar spun around in a full circle and sent another invisible slash toward the Air Nomad. However, this time Emiko was ready. Instead of rolling out of the way like he thought she would do, the airbender dropped and, suspended herself a few inches off the ground on her arms, kicked her feet around, which formed a ball that she promptly sent spinning at the aged monk.

Quanfar cursed and leapt aside. He did not have time for these games, who knew how much longer the fight between the Avatar and Oguanga would last? Last he saw the two had gone shooting off in a direction south of the village, he needed to get there. Emiko was becoming a real nuisance. Spiraling the hilt in the air, Monk Quanfar began to create mini-cyclones. Three whirling vortexes were summoned up in front of him and one-by-one launched at the opposing airbender, who scampered back and forth in a vain effort to dodge all of the closely-knit attacks. She actually managed to weave under the first and dive away from the second before the third hit her square in the chest. Emiko was rocketed up into the air a good ten feet before crashing back down onto a makeshift earthbender dwelling. Quanfar's teeth gleamed as his lip curled upward. He sliced several more deadly slivers of air at the wreckage where Emiko had landed, each one cutting through the debris like a blade through jam.

There was no movement, no response. If the Air Nomad wasn't dead, she had at least been incapacitated. Good, smirked Quanfar, that will do for now. As much as he would have liked to be more thorough, time was not allowing it. The airbender started off at a brisk jog in the direction he had seen Aang and Oguanga fall. He still had time; this was good. His mood was improving. The aged monk had practically allowed a skip of smugness before a bolt of light shot up into the sky, knocking him flat on his back in shock.

"Hodder, stay where I can see you!" Toph shouted as she kicked up a slab of frozen earth from under the snow to deflect a fireball.

"Uh – where is that exactly?" Came the strained reply. The blind earthbender could tell that her friend was trying to make a joke. Judging from how weak his voice sounded, however, she could also tell that he was still feeling his injury, not to mention the fury of the battle.

"I mean stay by the cave entrance, don't go wading out into the onslaught like some macho muscle-headed numbskull! We have this perimeter for a reason!" As she said the last bit, Toph felt Duella rocket over her on a summoned slide that broke away almost as quickly as it had formed. All of her acolytes were here and they were all fighting hard to keep the demons from entering the cave where the wounded lay trying to recover. Some of those, like Hodder and Piandao, had been sufficiently rested as to assist in the defense. Even Matora was shooting fists of fire at any demon that got by their line.

Toph herself had dug a small trench into the ground, past the interfering layer of snow and ice, to where she could get direct access to usable earth. Apart from that she still had the metal masks she and all of her followers wore but, as the demons did not seem to be making a final push yet, the blind earthbender felt the time was ready to use them. The explosions and cries from the front had been echoing through her feet for what seemed an eternity. Every time she seemed to get a good read on her surroundings they would be changed. Pushing forward was impossible; she could not fight what she could not see. Her friends would have to manage without her; at least the caves weren't in any immediate danger.

So far her only real concern was Hodder. The earthbender had leapt past their lines of defenses and taken the demons head on. Toph could feel the ground tremble as he ripped a perfect sphere of hardened soil from the ground and lashed it around at his foes as if it were attached to a length of long chain. So far he was keeping them at a distance but the blind earthbender could feel the demons moving, almost purposefully, encircling her friend. Hodder either didn't realize what was going on or didn't care about it. With every blow that was struck against him he fought all the harder. His attacks surged in response as if they were fueled with an unseen power. In truth it actually frightened the blind earthbender a little. This was not the proper way to use the bending arts. She needed to keep her friend as reigned in as possible while still allowing him to be effective.

"Hey did you hear me?" She called again, this time making sure her voice carried.

"I am currently engaged!" Hodder roared back as he swung his massive boulder above his head before bringing down between three demons. They scattered and crawled away as he swung the ball menacingly above them.

"I don't care if you're married! Get over and get down, you can't be running around playing angry komodo-rhino right now!" Toph screamed. She kicked several slabs of rocks against demons that were coming in on Hodder's right, seemingly unnoticed by the tattooed earthbender. She could feel the muscles in his body ripple as he continued to twirl his weapon about. He struck twice at the demons Toph had already countered. The blind earthbender felt herself getting angry, he was deliberately tuning her out. He was acting like he was the best earthbender here. Time to prove him wrong.

Leaping out of her trench, Toph slammed her fists into the ground. Tunnels of frozen soil shot up in two straight lines, both of which headed straight for Hodder. They branched off a mere few feet from where the tattooed earthbender was doing battle; one to his left the other to his right. At each demon they encountered, Toph gave a little twist of her knuckles and a jagged spike of rock would rocket forth, dispatching the demon that was above. She could feel Hodder straightened up in shock at this attack. However, seconds later he was pushing forward again, moving even farther from the cave.

"Hodder get back here!" She commanded. "You can't fight them all on your own!"

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" He declared in defiance. He let his ball fly off into the crowd of thrashing soldiers and scooped low through the snow. Toph felt the vibrations as earth formed around his hand and when he had drawn back up, he was holding a fully formed earthen flanged mace. Wasting no time, Hodder practically threw himself on top of the nearest demon and was instantly lost in close combat. This was not good. Now the demons were really starting to overpower him. Toph could sense that he was exerting all of his energy and barely managing to hold them off. They were just toying with him, and she felt like he knew it. Well there was only one thing to do then. If he wouldn't return willingly she would drag him back, or a better word would be punt.

Shoving her right foot forward hard, the blind earthbender launched her friend high into the air and back in the direction of the cave. Hodder landed with a heavy thud behind her before rolling over and falling into the trench. She turned around and jumped in next to him.

"What were you thinking you big idiot? You could have died! Don't ever do that to me again!" Toph hollered in his face, feeling concern leak through her voice a little more than she had intended it to.

"Toph?" Hodder replied questioningly, as if just waking up.

"Duh! Who do you think saved you, a purple-spotted kangaroo-salamander?" She asked sarcastically.

"Saved me?" He repeated, sounding very confused. The blind earthbender suddenly became aware of how much his pulse had slowed since being out of battle. There no longer was a fire in his veins. It was like a complete and dramatic transformation had occurred within seconds to change a blood thirsty warrior back into her newfound friend. Toph felt her usually vacant eyes widening:

"You don't remember, do you?" She asked softly. The tattooed earthbender shook his head before leaning up quickly to embrace her.

"Thank you, Toph." Came the whisper in her ear. The blind earthbender felt herself blush.

"I didn't really do anything." She responded, trying to make her tone sound gruff.

"Oh yes you did." Hodder cut her off. He embraced her again before looking up over the edge of the trench. "Probably better if I stay back here." He thought aloud.

"Yeah." Toph agreed, snapping back into focus. "No offense but I don't need you fighting if you're going to lash out like that again."

"I think I have it under control now."

"That's great, you're still staying back here." The blind earthbender stated in a sly tone. She could feel a slight ripple of agitation; Hodder didn't like the idea of not fighting at all. "Fine," she added, "you can get any that get by me."

"Sounds fair." The tattooed earthbender commented.

"Oh it's not." Toph corrected him. "There won't be any who get by me!" She was just about to unleash another furious attack towards the demons but a familiar shape stopped her. "Zuko!" She shouted suddenly.

The Firelord had been in a bad state since the collapse of the second wall. Upon landing in the water his left arm had immediately been struck by an enormous slab of ice, which snapped the bone instantly. Now it hung limply at his side as the right worked overtime to fend off attackers. He had scorched and burned his way back through the lines, occasionally being covered by surrounding Fire Nation soldiers. He had issued his generals orders to regroup at the third wall and assist the Earth King. Judging from the explosions that lit the sky, however, Zuko doubted just how much of the last wall still stood.

But none of that mattered now; he had to get to Aang. Defeating the Demon King was the only way to win this battle; he could see that. The two-head rat-viper had to be decapitated before it would die. He should have been with his friend from the beginning, what a fool he was! Uncle never would have made such a mistake! But none of that mattered now. There would be time to beat himself up about this later, right now he needed his left arm back if he was going to be of any use in defeating Oguanga.

The large infirmary cave was still several hundred feet away but he could already confirm that the defenses were holding remarkably well. Leave it to Toph to turn a hole in the ground into an impenetrable fortress. As if summoned by his thought the blind earthbender suddenly popped up from a trench and motioned toward him. The Firelord put on an extra sprint as he rolled aside two demons looking to put themselves between him and the infirmary. As he drew closer to the line of trenches dug out by the earthbenders, Toph suddenly began to scream and leapt up from her trench followed by a tattooed earthbender Zuko had only seen briefly before. The pair seemed to be running right at him.

The Firelord was about to spring, fearing an immanent attack. Lowering his body he tensed his uninjured right arm. "Turn around you idiot!" Toph screamed. Zuko blinked before looking over his shoulder. He could feel his mouth fall open in horror. Suki, flanked by a defensive group of Kyoshi warriors, was dragging a blood-covered Sokka toward them. The Firelord's eyes were instantly drawn to the crimson stump where the young Water Tribe Chieftain's hand used to be. Then Toph and the earthbender were passed him. There was another rush of air as Piandao too came to offer assistance.

Then, all at once, the Firelord was in motion. Ignoring the pain that tore through his mind he raised both arms and summoned a massive wave of fire that separated the retreating group off from the pressing demons.

"Come on," he called to them. "I can't keep this up all day!"

"I'm being dragged as fast as I can here." Sokka replied weakly, still trying to preserve his humor.

"Lay him on the ground, then I can just slide him over there no problem." Toph ordered. Zuko watched as Suki gave the blind earthbender a troubled expression before complying.

"I expect you on your feet and back out here before I get my second wind." Piandao called as his former student slid away on slightly elevated soil.

"I don't have my sword." Sokka croaked back in a feeble tone.

"Always trying to dodge serious work." The experienced Fire Nation swordsman commented. "I have an extra in the cave, Matora can show you where it is… that is if he hasn't burned the whole place down yet!" Sokka didn't reply. Zuko wouldn't be surprised if the Water Tribe leader had lost conscious. He turned to see Suki, tears running down her face, speaking very quickly to Toph. The Firelord drifted over, still maintaining his wall of fire, he reached them just as the Kyoshi warrior was concluding her tale.

"And it turned out to be Quanfar all along! He's been playing us, he was raving like a lunatic, I couldn't even understand him! But he – he and Emiko are airbenders! There may be more too but they want to kill Aang I think, and Oguanga too! Quanfar doesn't want anyone to come out from this only Emiko turned against him, she and Azula…" Suki stopped and looked dead into Zuko's eyes, causing the Firelord to take a step back. "they saved us." The Kyoshi warrior stated. "Azula saved us. She's the one who convinced Emiko to turn against Quanfar, the one who stopped him from killing Sokka. She hit him with fire dead on the chest."

"Azula hasn't firebended since the war." Zuko muttered aloud. "The doctors said she couldn't anymore… they said she'd lost her ability."

"Tell her that." Toph cut him off. The blind earthbender then turned back to Suki. "Where is she now? And Quanfar and Emiko for that matter?"

"I don't know." The Kyoshi warrior replied simply, her eyes darting between them and the cave where Sokka was. "Azula disappeared as soon as she helped me get Sokka away from Quanfar. Emiko just attacked him. She was moving pretty fast, like she was trying to lure him somewhere."

"Keeping him away from Aang." Zuko answered, his mind racing. Quanfar was an added factor, something he hadn't foreseen… and now his sister. This made things so much worse. "We need to get to him, he'll need our help."

"We? You can barely move, what do you think those demons are going to do when that wall comes down?" Toph asked, pointing with her body to the roaring barrier of inferno that the Firelord was struggling to maintain. "You need help here, Suki needs to be in that cave," the blind earthbender pushed the Kyoshi warrior, who blushed but hurried off in the direction of the infirmary. "Hodder, load the Toph!" She bellowed.

"No Zuko ordered. The blind earthbender and her friend stopped where they were. "Aang needs help! Go! Take any of my men you can find and go help him."

"What? No! Your place is leading your men!" Toph growled.

"My place is here, dieing for them." The Firelord replied grimly. "Here I can make a defensive stand and allow all the wounded to reach the caves, it's my duty to protect my people the best way I can and if I can't help Aang directly then I can sure as fire send you!"

"Spoken like a true Firelord!" Piandao declared a little distance away as he helped a wounded soldier to his feet. "Your uncle would be proud!"

"Go now!" Zuko bellowed as he stretched himself to his limits. Fire billowed forth from his hands in giant, sweeping arches, the wall now towered over everyone as a beacon. The Firelord gritted his teeth in pain and screamed. He was cut off, however, as a bolt of dazzling light rocketed into the sky, stilling a vicious battlefield.

"?uoy era ohW" Katara held her ground as the Demon King snarled at her. He was struggling to his feet after the initial blow. The waterbender lowered herself and lashed out again, turning her protective shield into four long tentacles of water. Oguanga knocked the first two away before the third managed to wrap itself around his legs. With a heave of her arms, Katara lifted her flailing adversary into the air and smacked him with the fourth, sending Oguanga careening back a second time.

"Aang, get up!" She yelled at her husband. The Avatar struggled but appeared unable to move. Katara felt herself becoming fearful, what if she was too late? She never should have agreed to his stupid plan in the first place, it had taken her a good five minutes to overpower her father on Appa, and then she had had to spend another ten convincing Mai to watch the children instead of coming with her.

Suddenly the snow turned about her feet and the waterbender felt herself sink. The Demon King lurched forward and clapped his hands together, sending an avalanche of snow tearing right at her. No, Katara thought, this she would not fall this easily. Whipping her water back toward her, the waterbender sliced at the snow encasing her feet. She was free within seconds and instantaneously dropped. As soon she was in a crouch, Katara kicked her leg out at the surrounding snow, shooting it up into a sloping barrier that reached the same level as the oncoming avalanche. Moving with incredible speed Katara shot up, racing up the sloping end of the wall. She kicked off the top with her feet and soared into the air. Remembering her intense training sessions with her husband, Katara remembered a move he had shown her using snowbending. Twirling herself around in midair, Katara drew in surrounding snowflakes. Then she suddenly bunched her entire body in on itself and the snow drew in around her, forming itself into a kind a giant spinning top with multiple jagged edges. She landed on the ground and took off within her whirling weapon, heading right for Oguanga.

The Demon King roared and flames issued from his mouth. The waterbender stuck out her arms and gave another twirl, increasing the speed of the top. The fire simply deflected off to the side as it hit, the top was spinning so fast. Katara braced herself for impact. Unfortunately she did not know the depths of the Demon King's power. Oguanga, seeing his initial attack was ineffective has leaned back on the soles of his talons, turning the previously flat ground in front of him into a maze of serrated rocks. The top struck, shattering immediately and Katara was thrown into the air.

However, even though dislodged, the waterbender's resolve was unshaken. She landed on her feet and whipped the water forth from her pouch once again, knocking Oguanga forward several paces.

"You can't knock me down!" She cried and reached up toward the heavens. The tornadoes created by Aang spill spun about haphazardly. Although she couldn't directly control the air current, Katara felt the water essence that had been absorbed into the torrent of wind and used it to her advantage. With all her remaining strength she scooped a tornado down and picked up the Demon King before he could recover. Oguanga, surprised and outraged, shot up and was hurled hundreds of feet into the air before crashing into the side of a glacier. The resulting impact caused the enormous chunk of ice to splinter in two, burying the Demon King in rubble. Katara watched all this before collapsing down to her knees, her power completely gone.

She breathed heavily and shivered from all the sweat formed on her brow. That had to have worked. There was no way Oguanga could take all that punishment and still stand. Looking over to Aang she could see him struggling to reach her. She smiled, her expression showing her exhaustion. Her husband returned the expression with his own goofy grin. Katara desperately tried to convince her legs to move. She was almost on her feet when the remains of the glacier exploded and Oguanga rocketed out, landing only a few short yards away from her.

Aang's voice echoed in her ears but she couldn't make out any of the words. Fear gripped Katara and the Demon King limped toward her, with one clawed hand clutching at his side. His expression was one of pure fury. Trying to move, the waterbender lost balance and fell back against the cold snow, her eyes staring imploringly up at the savage creature that towered over her.

"?elttab ruo tpursid uoy did yhW ?latrom, yhW .divel evah dluoc uoY .erefretni ot evah t'ndid uoY" Oguanga growled. Katara shook her head slowly.

"Spare my husband…" she whispered at length. "Spare our children."

"?nerdlihC" The Demon King snorted and she watched as his eyes widened. Suddenly his muscles seemed to relax. Then, Aang was behind him, his eyes glowing the full power of the Avatar state. Oguanga didn't even have time to react before the Avatar wrapped his arms about the demon's chest, encasing the grip shut in ice. Katara blinked in speechless awe as her husband rocketed off into the sky, dragging the struggling King away from her.

Aang and Oguanga surged up in the same glorious glow that had frozen both Zuko and Quanfar, and indeed the whole of the battlefield still in time. The Avatar tunneled the wind under them, propelling the pair higher and higher into the heavens. In front of him, Oguanga struggled to get free of the icy death-grip that locked the two together.

"Avatar!" He cried. "If you do this, if you continue to take us higher, neither one of us will survive the fall!"

"That's the idea." Aang replied, his voice as cold as the ice joining his arms. "You and your kind have devastated the people of this world, you threaten innocent lives! You tried to kill my wife! You are just as evil as Koh and I will, _I will_ end you!" The air was getting thin around them now as they ripped a hole through the cloud layer. Looking up, the airbender could see the stars twinkling overhead, dots on an otherwise black canvas of sky. To their east the rising sun shone its light brightly, though now they appeared to be level with it. Aang could feel the air disappearing around them; his already ragged breath became even more labored.

Then they reached it, the top of the world. The Avatar had never been this high in all of his life. With one last valiant push, he propelled them upward then the icy bound linking the two shattered. Reforming the ice around his hands, Aang struck down at the Demon King and launched the pair on their collision course with the earth. As they fell, fire enveloped the two and they vanished from the sight of the onlookers below. The ground rushed to meet them and the Avatar felt the wind whizzing past his face, almost fast enough to cut it. This fall would be the end, Oguanga had not been lying, but he could accept that.

Closing his eyes, Aang delivered one final blow before slipping from the Avatar state, surrendering his body to whatever came next. To his immense surprise he felt the cutting air soften slightly right before he and the Demon King struck the earth, as though an unseen hand had slowed the descent. Nevertheless when the impact came, it was followed by blackness.

"Aang!" Katara screamed. Her legs came to life as she leapt to her feet, running toward the scattered cloud of snow and dirt that had been kicked up from the force of impact. As she ran the tears began to flow down her cheeks. The waterbender thought about brushing them away but dismissed it. Her muscles ached and she could feel herself cramping up. Diving forward, Katara pulled herself to the edge of the crater her husband and Oguanga had created and, bracing herself, peering down.

The blast had driven the crater one hundred feet deep and at the very bottom two crumbled figures lay, neither one moving. "Aang…" Katara repeated again. She could make out his body but from this distance it was impossible to tell whether or not he was breathing. Throwing away any thought of self-preservation, the waterbender threw herself down into the crater, her body sending her shocks of pain as it bunched along the rocks. After several seconds she came to a wincing stop right beside her husband. Dragging herself over, she managed to prop his head up onto her chest.

"Aang, come on, Aang…" She shook him. There was no response. "Aang!" She screamed it again into his unmoving face. "Please no – Aang! Come on you wouldn't! Not after what you did – not after everything. You can't leave! Wake up… Aang!" Tears splashed lightly off the airbender's still face. Katara shook and shook but to no avail. "Come on, come on!" She sobbed. Hearing a sudden sound made the waterbender's head shoot up, first to her husband, then around behind her. Emiko was standing at the edge of the crater; a mixture of blood and tears obscured the Air Nomad's facial features.

"Not enough," she mumbled to herself. "I tried slowing them down… not enough."

"Emiko?" Katara questioned. The other woman gave no sign that she had heard and simply continued mumbling. For her own part the waterbender turned back to her husband. It was over, he wasn't waking up… he would never wake up. "Aang…" She sniffed loudly and hugged his face to hers.

"… Katara?" The voice was so soft, so faint, it could easily have been imagined. But it wasn't! She drew back and there he was, his eyes opened barely above slits but still, he was alive! A gentle breeze of wind blew across her face as she smiled down at him. He was alive! Aang was still alive!

"How wonderful a reunion you two are having, a shame it must be ended." Katara felt confused, she looked up and there was Monk Quanfar, grinning down at them.

"No!" Emiko shouted.

"Oh yes." The aged monk replied and before Katara could blink he shot off a gust of air, knocking Emiko back. "Good job saving their lives my apprentice, I had wanted to finish them myself anyway."

"Quanfar what are you doing?" The waterbender cried.

"It's not obvious? Filthy Water Tribe girl, I am getting justice for the lives your people allowed to be ruined over a century ago. I am making sure that every nation will feel the pain of the Air Nomads!"

"?yrehcaert dna seil htiw ,em yaper uoy woh si siht dna nwo ym erew uoy ekil uoy devol I !siht naht retteb thguat erew uoY !ecnaegnev s'ti ;ecitsuj t'nsi siht ,rafnauQ, elbon os gnihtoN" Katara spun back to see Oguanga growling up at the Air Nomad, the Demon King's eyes once again alive with anger. Monk Quanfar laughed.

"!reven ,gnorw ,agnaugO taerg ehT .ton teb I ?ekatsim a gnikam eb dluoc uoy taht uoy ot rucco ecno reve ti diD ?drows taht gnidnif retfa spoort ruoy yllar uoy did ylkciuq woh tsuj ,em lleT .nalp ym ni nwap a naht erom gnihton erew uoy ,loof dlo uoy ti ecaF . gniK nomeD ,'nerdlihc' ruoy taert uoy woh nees ev'I" The ancient monk ran a hand over his head.

".em ot gniklat emit etsaw uoy sa neve ,uoy pots ot won thgir gnimoc era sdneirf s'ratavA ehT .niw t'now uoY" Oguanga croaked out. Katara couldn't be sure but she felt the tone was defiant.

"Enough!" Quanfar shouted, switching back to the human tongue. "I will kill the Avatar and his wife first… .retsam dlo ym ,uoy neht" The waterbender felt her eyes widened as the old Air Nomad flailed his arms about his head in a wide circling motion that encompassed his body. A twister, exactly the same length and width as the monk's body, materialized in front of him. Katara watched in horror as Quanfar put his hands out in front of him, always continuing the motion. The mini-tornado flowed with his movements, descending upon the three trapped at the bottom of the crater.

"Aang, can you move? Get up, we gotta go!" Katara pleaded with her husband. His body shuddered in effort but there was no movement. If she took out her water she could heal him but there wasn't time, that cyclone would be one them in moments.

".thgirla eb lliw ti ,dlihc, gnorts eB" The Demon King cooed at her. The waterbender really wished she could understand him. Suddenly the twister dissipated in midair, blue flame had hit the ground right in front of Quanfar, causing the airbender to lose his concentration. Following the direction from where the blast came from, Katara let her eyes lead her to Azula, the disheveled princess was standing across the crater from the aged monk, grinning at him wildly.

"You know, if you play with dolls too much, you'll tear them." The Fire Nation Princess chuckled to herself as she locked eyes with the furious airbender.

"You again!" Quanfar bellowed.

"Of course, I'll always be me – can't really be anyone else…unless I could?" Azula put a finger to her lips thoughtfully and began skipping toward her opponent. She cartwheeled and fell over, laughing to herself as she clamored to her feet. "Have you heard of the dancing dragon, a funny long tail he had?"

"Mad witch, I'll enjoy putting you out of your misery!" Monk Quanfar hissed. Azula smiled and kept babbling to herself:

"On every solstice and full moon twice the dragon came to town. With a hop and a bump and a scattering stump, he drove them from that ground!" She laughed at the last words; she didn't know why they were so funny to her. "Put me out of my misery you say? What an exquisite game!" Azula declared. Glancing over the monk's should she could see her brother and his friends running toward them. "Oh Zuzu!" She called. "Just in time for the game!"

"What?" Quanfar spun around. "No! They weren't supposed to get here so fast! You – you delayed my victory – you took it away from me!" He brandished the hilt of his wind-sword at her and Azula merely chuckled.

"Isn't that missing something?" She chided in an infantile manner.

"Fire Nation harlot, this is your end!" He lowered the invisible blade and charged headlong for her. Azula didn't hesitate in her counter attack. She struck out: palm to the chest, fingertips to the neck, she surged her palm into a fist while her fingertips raked across the neck like a claw before putting a sharp tap on the top of the ribcage. As she finished she leapt back, feeling a sharp pain explode in her chest.

Monk Quanfar dropped back three steps from the attack, casting confused eyes over his body, he seemed to be searching for some injury. Azula watched as the look of confusion was replaced with one of immense satisfaction. The ancient monk startled to chuckle before bursting out into laughter.

"Nice try." He mused. "But sorry, no luck. Feel free to try again when you're up to it although… I don't think that will be anytime soon." Azula felt another pain in her gut as Quanfar continued laughing.

"You really think beating the Fire Nation Princess is that easy?" She choked out. Quanfar stopped laughing and looked at her.

"You are just a broken shell." He replied in a smug tone, "and I don't have time for you. Now excuse me." He turned to resume his attack on the Avatar and the Demon King. Azula watched as he took two steps before his expression completely changed. A bolt of lightning seemed to shoot through the old monk's body as every muscle, every joint stiffened.

"What is – no this can't be…" He started to say before trailing off. All of his limbs began twitching and convulsing as though tremendous energy was tearing through them. With great effort the monk started clawing at his chest. Azula watched expressionlessly as Quanfar thrashed around. It seemed now that he was struggling to scream but no words were escaping his mouth. Instead a bright, hot light emanated from within his being. First it broke through his mouth, then his eyes. Finally the Monk staggered forward and raised his arms to the sky. Then his skin turned an ashy gray and with the first strong breeze, fell away to nothingness. Monk Quanfar was dead. Azula smirked.

"That would have impressed even father…" she muttered to herself in satisfaction. Her next words, however were drowned out by the blood that overflowed her mouth. She barely had time to glance down at the deep wound that now gushed openly in her chest before collapsing to the ground.

"Azula!" Zuko cried. He raced over and threw himself on the ground next to his fallen sister. Behind him he could hear Toph and Hodder hurrying down into the crater to fetch out Aang and Katara. Peering down, the Firelord examined his sister's wound. She had been impaled, cut clean through by Monk Quanfar's wind-sword. He couldn't burn it shut; he didn't see any way to stop the bleeding at all.

"Hello big brother." She smiled up at him, almost sweetly. "Come to check up on me lying in bed? Did mom have you bring soup? I really like her soups… don't tell her I told you."

"Azula…" Zuko repeated. The sound of approaching footsteps made him look up. Mai and Lu Ten were rushing over, behind them Hakoda could be seen riding upon Appa's saddle with Momo chattering about his head.

"Daddy!" Lu Ten called. The young boy rushed into his father's arms. Zuko hugged him before looking up at Mai. She smiled down at him before looking at Azula. He could see the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Uncle is so proud of you, Zuko." Azula said calmly, as though completely oblivious. "He told me that so often… I guess you could tell who his favorite was." Then she blinked, turning her head slightly to look at Lu Ten. "Daddy?" She repeated in a questioning tone. "You and Mai have a son?"

"Yes, Azula." Zuko answered, wiping his face with his sleeve. "His name is Lu Ten… he's your nephew."

"My nephew?" Azula repeated. Then her eyes glazed over a bit and she smiled. "I have a nephew." And those were the last words that Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, ever spoke. Her head drooped back and her breathing fell still. Zuko let go of his son and picked up the lifeless body of his sister, checking her neck for a pulse. He could feel the tears intensifying on his face.

"Azula…" He breathed at last. Then he hugged her to him, openly sobbing. At one point he looked up and, just for a moment, he swore he could see a small girl running up and leaping into the arms of his mother. But the image was there one minute… and gone the next.

"Mom, why is dad crying?" Lu Ten asked, turning his youthful features up toward his mother.

"Because sweetie… your father just lost his little sister." Mai replied, and her lip trembled as she spoke.

When Aang came to he could tell that some time had clearly passed. For starters, Katara must have had time to feel him for his joints no longer felt broken and, although still weak, he could stand and walk around. The Avatar found himself inside a crater. Around him stood his wife, Toph, and another person who appeared to be an earthbender.

"Hodder." The man said, as if guessing what was going through Aang's head. The airbender grinned and nodded.

"Aang, pleased to meet you. Now uh – what happened?"

"You scared me half to death, that's what happened!" Katara scolded. "I thought your little stunt killed you!"

"Yeah like you could lose me that easily. We're together, for better or worse." Aang grinned sheepishly at his wife, who returned the expression with her own loving smile.

"Aang?" Looking up, the Avatar saw Emiko climbing down the crater to them. "It was all my fault! I should have – " The Avatar put up a hand to silence her.

"From what I remember hearing while I was drifting in and out of consciousness, you saved my life. You don't need to apologize for anything."

"No, she doesn't." Aang watched as the other's eyes widened in shock and horror and spun around to see Oguanga rising to his feet. The Demon King was doubled over and clearly in an immense amount of pain but still intimidating. He looked at the Avatar with steady eyes and a relaxed posture. "The blame is mine, and mine alone, Avatar."

"What do you mean?" He asked, still keeping his own guard up. Oguanga sighed and sat down on the tattered earth.

"Long ago I made an enormous mistake, one that ended up costing many – many lives. I have never forgiven myself for it. I also swore it would never be repeated. It seems destiny has a sense of irony. I loved Quanfar like a… like a son. I could never have fathomed his true intentions; I guess I just didn't want to see it. I thought he was the future. I thought through him and the other Air Nomads, I would somehow atone for my past transgressions. Instead I have committed another atrocity beyond compare." Suddenly the Demon King issued a long, piercing howl. Aang clutched his hands over his ears and waited for the ringing to die down before removing them.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"A surrender order." Oguanga replied. "My men will have laid down their arms upon hearing that. The battle is over. We are your prisoners now, Avatar. I only ask that you spare my people. It is I and I alone who should be punished."

"What's this thing saying?" Toph asked from behind Aang. The airbender turned and looked at his friends. With the exception of Emiko, each one was still regarding the Demon King with fear and hostility.

"He just surrendered." Aang repeated slowly.

"What?" Katara questioned, clearly taken aback.

"And he wishes that we spare his people and only punish him, he is taking full responsibility for all of this."

"Well la dee da." Toph mocked. "It's all his fault anyway. I say we line the lot of them up for execution!"

"No!" Zuko declared. The Firelord had appeared at the top of the crater alongside his wife and son. Sliding down he came to a stop in front of the Demon King and turned to look at Aang. "Ask him if he knows who I am." The Firelord folded his arms as the Avatar complied. Oguanga answered almost instantly.

"He says he has heard a great deal of you, Zuko. He says you are not like your father but rather a man of honor." Aang replied simply.

"Ask him if he knows the things I did before I joined your side in the war." Zuko continued. The airbender gave his friend a quizzical look but did as he was told.

"He says he is fully aware of all your actions, both the good and the evil."

"Now ask him, were our positions reversed and it were me kneeling before him, would he show mercy." This time the Demon King did not answer right after Aang had finished translating. Several moments passed where Oguanga genuinely appeared to be deep in thought. Then he spoke. Aang nodded and gave the translation:

"It all depends, Firelord Zuko. He would have pardoned you but only if your soul made the plea. That reflects the deepest commitment, souls can change and he believes in second chances."

"I believe in the power of second chances too." Zuko responded. "Let him and all his people live. They have suffered just as we have over this treachery." And with that he turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"I'm taking my sister's body back to camp, it's time to move forward." Aang felt his heart sink as he turned back to Oguanga, relaying the Firelord's message of mercy.

"I thank him." Oguanga nodded. "Avatar, if it is alright with you, I would like to make an address once all the survivors have been gathered. Something must be done by my people to aid you in rebuilding your world. You would honor me by translating for your people."

The Avatar nodded. "Katara," he began, brushing a hand against his wife's cheek. "Go head and heal him. We need to get out of this crater and back to camp." His wife opened her mouth like she was about to object but instead simply closed it again. Simply nodding, she brought out her water from her pouch and formed it about her hands, running them gingerly over the Demon King. Even with Katara's healing abilities, Oguanga still required the aid of Toph and Hodder to escape the crater. Once they were all back on even ground, the Demon King's eyes fell on Appa.

"Is that your sky-bison, Avatar?" He asked, his voice regaining some of its booming presence.

"Yeah that's Appa, hey boy! Did you miss me?" Aang cried. His friend bellowed a greeting in response. Up in the saddle Hakoda peered over.

"I've missed you, these two are hard work!" The former Water Tribe Chief called before holding up two infants buddle tightly in his arms. Aang felt himself start to glow with pride. However, before he could join his new family, a clawed hand gripped him firmly on the shoulder.

"Avatar, one quick word… about your sky-bison, I believe there is something I can do."

At the camp the four nations of the world stood side-by-side with the demons, waiting to see what their respective leaders would say. At length, Toph raised a mound large enough for both Aang and Oguanga to stand upon before joining Hodder with the rest of the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar felt himself being motioned forward by the giant form beside him and complied. And, as Oguanga gave his speech to his own followers, the Avatar translated, adjusting the Demon King's speech as he saw needed.

"A great tragedy has befallen us, man and demon alike. War should never be fought rashly but I am afraid that this time I was taken as the fool. My brothers, both of demon-kind and of the nations above, please hear me when I say that I was deceived and in that deception I acted both foolish and rash. It is my fault so many lives were lost and mine alone. I should have come to the Avatar personally rather than relying on the sight of others. I was blind. I will pay for my crimes make no mistake. Once my people and I have helped repair the damage we have done to this world, I will go to Saligia and trust in his wise words for judgment."

"The road before us is a long and difficult one. I am sad to say…there is no power left anymore that can return the lives that were uselessly lost in this short but brutal war. Your world has lost something, so mine will try and replace it. It has become clear to me that the demons can no longer act as an effective means of balancing a world we are not part of. Therefore, we shall reopen our remaining underground settlements to human travel, rest assured this will in no way weaken any nation. Now is a time of strengthening. I beg you to please join me in it. Now that, for however little it is worth, I am sorry."

"Let us all be thankful for the Avatar, it is in him and other brave souls that the true heroes of this world may be found. Long life to the Avatar!" And at this the demons burst forth in roars and applause. Soon the four nations joined in and the very ground seemed to shake with celebration. Aang had already witnessed such a scene once before in his life and, as before, his gaze was drawn to only one other pair of eyes, only this time their were two, much smaller pairs underneath it.

_Southern Air Temple, Several Months Later_

Aang let the soft breeze whistle through his cloak on the hilltop. Beside him Appa lay relaxing in the shade of some bending willow trees. A few feet in front, Katara laid spread out on a blanket with Aara and Nuene nestled next to her. The family was here on a semi-holiday, and to help Emiko settle into her new airbending academy. Sighing contently to himself, Aang walked over to his wife and settled down next to her, scooping Nuene into his arms. The baby cooed joyfully against his chest.

"Do you think she'll be alright here without any help?" Katara asked, observing as Emiko lead a line of Air Nomads up the steps to the temple.

"It's not like I can't come by to visit." Aang replied. "And besides, she's a master airbender, I'm sure she has it worked out."

"I suppose," Katara whistled. The Avatar watched as his wife played with Aara, letting the young infant suckle on her fingers.

"Have Sokka and Suki set a date yet?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"I think I've already told you this. Sokka wants to wait for Pakku to be fully back on his feet again first. Besides, right now he's still riding that 'hook-handed pirate thing' of his." She finished with a short laugh. Aang chuckled and lay back against the grass.

"It will be nice to see everyone again, when it finally does happen. I'm even looking forward to seeing Oguanga a little bit."

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "It's remarkable how much he's warmed up to you since the fighting ended. I'm glad Saligia found most of the blame to lie with Quanfar." Aang shuddered.

"It's not a pleasant thought to think that an Air Nomad could be capable of the things he did. I just feel so sorry for him, all the pain and confusion he must have felt those years underground."

"He chose his path." Katara commented. Then she grinned. "Hey we'll get to see Toph at the wedding probably, I haven't seen her since she and that Hodder guy decided to go off adventuring together in the northern mountains. Maybe they'll have a little announcement of their own." Aang laughed.

"Toph? Really, nah not that soon." He chuckled.

"You never know." Katara mused. For a few moments the two simply sat in silence, completely absorbed in the two children between them.

"At least it will be a happy occasion, good for Zuko and his family. He seemed very upset at the funeral." Aang commented at length.

"It's hard losing a family member. He's lost practically everybody he knew growing up. That must be impossible." Katara observed. The Avatar nodded somberly in agreement.

"The monks always told me that every path, no matter how great or how small, was a grand adventure." Aang said at last. "Even death."

"Even parenting?" His wife teased. The Avatar looked into her loving sapphire eyes.

"As long as I'm with you… I'm ready for any adventure." He mused gently. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"To live, to live will be quite the adventure." She whispered before deepening the kiss. Beside them Appa roared and stood up. Stretching his legs and shaking Momo off his saddle, the sky-bison took off into the sky, joining a flock of others that were playing in the clouds. The new world was beginning and, thanks to the Avatar and the Demon King, it was looking to be the greatest of them all.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/settings/ideas contained wherein. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Author's Note: Well, that's it: the end has come. It has been a long and fulfilling road writing this story. What began as a simple dream turned into one of the longest projects I have had the pleasure to work on. Through it I got to meet the great characters from the show and tell their adventures and in doing so, gained another deeper level of appreciation for _Avatar: The Last Airbender _that I didn't think was possible. However, what was a dream might have stayed just that without the dozens of reviews of encouragement and praise submitted by you, the reviewers, and for that I thank you.

A special thanks to Kimjuni2 for all your kind words and constant reviewing. Another big special thanks goes to Another Dead Hero for your reviews and for your character idea of Hodder, I hope you don't mind the changes I made to him, he turned out to be quite a lot of fun. Others include Rae-Prite, AvatarCat09 , Lilyflower655 and really everybody who reviewed. I know I'm forgetting some names but thank you all so, so much.

And please, review this last chapter, if you've never reviewed before or been with me since the beginning, I want to hear what you have to say. There is no such thing as negative feedback.

So once again, thank you all. This has been a delight for me and I look forward to returning to the Avatar world in the future (the mysterious past of Oguanga and other tales, I purposely left that out). One last note: I have a vision to see this transcend into some visual form so if anyone is an artist on deviantart or has connections I feel that a comic book style version of this would just be incredible. Please let me know.

Thank you one final time.


End file.
